<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conan the Roleplaying Game: Sorcery System for ASOIAF by Beleriond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999540">Conan the Roleplaying Game: Sorcery System for ASOIAF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriond/pseuds/Beleriond'>Beleriond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Conan the Barbarian &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanwork Research &amp; Reference Guides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriond/pseuds/Beleriond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcription of Conan the Roleplaying Game's magic system for reference when writing ASOIAF fanfiction. It is highly abbreviated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a transcription of Conan the Roleplaying Game's sorcery system to serve as reference for other works. I take no credit for the original text that I copied it from. This magic system is the best one I could find for use in a ASOIAF fanfic. The mechanics, spells, items, and themes all share commonalities with those found in ASOIAF. This is likely because of GRRM getting much of his inspiration from the works of H.P. Lovecraft and Robert E. Howard. I hope that this helps other authors that are trying to include more magic into the world of ASOIAF. Do google the original RPG if you have time, it's very well done.</p><p>WARNING: Due to the nature of Conan's world (and ASOIAF for that matter), this work does contain mentions of things such as murder, rape, torture enslavement, and other such things. It may also contain rather offensive terminology (Black Kingdoms, Oriental Magic); as well as racial, cultural, misogynistic, or otherwise bigoted beliefs. These do not accurately reflect my own values or beliefs, or those of the original game's authors/publishers (I think, I can't speak for them). They are a stylistic choice made to accurately portray the world created by Robert E. Howard. Please don't hold this against me or them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416945" name="_Toc58416945"></a>Why am I Posting This?</h2><p>The primary reason is because I am a nerd who loves ASOIAF fan works. I especially love any that use what I call "Magic Revivalism". That is any story that takes place in GRRM's world where magic is brought back in a big way. One of the things I find most tragic about ASOIAF is that magic is dying. Magic can be terrible yes, but it can also be wonderful, and I feel that the world would be a poorer place without it.</p><p>While magic revivalism is a wonderful thing to read, I do have some issues with how it is done. A lot of writers tend to just combine ASOIAF with another universe that has a powerful magic system already in place (Harry Potter, Elder Scrolls). This can lead to the magic feeling out of place in ASOIAF or worse yet OP characters. Don't get me wrong, I am a big fan of many of these stories. Many of them are well-written enough to make up for this, but the underlying problem never really goes away.</p><p>Magic in ASOIAF is supposed to be rare, difficult to cast, and have dangerous or unpredictable consequences (Barring certain inherited abilities that are very limited in scope; Skinchangers, Greenseers, Dragonlords). Magic like that found in HP or The Elder Scrolls is easy, and has no real consequences most of the time.</p><p>This magic system is the best compromise that I have been able to find. Magic in Conan the Roleplaying Game has a measurable cost to every spell (Power Points, Rare and Expensive Materials), the more powerful spells can take weeks even months to cast, the potential consequences for magic can be severe (Exhaustion, Insanity, Disfigurement, Death, and Worse than death). The fact that the magic suits ASOIAF so well is also nice.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58416945" name="_Toc58416945"></a>Direct Connections Between this Magic System and ASOIAF</h2><p><strong>Evil Gods:</strong> Many of the gods in ASOIAF require human sacrifice. R'hllor's priests seem to receive an actual benefit for doing this in terms of power. See the <strong>Sacrifices and Energy Drain</strong> section of <strong>Chapter 4: Power Points</strong> for more details.</p><p><strong>Corruption:</strong> Corruption is a magical taint caused by use of dark magic. It can cause insanity, loss of morality, disfigurement, death, and possession. This would explain many of the powerful magical characters we see in ASOIAF (Melisandre, The Warlocks of Qarth, Bloodraven, House Targaryen, Daenerys' descent into madness, etc). See <strong>Chapter 5: Consequences of Magic</strong> for more details. Corruption can also be attached to objects and places, which could explain the Greasy Black Stone found throughout the world, Valyria, Mantarys, Yeen, Asshai, Stygai, etc.</p><p>
  <strong>Sorcery Styles and Spells:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Arachnomancy:</strong> Spider magic (I can't think of any examples in ASOIAF, but maybe it could have been used in the Lost City of Lyber)</li>
<li>
<strong>Blood Witchery:</strong> Blood magic, perfect for Maegi and other blood magic users (A certain woman guarding the North Grove comes to mind)</li>
<li>
<strong>Chicanery:</strong> Minor object manipulation and illusions (I would reorganize this a a subset of Prestidigitation)</li>
<li>
<strong>Cosmic Sorcery:</strong> Magic based around astronomy/astrology
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Dictate Fate:</strong> A spell used to bind the target to a certain course by influencing their actions (Maggy the Frog may have cast this on Cersei)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Counterspells:</strong> Defensive and counter magic</li>
<li>
<strong>Curses:</strong> Various negative effects (Could be split into multiple styles)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Cursed Unto the Last Generation:</strong> This spell does not specifically require that the inherited magic be a curse, so it could explain many of the inherited magics we see in the series (Wargs, Dragonlords, Rhoynish Water Magic)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Divination:</strong> Very useful magic for gaining and disseminating information (Greenseers, and Dragon Dreamers may have a natural affinity)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Dream of Wisdom:</strong> A dream giving insights about past and current events of great import</li>
<li>
<strong>Visions:</strong> This spell can use flames to see events far away, something that happens quite frequently in ASOIAF</li>
<li>
<strong>Far Memory:</strong> A variant of this spell could be similar to a Greenseer's ability to see the past</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Fire Magic:</strong> A subset of Nature Magic focused on fire (Excellent basis for Valyrian Fire Magic)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Flame Ward:</strong> A permanent and inherited version of this could explain Dragonlord fire immunity (Especially since it doesn't work for magical fire) (GoT only, not Book Canon)</li>
<li>
<strong>Ropes of Fire:</strong> An adapted version of this could explain the scene in the books where a pyromancer climbs a ladder of fire</li>
<li>
<strong>Candle of Passion:</strong> Could explain why the ever dutiful Stannis suddenly shacks up with Melisandre after so many years of faithful marriage</li>
<li>
<strong>Purifying Flames:</strong> A bastardized (Corrupted) version of this spell may have been cast during Drogo's funeral pyre. It wouldn't have worked for removing corruption, but may have healed the eggs enough for them to hatch</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Frost Magic:</strong> A subset of Nature Magic that is aligned with all things cold (Perfect for White Walkers)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Fell of Frost:</strong> Provides ice armour and immunity from cold (A permanent version may be applied to White Walkers)</li>
<li>
<strong>Chill Touch:</strong> The caster's touch and weapons burn with cold (Sounds like White Walkers)</li>
<li>
<strong>Shape Snow:</strong> Falling snow forms structures (May have been used during the construction of the Wall)</li>
<li>
<strong>Servants of Ice:</strong> This may be the origin of the Ice spiders, or possibly the White Walkers themselves (In the books we still don't know their origins)</li>
<li>
<strong>Command Weather:</strong> The White Walkers do seem to generate blizzards</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Hedge Magic:</strong> Eclectic collection of minor spells (I would divvy this up into other Styles)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Blight:</strong> This spell can cause temporary sterility, it could act as the basis for many of the rumours of witches causing infertility</li>
<li>
<strong>Send Dreams:</strong> Projects the caster's dreams into the mind of another</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Hypnotism:</strong> Illusion and Mind Manipulation magic (The Warlocks of Qarth would definitely know this, as well as Melisandre)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Boundary:</strong> Could be the magic which underlays the Wall</li>
<li>
<strong>Dance of Atali:</strong> May be the source of the Night's King myth from ASOIAF</li>
<li>
<strong>Seduction:</strong> A spell to inspire lust in the target (Melisandre/Stannis)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Immortality:</strong> Stealing of Life-force from sacrificial victims to strengthen the caster or extend their own life (Wouldn't be surprised if Melisandre knows this)</li>
<li>
<strong>Nature Magic:</strong> Magic that can control animals, plants, and natural phenomena (Perfect for Skinchangers and Greenseers)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Summon Beast/Animal Intercessor/Greater Summon Beast/Animal Ally:</strong> All are spells the summon/control animals, a power obviously associated with Skinchangers and Greenseers</li>
<li>
<strong>Children of the Night:</strong> Conjures Illusory ravens to track a target (So many ravens in ASOIAF)</li>
<li>
<strong>Sorcerous Garden:</strong> A spell to rapidly grow plants, including magical ones (Weirwoods), a power that ancient Greenseers were supposed to possess</li>
<li>
<strong>Spirit of the Land:</strong> Extends the caster's sense into the surrounding landscape (To me this sounds like a more powerful and unfocused version of a Skinchanger or Greenseers ability to project their mind)</li>
<li>
<strong>Control Magical Beast:</strong> The Whip component is strongly reminiscent of how Dragonlords control their mounts in the books</li>
<li>
<strong>Become Beast:</strong> There are many legends throughout ASOIAF of those who can transform into animals</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Necromancy:</strong> Necromancy is quite common in ASOIAF, not just for White Walkers either
<ul>
<li>
<strong>The Dead Speak:</strong> This reminds me of a legend about House Crabb involving talking skulls</li>
<li>
<strong>Legions of the Dead:</strong> This spell seems to be somewhat more limited than the number that the White Walkers can raise, but could be feasible if the people they kill count as sacrifices</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Oriental Magic:</strong> Eastern mysticism (Personally I would just divvy up the spells to whichever styles suit them the most)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Vanish:</strong> Could explain how the pyromancer in Qarth disappeared</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Prestidigitation:</strong> Manipulation of objects and Minor Illusions
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Magic Builder:</strong> This spell could explain dragonstone (material not location) (Just have your dragons melt some stone and use this spell to shape it)</li>
<li>
<strong>Shake Earth:</strong> The Children of the Forest could have used this to cause the massive tidal waves that broke the Arm of Dorne and flooded the Neck</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Sea Witchery:</strong> A subset of Nature magic that focuses on the sea and aquatic lifeforms (Could be used for Magic coming from the Drowned God (Euron), or if adapted for fresh water, Rhoynish water magic)</li>
<li>
<strong>Serpent Magic:</strong> A subset of Nature Magic that focuses on snakes (The Warlocks of Qarth might know a bit (Their art seems to feature snake iconography), or the Lost City of Lyber)</li>
<li>
<strong>Summoning:</strong> Magic that summons and binds extra dimensional entities (Melisandre seems to know some, given her shadow children, Mirri Maz Duur as well from the spirits she summoned while resurrecting Drogo)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Vomit Horror:</strong> A variant version of this spell could explain Melisandre's shadow children</li>
<li>
<strong>Healing of the Spirits:</strong> This has many similarities to the ritual Mirri Maz Durr used to resurrect Drogo and kill Rhaego</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Umbra Sorcery:</strong> Manipulation of shadows and dark energies (Perfect for the Warlocks of Qarth, and Shadowbinders)
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Darkness Simulacrum:</strong> Another spell that could be the source of Melisandre's shadow children</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Weather Witching:</strong> A subset of Nature Magic focusing on weather and air (Perfect for Stormsingers)</li>
<li>
<strong>Unspecified:</strong> This spell was not specifically stated to belong to any Style</li>
<li>
<strong>Monastic Meditations:</strong> Similar to Chi from Asian mythology (Could be used for the Wood Dancers of the Earthsingers)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Basics of Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416941" name="_Toc58416941"></a>Basics of Sorcery</h2><p>There are only two possible reasons to study sorcery in the Hyborian Age – knowledge and power. Of the two, power is by far the most common motivation. True seekers of knowledge are scarce indeed, though often a scholar will convince himself he desires knowledge rather than power – and it may even be true, until he falls prey to the dreadful, corrupting influences of the dark forces with which he traffics.</p><p>What might be termed ‘true’ sorcery can be gained by one or more of the following methods: delving into the half- forgotten grimoires of a bygone age; contact with gods, demons or other spirits; and learning directly from another sorcerer. All three methods are risky. The first often puts the body at direct risk, for the grimoires that are not already in the possession of some adept or other are usually hidden away in ghost-haunted tombs or lotus- poisoned jungles. The latter two almost always require the sorcerer to put his mind, body and soul alike in thrall to the greater power from whom he learns. This true knowledge grants such power, though, that it is almost always worth the price.</p><p>Along with true sorcery, which is spectacularly effective but usually quite exhausting to carry out, every sorcerer supplements his magic with trickery of one kind or another. Hypnotism and mesmerism are most common in Eastern regions and a strong-willed sorcerer can often use them to control others as though by magic. A more powerful sorcerer can supplement his mesmerising tricks with raw magical energy or use spells to hypnotise at a distance. Herbal potions and alchemical tricks, often infused with true sorcerous power, can be found throughout the world, though most can be used only by the sorcerer who made them or by another who has been given careful instruction by him.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416942" name="_Toc58416942"></a>Requirements for Sorcery</h3><p>A sorcerer must have one hand free; that is, he must not be carrying any weapons, shields or other objects in both hands. The only exceptions to this are as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>When a spell requires a material component or focus of some kind, in which case the appropriate object must be held in one hand when the spell is cast.</li>
<li>When a spell affects an object or objects, in which case the spell may allow or require said objects to be touched or picked up.</li>
</ul><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416943" name="_Toc58416943"></a>Preparing Sorcery</h3><p>Most sorcery requires lengthy preparation and is tiring in the extreme to the sorcerer. Generally, only prestidigitation, counter spells, hypnotism and other relatively minor sorcery can be used more or less as required and even they benefit from advance preparation. Often sorcerers find it best to use their magic to create arcane powders or similar objects that can be wielded at need, since that way they have something that is useful in combat.</p><p>This necessary preparation time is reflected in the long casting times for the more serious magic.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416944" name="_Toc58416944"></a>What is a Sorcerer?</h3><p>In game terms, a sorcerer is any character who has learned at least one sorcery style as a class feature of the scholar or temptress class or who has gained partial access to at least one sorcery style as a result of taking the Dabbler feat. This is the definition used throughout this chapter.</p><p>Note that a scholar who always elects to choose a bonus feat instead of a sorcery style is not regarded as a sorcerer, unless of course he selects the Dabbler feat.</p><p>Of course, public perception of who is and is not a sorcerer may be very different. A worthy priest of Ibis (scholar class) who has spent years learning the Counterspells sorcery style may technically be a sorcerer according to these rules (and a powerful one at that) but the members of his congregation will certainly not consider him to be so. Doubtless, after all, he has been granted divine powers to help fight Ibis’s old enemy Set. That, of course, is not sorcery – not in the popular perception. On the other hand, a dilettante noble who dabbles even slightly in the Summoning sorcery style may find himself hounded out of town for his foul magic, though his actual knowledge of sorcery may be far more limited than the priest’s.</p><p>Each scholar starts out with four base Power Points, adjusted up or down by his Wisdom modifier (if any) and by any bonuses for class level. (If a sorcerer’s Wisdom modifier increases, such as when he increases his Wisdom ability score by advancing in level, his base Power Points also increase.) Other characters who learn a small amount of sorcery through whatever means gain a mere 2 + Wisdom modifier Power Points for use.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ability Modifiers Table</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Score</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-5</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>2-3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4-5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6-7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>8-9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-1</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10-11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>12-13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>14-15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>16-17</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>18-19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20-21</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>22-23</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>And so on</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>These are the standard Power Points a sorcerer has available, assuming there are no special circumstances. This number may increase or decrease, usually depending on the magic the sorcerer casts, whether he loses or wins magical contests with other sorcerers, whether he ingests certain drugs and whether he sacrifices other creatures. The absolute maximum Power Points a character may have is equal to double his base Power Points unless otherwise specified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rules of Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416952" name="_Toc58416952"></a>The Rules of Sorcery</h2><p>Though sorcery often seems mysterious to those who do not practice it, certain patterns can be gleaned from the descriptions given by Conan and his allies.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416953" name="_Toc58416953"></a>The Rule of Success</h3><p>As Conan puts it, ‘Sorcery thrives on success, not on failure.’ Whenever a sorcerer is, broadly speaking, succeeding at what he is doing when in a high-stress situation (particularly combat), he becomes still more effective at what he is doing. At its most powerful, this can lead to a dreadful chain reaction that can make sorcerers almost unstoppable.</p><p>Every round in which a sorcerer successfully slays at least one opponent, either by sorcerous means or by combat, he gains a morale bonus to all attack rolls and magic attack rolls made until the end of the round after the one in which he killed his opponent(s). This bonus can be read on the table to the bottom of this page.</p><p>The bonus is immediately cancelled if the sorcerer loses any hit points during the round following the actions that gave him the bonus.</p><p>Note that these benefits are in addition to any bonus Power Points the sorcerer may gain for having sacrificed one or more of his kills.</p><p>Furthermore, the rule of success makes it far easier for a sorcerer to repeat a successful spell. If he ever casts a spell that succeeds in all that it was intended to do, he may cast the same spell the following round at half the previous Power Point cost (rounded down) for the spell. This even affects spells with a casting time of greater than one round, so long as the spell is re-cast within one round of the end of the previous casting. A further success halves the Power Point cost again for the next casting, to a minimum Power Point cost of one.</p><p>For example, an <em>awful rite of the were-beast </em>only ever affects a single victim. Thus, any time a target fails his saving throw, it can be assumed that the spell is successful and the next casting expends only four Power Points if cast immediately after the first use of the spell.</p><p>The Games Master always has the final say as to whether a particular spell succeeds sufficiently well to grant this special bonus.</p><p>Both the magic attack bonus and the reduced Power Point cost from the Rule of Success can apply simultaneously, if applicable.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Enemies Killed</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2-4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5-9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10-19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20-49</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50-99</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-199</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>200-499</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-999</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1000+</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Morale Bonus</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416954" name="_Toc58416954"></a>The Rule of Impermanence</h3><p>Almost every spell or magic item is limited in duration. If nothing else, all sorcerous creations will cease functioning the moment the sorcerer who created them is killed, unless noted otherwise.</p><p>Any time a sorcerer is reduced below zero hit points, he must make a separate Will saving throw (DC 25) for each of his sorcerous creations. If this is failed, the creation ceases functioning. Spells simply stop working. Magic items crumble into dust or shatter into tiny fragments, becoming not only non-magical but also non-existent.</p><p>Furthermore, if a sorcerer is killed or left for dead, all his sorcerous creations immediately cease to function, as above, with no chance of being saved.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416955" name="_Toc58416955"></a>The Rule of Defence</h3><p>Sorcerers generally have plenty of close-range magic ideal for counter-attacks to ensure that any who attempt to kill them risk destruction themselves.</p><p>Any character who knows a spell so labelled is able to unleash a defensive blast, as follows, as a last-resort counter- attack:</p>
<ul>
<li>A defensive blast is an Immediate Action and can be taken at any time, as long as the sorcerer is not flat- footed.</li>
<li>All the sorcerer’s current Power Points are expended.</li>
<li>The defensive blast is provoked only if the sorcerer is attacked in some fashion by a foe.</li>
<li>Each Sorcery style has its own form of defensive blast. A scholar character gets the defensive blast for his first Sorcery style for free; Defensive Blasts for other styles that the sorcerer picks up later must be purchased separately as Advanced Spells. Temptresses who learn sorcery as their secret art do not learn the defensive blast for free and must acquire it as an advanced spell.</li>
</ul>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416956" name="_Toc58416956"></a>The Rule of Obsession</h3><p>For most sorcerers, magic is an obsession that drives them on, constantly forcing them to seek out new sources of knowledge and new forms of power. Diluting that obsession by any means, whether by falling in love, pursuing a new career or demonstrating overmuch loyalty to a cause other than one’s own sorcerous masters, tends to weaken a sorcerer’s magic considerably. However, if he can somehow draw the source of the distraction into himself – for example, by sacrificing his loved one, succeeding at a major test in a new profession or rising to the top of a non-sorcerous organisation only to entice all its members to mass sacrifice – his power is significantly boosted.</p><p>In effect, the rule of obsession is played out somewhat like a minor quest or sub-plot alongside the main campaign. A sorcerer can always declare himself obsessed with something other than sorcery. If he does so, his base Power Points are reduced by –1 to –3, depending on the strength of the obsession. The sorcerer may only regain these points – with interest – by somehow drawing the object of the obsession into himself. Until that point, his base Power Points will remain penalised, though of course his current Power Points can still go up and down as usual. Maximum Power Points are calculated from the sorcerer’s new base Power Points.</p><p>The Games Master may also rule that a sorcerer is obsessed, though he should do so with care. Usually, the only two possible reasons for doing so are as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>The sorcerer acquires an Allegiance to someone or some group other than his own sorcerous master or masters, or some demon or other.</li>
<li>The sorcerer acquires more levels of some other class than he has levels of scholar.</li>
</ul><p>On the other hand, it is said that observers can tell when someone is obsessed with something and that the obsessed usually cannot tell. This being the case, the Games Master is certainly permitted to make statements along the lines of ‘You are clearly obsessed with hunting this particular individual down – if this continues, I will certainly rule you to be Obsessed.’</p><p>The Games Master is also always at liberty to veto any obsession that the player chooses for his character to avoid abusive or just plain implausible obsessions.</p><p>A sorcerer with an obsession can regain his lost one to three base Power Points and gain a permanent increase equal to the same amount he originally lost, by somehow incorporating the essence of the obsession into himself and his sorcery – a form of symbolic (or in some cases literal) cannibalism. The precise nature of this incorporation depends on the obsession.</p><p>The key to understanding the Rule of Obsession is that in essence the sorcerer is ‘gambling’ between one and three permanent base Power Points.</p><p>Generally speaking, a sorcerer should not be permitted more than one obsession per year.</p><p>The Rule of Obsession never applies to a sorcerer who gets his power from the Dabbler feat. He is unaffected by the rule of obsession, as he is by definition not obsessed with sorcery but simply toying with its dark powers.</p><p>
  <em>Example: Ankh-af-na-Khonsu is a Stygian sorcerer of some considerable repute but has found himself drawn to the service of the highly charismatic King of Koth. Ankh-af-na- Khonsu is a 12th level scholar with a Wisdom of 14, so his base Power Points are nine and his maximum Power Points are 27. The sorcerer has an Allegiance (Koth), which has developed over the years he has spent living in that land and working directly for the King. The Games Master decides this to be an obsession worth two base Power Points, so Ankh-af-na-Khonsu’s base Power Points are reduced to seven and his maximum Power Points to 21. The sorcerer realises he must somehow draw the obsession back into himself and proposes a plan to the Games Master. He intends to hypnotise the King of Koth on a long-term and complete basis, forcing the unfortunate monarch to tear apart the kingdom of Koth in a series of futile wars, punitive taxes and bizarre laws. Eventually, when the kingdom is on the brink of revolt, the sorcerer intends to slay and ritually devour the king and seize power himself. If he succeeds, he will have drawn both king and country into himself and he will be in harmony once more. The Games Master agrees that if he succeeds, his lost two base Power Points will be returned and he will be further rewarded with a +2 bonus to his base Power Points for the increase in power gained by incorporating his obsession into himself, for a total of 11 base Power Points and 33 maximum Power Points. As it turns out, Ankh takes some years to achieve his aim and by the time he does so he is 14th level. This would usually give him 10 base Power Points and 40 maximum Power Points but while reduced he is on eight base Power Points and 32 maximum Power Points. Once he has succeeded in his aims, he will be at 12 base Power Points and 48 maximum Power Points.</em>
</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416957" name="_Toc58416957"></a>The Rule of the Master</h3><p>Two of the backgrounds for the scholar class involve the character being at least partially in thrall to a superior: acolyte and pact. Any character with one of these backgrounds, or who later joins a sorcerous society or learns the <em>demonic pact </em>spell, or who takes on apprentices of his own, is subject to the Rule of the Master.</p><p>The Rule of the Master concerns any character who has learned sorcery from a more powerful sorcerer or demon, who is known as the master. His apprentices, coven novices or other students are known as thralls.</p><p>The Rule of the Master has the following effects:</p><p><strong>Manipulation: </strong>The master of any coven, sorcerous society or even just an apprentice or two always gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Bluff and Intimidate checks targeting any of his thralls and a +1 circumstance bonus to magic attack rolls against them.</p><p><strong>Power Transfer: </strong>The master may, at any time, attempt to remove or grant a number of Power Points to any or all of his thralls. This requires either physical touch or that the master has on his person some form of magical link to the apprentice. Once per round as a free action, the master may take up to five Power Points from any one thrall for his own use, or grant said thrall up to five Power Points for the thrall’s use. If desired, the thrall may attempt to resist this by making a Will saving throw with the DC set by the master’s magic attack roll. If the master takes or grants more Power Points than the apprentice’s Intelligence bonus, the apprentice takes one point of temporary Intelligence damage per excess point. For example, an apprentice with Intelligence 14 (a +2 modifier) could only transfer two points per round; transferring five points would inflict three points of temporary Intelligence damage on the apprentice.</p><p><em>Note: </em>Most masters will ensure they gain some kind of magical link to the thrall before teaching him a single spell – perhaps a contract signed in blood or a lock of</p><p>hair.</p><p><strong>Ritual Spell: </strong>The master can perform ritual spells with his various thralls. Any spell he knows can be cast in a ritualistic manner.</p><p>The spell’s casting time is equal to (one hour + 10 minutes per participating thrall) or the spell’s usual casting time, whichever is greater. Additional incenses, oils, smoke- powders and other accoutrements must be expended, to a cost of 50 silver pieces per participating thrall. The Power Point cost of the spell is raised by +2 per participating thrall, though this may be provided by power transfer (see above) as usual.</p><p>Each thrall who succeeds at a Perform (ritual) check (DC = 10 + total Power Point cost of casting the spell, including the +2 increase per participating thrall) grants the master a +1 bonus to the magic attack roll or skill roll he makes as part of the spell. For spells with a greater range than touch, each +1 bonus granted in this way also increases the range of the spell by +10%.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416958" name="_Toc58416958"></a>The Rule of the Sorcerer’s Soul</h3><p>The very process of becoming a sorcerer wreaks permanent changes to the very soul of the arcanist, changes that other sorcerers and supernatural entities can detect just by looking at him.</p><p>Any sorcerer, magical beast or outsider who can meet the eyes of a sorcerer (if one can cast an Evil Eye range spell, one can meet the target’s eyes) can immediately sense the latter’s sorcerous nature. Furthermore, if he spends a standard action examining the sorcerer further, he may make a magic attack roll (opposed by the target’s Will saving throw) to determine approximately how corrupt and powerful the sorcerer is, based on the following scales:</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Corruption Table</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Corruption Points</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Descriptions</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Uncorrupted</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Mildly Corrupted</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4-6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Corrupted</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7-9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Totally Corrupted</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Diabolical</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Power Table</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Current Power Points</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Description</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Less than 1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Drained</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Very Weak</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5-8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Weak</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9-12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Strong</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>13-16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Very Strong</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>17+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Master</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>A successful magic attack roll made in this manner will also reveal the sorcerer’s type and subtype. For example, a character with the Spawn of Dagoth Hill feat will be revealed to another sorcerer as an outsider (native) if he fails his Will saving throw, while a character who has become a vampire will be revealed as undead (augmented humanoid).</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416959" name="_Toc58416959"></a>Spell Failure</h3><p>If a sorcerer ever tries to cast a spell in conditions where the characteristics of the spell cannot be made to conform, the casting fails and the spell is wasted.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416960" name="_Toc58416960"></a>The Spell’s Result</h3><p>Once a sorcerer knows which creatures (or objects or areas) are affected and whether those creatures have made successful saving throws (if any were allowed), he can apply whatever results a spell entails.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416961" name="_Toc58416961"></a>Concentration</h3><p>To cast a spell, a sorcerer must concentrate. If something interrupts his concentration while he is casting, he must make a Concentration check or lose the Power Points casting the spell would have cost. Furthermore, if the spell is one that could cause Runaway Magic (see below) the sorcerer must make a Will saving throw (DC 15), with failure resulting in Runaway Magic as described in the following pages. The more distracting the interruption and the higher the Power Point cost of the spell he is trying to cast, the higher the Concentration DC is. If the sorcerer fails the check, he loses the spell as if he had cast it to no effect.</p><p><strong>Injury: </strong>If a sorcerer takes damage while trying to cast a spell, he must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + points of damage taken + Power Point cost). If he fails the check, he loses the Power Points he would have spent to cast the spell. The interrupting event strikes during spellcasting if it comes between when a spell is started and when it is completed. For spells that can be cast in a single action, this will only happen if the sorcerer is hit with an attack of opportunity provoked by the act of casting the spell or a contingent attack such as a readied action.</p><p>If a sorcerer is taking continuous damage, such as from fire or a from a spell, half the damage is considered to take place while he is casting a spell. The sorcerer must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + 1/2 the damage that the continuous source last dealt + Power Point cost of the spell). If the last damage dealt was the last damage that the effect could deal, the damage is over and does not distract the sorcerer.</p><p>Repeated damage, such as from being stabbed over and over by a savage pirate, does not count as continuous damage.</p><p><strong>Spell: </strong>If a sorcerer is affected by a spell while attempting to cast a spell of his own, he must make a Concentration check or lose the Power Point cost. If the spell that affects him deals damage, the DC is 10 + points of damage + the Power Point cost of his own spell.</p><p>If the spell interferes with a sorcerer or distracts him in some other way, then the DC is the spell’s saving throw DC + the Power Point cost of his own spell. For a spell with no saving throw, use the DC that the spell’s saving throw would have if a saving throw were allowed – usually the sorcerer’s magic attack roll.</p><p><strong>Grappling or Pinned: </strong>The only spells one can cast while grappling or pinned are those without somatic components and whose material components (if any) one has in hand. Even so, the sorcerer must make a Concentration check (DC 20 + Power Point cost of the spell) or lose the Power Point cost.</p><p><strong>Vigorous Motion: </strong>If a sorcerer is riding on a moving mount, taking a bouncy ride in a wagon, on a small boat in rough water, below-decks in a storm-tossed ship or simply being jostled in a similar fashion, he must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + Power Point cost of the spell) or lose the Power Point cost.</p><p><strong>Violent Motion: </strong>If a sorcerer is on a galloping horse, taking a very rough ride in a wagon, on a small boat in rapids or in a storm, on deck in a storm-tossed ship or being tossed roughly about in a similar fashion, he must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + Power Point cost of the spell) or lose the Power Point cost.</p><p><strong>Violent Weather: </strong>A sorcerer must make a Concentration check if he tries to cast a spell in violent weather. If he is in a high wind with blinding rain or sleet, the DC is 5 + Power Point cost of the spell. If he is in wind-driven hail, dust or debris, the DC is 10 + Power Point cost of the spell. In either case, the sorcerer loses the Power Point cost if he fails the Concentration check. If the weather is caused by a spell, use the rules in the Spell subsection above.</p><p><strong>Casting Defensively: </strong>If a sorcerer wants to cast a spell without provoking any attacks of opportunity, he must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + Power Point cost of the spell) to succeed. He loses the Power Point cost if he fails.</p><p><strong>Entangled: </strong>If a sorcerer wants to cast a spell while entangled in a net or some similar effect, he must make a DC 15 Concentration check to cast the spell. He loses the Power Point cost if he fails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R'hllor's perfect offering (See below) appears to be innocent and beautiful people, preferably with royal/magical blood. This according to Melisandre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416945" name="_Toc58416945"></a>Power Points</h2><p>All creatures have a certain amount of magical power flowing through them simply because they are alive. Sorcerers, who are usually but not always members of the scholar class, have learned to activate this magical power both in themselves and by draining the life force from others, either through sacrifice or some other means. Those who are sufficiently knowledgeable can use this power to create a variety of magical effects.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416946" name="_Toc58416946"></a>Base Power Points</h3><p>A 1<sup>st</sup> level scholar learns to access his own personal magical energy. This is referred to as Base Power Points, or Base PP.</p><p>A beginning scholar has Base PP equal to 4 + Wisdom Modifier, to a minimum of one point.</p><p>Power Points are used when casting spells and creating magical objects. They can be regained by rest or through the use of various lotus concoctions or temporarily increased by various means, most commonly by sacrificing one or more humans. For most characters, their Power Points can rise to a maximum of double their Base Power Points. See Chapter 9: Sorcery for more on Power Points and their use.</p><p>If for some reason a character already has Base Power Points when he becomes a scholar, such as through the Dabbler feat, he does not gain ‘new’ Base Power Points as above. Instead, he receives a one-time bonus of +2 to his already acquired Base Power Points.</p><p><strong>+1 Power Point: </strong>At 2<sup>nd</sup> level and every four levels thereafter, the scholar’s Base Power Points increase by +1.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416947" name="_Toc58416947"></a>Increased Maximum Power Points</h3><p>As scholars become more experienced and knowledgeable, they become able to store far more magical power in their bodies, so long as it is available to them by means of sacrifice or some artefact or other. At 6th level, a scholar’s maximum Power Points rise to triple his Base Power Points, rather than double as is usual for most characters. At 13th level it rises again to quadruple his Base Power Points and at 20th level it rises to quintuple his Base Power Points.</p><p><em>For example, Thothmekri is a 1</em> <em>st </em> <em>level scholar with Wisdom 14. His Base PP is 6 (4, +2 Wis) and his Maximum PP is 12 (double his Base PP). By the time he is 6</em> <em>th </em> <em>level, his Base PP is 8 (4, +2 Wis, +2 scholar class feature) and his Maximum PP is 24 (three times his Base PP).</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> Scholar Class Table - Abbreviated </strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Level</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Magic Attack Bonus</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Will Save</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Base Power Points</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Maximum Power Points</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(4) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Double) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(5) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Double) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(5) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Double) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(5) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Double) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(5) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Double) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(6) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(6) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(6) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(6) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(7) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(7) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(7) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Triple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(7) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(8) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(8) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(8) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>17</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(8) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(9) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(9) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quadruple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(9) + Wisdom Modifier</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>(Quintuple) Base PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416948" name="_Toc58416948"></a>Gaining and Losing Power Points</h3><p>When a sorcerer’s Power Points are higher than his base Power Points for any reason, they gradually begin to revert back to his base Power Points. Each hour that passes will cause the sorcerer’s Power Point score to fall by one until it reaches his base Power Points again.</p><p>Power points are reduced whenever a sorcerer casts a spell, or sometimes if he is the victim of certain magical attacks. In addition, if the sorcerer is ever reduced below one hit point by any means, his Power Points are also immediately reduced to zero. He cannot regain Power Points until he has been brought back to one hit point or above by some means.</p><p>A sorcerer can gain Power Points directly from the bodies of other living creatures, by sacrificing them or draining the life force out of their still-living bodies – see Sacrifices and Energy Drains overleaf.</p><p>If the sorcerer rests, he can regain Power Points that he has lost for any reason, up to his base Power Points as usual. One Power Point is regained per full two hours of rest.</p><p>A group of followers can help a sorcerer gain Power Points by assisting him with a ritual – see Power Rituals overleaf.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416949" name="_Toc58416949"></a>Sacrifices and Energy Drain</h3><p>If a sorcerer sacrifices a creature by coup de grace, the sorcerer may gain power based on the hit points the creature had before being dealt damage by the coup de grace.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sacrifice Table</strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Sacrifice</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Hit Points per Power Point</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Animal</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sacred Animal</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ordinary Person</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Virgin Sacrifice</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ritually Prepared Virgin Sacrifice</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Perfect Offering</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ritual Perfect Offering</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 HP/1 PP</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>A <strong>sacred animal </strong>is one associated with a particular God or with the enemies of that god. For example, the bull is sacred to Anu, the Shemite sky-god. A sacrificed bull would give twice the normal Power Points if sacrificed by a priest of Anu or by a sorcerer who is opposed to Anu and wishes to mock the god’s power.</p><p>To qualify as a <strong>virgin sacrifice</strong>, the victim must be not only physically be a virgin but must also be free of Corruption.</p><p>A <strong>ritually prepared virgin sacrifice </strong>must not only be a virgin but must be bathed and anointed and purified and must be wholly conscious and aware when the sacrifice takes place. A <strong>perfect offering </strong>is a virgin sacrifice that is, for some reason, particularly pleasing to the entities that are being propitiated – if a particular demon has a taste for blonde, blue-eyed girls from Brythunia, then those are perfect offerings to that demon. Targets of the Rule of Obsession also count as perfect offerings.</p><p>One can increase this amount by selecting Ritual Sacrifice and other feats; see Chapter 6: Tricks of Sword and Sorcery. These feats allow the sorcerer to move down the table to better rewards. For example, a sorcerer would normally get one Power Point per eight hit points when sacrificing an ordinary slave. With the Ritual Sacrifice feat, though, he may move one step down the table to the next row, which gives one Power Point per four hit points. It is always possible to sacrifice a creature to a specific entity with which you have some kind of pact, in which case it gains the Power Points instead of the sorcerer.</p><p>If a sorcerer has a person helpless and under his power, the sorcerer may place his hand against his victim’s skin and drain 1d4 Power Points from him as a full-round action. If the victim is a sorcerer, this is removed from his usual Power Points. If he is not a sorcerer, this drain causes him 2d6 Wisdom damage and he may not be drained again in this way until his Wisdom has returned to normal.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416950" name="_Toc58416950"></a>Power Rituals</h3><p>A sorcerer may also gain Power Points by being at the centre of a large group ritual dedicated to granting him magical energy.</p><p>At least 10 celebrants must be involved. Each must have at least one rank in any Perform skill. At least 20% of the celebrants must have one or more ranks in Perform (ritual).</p><p>A power ritual takes at least one hour, during which time neither the celebrants nor the sorcerer can perform other actions, including sorcery. Each of the celebrants makes a Perform check, which must be Perform (ritual) for at least 20% of the celebrants. It is usual for the celebrants to take 10 on this check. The Games Master cross-references the average check result for the celebrants with the number of celebrants on the Power Rituals table to determine how many Power Points per hour the sorcerer gains from the power ritual.</p><p>A power ritual that continues for more than one hour allows the sorcerer to gain additional Power Points each additional hour.</p><p>If desired, two or more sorcerers can split the Power Points gained from a Power Ritual in any manner on which they can mutually agree.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Power Rituals (Power Points Gained per Hour)</strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p></p>
</td>
<td colspan="5">

<p><strong>Average Check Result</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Number of Celebrants</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Less than 10</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>10-14</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>15-19</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>20-24</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>25+</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>10-19</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>20-49</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>50-99</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>100+</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416951" name="_Toc58416951"></a>Pushing It</h3><p>It is possible, though not always advisable, for a sorcerer to reduce his Power Points below zero due as a result of an especially powerful piece of magic.</p><p>A sorcerer’s Power Points can be reduced to a negative number equal to his base Power Points. For example, a sorcerer with a base Power Point score of seven could reduce his Power Points as low as –7. It is simply not possible to go below this number.</p><p>A sorcerer whose Power Points are below zero may regain them by rest, but only at the rate of one Power Point per full day of rest, until he is back at zero once again at which point the usual rapid restoration of Power Points begins. He may also regain them more quickly by the usual means of sacrifice, use of black lotus and so forth.</p><p>While his Power Points are below zero, the sorcerer may not cast any further spells (even if he could theoretically reduce his Power Points still further) and is considered to be fatigued (cannot run or charge, –2 to Strength and Dexterity) until his Power Points are somehow restored to zero or above once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Consequences of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first major connection between ASOIAF and magic in CONAN. You may notice that many of the effects of corruption seem familiar. Insanity and physical deformities. Many magical characters in ASOIAF have these traits. The Targaryen family has, for generations, had cases of insanity and birth defects similar to those listed below. This makes sense considering their magical heritage, or perhaps it is some sort of curse? Other characters such as Melisandre have pale skin and red eyes. Her obsession can clearly be seen in her Faith to R'hllor. The Warlocks of Qarth are also exceptionally pale and thin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416962" name="_Toc58416962"></a>Consequences of Magic</h2><p>Any force as powerful as sorcery can have consequences, some of them quite unintended by its practitioners. This section covers the two main risks of sorcery: casting a series of spells that lead to a magical chain reaction and becoming corrupt or going mad through contact with demonic entities.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416963" name="_Toc58416963"></a>Corruption</h3><p>Almost all characters in the Hyborian Age are capable of being corrupted if they face sufficiently severe challenges to their integrity. Indeed, many begin with no integrity whatsoever and seem to seek out self-corruption. Even those with stringent codes of honour may fall from their principled stance, usually without any hope of regaining it.</p><p>This is because the worldview portrayed in the Conan stories is essentially bleak. There are no cosmic forces for ‘Good.’ Even the supposedly good gods, such as Mitra, may be no more than creations of the priesthood. The only good is that which can be found in a few human beings of high moral standing, though even they are far scarcer than the self-serving or actively evil humans who make up the majority of ordinary people and great heroes and villains alike.</p><p>On the other hand, ‘Evil’ exists in a very real and concrete manner. Dark forces are always afoot. The foul sorcerous knowledge of evil priests and the vile demons they conjure up are far more powerful than any magics or defensive prayers to which their supposedly ‘Good’ counterparts might have access. Many folk who might otherwise be moral take the first steps on the road to damnation when they realise that even if they behave virtuously, there is no paradise in the next life, no guarantee of salvation; they might as well take what they can here and now.</p><p>Corruption is a more serious problem for magicians and other scholars than for most characters. Scholars’ research typically causes them to make more saving throws against corruption than most adventurers; moreover, even those who successfully avoid being corrupted have a tendency to grow madder and madder as they gain more and more unnatural knowledge.</p><p>A character’s current Corruption is applied as a penalty to all Charisma-based skill checks except Intimidation when dealing with another character who has a Code of Honour.</p><p>A character’s current Corruption is applied as a bonus to all Charisma-based skill checks when dealing with another character who has at least as many Corruption points as he does, or when dealing with a demon, evil god or similar powerful entity of evil. Corruption is also applied as a bonus to all Intimidate checks made against creatures of lesser Corruption.</p><p>A character’s Corruption score cannot go above 13.</p><p>Furthermore, Corruption has additional effects: see the Physical Signs of Corruption table and the Corruption Effects table in the following pages.</p><p>
  <strong>Corruption Saves</strong>
</p><p>Any time a character comes into contact with a demon, evil god or an unusually powerful and corrupt sorcerer, except in the context of actively attacking it or fleeing from it in terror, he must make a corruption saving throw. This is essentially a Will saving throw.</p><p>Certain magical artefacts and sorcerous practices can also force corruption saving throws; see Chapter 9: Sorcery.</p><p>All corruption saving throws are made against a DC set by the entity, sorcerer or object’s magic attack roll.</p><p>A character’s current Corruption is applied as a circumstance penalty to all corruption saving throws. Once you start on the steady slope towards corruption, it becomes more and more difficult to stop.</p><p>A character who successfully saves against corruption usually need not make another saving throw due to the presence of the same creature on the same day. However, if the character has close, peaceful contact with the creature, the Games Master may call for another corruption saving throw every hour.</p><p>
  <strong>Consequences of Failure</strong>
</p><p>Each time he fails a Corruption saving throw, a character gains one point of Corruption. There are further effects that will not be immediately obvious to the character.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416964" name="_Toc58416964"></a>Mighty Spells and Runaway Magic</h3><p>Any time a particularly powerful spell is used, there is a risk that serious, world-wrenching consequences will result. This is particularly the case with the Summoning style, which has a real tendency to upset some kind of magical balance and set powerful, uncontrollable forces into motion.</p><p>All the spells that could potentially cause a runaway magic result are marked with an asterisk (*) in the Spells table. These are known as mighty spells.</p><p>A sorcerer can cast up to one mighty spell per week without fear of dangerous consequences. Each time he casts a further mighty spell within seven days of the last one, he must make a Will saving throw. This Will saving throw starts out at DC 10 but the DC rises by +5 for each additional mighty spell cast within the last seven days.</p><p>If the Will saving throw is failed, roll 1d20 and consult the Runaway Magic table. Add the sorcerer’s Corruption score to the roll, +1 for each point by which the Will saving throw was failed.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Runaway Magic Table</strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Die Roll</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Result</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Minor Burnout! The sorcerer’s magical energies are drained off to a place or person unknown. He loses 1d4 Power Points. If this reduces him below zero Power Points, he is instead reduced to zero Power Points and dealt 1d6 damage to Wisdom.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11-18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Major Burnout! The sorcerer’s magical energies are drained off to a place or person unknown. He loses 2d6 Power Points. If this would reduce him below zero Power Points, he is instead reduced to zero Power Points and dealt 1d8 damage to Wisdom and 1d8 damage to Charisma.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>19-24</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Minor Sorcerous Implosion! Magical energies tear the sorcerer apart. His Power Points are reduced to zero and he is dealt 10d6 damage.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>25-28</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Major Sorcerous Implosion! Magical energies tear the sorcerer apart. His Power Points are reduced to zero and he is dealt 15d6 damage.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>29-30</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Rock the Universe! The sorcerer is killed outright by the forces that he has released. An area around him, 1d6 miles in radius, is devastated by earthquakes, storms, floods, lightning and meteorites, dealing 20d6 damage to all within the area and reshaping the landscape as the very Earth itself is rent and pounded.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>31+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Fate Worse Than Death! As for Rock the Universe (29–30), plus as follows: A sorcerous rift into the Outer Dark is opened and a demon from that dread realm pulls the sorcerer’s soul through the rift, severing the magical silver cord that binds his soul to his body. He is eternally damned, and his body is either a lifeless husk or (at the Games Master’s discretion) inhabited by a minion of the demon.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416965" name="_Toc58416965"></a>Corruption and Insanity</h3><p>For the amoral sorcerer who has some insight into just how powerful and dangerous the forces aligned against humanity are, there is a stark choice between simply giving in to those forces and giving in to despair or madness at the recognition that those forces will someday win. Almost every high-level sorcerer is likely to be either corrupt or mad, at least to some degree.</p><p>Insanity may only affect sorcerers who already have at least one point of Corruption. Those who have managed to avoid being corrupted do not yet have the evil insights that can lead them to insanity if they later reject attempts to further corrupt them.</p><p>Each time an already corrupt sorcerer successfully saves against Corruption, he must make a second Corruption saving throw at the same DC as the first. Failure causes him to become shaken (–2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks) for 1d6 rounds and gain a permanent, minor insanity as determined from the list below (or from elsewhere if desired) by the player and the Games Master.</p><p>A sorcerer who already has a minor insanity and fails a second insanity saving throw becomes shaken once more, this time for 3d6 rounds. He also gains a permanent major insanity, as determined by the player and the Games Master from the list below.</p><p>It is always possible to opt to fail the save against Corruption if one would prefer to become corrupted rather than mad.</p><p>
  <strong>Minor Insanities</strong>
</p><p><em>Delusion: </em>This is any belief that is not true, for example that the resurrected giant-kings of Old Stygia are plotting to overthrow the kingdom of Ophir, or that the Baracha pirates are a bunch of lovable rogues rather than black- hearted murderers. The delusion could be a mild form of paranoia, or simply a complete misunderstanding of one minor aspect of the way the world works.</p><p><em>Phobia: </em>Choose one suitable phobia, such as snakes, apes, insects, spiders or plant creatures. Whenever the character is in the presence of a creature that could trigger the phobia, he must make a Will saving throw (DC 20) or be panicked (–2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks, must flee the cause of the panic) until he can no longer see it.</p><p><em>Sleeplessness: </em>The character lies awake for several hours every night, unable to sleep or find rest. He must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 15) every morning or wake up fatigued (–2 to Strength and Dexterity, cannot run).</p><p>
  <strong>Major Insanities</strong>
</p><p><em>Paranoia: </em>This is similar to <em>delusions </em>but far more severe. The sorcerer believes in a number of highly personalised delusions, all of them relating to persecution and treachery.</p><p><em>Voices: </em>The character constantly hears voices, often insistently demanding that he perform particular actions. Any time he is in a stressful situation (at the Games Master’s discretion) he must make a Will saving throw (DC 20) or be controlled by the Games Master for 1D6 rounds, as he does the bidding of the voices.</p><p><em>Hallucinations: </em>The character sees objects that are not there and sees objects that are there as distorted. He suffers a constant penalty of –2 to Spot and Search checks and to all attack rolls, whether melee or ranged.</p><p>
  <strong>Recovering from Insanity</strong>
</p><p>A character who does not practice any sorcery or have contact with Corrupting influences for three months may make a Will saving throw (DC 15 for minor insanity, DC 20 for major insanity) at the end of that time to completely recover from his insanity. A sorcerer may only recover from one insanity per three-month hiatus.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Corruption Effects Table</strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Corruption</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Effects</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Troubled. The character may have occasional nightmares in which he commits atrocious acts, may begin to develop a drinking problem, or a taste for some lotus-derived drug. Often this is not so much a direct effect of the corruption, as a means of attempting to control it or avoid thinking about it.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3-4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Disturbed. The character begins to question the value of acting correctly or ethically, feeling pessimistic about the future. He is likely to toy with the idea that demons or evil gods would be better to worship than the established religions, feeling that at least evil is honest in its selfishness. Keeping to a Code of Honour will be very difficult at this point.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5-6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Detached. The character no longer cares about others’ feelings or comfort, seeing them as no more than tools to be used in his personal pursuit of pleasure, power, knowledge or whatever else it is that motivates him. The thought of a Code of Honour, if he ever had one, is quite ridiculous to him. He may add his Corruption as a circumstance bonus to all Charisma-based skill checks to manipulate Non-Player Characters for his own schemes, which can include Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate at the Games Master’s discretion.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7-9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Corrupt. The character actively seeks out demonic creatures in the hope of making a pact with one, if he has not already done so. In most cases, the next level he gains will be in the scholar class, if this is not entirely inappropriate for some reason. If the Player who plays the character is unwilling to roleplay these kinds of change, the Games Master should consider taking over the character as a Non-Player Character. The character may add his Corruption as a circumstance bonus to all Intimidate checks, even those relating to demonic entities or similarly powerful creatures. Minor physical signs of his corruption will now be visible on at least part of his body: perhaps pasty-white skin, or glowing eyes, or fish-scales appearing on his belly. These signs first appear when he reaches Corruption 7 and get progressively worse each time he gains another point of Corruption, until at 10 points he no longer has any chance to hide his physical corruption. See the Physical Signs of Corruption table.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10-13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>At this point, if the character has not already made a pact with some demonic entity, he will instead be permanently and completely possessed by one such, his own soul shooting off to hell or perhaps reaching a warped accommodation with its body’s new owner. His personal corruption is now so complete that he begins to directly corrupt anyone who makes peaceful contact with him, just as though he were an evil god or demon himself. In any event, more major physical signs of his corruption will now be visible to most who observe him – horns, or an apelike gait, or something similar. Examples of these signs are given in the Physical Signs of Corruption table.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Physical Signs of Corruption</strong> </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Die Roll</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Corruption 7-9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Corruption 10+</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Arms become a little longer than usual and the character stoops slightly.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s apelike gait means he gains a +10 innate bonus to all Climb checks and a +5 feet innate bonus to his movement rate, so long as he runs on all fours and carries nothing in his hands.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s skin becomes pasty and pale, giving him an unhealthy, anaemic look.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s skin glows faintly, giving a shadowy illumination to a 5 feet radius area around him but giving him a -4 innate penalty to all Hide checks unless he covers up every inch of skin on his body.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Odd, fluid-filled cysts form on the character’s temples.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character grows horns, gaining a natural gore attack form for 1d6 + Strength bonus damage.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s fingernails turn purplish- black and swell up, as though they had been hit with a hammer.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character grows claws, enabling his unarmed attacks to deal 1d6 + Strength bonus lethal damage.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s teeth become elongated and sharply tapering.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character grows great fangs, gaining a natural bite attack form for 1d6 + Strength bonus damage.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character begins to put on a little excess weight.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s body becomes bloated and swollen. He gains +1d6 hit points but has a -1 innate penalty to all Dexterity-based skill checks.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character becomes extremely thin.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character is little more than a skin-covered skeleton. He gains a +2 innate bonus to Dexterity and a -2 innate penalty to Strength.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s head always seems covered in bruises and lumps.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s skull cracks open at the rear, his brain so swollen it pushes open the bone. His head is almost twice the size of any other human’s. He gains a +2 innate bonus to Intelligence but a -2 innate penalty to Constitution.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Fish-like or serpentine scales appear on the character’s belly.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s entire body is covered with small flesh-coloured scales, giving him +1 natural Damage Reduction (This stacks with any existing natural Damage Reduction if applicable).</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s eyes are constantly swollen and bloodshot.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The character’s eyes acquire a red glow. He gains lowlight vision out to 30 feet or gains an innate bonus of +30 feet to his existing lowlight vision if applicable.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The War of Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416966" name="_Toc58416966"></a>The War of Souls</h2><p>A war of souls is a clash of pure will that is typically fought between sorcerers. Bodies remain motionless while minds strive for dominance. Those who gain the upper hand in a war of souls can sap the power of their rivals, leaving them unable to use sorcery. A group of sorcerers can collectively wage a war of souls upon a single victim, rapidly stripping away his power and leaving him senseless. Even demons can be subdued by a war of souls, though this process is dangerous.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416967" name="_Toc58416967"></a>War of Souls Check</h3><p>A sorcerer in a war of souls will need to make opposed war of souls checks against an opponent. A war of souls check is a magic attack roll with two special modifiers that the sorcerer may benefit from: +2 for knowing the <em>entrance </em>spell and an additional +2 if at least one advanced hypnotism spell is known. Although sorcerers find it very difficult to use the Hypnotism spells <em>per se </em>against other sorcerers, many of the techniques taught under that sorcery style can be modified when fighting a war of souls.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416968" name="_Toc58416968"></a>Starting a War of Souls</h3><p>To start a war of souls, a sorcerer must engage his target mentally. Any sorcerer may declare<br/>a war of souls by challenging any other sorcerer who is within Evil Eye range. This is a full-round action. The sorcerer makes a magic attack roll to lock his target in mental combat. If the target succeeds at his Will saving throw, the war of souls fails and is cancelled. If the target fails his Will saving throw, he and the sorcerer are now engaged in a war of souls.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416969" name="_Toc58416969"></a>War of Souls Consequences</h3><p>While a sorcerer is engaged in a war of souls, his ability to attack others and defend himself is limited.</p><p><strong>No Threatened Squares: </strong>The sorcerer does not threaten any squares while engaged in a war of souls.</p><p><strong>No Dodging or Parrying: </strong>The sorcerer cannot dodge or parry while engaged in a war of souls.</p><p><strong>No Movement: </strong>The sorcerer may not move normally while engaged in a war of souls.</p><p><strong>No Spells: </strong>The sorcerer may not cast any spells while engaged in a war of souls.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416970" name="_Toc58416970"></a>If a Sorcerer is Engaged in a War of Souls</h3><p>When a sorcerer is engaged in a war of souls (regardless of who started it) he can perform either of the following full- round actions:</p><p>
  <strong>Drain your Opponent</strong>
</p><p>While engaged in a war of souls, a sorcerer can drain Power Points from his opponent. He must make an opposed war of souls check. If he wins, he drains 1d6 Power Points from his opponent. The sorcerer gains any Power Points the target loses in this way. If this reduces the target’s Power Points to zero or below, any further drain is applied to his Wisdom score instead. The sorcerer gains no particular benefit from damaging the target’s Wisdom in this way, though of course if the target’s Wisdom is reduced to zero he collapses, helpless.</p><p><strong>Corruption: </strong>Staring into the eyes of a demon is a risky activity, for if one gazes into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into him. Any character engaging a demon of any kind in a War of Souls must make a Corruption check (standard DC for the demon) every time the demon successfully drains him.</p><p>
  <strong>Breakoff from a War of Souls</strong>
</p><p>A sorcerer can break off a war of souls by winning an opposed war of souls check. If more than one opponent is engaged in a war of souls with the sorcerer, the sorcerer’s war of souls check result has to beat all their individual check results to break off the war of souls. (Opponents do not have to try to keep the sorcerer engaged in the war of souls if they do not want to.) If the sorcerer wins the opposed war of souls check, he is no longer engaged in the war of souls.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416971" name="_Toc58416971"></a>Joining a War of Souls</h3><p>If a target is already engaged in a war of souls with someone else, the sorcerer can use a full-round action to join the war of souls as usual, as above. He still has to make a successful opposed war of souls check against his target to become part of the war of souls.</p><p>If there are multiple opponents involved in the war of souls, the sorcerer picks one to make the opposed war of souls check against.</p><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416972" name="_Toc58416972"></a>Multiple Combatants in a War of Souls</h3><p>Several combatants can be in a single war of souls.</p><p>When a sorcerer is engaged in a war of souls with multiple opponents, he may only drain one opponent at a time. Any opposed war of souls checks for draining are made against that opponent. In an attempt to break off the war of souls the sorcerer’s war of souls check must beat the check results of each opponent or he remains locked in a war of souls with all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Codes of Honour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think having a code of honour serve as protection against dark magic is a very interesting idea for ASOIAF. It gives an excellent explanation for the vows of the Night's Watch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
<a id="_Toc58416973" name="_Toc58416973"></a>Codes of Honour</h2><p>Generally speaking, deciding what is moral and what immoral is up to the individual. However, certain dark, corrupting forces can turn humans into cowed slaves or gibbering madmen. Holding to a code of honour, however primitive, is one way by which heroes can avoid such a fate.</p><p>The most common codes of honour are given below. At the Games Master’s discretion, variant codes of honour may be permitted but it is strongly recommended that they be based on those given here. For example, the Games Master may agree with a player that a variant barbaric code of honour is better suited to the Vanir character he wishes to play, given that the standard barbaric code of honour is based more on Cimmerian morality.</p><p>However, there should be no ‘thief code of honour’ or ‘pirate code of honour.’ As portrayed in the Conan stories, most such characters are inherently without honour, though they may occasionally feign honour for their own purposes. Any who do have a code of honour have retained a civilised or barbaric code from their earlier lives but they are in the minority and most lose even that honour sooner or later. Conan is a rarity, a barbarian so strong-willed he upholds his honour even when among the most treacherous and amoral rogues and corsairs.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416974" name="_Toc58416974"></a>Benefits of a Code of Honour</h3><p>Any character can begin the game with a code of honour at no cost. Any character with a code of honour gains a +3 morale bonus on all Will saving throws, rising to +6 if the Will saving throw is against Corruption. Furthermore, he gains a +2 bonus to Reputation.</p><p>However, living by any code of honour requires certain restrictions on what the character can and cannot do and breaking a code of honour usually means the loss of its benefits forever.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416975" name="_Toc58416975"></a>Barbaric Code of Honour</h3><p>This is Conan’s style of morality, such as it is.</p><p>The barbaric code of honour is common only in lands with harsh climates, such as Cimmeria, Vanaheim and Asgard in the north and Ghulistan in the east. It is also found among some of the Shemites and Kozaks who live in the great deserts that stretch over many of the southern and eastern lands. Here even strangers are given hospitality and fallen foes are extended mercy if they ask for it, since it is recognised that humanity must, to some extent, work together against the bitter cold or suffocating heat. Barbarian tribes who have a relatively easy time of it, such as the Picts in their lush forests, do not usually have a need for a code of honour, for their environment is not sufficiently deadly as to be their most dangerous enemy. It could be argued that the presence of a code of honour is what separates a barbarian from a mere savage.</p><p>A character with a barbaric code of honour will:</p>
<ul>
<li>Respect alliances with other honourable characters.</li>
<li>Ignore an alliance with a dishonourable character, even pre-emptively, if it suits him.</li>
<li>Abide loyally by a contract of employment, even with a dishonourable employer, so long as the character is well-treated and shown loyalty in return.</li>
<li>Slay a dishonourable foe, even if that foe is helpless.</li>
<li>Slay an honourable foe who is not helpless.</li>
<li>Protect those weaker than himself, at least from physical dangers, if such protection is requested. This includes ordinary folk such as peasants captured for interrogation who will be set free once it is safe to do so and rewarded if they were of assistance, as well as children and most women. A woman who has demonstrated herself to be more capable in war than the average man need not be protected, though the typical male with a barbaric code of honour will probably attempt to protect her anyway.</li>
<li>Offer his allegiance only to an honourable leader who is clearly stronger and better suited for power than himself, or to a greater cause of some kind; once allegiance is granted, the character must be utterly loyal so long as his leader remains honourable and loyal to him in return. Note that a character with a barbaric code of honour need not necessarily retain an allegiance that was always intended to be temporary, such as a mercenary contract, after its conditions are fulfilled.</li>
<li>Plunder and rob anyone other than honourable allies.</li>
<li>Lie, cheat and con anyone other than honourable allies.</li>
<li>Have no in-principal objection to slavery, being willing to keep or free slaves as suits his purposes.</li>
<li>Grudgingly respect genuine piety but despise venal priests and the typical trappings of civilised ‘religion.’</li>
<li>Like or dislike others based on their honour and their actions, not their religion or race.</li>
<li>Be hospitable and generous to those in need, even to strangers. It is said that no man starves in Cimmeria unless there is a famine and all starve, because every family will give of their own food to anyone without.</li>
<li>Respect the hospitality shown him.</li>
<li>Avenge any seriously intended insult with immediate and lethal force, if at all possible. Note that barbarians new to civilisation are likely to avenge even a jesting insult in the same way, not having yet learnt the subtleties of civilised behaviour, which can allow a man to insult another without the imminent danger of having his skull split.</li>
<li>Avenge any physical harm done him at his earliest opportunity in a manner fitting his sense of balance and justice.</li>
</ul><p>A character with a barbaric code of honour will not:</p>
<ul>
<li>Slay a wild animal or any other creature for sport alone. He may slay in self-defence, for revenge or to get food or other resources and he may slay a sworn enemy.</li>
<li>Slay an honourable foe who offers a ransom or throws himself on the character’s mercy.</li>
<li>Slay or steal from someone who has shown him hospitality in his own house, even if he turns out to be an enemy, unless the other breaks hospitality first.</li>
<li>Harm anyone currently under his protection or receiving his hospitality, even if he turns out to be an enemy, unless the other breaks faith first.</li>
<li>Assist the authorities with any information about his friends or allies, even if refusing to do so puts him at risk.</li>
<li>Desert his henchmen or retainers, even if they appear to desert him. If he ever achieves the position of chieftain or a similar authority, he feels he must set an example to his followers. Even if they doubt him, he must prove himself to them, particularly if they need him.</li>
</ul><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416976" name="_Toc58416976"></a>Civilized Code of Honour</h3><p>This is the code of honour practiced by most knights and nobles from the civilised lands. Some civilised warriors, soldiers and mercenaries also practice this code of honour.</p><p>A character with a civilised code of honour will:</p>
<ul>
<li>Respect alliances with other honourable civilised characters. He may<br/>
also respect alliances with honourable barbaric characters but this is not required.</li>
<li>Respect an alliance with a dishonourable civilised character until that character breaks the alliance.</li>
<li>Offer his allegiance to any leader who might be regarded as a legitimate authority, or to a greater cause of some kind; once he grants his allegiance, the character must be utterly loyal, so long as his leader or cause remains honourable and loyal to him in return. Note that a character with a civilised code of honour need not necessarily retain an allegiance that was always intended to be temporary, such as a mercenary contract, after the conditions are fulfilled.</li>
<li>If seriously insulted, demand a formal duel at the next suitable opportunity. Honour may also be satisfied with sincere and profuse apologies, at the discretion of the insulted party.</li>
<li>Protect those weaker than himself, if such protection is formally requested and if the person requesting protection is highborn.</li>
<li>Obey the laws of his homeland and co-operate with lawful authorities in other lands wherever possible, unless at war with those lands. This applies even if such behaviour would be to the detriment of his friends or allies.</li>
<li>Have no in-principal objection to slavery, being willing to keep or free slaves as suits his purposes.</li>
<li>Respect religious authorities.</li>
<li>If religious, make war upon the enemies of his religion without showing mercy or offering quarter.</li>
</ul><p>A character with a civilised code of honour will not:</p>
<ul>
<li>Break the law of the land, unless he has formally thrown in his lot with an organised and (in his opinion) legitimate force of rebels.</li>
<li>Slay an honourable foe who offers a ransom or throws himself on the character’s mercy, unless ordered to do so by a legitimate authority. Even in the latter case, if the character believes that such an order indicates that the authority is no longer legitimate, he may at the Games Master’s discretion be able to avoid killing the foe, so long as he immediately attempts to remove the illegitimate authority from power; this may involve something along the lines of the rebellion mentioned above.</li>
<li>Slay a dishonourable foe of noble birth who offers a ransom or throws himself on the character’s mercy, unless ordered to do so by a legitimate authority.</li>
<li>Knowingly work for a dishonourable employer.</li>
<li>Attack peasants or ordinary civilians and tradesmen, unless those folk have openly rebelled against a lawful authority.</li>
</ul><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416977" name="_Toc58416977"></a>Mercenary Code of Honour</h3><p>Although they wander far to make their way as ‘sellswords,’ many mercenaries live by a code of honour. Ruthless but not without principles, these mercenaries are highly sought after and renowned for always fulfilling their contracts to the letter.</p><p>A character with a mercenary code of honour will:</p>
<ul>
<li>Demand half of all promised payment up front if payment is to be a lump sum.</li>
<li>Demand two months’ payment in advance if payment is to be monthly.</li>
<li>Notify other mercenaries if a client does not pay.</li>
<li>Require the client to spell out exactly what will satisfy the requirements of employment, preferably in writing.</li>
<li>Fulfil all requirements of employment.</li>
<li>Maintain confidentiality concerning who hired him and what he is asked to do.</li>
<li>Only work for competing employers after 30 days of a contract’s expiry.</li>
</ul><p>A character with a mercenary code of honour will not:</p>
<ul>
<li>Betray or disobey his employer, no matter what his master asks of him or what bribes are offered.</li>
<li>Violate any explicitly stated requirements of employment.</li>
<li>Violate the confidentiality of his employer including revealing what he was hired to do.</li>
<li>Take assignments from his employer’s competitors before 30 days have elapsed.</li>
<li>Take any risks or perform any difficult deeds without payment (in money or in kind), unless those deeds bring immediate personal reward to the mercenary.</li>
</ul><h3>
<a id="_Toc58416978" name="_Toc58416978"></a>Losing a Code of Honour</h3><p>Any character who voluntarily breaks his code of honour immediately loses its benefits.</p><p>The character may regain his code of honour if he seeks out a priest who can provide atonement, so long as he worships the same gods as that priest and the priest has a code of honour of his own. The priest will set the character a task which must be fulfilled before full atonement can take place.</p><p>An irreligious character or one who cannot find a suitable priest may attempt to right a wrong himself somehow. The Games Master will always be the judge of how much needs to be done in this case before the code of honour can be regained but generally it should be at least as much of a challenge as a task set by a priest.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58416979" name="_Toc58416979"></a>Atonement</h3><p>A character who has broken the terms of his code of honour or who has broken one of the rules of his god may seek out an ordained priest of his deity and ask for atonement, if the deity offers this benefit. Usually, the priest will expect a donation to the temple of around 50 sp multiplied by the character level of the character who desires atonement and then send him off on a suitable holy quest for the god. Once the quest is completed, the character regains his code of honour or regains his standing as a worshipper of the god, as appropriate. The priest who assists with the atonement must be in good standing at the temple.</p><p>Note that deities whose cults have no particular requirements for their worshippers do not usually offer atonement either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Example; Ser Barristan lost his Code of Honour for violating his knightly vows by allowing Aerys to rape Rhaella, among other things. He should be able to seek atonement from Daenerys or Jon as well as a Septon, as they are the two closest relatives to Rhaella.</p><p>The task to regain one's honour must be something that can be definitively completed. In other words, if Daenerys were to assign Barristan the task of serving in her Queen's Guard, that would not let him regain his honour as it could not be completed before his death.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Places of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514150" name="_Toc58514150"></a>Places of Power</h1><p>During Ages of Ancient Wonder, such as is the case with most <strong>OGL Barbarian </strong>settings, magic is entwined with the very fabric of the mortal world even if it is feared and mistrusted by those who accept only that which they can work with their own two hands. These energies gather and coalesce at various places across the land for numerous reasons.</p><p>Some Places of Power are formed naturally by disasters, seismic upheavals and shifts, coincidental shaping and formation of the land, and so on. Others come into being because events of great significance, such as resting upon a site where an ancient city of sorcerers once existed, or through the conscious choices and efforts of someone whose magical knowledge is powerful enough to do so.</p><p>Places of Power come in five degrees (or levels) of arcane strength: negligible, lesser, average, greater and legendary. The significance of this will become clear throughout this chapter.</p><p>
  <strong>Dabblers</strong>
</p><p>Other than possibly sensing a Place of Power, anyone with the Dabbler feat rather than a Sorcery Style is unable to utilize such arcane locations in any way.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514151" name="_Toc58514151"></a>Natural Versus Manmade</h2><p>The most common Places of Power by far are those that occur naturally. Common locations include ancient and lost burial sites where great sorcerers, kings or evils were buried or deep within forests, hills or mountains that have stood and grown wild since ancient times. Many sites have been noted by forgotten and long dead civilizations and marked with altars and megaliths to be used in whatever antiquated rituals they practiced. Some of these fallen people (especially those where sorcerers ruled) even built their cities upon such mystical foci.</p><p>Other Places of Power have been created by men, in modern times or in ages of Days Now Gone, but to what purpose? Some are intended to consolidate a sorcerer’s power over a given region by providing a strongpoint from which to act, while others are purposely built within the tombs of powerful dead to feed the fell guardians that hold watch within. Some sites are designed to facilitate their master’s arcane studies and still others act as places of worship.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514152" name="_Toc58514152"></a>Creating a Place of Power</h2><p>Although it is the forte of the geomancer, any sorcerer of skill can attempt constructing a Place of Power. Creating the site requires a great investment in time, effort and money, not to mention PP to transform the mundane into the extraordinary.</p><p>Creating the site requires the sorcerer make a Knowledge (arcana) check against the Build DC indicated in the Manmade Place of Power Table as though it were a Craft skill. Also indicated are the prerequisites to make a Place of Power of the desired power level, along with its component cost. The required money is spent on the material to be expended in the building process, and this value is also used to determine how long is needed to build the site, in the same manner as a sp value is used with the Craft skill for creating items. The indicated PP cost must be spent each week, regardless of the Knowledge (Arcana) check’s success or failure, in any denominations desired per day so long as the PP is spent on the site’s creation.</p><p>Failing the Knowledge (Arcana) check requires the sorcerer to make a Will saving throw using the site’s Creation DC as the save DC. Failure means there is a mystical backlash that causes 1d6 points of damage to the Place of Power’s creator per point the Knowledge (arcana) check failed by. Messing with raw cosmic forces can be dangerous, possibly deadly.</p><p>All the requirements, PP and Knowledge (Arcana) checks must come from a single sorcerer without assistance. This sorcerer also decides where the Place of Power’s focal point will be situated.</p><p>If the Place of Power is going to be housed within a structure the sorcerer is also going to make, the appropriate Craft (and possibly Profession) skills will also be needed, as will the money to raise the edifice. This cost and the required skills should be announced by the Gamemaster after a talk with the player to determine exactly what is intended – this process has nothing to do with the Place of Power itself and is purely a matter of the creator’s mortal preference or needs. However, unlike building the Place of Power itself, this structure can benefit from the help of others. In fact, it can be built entirely by someone other than the Place of Power’s creator as it is just a mundane construct.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Manmade Place of Power Table</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Power Level</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Creation DC</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Component Cost</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>PP Cost</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Prerequisites</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6x500 sp</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Scholar level 1, Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6x1000 sp</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Scholar level 1, Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>25</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6x2000 sp</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>40</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Scholar level 3, Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>30</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d6x2000 sp</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>80</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Scholar level 8, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legendary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>35</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d6x4000 sp</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>160</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Scholar level 12, Geomancer level 1, Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514153" name="_Toc58514153"></a>… And Destroying It</h2><p>Destroying a Place of Power is no simple feat. Without magic, the task requires incredibly extreme “scorched earth” measures, such as totally devastating the structure and/or area, salting the earth, and the like. The sort of effort involved is of the magnitude that creates legends and marks the land for years (if not decades or centuries) to follow, all relative to the site’s power level.</p><p>Using sorcerous means to destroy a Place of Power is far more dangerous because it requires the sorcerer to purposely overtax the site (see the Power Well feature for details on overtaxing) and keep it at as many negative PP as its normal maximum PP for an entire month. For example, a greater Place of Power would have to be sustained at -32 PP for a month. If the site recovers even a single PP during this time, the process fails, but success bleeds the site dry and turns it into just a normal location.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514154" name="_Toc58514154"></a>Corruption</h2><p>Places of Power are focal points of magical energies in their rawest form, so tapping into them usually risks the sorcerer becoming overwhelmed by the intoxication of one’s body and mind channeling that power. When called for, the Base DC for the Corruption save is determined by the site’s power level, as possibly modified by the site’s features.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Places of Power Corruption Save Table</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Power Level</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Base DC</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legendary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Manmade</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514155" name="_Toc58514155"></a>Sensing Places of Power</h2><p>Anyone knowing at least one Sorcery Style is allowed a Will saving throw as a free action to sense a Place of Power. This is not a conscious action so the Gamemaster should make this roll in secret and only inform the player of what he has sensed if the saving throw is successful. The saving throw’s DC is 15 modified by a number of possible factors, as outlined in the Sensing Places of Power Modifiers Table. A saving throw to sense a Place of Power is allowed once per hour if the character has a Magic Attack Bonus of +4 or less or once every 15 minutes for a Magic Attack Bonus of +5 or more.</p><p>A sorcerer can always sense a Place of Power he has created.</p><p>Consciously trying to sense a Place of Power uses a Concentration check against the same DC as the Will saving throw and may be attempted as often as desired, but each attempt requires five rounds of unbroken concentration.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sensing Places of Power Modifiers Table</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Condition</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>DC Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Condition</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>DC Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Condition</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>DC Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Power Level Is …</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Distance to Place of Power Is …</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Sorcerer Modifiers</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… within its boundaries</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Character’s Magic Attack Bonus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subtract Value</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… 100 ft. or less</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Is only a Dabbler</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+0</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… 1000 ft. to 100 ft.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… 1 mile to 1000 ft.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Legendary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… 5 to 1 miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>… beyond 5 miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+20 plus 1 per additional 5 miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Succeeding on the saving throw or Concentration check to sense a Place of Power alerts the character to the site’s existence. Another saving throw or Concentration check is needed to detect its general strength, although the sorcerer needs to be within 500 feet to attempt doing so, and yet another saving throw or Concentration check may be used to divine the direction to the Place of Power, but only when within 5 miles of the site. Determine the DC for both these latter rolls in the same manner as the DC for sensing the Place of Power.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514156" name="_Toc58514156"></a>Tapping into a Place of Power</h2><p>Even if a Place of Power is located by a scholar, it is not guaranteed that the character will be able to tap into its energies and features. Doing so requires a Concentration check as a standard action against a DC of 20 modified by the factors represented in Base Tapping Modifiers Table. If this check is successful, the character is able to draw upon the site’s Power Well feature and can make further attempts to access other features. Using the Power Well and other features often requires a separate roll from the initial tapping check.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Base Tapping Modifiers Table</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Power Level Is …</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>DC Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-8</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>… Legendary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-12</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Natural Site</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Manmade Site</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The distance away from which a Place of Power may be tapped and its features utilized depends upon the site’s power level. This range is reliant upon the site’s <strong>focal point </strong>– its heart. This focal point’s nature will vary from one Place of Power to another, but it represents the center of the site’s energies, with the strength level of the Place of Power determining how far from this point the site’s influence extends.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Negligible</em>: Direct physical contact with focal point.</li>
<li>
<em>Lesser</em>: Within 5 feet of the focal point.</li>
<li>
<em>Average</em>: Within 25 feet of the focal point.</li>
<li>
<em>Greater</em>: Within 50 feet of the focal point.</li>
<li>
<em>Legendary</em>: Within 100 feet of the focal point. It is possible for the site to influence a greater range, which will be specified if so.</li>
</ul><p>The sorcerer remains tapped into the Place of Power until he chooses to disconnect, is rendered unconscious (or asleep), fails a Concentration check due to damage, distraction or the like, or leave’s the focal point’s range of influence. So long as the sorcerer is tapped into the Place of Power, he is affected by all features that do not require a second tapping check to activate, whether he is consciously attempting to use them or not. For example, even if a sorcerer tapped into a site is not drawing PP from its Power Well, his magic would still be affected appropriately if the Place of Power had the Spell Attunement feature. Failing to tap into a site’s feature does not disconnect the sorcerer from the Power Well.</p>
<h4>Multiple Sorcerers</h4><p>Every check made to utilize a Place of Power’s energies and features suffers a -2 penalty per additional person already tapped into it unless they are all participating in the same ritual. This affects Concentration checks to tap into the site and checks to access features. The first person tapped into the Place of Power does not suffer this penalty until someone else succeeds at tapping in at the same time, at which point the penalty affects him as well.</p><p>If two or more sorcerers simultaneously tapped into the site decide to contest its use, such as both wanting to use the same PP, they make an opposed magic attack roll as a free action with the winner gaining dominance in that instance. Re-roll each time such a contest of wills comes up.</p>
<h4>Identifying Features</h4><p>Once tapped into a Place of Power, a sorcerer may attempt a DC 15 Concentration check, adjusted by the modifiers listed on Base Tapping Modifiers Table. This is a full-round action. For every 2 points by which this roll succeeds, the character identifies one randomly determined feature the site possesses. There is no limit to the number of times this Concentration check can be made, but it’s possible that each subsequent check continues to randomly reveal the same features instead of revealing something new if the roll is not high enough to simultaneously reveal all features.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514157" name="_Toc58514157"></a>Place of Power Features</h2><p>A Place of Power is not merely a converging point of mystical power, but is also a tool that can be employed in various ways determined by its features. These features indicate just what it is a Place of Power is capable of, both beneficial and harmful.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58514158" name="_Toc58514158"></a>Basic Features</h3><p>The following features are shared by all Places of Power.</p>
<h4>Arcane Beacon (All)</h4><p>All Places of Power radiate magic and can possibly be sensed by anyone or thing capable of casting spells. There is no known way to turn off or suppress this feature – a Place of Power broadcasts its presence automatically simply by existing.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; automatic.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>For as long as the character is within range.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Allows the site to be sensed by anyone who knows at least one Sorcery Style or the Dabbler feat.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>No chance of Corruption.</p>
<h4>Power Well (All)</h4><p>Places of Power act as PP reserves, drawing it from the world around them at a rate and to a maximum amount determined by their power level. A sorcerer can also charge a Place of Power by tapping into it and spending 2 PP per 1 PP to be displaced into the site.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>Basic power tapping check as a standard action; DC +1 per 2 PP (rounded up) attempting to channel at once, whether drawing from or adding to the site’s PP reserves. Each attempt requires a separate roll.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>Instantaneous.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>All Places of Power store arcane energy that can be tapped into by sorcerers and drawn upon to work magic. The amount of PP a site stores depends upon its power level, as does the rate that it recovers spent PP.</p><p>
  <strong>Power Well Ability Table</strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Power Level</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Maximum PP</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Current PP *</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Rate of Recovery</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 per 2 months</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 per month</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4d4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 per 2 weeks</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>32</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4d8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 per week</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legendary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>64</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8d8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 per day</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>* Roll to randomly determine how many PP are currently stored in the site if it is likely someone else has been tapping into it.</p><p>The most a sorcerer can draw from or add to a Place of Power at once is his scholar level (or HD if s a spellcasting creature or demon) + Wisdom modifier.</p><p>A site that has had its PP depleted for the moment is unable to grant the benefits of any features requiring a power tap check until at least 1 PP is recovered.</p><p><em>Overtaxing the Power Well</em>: Because the energies drawn into a Place of Power come from the universe around it, it is possible for a sorcerer to siphon more PP from the site than it would normally provide. If the site’s Maximum PP total has been surpassed, a penalty is applied to the Concentration check to draw any more PP through the Place of Power. This penalty is equal to -1 plus one-fourth (rounded down) the amount of PP drained below the zero point.</p><p>Failing an attempt to overtax a Place of Power causes the sorcerer 1d4 hit points of damage per point of this penalty due to arcane backlash. A DC (15 + 1/4 the PP drained below zero, rounded down) Will saving throw is allowed for half damage. A second Will saving throw against the same DC is needed to resist the magic running away. Failing the second saving throw requires a roll on the <strong>Runaway Magic </strong>table (see the <strong>OGL Barbarian </strong>main book.)</p><p>Once a site has a negative PP total due to overtaxing, it requires twice as long to recover its energies until it reaches 0 PP, at which point recovery returns to normal.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Make a Corruption saving throw each time PP is drawn. Modify the Base Corruption DC by +1 per 3 PPs attempting to draw into oneself (rounded down.) Charging a Place of Power with one’s own PP does not require a Corruption saving throw.</p>
<h3>
<a id="_Toc58514159" name="_Toc58514159"></a>Additional Features</h3><p>Not all Places of Power possess the following features. Some natural sites have evolved additional features because of the quirks that flow through them or by means of some subtle, harmonic influence from the world around it. Manmade sites, on the other hand, have these other features added as a matter of design.</p><p>When designing a natural Place of Power, the Gamemaster can either decide which additional features are held by the site or they can roll randomly on Random Place of Power Features Table. The number of rolls is determined by the site’s power level: roll 1d2 times for negligible, 1d4 times for lesser, 1d4+1 times for Average, 2d4 times for greater and 1d8+2 times for legendary.<br/>
Manmade Places of Power supplemental features are added once the site itself has been completed and, as such, have their own Knowledge (Arcana) creation DC that may be founded on the original, base DC but is rolled separately. Also, each manmade feature has its own prerequisites, component cost and weekly PP cost that works in the same manner as those of the basic Place of Power except they are paid independently of the original PP and component costs. Adding features to a manmade site created by someone else increases the Creation DCs by +5.</p><p>Ignore the Creation DC, Creation Component Cost, and Creation PP Cost entries for natural Places of Power if the feature can belong to either manmade or natural sites. Prerequisites, however, must be met by both natural and manmade Places of Power. It is not possible for a sorcerer to add new features to a natural site.</p><p>
  <strong>Random Place of Power Features Table</strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Feature</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Negligible</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Lesser</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Average</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Greater</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Legendary</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>None</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>01-08</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>01-06</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>01-04</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>01-02</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>01</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Consecrated</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>09</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>07</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>05</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>03</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>02</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Corrupted</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>08-09</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>06-07</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>04-05</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>03-04</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Enhanced Recovery</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>08-09</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>06-07</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>05-06</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Greater Well</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>11-12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10-11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>08-09</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>07-08</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ritual Focus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>09</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sacrifice Receptor</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>13</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10-11</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sanctuary</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sorcery Style Attunement</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15-16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>13-14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>13-14</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Spell Attunement</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>17</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>17</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>17</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15-16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15-16</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Warded (Corrupted)</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>17-18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>17-18</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Warded (Race)</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Warded (Uncorrupted)</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h4>Consecrated (Manmade)</h4><p>The Place of Power has been dedicated to a single god or to an entire pantheon. This allows worshippers of that deity to draw additional benefit from the site (and to a lesser extent if consecrated to a pantheon.) On the other hand, anyone worshipping a god or pantheon to which the site is not consecrated will find the Place of Power more difficult to tap into and utilize.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 1,200 sp; lesser 1,800 sp; average 3,600 sp; greater 5,400 sp; legendary 8,100 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 5; lesser 10; average 20; greater 40; legendary 80.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>The creator must be of the religion the site is consecrated to. Cannot already be consecrated to another god or pantheon, or racially attuned.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; abilities are automatically applied when other, applicable features are accessed.</p><p><em>Note</em>: Worshippers of the god the site is consecrated to gain a +3 circumstance bonus to their original tapping check while those of another god suffer a –2 penalty. The worshipper gains a +1 bonus if the site is consecrated to a pantheon rather than a single god.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Any worshipper of the god to which the site is attuned gains a +4 bonus to any checks (other than the original tapping check) involving the Place of Power (+2 if the site is devoted to an entire pantheon, of which the worshipper’s god is a part), while any worshipper of another god suffers a –2 penalty to such checks. Someone who does not worship any god whatsoever suffers no modifier.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>-4 to all Corruption checks involving the Place of Power if a worshipper of the god the site is consecrated to (-2 for a pantheon) whereas the Base Corruption DC is +2 for any worshipper of a god the site is not consecrated to.</p>
<h4>Corrupted (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>There are many reasons why a Place of Power’s energies would fall to Corruption, the most likely of which is using the site to foul ends. A Place of Power that is constantly combined with the ritual sacrificing of people, for instance, would be at great risk of being Corrupted with each blood rite. A manmade site subjected to these same affecters is also at risk of becoming Corrupted, but this feature cannot be added by design.</p><p>A simple way for Gamemasters to determine if a Place of Power becomes Corrupt is to roll 1d20 every instance someone uses the site in a deed or ritual that would force the sorcerer to make a Corruption check, regardless of being tapped into the site. For instance, if the Gamemaster would normally rule that casting <em>draw forth the heart </em>would require a Corruption saving throw, using a Place of Power to aid in this spell’s casting would put the site at risk of becoming corrupt. Adjust this roll by power level: negligible -4; lesser -2; average +2; greater +6; legendary +12. This roll’s DC is the result of the magic attack result rolled during the incident that put the site at risk of being Corrupted. If no magic attack roll is normally required, one must be made. If this check fails, the site becomes Corrupted.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>None.</p><p>
  <strong>Access Requirements:</strong>
</p><p>None; automatic if already tapped in.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Using the site to aid in the casting of a spell that would normally require the sorcerer to make a Corruption saving throw gains a +4 bonus to its magic attack roll, and such a spell’s duration, damage, number of targets, etc. are doubled. Spells that do not require a Corruption saving throw suffer a -4 penalty to their magic attack roll, and have their duration, damage, number of targets, etc. halved.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Increase the site’s Base Corruption DC by +4. Using features that do not normally require a Corruption save now do so if they also require a tapping check.</p>
<h4>Enhanced Recovery (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>Some Places of Power are better able to focus the energies flowing through them, allowing them to recover spent PP.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +2.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 300 sp; lesser 600 sp; average 1,200 sp; greater 2,400 sp; legendary 4,800 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 5; lesser 10; average 15; greater 20; legendary 25.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>None for natural; Knowledge (Nature) 8 ranks for manmade.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; this ability is used by the Place of Power itself.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>Constant.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>The site’s spent PP recovers at twice the normal rate. This ability only works if the site already has at least 1 PP in the Power Well.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None required.</p>
<h4>Greater Well (Natural)</h4><p>The Place of Power contains more PP than is typical for a site of its power level. Manmade sites cannot have this feature.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>None.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; automatic if already accessing the site.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>Instantaneous.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Increase the site’s PP maximum by 50%.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None. This feature incurs no additional save beyond that of the Power Well feature.</p>
<h4>Racial Attunement (Manmade)</h4><p>The site is intended to benefit one race of man more than others.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +6.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 1,200 sp; lesser 1,800 sp; average 3,600 sp; greater 5,400 sp; legendary 8,100 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 7; lesser 15; average 30; greater 60; legendary 120.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>The creator must be of the race the site is attuned to. Cannot already be attuned to a race or consecrated.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; abilities are automatically applied when other, applicable features are accessed.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Anyone of the race to which the site is attuned gains a +4 bonus to any checks involving the Place of Power, including the original tapping check, while anyone with a significant (noticeable) amount of such ancestry gains a +2 bonus. If of a race without such blood in their veins, a -4 penalty to all checks is suffered instead. Do not add this bonus to saving throws versus Corruption due to the site.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>-4 to all Corruption checks involving the Place of Power if of the attuned race (-2 for noticeable ancestry), whereas the Base Corruption DC is +2 for anyone not of the attuned race.</p>
<h4>Ritual Focus (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The Place of Power is receptive to and able to enhance rituals.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +2.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 100 sp; lesser 200 sp; average 400 sp; greater 800 sp; legendary 1,600 sp. *</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 2; lesser 4; average 8; greater 16; legendary 32.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Magic Attack Value +4, Knowledge (Arcana) 10 ranks.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>Basic power tapping check. <strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the participants remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>All durations related to a power ritual’s PP benefits are halved, and each participant gains a bonus to their Perform check as determined by the site’s power level: negligible +1; lesser +2; average +3; greater +4; legendary +5.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Increase any normally incurred Corruption DC by +2.</p>
<h4>Sacrifice Receptor (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The site’s configuration is such that any sacrifice made within its realm of influence will yield far more power.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +5. *</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 300 sp; lesser 600 sp; average 1,200 sp; greater 2,400 sp; legendary 4,800 sp. *</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 4; lesser 8; average 16; greater 32; legendary 64. *</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Ritual Sacrifice feat, Magic Attack Value +4.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>Basic power tapping check with each sacrifice.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>When conducting a sacrifice for the sake of feeding PP either to the sorcerer or the Place of Power, 1 PP is gained per 4 hit points of the sacrifice. <strong>*</strong></p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Increase the Base Corruption DC by +2. *</p><p>* A Place of Power can benefit from this feature multiple times, but every time after the first doubles the previous values listed. For example, adding Sacrificial Receptor to a lesser Place of Power three times would have a +20 modifier to the creation DC, cost 2,400 sp in components and 32 PP, with an increase of the Base Corruption DC by +8, but at the benefit of gaining 4 PP per 4 hit points of the creature (or, if the Gamemaster wishes, 1 PP per 1 hit point.)</p>
<h4>Sanctuary (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>Anyone tapped into the Place of Power is better able to resist magic.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Average 2,000 sp; greater 4,000 sp; legendary 8,000 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Average 12; greater 24; legendary 48. <strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Average power level.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; automatic if already tapped in.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains tapped in.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>Anyone tapped into the Place of Power gains a +4 bonus to save versus spells and magical effects. If the site is attuned to a particular Sorcery Style or spell, this bonus does not apply to that style or spell magic.</p><p>Resting to recover PP naturally (meaning without drawing from the Power Well) while tapped into the site is double the normal rate. As always, falling asleep or otherwise losing consciousness causes the sorcerer to lose his connection to the Place of Power, returning his PP recovery rate to normal.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None required.</p>
<h4>Sorcery Style Attunement (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The Place of Power offers improved performance when being used to work magic of a particular Sorcery Style. Natural Places of Power within tombs have a tendency to attune themselves to the Necromancy Sorcery Style whereas sites known for their oracles have become attuned to Divination, and so on. Sorcerers who add this feature to their manmade Places of Power tend to choose their most proficient Sorcery Style.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 800 sp; lesser 1,600 sp; average 2,400 sp; greater 3,600 sp; legendary 5,400 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 5; lesser 10; average 20; greater 40; legendary 80.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Cannot already be attuned to a Sorcery Style or spell; the creator of a manmade site must know the Sorcery Style.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; abilities are automatically applied when other, applicable features are accessed.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>When tapped into a Sorcery Style attuned Place of Power, a sorcerer gains a +2 bonus to his magic attack rolls when casting spells of that same Sorcery Style. Furthermore, each PP drawn from the Place of Power grants the sorcerer 2 PP if casting such spells.</p><p>However, just as attuned sites provide benefits so to do they have detriments. Gamemasters should devise and impose a detriment based on the site’s power level, location and so on. For instance, a Place of Power attuned to the Nature Magic Sorcery Style would recover spent PP twice as slow if the site was located within a city.</p><p>The most common detriment is for an attuned Place of Power to impose penalties similar to its benefits when casting spells from a specified other Sorcery Style. By way of example, a site attuned to Necromancy may impose a -2 penalty to the sorcerer’s magic attack rolls and grant only 1 PP per 2 PP siphoned from the site for the sake of casting Prestidigitation spells.</p><p>Gamemasters should come up with a fitting detriment for sites designed by player characters rather than letting the latter design their own.</p><p>Although the detrimental effect always applies, the benefits are not gained unless the site has at least 1 PP stored within it.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Roll versus the Base Corruption DC when using the attuned Sorcery Style and roll versus the Base Corruption DC -2 when using magic of other Sorcery Styles.</p>
<h4>Spell Attunement (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The Place of Power offers improved performance when casting a single spell to which the site is attuned. In natural Places of Power, the environment tends to determine the spell – a site atop a high peek exposed to the elements may be attuned to a spell that affects the weather, for example. Sorcerer’s adding this feature to their manmade sites tend to make small, relatively cheap Places of Power designed to service a very specific purpose.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +1.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 200 sp; lesser 400 sp; average 600 sp; greater 800 sp; legendary 1,000 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 3; lesser 6; average 12; greater 24; legendary 48.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Cannot already be attuned to a Sorcery Style or spell; the creator of a manmade site must know the spell.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; abilities are automatically applied when other features are accessed.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>When tapped into a spell attuned Place of Power, a sorcerer gains a +4 bonus to his magic attack rolls when casting that spell. Furthermore, each PP drawn from the Place of Power grants the sorcerer 3 PP if casting that spell. All other spells are -4 to their magic attack rolls and require drawing 2 PP from the Power Well per 1 PP they actually get to benefit from.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>Roll versus the Base Corruption DC +2 when casting the attuned spell and roll versus the Base Corruption DC -4 when casting other spells.</p>
<h4>Warded (Corrupted) (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The site is passively resistant to the activities of the Corrupted. If the site ever becomes Corrupted, this feature disappears forever.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 600 sp; lesser 1,200 sp; average 2,400 sp; greater 4,800 sp; legendary 9,600 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 8; lesser 16; average 32; greater 64; legendary 128.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>6th level Scholar, 5 or less Corruption. Cannot be warded against the Uncorrupted.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; the ability influences the Place of Power’s area regardless of whether or not those affected are accessing it.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>The site creates a disturbing level of discomfort and unease for people with Corruption. Anyone with at least 1 Corruption suffers a –1 penalty to all combat, sorcery, ability and skill checks or rolls while within the Place of Power’s area. This penalty increases by an additional –1 per every 4 Corruption points (rounded down) the being possesses.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None.</p>
<h4>Warded (Uncorrupted) (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The site is passively resistant to the activities of anyone lacking Corruption. <strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 600 sp; lesser 1,200 sp; average 2,400 sp; greater 4,800 sp; legendary 9,600 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 8; lesser 16; average 32; greater 64; legendary 128.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>6th level Scholar, 6 or more Corruption. Cannot be warded against Corruption.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; the ability influences the Place of Power’s area regardless of whether or not those affected are accessing it.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>The site creates a disturbing level of discomfort and unease for people without Corruption. Anyone lacking Corruption suffers a penalty to all combat, sorcery, ability and skill checks or rolls while within the Place of Power’s area. This penalty is –1 for a negligible site, -2 for lesser, -3 for average, -4 for greater and –5 for legendary.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None.</p>
<h4>Warded (Race) (Natural and Manmade)</h4><p>The site is passively resistant to the activities of a specific race.</p><p><strong>Creation DC: </strong>Base DC +4.</p><p><strong>Creation Component Cost: </strong>Negligible 600 sp; lesser 1,200 sp; average 2,400 sp; greater 4,800 sp; legendary 9,600 sp.</p><p><strong>Creation PP Cost: </strong>Negligible 8; lesser 16; average 32; greater 64; legendary 128.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites: </strong>6th level Scholar, cannot be of the warded race.</p><p><strong>Access Requirements: </strong>None; the ability influences the Place of Power’s area regardless of whether or not those affected are accessing it.</p><p><strong>Duration: </strong>As long as the character remains within range and conscious.</p><p><strong>Ability: </strong>The site creates a disturbing level of discomfort and unease for people of the specified race, imposing a penalty to all combat, sorcery, ability and skill checks or rolls while within the Place of Power’s area. This penalty is –1 for a negligible site, -2 for lesser, -3 for average, -4 for greater and –5 for legendary.</p><p><strong>Corruption Save DC: </strong>None.</p>
<h4>And Beyond</h4><p>Gamemasters will likely wish to tailor their Places of Power with unique features that are like none possessed by any other site, just as players are likely to devise interesting new features they will wish to add to their own. In both circumstances, the Gamemaster should look to the features provided here to determine a sense of game balance and proportion, but other than that there is no limit to what the imagination can design for a Place of Power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Permanent Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514183" name="_Toc58514183"></a>Permanent Sorcery</h1><p>Few sorcerers can create magic that lasts more than a few hours or days, or at most to the limit of their own lifespans, as explained by the Rule of Impermanence (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 229). Those who can are regarded as among the most powerful wizards of their age, be they tigerskin-clad Picts or Khitan scholars in robes of the finest silk.</p><p>Permanent sorcery tends to be based around either ordinary spells, or around the creation of sorcerous creatures such as aberrations, or around the crafting of magical items. Any sorcerer who can perform permanent sorcery can also potentially create magical items and magical creatures, with the correct feats.</p><p>The permanent sorcery dealt with in this section, both permanent spells and the creation of sorcerous creatures and objects, may only ever be created by a character with the Permanent Sorcery feat (see page 56).</p>
<h2>The Costs of Permanent Sorcery</h2><p>Each type of permanent magic, whether it is creating a magic item or laying a permanent enchantment on a place lists a number of costs to the sorcerer.</p><p><strong>Experience:</strong> When experience points (XP) are listed as a cost, then the sorcerer loses those experience points from his total. The sorcerer cannot spend experience if the loss would bring him below the total needed for his current level. For example, a sorcerer with an experience total of 60,000 is an eleventh level character, as you need a total of 55,000 for eleventh level. If that sorcerer spends 4,000 XP on crafting an item, then his experience total drops to 56,000 – he is still eleventh level, so this is permissible. However, he could not spend 6,000 XP on an item, as this would bring him to a total of 54,000, which is below the cut-off of 55,000 for his current level.</p><p><strong>Silver:</strong> The cost in silver represents a combination of the cost of various magical components and items that every sorcerer must possess (beakers of weird chemicals, crystals and gemstones, blood from certain animals, water from rare and holy springs), the effort in making the item or spell, the running costs of the sorcerer’s laboratory (maintaining equipment and so forth) and – greatest of all – the costs of the magical components that are specifically involved in the creation of the permanent effect.</p><p>Of these costs, 25% are unavoidable – sorcery costs coin, and whether this money is paid by the sorcerer himself or by an allied noble or royal patron, or by the sorcerer raiding some poor town and selling their daughters into slavery, someone has to pony up the silver for these basic costs.</p><p>25% of the costs may be avoidable in the course of adventuring. If a character captures a laboratory from another sorcerer, or obsessively gathers components he finds along the way, then he can reduce the costs of his permanent magic. See the box about lesser spell component costs.</p><p>If the High Living rule is used (see Conan, page 142), then the money spent by the sorcerer counts towards the lesser component costs of any magic item he is working on. If he is not working on an item, then he gets the +2 bonus to Knowledge checks described under High Living.</p><p>50% of the costs can be avoided by adventuring to gather the items personally. Instead of spending 20,000 silver hiring a band of adventurers and cut-throats to steal the Eye of Dagon from its temple in Zembabwe, the sorcerer can just go to the temple himself and rip the eye from the statue with his own two hands, and not pay a single coin for the privilege.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Beleriond:</strong> I don't think you really need to pay experience or money in whichever fan fiction story you are writing. First, I don't even know how you would accurately represent experience. Second, I have no idea why melting money would give you magical power. Plain silver and gold, sure; actual money, not so much. Simply using the ingredients listed below should be enough to pay for the necessary costs.</em>
</p>
<h2>Lesser Spell Components</h2><p>These items are not connected to any spell or item in particular, but are generally useful to all sorcerers and other dabblers in the mystic arts. Many of these items are illegal in most civilised nations, and possession of them will result in the sorcerer being shunned and mistrusted at the very least. These components may be gathered while adventuring – the Gathering column lists the skill used to successfully gather such items. If no skill is listed, then the item can simply be picked up (or cut from the corpse) if it is present. Characters can either sell these lesser components or hoard them for use offsetting the costs of magic item creation.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Component</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Cost (SPs)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Where to find in ASOIAF</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Used in</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="4">

<p><strong>Lotus Blossoms</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Black Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Ebonhead, Death Swamps, Howling Bogs</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Mystic visions and Summoning</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Golden Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>300-600 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Goldenhead, Hidden valleys of the Bone Mountains, Saffron Straights</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Sleeping draughts and Healing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Green Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Jungles of YiTi</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Poison and Death spells</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Grey Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>200-400 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Jungles of YiTi</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Madness and Mind-affecting spells</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Purple Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Indigo Straights shoreline</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Paralysing and Commanding</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>White Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-200 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Sothoryos</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Unknown</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Yellow Lotus</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-200 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Sothoryos</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Mystic visions and Summoning</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="4">

<p><strong>Metals and Crystals</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Meteoric Iron</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1500-3000 SP/lb</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Anywhere</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Magical weapons</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Lodestone</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50-100 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Underground</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of direction and wisdom</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Quicksilver</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-200 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Underground</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Transformation and Deceits</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Rare Crystals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Deep Underground</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Purification and Focussing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Blood Crystals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1000-2000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Valyria, Ghiscar, Qohor, The Sorrows</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Pain and Sacrifice</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Greenstone</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Ancient and lost cities</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Summoning and Enchantment</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Unearthly Metals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2000-3000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Stygai, Yeen, Valyria</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of great power</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="4">

<p><strong>Animal Parts</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Serpent Venom</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-500 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Milked from serpents</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of death and suffering</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Dragon Horn</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>800-2000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Dragon skeletons</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of strength and immortality</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Demon Blood</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1000-2000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Shed by demons</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Summoning and Transformation</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Elemental Fire</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Volcanoes and Elementals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of Fire</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Elemental Earth</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Deep caves and Elementals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of Earth</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Elemental Water</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Storm-tossed oceans and Elementals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of Water</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Elemental Air</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>500-1000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Wildest storms and Elementals</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of Air</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Eye of Newt</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5-10 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Newts</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Curses</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Phoenix Feather</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>200-500 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Maybe Valyria had phoenixes</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of rebirth and renewal</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Salamander Oil</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-200 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>From the brains of certain lizards</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of survival and endurance</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Rhino Horn</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>200-500 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Skagos, Ib</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of virility and strength</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ground Sea Cucumber</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1000-2000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Summer Sea, Jade Sea</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of intelligence and cunning</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Mare’s Milk</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5-10 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Mares</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of healing and growth</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="4">

<p><strong>Perilous Substances</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Tomb Dust</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50-100 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Ancient Tombs</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of death</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Ground Mummy</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1000-2000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Stygai, Ghiscar, Qarth</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of death and rebirth</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Sorcerer’s Skull</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>200 SP per level of the sorcerer</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Valyria, Qarth, Rhoynish tombs, First-men tombs</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of wisdom and knowledge</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Murderer’s Grave Dirt</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>25-100 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Murderer’s graves</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of illusion, Curses</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Vampire Blood</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3000-5000 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>N/A</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of immortality and command</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="4">

<p><strong>Mortal Items</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Birth Caul</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>300-500 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Newborn children</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of prophecy and vitality</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Vial of Noble Blood</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100-200 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Noble</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of command</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Virgin Sacrifice</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50-500 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Virgin slave or prisoner</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of great power</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Hair from a Newborn Child</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10-20 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Newborn children</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of illusion and deceit</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Last Breath of a Dying Man</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10-20 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Dying men</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of death and forgetfulness</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Hand of a Thief</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50-100 SP</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Convicted thief</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spells of illusion and invisibility</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h3>Greater Spell Components</h3><p>Each item has one or more suggested greater spell components listed – if the characters go on a lengthy quest for such an item, then up to 50% of the silver cost of the item can be ignored.</p><p>Many greater components are described in books of lore in metaphorical and mystical terms, and it is up to the characters to find out what the description truly means. A ring might be described as requiring ‘the light of the last dawn’ to activate its powers, but what the last dawn is, and how its light might be captured and bound into the ring is left as an exercise to the reader.</p>
<h2>Permanent Spells</h2><p>Any spell which has a duration usually measured in specific units of time such rounds, minutes, hours, or days, or a duration of Mortal, may be made permanent by the following process.</p>
<ol>
<li>The initial spell is cast as usual.</li>
<li>The sorcerer must expend a total of 200 xp per Power Point that was used up to cast the spell.</li>
<li>Over the following day, a number of Power Points equal to the original PP cost of the spell x5 must also be expended.</li>
<li>Materials to a total cost of 10 sp per original PP cost of the spell are used up during the process.</li>
<li>A focus costing at least 100 sp per original PP cost of the spell must be fixed permanently in place in the location where the spell is to take effect. This focus can be used for any number of spells, so long as they are all tied to it in location – the centre of each spell’s effect must be on the focus, or if the spell calls up a demon or similar entity, said entity may not stray beyond 30 feet from the focus.</li>
</ol><p>A permanent spell must be tied to a specific location by the above-mentioned focus. If the focus is ever moved or disturbed from its position, the spell ends immediately, however supposedly permanent. For this reason, focuses are most commonly made from nigh-on unbreakable materials such as gemstones, and very strongly affixed into place.</p><p>If the spell is one that would normally end before its duration if discharged, like ward dwelling, then it may still be made permanent. However, the spell will only trigger once per day. Often, a sorcerer will place multiple copies of the same spell on a place, to ensure that it is protected.</p>
<h3>Smoke of Hell's Fire</h3><p>The smoke of hell’s fire is a Pictish ritual in which a number of the demons known as smoke-serpents (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 380) are permanently bound to a specific site. It is included here as an example of a permanent spell.</p><p>The spell is derived from a simple summon demon spell made permanent by the expenditure of 200 xp per PP used by the ordinary spell – in this case, 8 x 200 = 1,600 xp per smoke-serpent to be summoned. For a chamber 15 ft. x 15 ft. containing a smoke-serpent on each of its 9 5-foot squares, this is a total cost of 9 x 1,600 = 14,400 xp. Clearly this is an enormous cost for any character, but those who wish a lasting legacy of any kind, whether for good or for ill, will pay that cost.</p><p>Also during the process, a total of 8 x 9 x 10 sp = 720 sp in materials is used up. This is relatively cheap compared to the cost of making a magical item, but permanent spells are far less portable. A gem worth 8 x 100 = 800 sp is also used as a focus, but all 16 of the demons can be tied to it.</p><p>The 9 smoke-serpents have been given the instruction, ‘Attack and slay any who enter the chamber.’ This instruction cannot now be changed by the sorcerer, as the conditions of the original spell still apply – that is, that the demons can be given only a single task.</p>
<h3>Sanctum</h3><p>Many powerful sorcerers use the spell of ward dwelling to protect their homes from invading demons or the scrying spells of their rivals, but only the mightiest sorcerers have the power to make such protections permanent. To ward a room from intrusion, the spell costs 800 XP, 20 PP, and 40 sp, and requires a focus costing 400 sp – traditionally, the bust of a watchful god. Most sorcerers will place seven or more ward dwellings on their homes, to block attacks by enemy sorcerers who try to wear down the sanctum’s defences.</p><p>If the focus is removed, the spell is broken, so rival sorcerers often employ thieves to sabotage the defences of their rivals.</p>
<h3>Winds of the Skull Gate</h3><p>The Witch-Men of Hyperborea girded the borders of their dismal land with magical winds, which drive men mad. The winds normally lie dormant, but when brass horns are sounded in certain lonely watchtowers near the Skull Gate, the howling begins. These winds are based on the winds of madness spell. The basic spell costs 7PP, but dozens of overlapping winds of madness are required to affect the whole region around the Skull Gate. All told, the Hyperborean winds required thirty-six castings of the spell, which cost a total of 50,400 XP and 1,260 Power Points. The cost of the endeavour was 2,520 sp in magical components, but the cost of the slaves needed to provide all that power was the main expense of the grand project.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prestige Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58568266" name="_Toc58568266"></a>Prestige Classes</h1><p>Coming Soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Feats of Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58568266" name="_Toc58568266"></a>Feats of Sorcery</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spells and Spellcasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514160" name="_Toc58514160"></a>Spells and Spellcasting</h1><p>Sorcerers in Hyboria are limited by their strength of will and command of magic. In <em>Conan the Roleplaying Game</em>, this translates into their Power Points. Most spells have several prerequisites, in much the same way that feats do – a sorcerer must meet the prerequisites before learning the spell.</p><p>Many spells require either a magic attack roll or a skill check as part of the casting process. This is detailed as part of the entry for each spell.</p>
<h2>
<a id="_Toc58514161" name="_Toc58514161"></a>Spell Descriptions</h2><p>The description of each spell is presented in a standard format. Each category of information is explained and defined below.</p>
<h3>Name</h3><p>The first line of every spell description gives the name by which the spell is generally known.</p>
<h3>PP Cost</h3><p>As described above, each spell in <em>Conan the Roleplaying Game </em>has a Power Point cost that must be paid by the sorcerer who wishes to cast it.</p>
<h3>Components</h3><p>A spell’s components are what one must do or possess to cast the spell. The Components entry in a spell description includes abbreviations that list the spell’s components. Specifics for material, focus and Experience Point components are given at the end of the descriptive text. Usually done need not worry about components but when one cannot use a component for some reason or when a material or focus component is expensive, the components become important.</p><p><strong>Verbal (V): </strong>A verbal component is a spoken incantation. To provide a verbal component, the sorcerer must be able to speak in a strong voice. A gag or some other obstruction to speaking spoils the incantation and thus the spell. A spellcaster who has been deafened has a 20% chance of spoiling any spell with a verbal component that he tries to cast.</p><p><strong>Somatic (S): </strong>A somatic component is a measured and precise movement of the hand. A sorcerer must have a hand free to provide a somatic component.</p><p><strong>Material (M): </strong>A material component is one or more physical substances or objects that are annihilated by the spell energies in the casting process. Unless a cost is given for a material component, the cost is negligible. Do not bother to keep track of material components with negligible cost. These components may be assumed to be in the sorcerer’s spell component pouch (if he has it).</p><p><strong>Focus (F): </strong>A focus component is a prop of some sort. Unlike a material component, a focus is not consumed when the spell is cast and can be reused. As with material components, the cost for a focus is negligible unless a price is given. Assume that focus components of negligible cost are in the sorcerer’s spell component pouch.</p><p><strong>XP Cost (XP): </strong>Some powerful spells entail an Experience Point cost to the caster. No spell can restore the Experience Points lost in this manner. A sorcerer cannot spend so many Experience Points that he loses a level, so he cannot cast the spell unless he has enough Experience Points to spare. However, he may, on gaining enough Experience Points to attain a new level, use those Experience Points for casting a spell rather than keeping them and advancing a level. Experience points are expended when a spell is cast, whether or not the casting succeeds.</p>
<h3>Casting Time</h3><p>Most spells have a casting time of one standard action. Some others take a different amount of time.</p><p>A spell that takes one round to cast is a full-round action. It comes into effect just before the beginning of the sorcerer’s turn in the round after he begins casting the spell. He then acts normally after the spell is completed.</p><p>A spell that takes one minute to cast comes into effect just before the caster’s turn one minute later; for each of those 10 rounds, the sorcerer is casts a spell as a full-round action as noted above for one-round casting times. These actions must be consecutive and uninterrupted, or the spell automatically fails.</p><p>When a sorcerer begins a spell that takes one round or longer to cast, he must continue his concentration from the current round to just before his turn in the next round, at least. If he loses concentration before the casting is complete, he loses the Power Point cost.</p><p>A spell with a casting time of one free action does not count against the sorcerer’s normal limit of one spell per round. However, he may cast such a spell only once per round. Casting a spell with a casting time of one free action does not provoke attacks of opportunity.</p><p>A sorcerer makes all pertinent decisions about a spell (range, target, area, effect, version and so forth) when the spell comes into effect.</p>
<h3>Spell Range</h3><p>A spell’s range indicates how far from the caster it can reach, as defined in the Range entry of the spell description. A spell’s range is the maximum distance from the caster that the spell’s effect can occur, as well as the maximum distance at which he can designate the spell’s point of origin. If any portion of the spell’s area would extend beyond this range, that area is wasted. Standard ranges include the following:</p><p><strong>Personal: </strong>The spell affects only the caster.</p><p><strong>Touch: </strong>The caster must touch a creature or object to affect it. A touch spell that deals damage can score a critical hit just as a weapon can. A touch spell threatens a critical hit on a natural roll of 20 and deals double damage on a successful critical hit. Some touch spells allow a sorcerer to touch multiple targets. He can touch as many willing targets as he can reach as part of the casting, but all targets of the spell must be touched in the same round that the caster finishes casting the spell.</p><p><strong>Close: </strong>The spell reaches as far as 25 feet away from the caster. The maximum range increases by five feet for every two full sorcerer levels.</p><p><strong>Medium: </strong>The spell reaches as far as 100 feet + 10 feet per sorcerer level.</p><p><strong>Long: </strong>The spell reaches as far as 400 feet + 40 feet per sorcerer level.</p><p><strong>The Evil Eye: </strong>Some spells require the sorcerer to meet the target’s eyes. This can affect a target within 30 ft. The caster simply chooses a target within range and that opponent must attempt a saving throw. If the target has already specified that he is averting his eyes from the sorcerer’s face by some means, the target has a 50% chance of not having to make a saving throw. In this case the sorcerer gains one- half concealment against the target, so any attack the target makes against the sorcerer has a 20% miss chance.</p><p>A target who has specified that he has shut his eyes or turned his back on the caster or is wearing a blindfold does not need to make a saving throw. He is immune to evil eye spells and other gaze attacks. The sorcerer gains total concealment against the target as if the sorcerer were invisible. Thus, any attack the target makes against the sorcerer has a 50% miss chance and the opponent cannot use sight to target attacks.</p><p>If visibility is limited (by dim lighting, a fog or the like) so that it results in concealment, there is a percentage chance equal to the normal miss chance for that amount of concealment that the target will not need to make a saving throw. This chance is not cumulative with chances to avoid the evil eye but instead is rolled separately.</p><p>If the target is able to avoid meeting the sorcerer’s gaze during the round the spell is cast, the evil eye spell has no effect.</p><p><strong>Unlimited: </strong>The spell reaches anywhere in the world.</p><p><strong>Magical Link: </strong>Anyone with even a vague, half-mythical understanding of sorcery – and that includes almost everyone in the Hyborian Age – knows of several highly sinister methods a sorcerer has of sending a spell out to his victim. The sorcerer uses an item that has an intimate connection with the victim, such as a fragment of his clothing, a discarded sandal, a nail-clipping or lock of hair or some bodily fluid or other. Whatever the method used; this is known as the magical link.</p><p>If a magical link is available, the sorcerer may use certain spells (those with a range listed as ‘magical link’) against the victim from any range, even if he is unable to see the victim. The sorcerer must hold the magical link in his hand when casting the spell to gain these benefits and retain it about his person for the duration of the spell or the spell instantly ends.</p><p><strong>Range Expressed in Feet: </strong>Some spells have no standard range category, just a range expressed in feet.</p>
<h3>Spell Duration</h3><p>A spell’s Duration entry indicates how long the magical</p><p>energy of the spell lasts.</p><p><strong>Timed Durations: </strong>Many durations are measured in rounds, minutes, hours or some other increment. When the time is up, the magic goes away and the spell ends. If a spell’s duration is variable, the duration is rolled secretly. The sorcerer does not know how long the spell will last.</p><p><strong>Instantaneous: </strong>The spell energy comes and goes the instant the spell is cast, though the consequences might be long-lasting.</p><p><strong>Permanent: </strong>The energy remains as long as the effect does.</p><p><strong>Mortal: </strong>Due to the Law of Impermanence, permanent effects are almost impossible for most sorcerers to create. Long-lasting spells instead work for a duration of ‘mortal’. This lasts for as long as the sorcerer himself is alive, though the Law of Impermanence may affect it as usual if he is badly injured.</p><p><strong>Concentration: </strong>The spell lasts as long as the caster concentrates on it. Concentrating to maintain a spell is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Anything that could break the caster’s concentration when casting a spell can also break his concentration while he is maintaining one, causing the spell to end.</p><p>A sorcerer cannot cast a spell while concentrating on another one. Sometimes a spell lasts for a short time after the caster ceases concentrating.</p><p><strong>Power Points: </strong>A spell with a duration of Power Points will last as long as the sorcerer continues to pay the Power Point cost as required.</p><p><strong>Discharge: </strong>Occasionally a spell lasts for a set duration or until triggered or discharged.</p><p><strong>(D) Dismissible: </strong>If the Duration line ends with ‘(D),’ the spell can be dismissed at will. The caster must be within range of the spell’s effect and must speak words of dismissal, which are usually a modified form of the spell’s verbal component. If the spell has no verbal component, the sorcerer can dismiss the effect with a gesture. Dismissing a spell is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity.</p><p>A spell that depends on concentration is dismissible by its very nature. Dismissing it does not take an action, since all a sorcerer has to do to end the spell is to stop concentrating on his turn.</p>
<h3>Subjects, Effects and Areas</h3><p>If a spell affects creatures directly, the result travels with the subjects for the spell’s duration. If the spell creates an effect, the effect lasts for the duration. The effect might move or remain still. Such an effect can be destroyed prior to when its duration ends. If the spell affects an area, the spell stays within that area for its duration.</p><p>Creatures become subject to a spell when they enter an affected area and are no longer subject to it when they leave.</p><p><strong>Touch Spells and Holding the Charge: </strong>In most cases, if a sorcerer does not discharge a touch spell on the round he casts it, he can hold the charge (postpone the discharge of the spell) indefinitely. The sorcerer can make touch attacks round after round. If he casts another spell, the touch spell dissipates.</p><p>Some touch spells allow the caster to touch multiple targets as part of the spell. He cannot hold the charge of such a spell; he must touch all targets of the spell in the same round that he finishes casting the spell.</p>
<h3>The Magic Attack Roll</h3><p>A magic attack roll is made whenever a sorcerer attempts to injure another with his magic and in most cases when he attempts to compel another. It is made as follows:</p><p>
  <strong>1d20 + Magic Attack Bonus + Charisma Modifier</strong>
</p><p>In most cases this is opposed by the victim’s relevant saving throw. If a spell has multiple targets, the same Magic Attack roll is used for all of them.</p>
<h3>Overcharging a Spell</h3><p>A sorcerer can put more of his power into a spell than normal. For every extra Power Point spent on a spell, the sorcerer gets a +1 bonus to his magic attack roll.</p><h2>Variant Spells</h2><p>Spells in Conan the Roleplaying Game should be given slight modifications to make each sorcerer unique. Perhaps your sorcerer’s agonising doom spell does not cause black tendrils of power, but instead shoots out greenish lighting, or instead elongates the shadows around the victim, turning them into moaning, ghost-like forms that drag the victim’s soul from him. Sometimes just adding variant additions to a spell can make a spell once deemed to be ‘old-hat’ into something fantastic and weird. Listed here are a few examples of how this can be done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sorcery Style - Arachnomancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't think of any direct parallels in ASOIAF, except maybe the Lost City of Lyber.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514162" name="_Toc58514162"></a>Sorcery Style - Arachnomancy</h1><p>The priests of Zath use a sub-style of Nature Magic called “Arachnomancy” (which in the strictest sense means studying the appearance and behaviour of spiders, or the patterns of their webs, for use in divination, but which in this context is taken to mean any magic dealing with arachnids).</p><p>The following spells are only available to members of the cult.</p>
<h2>Become Swarm (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/power point<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud</p><p>When this spell is cast, the caster’s body dissolves into a spider swarm (see the New Monsters appendix). All clothing and items worn or carried fall to the ground. Since the swarm form is impervious to most forms of weapon damage, it usually allows the caster to escape his opponents by crawling away to safety.</p>
<h2>Speak with Spiders</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 point<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting </strong>Time: 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> You<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 4 ranks, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud</p><p>You can comprehend and communicate with spiders, of both the normal and giant varieties. You are able to ask questions of and receive answers from spiders, although the spell doesn’t make them any more friendly or cooperative than normal. Furthermore, spiders have limited intelligence and are likely to be terse and evasive.</p>
<h2>Spider Climb</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> You<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud</p><p>You can climb and travel on vertical surfaces or even traverse ceilings as well as a spider does. You must have your hands free to climb in this manner. You gain a climb speed of 20 feet; further- more, you need not make Climb checks to traverse a vertical or horizontal surface (even upside down). You retain your Dexterity bonus to defense (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus to their attacks against you. You can also pass unimpeded through webs. You cannot, however, use the run action while climbing or navigating webs.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A drop of bitumen and a live spider, both of which must be eaten by the caster.</p>
<h2>Control Spider</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+ points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5ft./2 levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One spider<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throw</p><p>You can enchant a spider (who, as vermin, are normally immune to mind- affecting magic) and direct it with simple commands such as “Attack,” “Run,” and “Fetch.” Suicidal or self-destructive com- mands (including an order to attack a creature two or more size categories larger than the dominated spider) are simply ignored.</p><p>The PP cost is 1 for a spider of up to Small size, 2 for a Medium-size spider, 4 for a Large spider, 8 for a Huge spider, 16 for a Gargantuan spider, and 32 for a Colossal spider.</p><p>Control spider establishes a mental link between you and the subject creature. The spider can be directed by silent mental command as long as it remains in range. You need not see the spider to control it. You do not receive direct sensory input from the spider, but you know what it is experiencing. Because you are directing the spider with your own intelligence, it may be able to undertake actions normally beyond its own comprehension. You need not concentrate exclusively on controlling the spider unless you are trying to direct it to do something it normally couldn’t do. Changing your instructions or giving a dominated spider a new command is the equivalent of redirecting a spell, so it is a move action.</p>
<h2>Web</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Webs in a 10-ft.-radius spread<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/level (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex negates; see text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Reflex saving throw</p><p>Web creates a many-layered mass of strong, sticky strands. These strands trap those caught in them. The strands are similar to spider webs but far larger and tougher. These masses must be anchored to two or more solid and diametrically opposed points or else the web collapses upon itself and disappears. Creatures caught within a web become entangled among the gluey fibers. Attacking a creature in a web won’t cause you to become entangled.</p><p>Anyone in the effect’s area when the spell is cast must make a Reflex save. If this save succeeds, the creature is entangled, but not prevented from moving, though moving is more difficult than normal for being entangled (see below). If the save fails, the creature is entangled and can’t move from its space, but can break loose by spending 1 round and making a Strength check (DC 20) or a Escape Artist check (DC 25). Once loose (either by making the initial Reflex save or a later Strength check or Escape Artist check), a creature remains entangled, but may move through the web very slowly. Each round devoted to moving allows the creature to make a new Strength check or Escape Artist check. The creature moves 5 feet for each full 5 points by which the check result exceeds 10.</p><p>If you have at least 5 feet of web be- tween you and an opponent, it provides cover. If you have at least 20 feet of web between you, it provides total cover.</p><p>The strands of a web spell are flammable. Any fire can set the webs alight and burn away 5 square feet in 1 round. All crea- tures within flaming webs take 2d4 points of fire damage from the flames.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A bit of spider web.</p>
<h2>Creeping Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 points/swarm<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)/ 100 ft.; see text<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One swarm of great spiders per two levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +7 or higher, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud</p><p>When you utter the spell of creeping doom, you call forth a mass of great spider swarms (see the New Monsters appendix). You summon one swarm per two caster levels, to a maximum of ten swarms at 20th level, which need not appear adjacent to one another.</p><p>You may summon the spider swarms so that they share the area of other crea- tures. The swarms remain stationary, attacking any creatures in their area, unless you command the creeping doom to move (a standard action). As a stand- ard action, you can command any number of the swarms to move toward any prey within 100 feet of you (using the swarms’ normal speed). You cannot command any swarm to move more than 100 feet away from you, and if you move more than 100 feet from any swarm, that swarm remains stationary, attacking any creatures in its area (but it can be com- manded again if you move within 100 feet).</p>
<h2>Curse of Yezud (Sorcery Style: Curses)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One Creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One Month<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will Negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This specialized curse causes the victim to automatically fail all subsequent Fortitude saving throws against spider venom for the duration of the spell.</p>
<h2>Kiss of Zath (Sorcery Style: Curses)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 points/HD of target<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One month<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates; see text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Death Touch</em>, Ritual Sacrifice, magic attack bonus +7, must be a member of the cult of Zath in Yezud<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This dread curse is used to slay enemies from afar and to punish those who have fallen out of favor with the cult of Zath.</p><p>The spell must be cast either on the night of the full moon, or on the night of the new moon. The next time the target sleeps, he must make a Will saving throw. If he fails, he experiences a nightmare in which he is bitten by a spider. When the target wakes up, he finds a bite mark on his chest, above the heart. Over the next four weeks (until the next full or new moon), a purple color gradually expands from the bite mark to cover the target’s entire body as a magical poison spreads through his body. At the end of the spell, one month later, the target dies (Fate Point expenditure notwithstanding).</p><p>If the target successfully saves, he merely has a disturbing, spider-haunted dream, but no harm befalls him.</p><p>Note that if the target has had sexual contact of any sort with a temple-dancer (or other member of the cult of Zath) prior to the casting of this spell, no saving throw is allowed, and the curse cannot be dispelled by Warding and similar counterspells.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A vial of spider venom.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> An altar, dedicated to the spider- god and decorated with valuables worth at least 500 sp. If the focus is destroyed, the spell ends prematurely, and the curse is lifted from the target.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sorcery Style - Blood Witchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blood magic is a known magical branch of ASOIAF. I think it fits quite well with Maegi, and other mildly corrupted magicians. Obviously the truly evil would go strait for human sacrifice instead, but this style can be surprisingly powerful if used correctly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514163" name="_Toc58514163"></a>Sorcery Style - Blood Witchery</h1><p>A new Sorcery Style that is only available to the blood theurgist, Blood Witchery requires the sorcerer to have an expert’s understanding of the relationship between blood and magic. Blood theurgists are the only sorcerers possessing enough of an understanding of this relationship to utilize this gory, (comparatively) uncivilized and inhumane dark art – anyone else who has ever tried casting Blood Witchery spells has achieved nothing more than cutting themselves.</p><p>In order to work Blood Witchery spells at least half the spell’s required PP must come from the blood theurgist’s Blood Rite ability, representing the spell’s somatic and material component aspects.</p><p><em>Note</em>: A typical human male has 12 pints (192 fluid ounces) of blood in his body.</p>
<h2>Lend Essence (Basic Blood Witchery)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost: </strong>2 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time: </strong>1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range: </strong>Personal<br/>
<strong>Target: </strong>Self<br/>
<strong>Duration: </strong>1 round<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites: </strong>Blood theurgist level 1</p><p>This spell must be cast within 1 round of the sorcerer completing the casting of another spell. This initial spell is bolstered by <em>lend essence</em>, gaining a +1 bonus to the caster’s effective scholar level and Magic Attack Bonus.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood</p>
<h2>Binding of Blood</h2><p><strong>PP Cost: </strong>6 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time: </strong>1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range: </strong>Self or Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level); see text<br/>
<strong>Target: </strong>One or two creatures<br/>
<strong>Duration: </strong>1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw: </strong>Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites: </strong><em>Lend Essence</em>, <em>Blood Link</em>, Knowledge (Arcana) 6 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll: </strong>Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>Someone affected by a <em>binding of blood </em>has his life force temporarily entwined with that of another living person or creature (anything that bleeds, be it human, demon or beast.) If the spell is successful, both creatures gain a +2 enhancement bonus to their Will saving throw and a temporary bonus to their hit points equal to the maximum roll possible on the most recent hit die of the creature to which they are bound (if the other creature is beyond level 10, use their level 10 hit die instead.) Increase this bonus by 1 hit point per hit die/level beyond the first of the bound creature, but do not add Constitution or any other hit point modifiers. For example, a binding between a 9th-level scholar (d6 hit die) and a 3rd-level soldier (d10 hit die) grants the scholar 12 hit points and the soldier 14 hit points.</p><p>Unfortunately, there are also side-effects to the binding. Whenever one of the two bound creatures suffers damage, the other creature must make a DC (10 + damage suffered) Will saving throw or suffer half of that damage in visible wounds. Damage suffered in this way remains once the spell ends. If the creature to which one is bound is slain, the binding is broken but not before the surviving creature makes their Will saving throw. In this case, however, instead of suffering half the damage dealt to the other creature, a failed saving throw immediately drops the survivor to -1 hit point.</p><p>This spell has a range of self and targets one additional creature if the binding is made between the sorcerer and something else but has a close range and effects two creatures excluding the sorcerer if the sorcerer is not taking part of the binding.</p><p>This spell is finalized by the sorcerer and target drinking the other’s blood, thus establishing the binding.</p><p>A subject of this spell may only be affected by one <em>binding of blood </em>at a time.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood, one fluid ounce of the target creature’s blood</p>
<h2>Blood Brother</h2><p><strong>PP Cost: </strong>12 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time: </strong>1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range: </strong>Touch<br/>
<strong>Target: </strong>One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration: </strong>Mortal (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw: </strong>Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites: </strong><em>Lend Essence</em>, <em>Binding of Blood</em>, <em>Blood Link</em>, Knowledge (Arcana) 12 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll: </strong>Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>A mystic bond is created between the sorcerer and target, enabling the two to sense each other’s presence, emotions and general well-being. The nearer the two are, the easier it is to sense and determine such things. This includes being able to sense things such as whether the blood brother is sleeping, agitated, in pain, under attack, happy, intoxicated, etc. Despite the name of the spell, neither subject need be male (or even human – any living creature will do.)</p><p>This bond also makes it very difficult for the blood brothers to trick, charm or otherwise manipulate or deceive each other. When using Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise or Intimidate against one’s blood brother, the penalty appropriate to the range is applied. Similarly, a positive bonus is gained for Sense Motive checks against one’s blood brother. For example, in a situation where a -4 penalty is applied to Bluff, a +4 bonus is gained for Sense Motive. Most situations where this penalty applies will be face-to-face, making the -4 penalty most likely, but attempting such skills over distances by applying sorcery and other similarly unusual means will make use of the penalties associated with greater distances.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Distance</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Effect</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Penalty</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1 mile or less</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Sense the other’s location to within 5 feet; know exact mental/emotional state and well-being</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1 to 5 miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>General sense of other’s direction and distance; know general mental/emotional state and well-being</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>More than 5 miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Very vague sense of direction and distance – “over there” and “many days travel” are appropriate descriptors; vague, weak feeling concerning the other’s mental/emotional state and well-being. The feeling becomes less certain the farther away the blood brother is.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>-1</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>This ritual is finalized by the sorcerer and target drinking the other’s blood, thus establishing the bond. Unless the sorcerer dispels the bond, it remains until either blood brother dies.</p><p>A person, be it the sorcerer or blood brother, may have more than one blood brother at a given time.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 500 XP</p><p><em>Material Components:</em> Caster’s blood, one fluid ounce of the target creature’s blood</p>
<h2>Bloodlust</h2><p><strong>PP Cost: </strong>1 point<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time: </strong>1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range: </strong>Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target: </strong>One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration: </strong>3 rounds + 1 round per point of the caster’s Charisma bonus (do not reduce for a Cha penalty) (D)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites: </strong><em>Lend Essence</em></p><p>The target becomes enraged, as per the Fighting Madness feat. The target must be willing, or the spell automatically fails.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood</p>
<h2>Blood Sayer</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 points or 7 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal and/or touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self and one creature or two creatures<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level or Mortal (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lend essence</em>, <em>Blood Link</em>, Sense Motive 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>Either the sorcerer and another creature or two creatures excluding the sorcerer may benefit from this spell, which creates a bond between the two beings. This bond allows the other to immediately know when the other is lying within their presence.</p><p>The temporary version of this spell costs 2 PP to cast while the mortal version costs 7 PP.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: One fluid ounce of blood from the caster and target(s)</p>
<h2>Bodily Defiance of Pederon</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 point/+1 bonus<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lend Essence</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>By drinking the blood of a creature that is able to poison others, the sorcerer gains a bonus against the poison that depends on the amount of PP expended on the spell. This bonus cannot exceed the caster’s blood theurgist level. The sorcerer gains a bonus against all other poisons equal to half the primary bonus (rounded down.)</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood, one fluid ounce of the target creature’s blood</p>
<h2>Healer’s Gore</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lend essence</em>, Heal 6 ranks</p><p>By allowing the target to drink the sorcerer’s blood directly from the wound, the target heals 1 hit point of damage per every 2 points of self-inflicted damage the blood theurgist suffered during the casting. The sorcerer cannot heal more than 1 hit point per level of blood theurgist per casting.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood</p>
<h2>Life’s Might</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3 points/+1 Strength modifier bestowed<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level +1 minute per +1 Strength modifier bestowed<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +2, <em>Lend Essence</em>, <em>Blood Link</em></p><p>By drinking the blood of a creature with a Strength of 12 or higher that is also higher than the target’s Strength, the target increases his own Strength to that of the blood donor. If the spell’s target has a higher or equal Strength, no benefit is gained. The spell’s duration begins once the casting is completed, not once the blood is drunk (requiring one standard action.)</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood, three fluid ounces of the target creature’s blood</p>
<h2>Vengeful Wound</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lend Essence</em>, Base Attack Bonus +3<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>When cast upon a target that has suffered a wound that has not yet been healed (in other words, the subject is not at full hit points because of physical damage), this spell causes the wound to flow with blood. Additional damage will be suffered every 15 minutes, the amount of which depends upon how many hit points the target has previously lost due to wounds (including those hit points lost to the spell.)</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Previous Total Damage Suffered </strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Blood Loss/15 minutes </strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1 to 10 hit points</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1 hit point</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11 to 20 hit points</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2 hit points</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>21 to 30 hit points</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3 hit points</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>31 to 40 hit points</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4 hit points</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Etc.</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Etc.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>While it is possible to staunch the flow of blood, doing so increases all Heal check DCs by +10 and strenuous activity (running, fighting, etc.) requires a DC (15 + 1 per previous round of such activity) Reflex saving throw or a successful Heal check’s effects will be undone, allowing the damage due to blood loss to continue.</p><p><em>Material Components</em>: Caster’s blood</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sorcery Style - Chicanery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514164" name="_Toc58514164"></a>Sorcery Style - Chicanery</h1><p>Chicanery is the arcane practice of tricking the minds of onlookers to see things happen differently from reality or not see them happen at all. A wizard or sorcerer that masters chicanery can cleverly wield powers to confuse, befuddle or fool some of the most strong minded of witnesses. This style of arcane influence is sometimes subtle and sometimes bold; but always confounding.</p><p>It should be noted that no living creature can be targeted by the following spells: <em>Acquiring</em>, <em>Greater Acquiring</em>, <em>Here, Not There</em>, and <em>Switching the Shell</em>.</p>
<h2>Acquiring</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Any tiny object (1 lb. or less) within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None if item is not held/worn; Opposes the Base Defence of the target if held/worn</p><p>This spell allows the caster to effectively steal a small object in the blink of an eye. The caster casts the spell and reaches into a pocket, pouch or other personal container. When he pulls his hand out, if the spell is successful, he will be holding the item he was targeting. Sentient creatures currently wearing or holding the item targeted make the <em>Acquiring </em>slightly more difficult. The item vanishes in the blink of an eye, which can be startling for anyone currently looking at it when it disappears!</p>
<h2>Displacing Cavort (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes opponent’s attack roll</p><p>This form of the defensive blast is actually only a defence against attacks that would harm the caster physically. Whether it is an arrow, a bolt of arcane fire or the stone from a catapult; the caster can unleash his arcane control over momentum and direction in a burst of chaotic motion. The caster is spun wildly in a random direction (even straight up) to avoid the blow but always lands on his feet, composed and aware.</p>
<h2>Greater Acquiring</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Any small object (5 lb. or less) within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Acquiring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None if item is not held/worn; Opposes the Base Defence of the target if held/worn</p><p>This spell functions in a similar form to the basic <em>Acquiring </em>spell but affects much larger objects. Instead of putting the caster’s hand inside of a container, he must place both of his hands behind some kind of obscuring object. This can be his cloak, behind his back or around a door; anything, so long as no one can see his hands when the spell is cast. When he produces his hands once more, the object will be in them. Just as with <em>Acquiring</em>, the object vanishes instantly and might bring some confusion.</p>
<h2>Here, Not There</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Any two small objects (2 lb. or less) within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Acquiring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None if items is not held/worn; Opposes the Base Defence of the targets if held/worn</p><p>The graduation of the caster’s ability to move small items through space instantly, this spell allows the caster to switch the physical positions of two similarly sized objects that are currently in view of him. The two objects must both be within range of the caster and one another. Neither object may be more than twice as large as the other. Sentient creatures currently wearing or holding the items targeted make <em>Here, Not There </em>more difficult. The items switch places in the blink of an eye, surprising anyone who was looking at one thing when it suddenly became another! If two held/worn items are targeted by this spell and either target is not successfully overcome by the caster’s magic attack roll, the spell fails.</p>
<h2>Mynah Bird’s Voice</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes + 1 minute per two levels<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None required</p><p>This cunning spell grants the caster the temporary ability to mimic any animal sounds or human voice he has heard in the last 24 hours, granting him a +10 bonus to his Perform skill checks to impersonate an individual or animal. This could grant additional bonuses to skill checks for Diplomacy, Disguise, Intimidate or Handle Animal at the Games Master’s discretion. The material component of this song is the placing of a cat’s hair or bird’s down feather under the caster’s tongue.</p>
<h2>Switching the Shell</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Two small containers (10 lb. or smaller capacity) within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Here, Not There</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None if containers are not held/worn; Opposes Base Defence of the targets if held/worn</p><p>This insidious spell hails from the ancient shell game that con artistes have used to fleece onlookers for centuries. This spell takes all contents of two similarly sized containers and swaps them. A pouch full of stones could be used to switch contents with a merchant’s coin purse or perhaps a wineskin of poison could replace an enemy’s water flask. The two containers must both be within range of the caster and one another. The containers must be able to hold the materials of the other or else this spell fails. Additionally, the container must be closed (pouches tied off, flasks corked, boxes shut and so on). Sentient creatures currently wearing or holding the containers targeted make <em>Switching the Shell </em>more difficult to accomplish. The containers’ contents switch places instantly, being revealed when the container is opened. If two held/worn items are targeted by this spell and either target is not successfully overcome by the caster’s magic attack roll, the spell fails.</p>
<h2>Untying Flicker</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One latch, knot, buckle, and so on, within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None if target is not held/worn; Opposes Base Defence of the target if held/worn</p><p>This simple spell allows the caster to undo any simple mundane closing mechanism. This includes knots, latches, buckles and similar things but does <em>not </em>include locks, door tumblers and complex mechanical devices. With a flick of the caster’s wrist the target rapidly unties, unlatches or otherwise opens. This will not automatically open what the target was holding but will do so if natural gravity or motion would do so.</p>
<h2>Widdershins</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One object or person within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (If target is a creature)<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes the Base Defence of the target</p><p>This strange and confusing spell is used to sow disarray by reversing motion for a single target. An effected log will roll uphill, an arrow will go hurtling back towards it firer and guards chasing after the sorcerer will instead run backwards <em>away </em>from him! Widdershins forces the affected individual to think carefully about how to perform his movement, as it might just put his back to the wrong person when he starts to walk oddly backwards away from his intended position!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sorcery Style - Cosmic Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514165" name="_Toc58514165"></a>Sorcery Style - Cosmic Sorcery</h1><p>Cosmic sorcery is one of the most powerful styles of sorcery available, but for the most part it is used to augment and improve other spells. It is most widely understood in the East, and the sorcerers of the Himelians, Vendhya and Khitai are its most accomplished practitioners, but westerners sometimes also learn its secrets.</p><p>Cosmic Sorcery is closely associated with Divination and Summoning.</p><p> </p>
<h2>The Time is Right (Basic Cosmic Sorcery &amp; Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> x3<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 weeks<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> As per sorcery style<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> As per sorcery style<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> As per sorcery style, but see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Int 15, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> See below<br/>
 </p><p>By waiting till the time is right to perform your magic, you are able to remove most of the random factors that might usually reduce or counteract the effects of your spell, ensuring that your own magical power is at its maximum possible level.</p><p>In game terms, this allows you to Take 20 on your magic attack roll.</p><p>For purposes of the cost to include it in a spellbook or as a general gauge of its magical strength and complexity, <em>the time is right </em>can be considered to be a 15 Power Point spell.</p><p><em>Material component: </em>In addition to the usual components, various oils and incenses to a total value of 750 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Beyond Time and Space (Defensive Blast &amp; Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Transports a target through time and space<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Int 15, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks</p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer instantly loses all his remaining Power Points. The attacker who triggered the defensive blast must make a Will save (DC equals the number of Power Points spent). If the saving throw is failed, then the attacker is thrown through time and space. It is up to the Games Master when and where the attacker arrives, and while it is generally within a few miles and a few days (forward or back) of his present location, victims have been thrown hundreds of leagues and many centuries by this wild spell.</p><p> </p>
<h2>Horoscope</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until triggered<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>The Time Is Right</em>, <em>Astrological Prediction</em></p><p>Casting a <em>horoscope </em>for an individual allows the sorcerer to foreshadow an event for that person. For example, a sorcerer casting a horoscope for an adventure could say ‘<em>the jaws of the serpent will close upon you – beware!’ </em>That adventurer would gain one Fate point if he was ever in a situation that could be interpreted as ‘the jaws of the serpent closing upon him’.</p><p>Alternatively, a sorcerer can cast a negative <em>horoscope</em>. If the events foreshadowed by a negative <em>horoscope </em>come to pass, then the target <em>loses </em>one Fate Point. Note that as the spell can be cast through a magical link, the sorcerer can curse a foe from afar without the foe being aware of the doom that is upon him.</p><p>A sorcerer can only place a single <em>horoscope </em>on an individual. If that <em>horoscope </em>is triggered, then the sorcerer may later cast the spell again on that person. A character can carry multiple foreshadowings from <em>horoscopes </em>cast by different sorcerers.</p><p><strong>Birth Horoscope: </strong>The <em>horoscope </em>spell can be cast as a permanent spell, but only on a newborn child. It costs 1000 XP, 25 PP, a focus worth 500 silver pieces and 50 silver pieces’ worth of inks, scrolls and divinatory equipment. When cast in this fashion, the sorcerer may give three foreshadowings, which are triggered in order. The first two are discarded when triggered; the third will remain permanently on the character but can only be triggered once per adventure.</p><p>For example, if Conan had his birth <em>horoscope </em>cast, then it might have been ‘<em>he will travel far from Cimmeria; his greatest love will perish, yet return; the crown will rest uneasily on his head’. </em>Conan would then have received one Fate Point when he left his homeland, one when Bêlit died (and he probably spent that point immediately on a Destiny change to bring her back) and one whenever his rule of Aquilonia was threatened or whenever he felt restless on the throne.</p>
<h2>The Hour of Your Birth, The Hour of Your Death</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, <em>Horoscope</em></p><p>To cast this spell, the sorcerer must know the date, hour and location of the target’s birth. If he makes a successful DC 20 Knowledge (arcana) check then the sorcerer can use this knowledge as a Magical Link to the target.</p>
<h2>Dictate Fate</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10+<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Alters a target’s destiny<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Int 15, Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, <em>The Hour of Your Birth, The Hour of Your Death</em>, <em>Visions</em></p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer must specify a foreshadowing for the target. The sorcerer can then alter events to bring that foreshadowing to pass. This manipulation of destiny links the sorcerer and the target – the target will dream of the sorcerer and may realise that his destiny is being meddled with. The sorcerer may alter events in two ways:</p><p><strong>Using Visions: </strong>When the sorcerer is observing the target of <em>dictate fate </em>through a <em>visions </em>spell, the sorcerer may spend Power Points to alter any skill check, attack roll, or saving throw made within the field of view of his sensor. Each Power Point spent gives a +1 or –1 to the roll and the sorcerer may spend a maximum of five Power Points per roll in this fashion.</p><p><strong>Using Fate: </strong>The sorcerer may also spend 2d6 Power Points to alter the target’s destiny, as if he had spent a Fate point to do so. The sorcerer does not need a <em>vision </em>to this – indeed, it will happen even if the sorcerer is unaware of the need to change the target’s Destiny, and without the consent of the sorcerer. For example, the sorcerer might place a foreshadowing on the target, saying that the target will arrive at the sorcerer’s castle. The target then falls off a cliff to his death – so the spell takes 2d6 Power Points from the sorcerer to alter the target’s destiny, and the target luckily falls into soft mud and survives. The sorcerer becomes aware of the drain and who triggered it as it happens but does not know any specifics about the event.</p><p>A sorcerer reduced to below 0 PP by this spell is reduced to 0 PP instead and suffers 1d6 Wisdom damage.</p>
<h2>Sorcerer's Vengeance</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One week/level (D) or until discharged<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, Int 15, <em>The Time is Right</em></p><p>
The caster places another spell upon himself so that it comes into effect under some condition he dictates when casting sorcerer’s vengeance. Sorcerer’s vengeance must be cast immediately before the companion spell – if even one full round passes before casting the latter gets underway, sorcerer’s vengeance will fail.</p><p>The spell to be brought into effect by sorcerer’s vengeance must be one that affects the caster and cannot require more than half the caster’s PP (rounded down).</p><p>The conditions needed to bring the spell into effect must be clear (GM’s discretion),although the conditions can be general. In all cases, sorcerer’s vengeance immediately brings into effect the companion spell, the latter being “cast” instantaneously when the prescribed circumstances occur. If complicated or convoluted conditions are prescribed, the whole spell combination (sorcerer’s vengeance and the companion magic) may fail when called on. If sorcerer’s vengeance activation conditions are met, the other spell will be triggered without a problem so long as the condition’s definition during the casting was clear and 10 words or less. For a statement of conditions that is unclear and/or longer than 10 words the caster must make a DC (5 + word length of condition statement) Will saving throw or sorcerer’s vengeance fails. The companion spell occurs based solely on the stated conditions, regardless of whether you want it to or not.</p><p>The caster can use only one sorcerer’s vengeance spell at a time; if a second is cast, the first one (if still active) is dispelled.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> That of the companion spell, plus quicksilver and the eyelash of an 8th-level or greater scholar, or of a spell- or spell-like ability-using creature.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A statuette of the caster carved from elephant ivory and decorated with gems (worth at least 1,500 sp.) The caster must carry the focus for sorcerer’s vengeance to work.</p>
<h2>Alignment of the Heavenly Paths (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> x2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> As per the base spell<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> As per the base spell<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> As per the base spell<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> As per the base spell<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> As per the base spell, but see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Int 15, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, <em>The Time Is Right</em></p><p>This dangerous spell attempts to garner the benefits of <em>the time is right </em>even when the time is patently <em>not </em>right. In effect, the sorcerer attempts to change the universe to suit his needs, instead of waiting until the ceaseless changing of the stars brings them into alignment with his desires.</p><p>In game terms, this allows you to Take 20 on your Magic Attack Roll. However, the spell automatically becomes a Mighty spell, and the sorcerer must immediately make a Will save against Runaway Magic even if this is the only Mighty spell he has cast this week.</p><p>For purposes of the cost to include it in a spellbook or as a general gauge of its magical strength and complexity, <em>alignment of the heavenly paths </em>can be considered to be a 15 Power Point spell.</p><p><em>Material component: </em>In addition to the usual components, various oils and incenses to a total value of 500 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Make Gate (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, F</p><p><strong>Casting Time:</strong> One week<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Creates a magical portal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (geography) 10 ranks, <em>The Time is Right</em>, <em>Alignment of the Heavenly Paths</em></p><p>This spell allows the sorcerer to create a magical portal connecting two points. When the gate is open, a man can step through it as if stepping through a door, even though the two points might be separated by a hundred miles or an ocean or even the gulf between the stars.</p><p>The Power Point cost of the <em>make gate </em>spell depends on the range of the spell. See the <em>make gate</em> table.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Range</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Creation Cost</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Activation Cost</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Within one mile</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Within ten miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Within one hundred miles</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Different nation</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Across a continent</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>30</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Across a world</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>40</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Different world or dimension</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>50</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Distant world or dimension</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>60</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The creation cost is the number of Power Points required to create the gate initially. To make a gate, certain mystic symbols must be drawn at both the points that are to be connected. These symbols do not have to be drawn by the sorcerer himself – a sorcerer planning to make a gate to a distant land might use <em>sorcerous news </em>– or a letter – to instruct an apprentice or agent on how to draw the symbols. Those planning to open gateways to other dimensions might use <em>master-words and signs </em>to contact a suitable denizen of the other dimension. It takes one week of work to inscribe the symbols.</p><p>A sorcerer can open a gate through brute force by only drawing the symbols at one end of the gate, but this quintuples the Creation and Activation costs of the gate (thus, if Thoth-Amon wishes to open a gate into the heart of Conan’s palace and send assassins to kill the king, it will cost him one hundred Power Points to do so through brute force, but only 20 if one of his agents can draw the symbols in the palace). If a gate is created by brute force, then it must be ‘anchored’ by drawing the symbols on the far side, or it will cease to function one week after being created.</p><p>The cost to create a gate can be halved by placing cosmic restrictions on the gate. For example, many gates are tied to the phase of the moon, only functioning during the full moon. A gate could also be tied to a particular configuration of the stars. Even the loosest restrictions only permit a gate to work a maximum of one-quarter of the time. It is clearly obvious when a gate is functioning, as the symbols glow eerily when active.</p><p>Once a gate is created, it can be opened from either side by spending the listed number of Power Points in the Activation column. Anyone with Power Points can open the gate by touching the symbols – they do not need to know the <em>make gate </em>spell, or even know where the gate goes or who made it.</p><p>An activated gate remains open for 1d6 rounds plus one round per Power Point spent to activate it. During this time, anyone or anything stepping through the gate is instantly transported to the far side of the gate. Gates are two-way when active and show a clear view of whatever is on the other side.</p><p>A gate can be destroyed by erasing the symbols.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>The symbols that anchor the gate. These symbols can simply be drawn with paint or charcoal or carved in stone if the character has the requisite tools and Craft skill. Either way, the symbols take a week of work to draw.</p>
<h2>Nothing Is Immutable (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One object<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 20 ranks, <em>Dictate Fate</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the difficulty for the target’s fortitude save</p><p>This spell allows the caster to transform any mundane object into any other mundane object of roughly the same size. A man could be transformed into a statue, or a wolf, or a cloud of mist. A dagger could become a flower, or a snake, or a jewel. The Power Point cost of the spell is equal to the level + Constitution modifier of the target when targeting a living creature, or equal to the weight of an object in lbs. A Fortitude save is permitted if the spell targets a living creature.</p>
<h2>The Stars are Right (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> x4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 month<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> As per sorcery style<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> As per sorcery style<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> As per sorcery style, but see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Int 19, Knowledge (arcana) 20 ranks, <em>The Time is Right</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> See below</p><p>By waiting till the stars are right to perform your magic, you may render the target extremely vulnerable, so that he finds resistance to your attacks difficult if not impossible, as well as removing most of the random factors that might usually reduce or counteract the effects of your spell.</p><p>In game terms, this allows you to Take 20 on your Magic Attack Roll as for <em>the time is right</em>. Furthermore, it halves (round down) any circumstance bonuses, resistance bonuses, or morale bonuses that your target would usually add to his Will saving throw. Finally, it removes any <em>warding </em>or <em>greater warding </em>spell that may be protecting him, immediately before your spell is cast.</p><p>For purposes of the cost to include it in a spellbook or as a general gauge of its magical strength and complexity, <em>the stars are right </em>can be considered to be a 20 Power Point spell.</p><p><em>Material component: </em>In addition to the usual components, various oils and incenses to a total value of 1,000 silver pieces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sorcery Style - Counterspells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514166" name="_Toc58514166"></a>Sorcery Style - Counterspells</h1><p>Counterspells are highly sought-after by almost all sorcerers, since a rival wizard can be even deadlier to the typical sorcerer than a sword-wielding Cimmerian. Many scholars who do not otherwise practice sorcery learn counterspells, just to have a weapon of sufficient power to allow them to fight enemy sorcerers.</p><p>The greatest counter-magicians seem able to negate magic by their very presence.</p>
<h2>Warding (Basic Counterspell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more spells already affecting you, or one spell about to affect you<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes opponent’s magic attack roll</p><p>For each spell already affecting the sorcerer when it is cast, the sorcerer casting <em>warding </em>may make a magic attack roll opposed by a magic attack roll from the original sorcerer to cancel the spell completely. Furthermore, a warding can be prepared with a ready action, conditional on another sorcerer casting a spell, allowing for an opponent’s spell to be cancelled before it even begins.</p><p>Other counterspells may not be affected by a <em>warding.</em></p>
<h2>Desperate Ward (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One spell<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None required</p><p>This form of defensive blast only works against sorcery and can only be invoked when a hostile spell targets the sorcerer. Roll 1d6 for every Power Point expended and add the total of these rolls as a circumstance bonus to the caster’s Saving Throw against the incoming spell.</p>
<h2>Greater Warding</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One spell or creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous, up to one hour plus one hour/level, or until used, depending on version chosen<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, <em>Warding</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes opponent’s magic attack roll</p><p><em>Greater warding </em>has two modes of use.</p><p>The first acts like a <em>warding </em>spell that can be cast on another creature, immediately countering any spell or spells affecting it if the sorcerer can succeed at a magic attack roll opposing the magic attack roll of the sorcerer who originally cast the spell.</p><p>The second use acts like a one-use <em>warding </em>spell that can be transferred to another creature. Unlike <em>warding </em>and the first use of <em>greater warding</em>, it may be cast in advance, in which case it comes into effect as soon as another sorcerer attempts to cast a spell on the subject. After one</p><p>use, it stops working.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Paints and oils worth 50 silver pieces with which to inscribe protective runes on the subject.</p>
<h2>Incantation of Amalric’s Witchman</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, Warding<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell renders any god or demon who has taken on humanoid form to walk the earth partially human, with all the vulnerabilities of any other human. That is, any innate damage reduction it may have had is lost, as is any immunity to critical hits, sneak attacks and other attack forms. If the god or demon had any particular vulnerabilities, however, these are unaffected.</p>
<h2>Rune of Jhebbal Sag</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Any worshippers of Jhebbal Sag who come within 25 ft. + 5 ft. per level of the rune<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Wis 13, Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks, <em>Warding</em></p><p>The <em>rune of Jhebbal Sag</em>, when inscribed or painted onto any surface, lets any worshippers<br/>
of Jhebbal Sag (see Chapter 12: Religion) know that the sorcerer is friendly. Its most notable effect is to release the subject or subjects of a <em>summon beast </em>spell as soon as they come within range. However, all animals remember their god Jhebbal Sag and will become calm and non-aggressive if they come within range. Likewise, if any human or other intelligent worshippers of the god come within range, the sorcerer gains a +2 circumstance bonus to all Charisma-based skill checks regarding them. In effect, he is demonstrating an allegiance to Jhebbal Sag, though this allegiance need not be genuine.</p>
<h2>Ward Dwelling</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour per Power Point<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One dwelling<br/>
<strong>Duration: </strong>One month<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, <em>Warding</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes opponent’s magic attack roll</p><p>This spell protects a structure from evil magic. Two Power Points must be expended to shield a small hut or cave from evil magic; four points would suffice for the average house, six for a large mansion, while a Stygian palace might require 10 or more Power Points. If anyone tries to cast a spell on a target inside the warded dwelling, or if a summoned or ensorcelled creature tries to enter the dwelling, the ward is triggered (as per <em>greater warding</em>). Each <em>ward dwelling </em>spell only works once, whether or not it blocks the hostile spell but a building can be protected by multiple wards.</p><p>The caster of the spell knows when his <em>ward dwelling </em>spell is triggered.</p><p>To cast <em>ward dwelling</em>, various arcane marks and runes must be carved into the threshold and pillars of the building. It is possible to ‘disarm’ a spell by removing the right marks (Knowledge (arcana) DC 15 to identify them).</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Paints and gem dusts worth 100 silver pieces per Power Point with which to inscribe protective runes on the subject.</p>
<h2>Ward by Will</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per 2 damage reduction desired per round<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Free action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 7 ranks, <em>Warding</em></p><p>This spell is a ward against physical blows. The form the spell takes varies by sorcerer, depending on his visualisation. His body may become slightly non-physical, allowing blows to pass through; his body may become granite-like; he may become lightning-quick; perhaps small demons appear around the sorcerer and slow down the weapons or push them aside. Regardless of the magical effect, the game-mechanic effect is that the spell grants the sorcerer Damage Reduction. He gains twice as much Damage Reduction as he spends Power Points. If a sorcerer spends 10 Power Points, he gets 20 Damage Reduction for one round. Armour Piercing rules work normally.</p>
<h2>Blessing of True Steel</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One metal weapon<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, <em>Warding</em>, <em>Greater Warding</em></p><p>Magic is mostly air and trickery, and an honest sword will cleave through most magical defences. A character using a weapon under the effect of this spell has a +2 morale bonus to all saving throws against spells.</p><p>Furthermore, the character may choose to discharge the blessing when he strikes a foe or object which is under the effect of a spell. The character’s attack roll is pitted against a magic attack roll made by the caster of the enemy spell – if the character’s roll is equal to or higher than the enemy’s magic attack roll, then one spell affecting the target is immediately ended. If the enemy is under the effects of multiple spells, then the Games Master chooses which spell is broken.</p><p>For example, a barbarian with a sword under the effects of blessing of true steel is fighting a sorcerer who is using witch’s vigour and channel demon. The barbarian has no idea about the witch’s vigour, but the demon’s taint is obvious. He swings his blade, and discharges the blessing of true steel in an attempt to blast away the channel demon spell.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The sword or weapon being blessed.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Rare oils worth 250 silver pieces, and 1d6 hit points of the sorcerer’s own blood.</p>
<h2>Master Warding</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius emanation, centred the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, <em>Warding</em>, <em>Greater Warding</em></p><p>An invisible barrier surrounds the sorcerer and moves with him. The space within this barrier is impervious to most magical effects. Likewise, it prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines.</p><p>A master warding suppresses any spell or magical effect used within, brought into, or cast into the area, but does not dispel it. Time spent within a master warding counts against the suppressed spell’s duration.</p><p>Summoned creatures of any type wink out if they enter a master warding. They reappear in the same spot once the field goes away. Time spent winked out counts normally against the duration of the conjuration that is maintaining the creature. (The effects of instantaneous spells are not affected by a master warding because the spell itself is no longer in effect, only its result.) Creatures of the construct type remain entirely inanimate when in the region of the spell.</p><p>A normal creature can enter the area, as can normal missiles. Furthermore, while a magic sword does not function magically within the area, it is still a sword (and often a finely crafted sword at that). Elementals and outsiders are unaffected unless summoned. These creatures’ spell-like or supernatural abilities, however, may be temporarily nullified by the field.</p><p>Two or more master wardings sharing any of the same space have no effect on each other.</p><p>Should a creature be larger than the area enclosed by the barrier, any part of it that lies outside the barrier is unaffected by the field.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Incenses and oils to a value of 250 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Dance of the Skull</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more curses already afflicting a victim<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Warding</em></p><p>Dancing to the growling and rumbling of Pictish drums, the shaman paces about the subject of his curse, waving his arms in weaving, cryptic patterns. He then throws a skull next to the victim. A female assistant, who is named the Bride of whatever spirit or god guides the shaman then performs a writhing, spinning, bestial dance – and the skull dances with her, bounding and spinning like a living thing.</p><p>This spell counteracts attempts to ward or dispel a spell and may, in some cases, stave off the rule of impermanence. Casting the dance of the skull adds a +4 to a sorcerer’s opposed magic attack roll if someone attempts to counter a spell protected by the dance of the skull. The spell also increases the sorcerer’s magic attack roll by +4 on any secondary saves a spell might allow (such as if the subject of the awful rite of the were-beast or put them into the swamp is given a command, or if someone partially saves against the draw forth the soul spell).</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Female assistant (to be the Bride) and a skull.</p>
<h2>Ward of Anigmus</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Free action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks, <em>Warding</em></p><p>The Ward of Anigmus is a ward against demon fire that takes a bit of power to pull off. It offers brief but complete immunity against Outsider-originated flame attacks, such as Fiery Breath, including passive Outsider attacks like Body of Flame and Flame Incarnate.</p>
<h2>Hand of the Witch</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5/activation<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature/activation<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, <em>Warding</em>, <em>Greater Warding</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Opposes opponent’s magic attack roll</p><p>The sorcerer begins a chant that hurt mortal ears. As he intones these guttural syllables, mangling the pronunciation of words never meant to pass human lips, his magical might lashes around him, cutting apart spells entering the area. This allows him to protect himself, or others, from the efforts of other arcanists.</p><p>Each round the sorcerer maintains concentration he can, as a free action, make a magic attack roll. Each time an allied character within range becomes the target of a spell or magical effect he can spend 5 PP to substitute his magic attack roll for their saving throw.</p><h2>Incantation of Fog and Shadow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level radius emanating from caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, <em>Warding</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets opponent’s magic attack roll</p><p>Many of the dark arts concern themselves with learning secrets. A sorcerer can use these skills to good effect on the fi eld of battle by divining the opponent’s plans, his troop dispositions and other bits of trivial intelligence that is the difference between life and death for the common fighting man. However, a skilled scholar can, to some extent, shield his allies’ plans from outside investigation by using an incantation passed down from the dawn of time.</p><p>When the sorcerer begins this ancient incantation, he makes a magic attack roll and spends 2 PP. Each round after the first he may continue the incantation by spending an additional 2 PP. He may continue to recite this incantation and spend PP until he runs out of power or desires to stop.</p><p>When another sorcerer uses a divination spell to gain information about a conversation or event that occurred within the incantation’s area of effect, he must make a magic attack roll in addition to any other checks or rolls called for by the spell. If his magic attack roll fails to beat the incantation’s caster, he senses the incantation’s presence, but cannot determine what, if anything, it hides.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sorcery Style - Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514167" name="_Toc58514167"></a>Sorcery Style - Curses</h1><p>Sorcerers are feared most of all not for the dark powers with whom they traffic or the strange artefacts they create but for what they can do to ordinary folk: curse them in a variety of cruel and horrid ways.</p><p>Any character who is under the effects of a curse that does not have immediately obvious physical effects may attempt a Knowledge (arcana) check (DC 10 + level of the sorcerer who cast the spell) to determine that he is affected by a curse. If he succeeds by at least 20, he can also determine the precise nature of the curse and the name of the sorcerer who cast it.</p><p>Certain powerful hexers and cursers are able to shrink their enemies down to nothingness, or balefully transform them into statues who live no more than a weird and occasional quasi-life.</p>
<h2>Lesser Ill-Fortune (Basic Curse)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch, or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>A sorcerer places a curse on a victim. The victim suffers a –1 enhancement penalty to all attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks and skill checks. This is not cumulative with the effects of <em>greater ill-fortune </em>or <em>ill-fortune </em>− only the most severe penalty applies.</p>
<h2>Weapon Curse (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>Roll 1d6 for every Power Point expended when this spell is cast and note the total of these rolls. Whenever the caster takes damage from a weapon, the attacker takes the damage instead. For example, if a sorcerer is struck by a sword for 12 points of damage, the attacker takes 12 points of damage instead of the sorcerer. This effect persists for one round or until the total of the points roll is exhausted. <em>Weapon curse </em>only applies to damage taken from weapons, spells and other direct attacks – a sorcerer could not use the <em>weapon curse </em>if he was trapped in a cave-in, for instance.</p>
<h2>Awful Rite of the Were-Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Five minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates and see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>This dire ritual permanently changes a human into a were- creature of a variety chosen by the sorcerer. The target may attempt a Will saving throw to completely negate the effects.</p><p>If the sorcerer has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell, assuming the target fails his save and becomes a were- creature. The magical energy released by this horrific transformation is at least as great as that released by killing the target outright.</p><p>The creature altered in this way is at least partially under the thrall of the sorcerer and will attempt to remain within 500 feet of the sorcerer at all times. However, any time the sorcerer gives the target a direct order he must make a magic attack roll against the target’s Will saving throw to compel him to obey. If the target succeeds in saving, he is temporarily released from the sorcerer’s command for 1d6 rounds, after which time he may attempt another Will saving throw. Success on this save means he is permanently released, though he is still a were-creature; failure means he is once more under the sorcerer’s thrall. At any time, the sorcerer can elect to permanently release the creature from his control, though he cannot reverse the spell.</p><p>Most sorcerers thus use this spell to create guards or just cause mischief, rather than in the hope of creating a legion of permanent servants; the risk of losing control is just too great and few were-creatures created by this spell will hold back if they get a chance to attack their erstwhile masters. However, for the sorcerer who rarely calls on his creations to carry out a direct order, were-creatures can make useful escorts or guards, perhaps for many years.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Various rare essences and herbs to a value of 100 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Curse of Yizil</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+ (see below)<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Free action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch, or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Warding</em></p><p>This spell is a dying curse, used by a sorcerer to weaken a rival. It may only be cast by a character who has between –1 and –9 hit points (inclusive) but it may be cast even if that character would usually be unconscious and unable to act – he manages, somehow, to use the last of his fading willpower to cast the spell. Immediately upon casting the spell, he dies, Fate Points notwithstanding.</p><p>The target of the spell suffers an enhancement penalty to his magic attack rolls equal to one- half the number of Power Points the sorcerer had left on casting the spell, rounded down. However, the <em>curse of Yizil </em>is so subtle that in most cases the sorcerer will have no idea it is affecting him.</p><p><em>Special Note: </em>Any sorcerer who meets the prerequisites for this spell automatically knows it, without needing to select it with either the New Spell class feature or the Sorcerer’s Boon feat.</p>
<h2>Dance of the Changing Serpent</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous, but see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Must be a Pict, magic attack bonus +4, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the targets’ saving throw</p><p>This spell places a man’s soul in a ghost snake’s body and vice versa. However, unlike such spells as <em>awful rite of the were-beast</em>, the transposed souls are highly disorientated and have no insight into the correct way to control their new bodies. Both are regarded as helpless in all respects and if left alone will eventually die of starvation as they cannot even feed themselves. Both creatures get Will saving throws and if at least one of them succeeds, the spell fails.</p><p>If the sorcerer has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell, assuming the target fails his saving throw and changes souls with the great serpent. The magical energy released by this horrific swapping of essences is at least as great as that released by killing the target outright.</p><p>It is common among the Picts to immediately sacrifice both snake and man once it is clear the spell has worked. If this is done using the Ritual Sacrifice feat, the sorcerer gains Power Points as usual for the sacrifice. He also gains an enhancement bonus of +4 on all Intimidate checks against anyone who witnesses the whole ceremony. Furthermore, he gains a +1 enhancement bonus to all magic attack rolls due to the favour of his gods. These bonuses last for one day per scholar or temptress level.</p><p><em>Material Components: </em>Smoke-powders worth at least 50 silver pieces, plus one ghost snake. If desired, this can have been summoned by means of a <em>summon beast </em>spell. <em>Focus: </em>A bonfire at least five feet by five feet in size.</p>
<h2>Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +2, Lesser Ill-Fortune<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>The target must make an immediate Will saving throw or be unable to use Fate Points for the duration of the spell.</p><p>
 <em><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Fate Points represent divine favour or luck. For the purposes of this spell, just imagine that the character has bad luck.</em>
</p>
<h2>Draw Forth the Soul</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20 for the first hour, 10 per hour thereafter<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Up to one hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Tormented Sacrifice, Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p><em>Draw forth the soul </em>pulls forth the very soul from a single target, an agonising and maddening process that can take several hours.</p><p>The victim makes a Will saving throw. If he succeeds, he is able to partially resist the effects of the spell – he is helpless for the next hour, though he is still able to speak in a somewhat rambling and pained manner. If he succeeds by 10 or more, he completely throws off the spell and the sorcerer may not attempt to cast it on him again for at least one day. If he fails, his body dies after 10 + 5d6 minutes (during which he rambles and is helpless, as above) and his soul is forced into a demonic entity, to spend eternity in torment.</p><p>A character who partially resists the spell must make another saving throw after the hour is up if the sorcerer elects to spend a further 10 Power Points on continuing the spell. The second save is at a penalty of –1 but otherwise has the same effects as the first. This process continues until the sorcerer chooses not to spend any more Power Points on the spell, the target succeeds by 10 or more or the target fails his saving throw. The save penalty increases by one for every hour of duration.</p><p>A target who is killed by this spell counts as having been sacrificed by the Tormented Sacrifice feat; his hit points and the time it took him to die determine the number of Power Points gained by the sorcerer as usual.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A prized possession from the target of the spell and oils and powders worth at least 500 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Gelid Bones</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +2, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Calm of the Adept</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The target must make an immediate Will saving throw or be paralysed for the duration of the spell, his bones unable to support his body.</p><p>
 <em><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Picture a full-body version of the Jelly-legs Jinx from Harry Potter.</em>
</p>
<h2>Ill-Fortune</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch, or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One month<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>As with <em>lesser ill-fortune </em>but the enhancement penalty is increased to –2. This is not cumulative with the effects of <em>greater ill-fortune </em>or <em>lesser ill-fortune </em>− only the most severe penalty applies.</p>
<h2>Greater Ill-Fortune</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch, or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One year<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3 or higher, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>As with <em>ill-fortune </em>but the enhancement penalty is increased to –4. This is not cumulative with the effects of <em>ill-fortune </em>or<em>lesser ill-fortune </em>− only the most severe penalty applies.</p>
<h2>Doom of the Doll</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10/round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Hexer, Focused Magical Link, Magic attack bonus +7 or higher, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target's saving throw</p><p>This spell enables the sorcerer to harm and even kill a victim for whom he has made a ‘voodoo doll’ with the Focused Magical Link feat, simply by applying heat or other unpleasantness to the doll.</p><p>During each round of the spell’s duration, the sorcerer can spend a full-round action to either burn the doll, stab it, cut it, or crush it, with the following effects:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Burning:</strong> The doll transmits the heat and energy of the flames directly to the target. He is dealt 2d6 + the sorcerer’s level in fire damage. If he succeeds in a Fortitude save, this damage is reduced to 1d6.</li>
<li>
<strong>Stabbing:</strong> Just as the doll is stabbed, so is the target. He is dealt 1d4 + the sorcerer’s level in piercing damage. If he succeeds in a Fortitude save, this damage is reduced to just the sorcerer’s level.</li>
<li>
<strong>Cutting:</strong> Just as the doll is cut, so is the target. He is dealt 1d8 + the sorcerer’s level in slashing damage. If he succeeds in a Fortitude save, this damage is halved.</li>
<li>
<strong>Crushing:</strong> As the doll is crushed, the target too is crushed. He is dealt 1d10 + the sorcerer’s level) in bludgeoning
damage. If he succeeds in a Fortitude save, this damage is reduced to 1d10.</li>
</ul><p>The sorcerer will need appropriate (and substantial) implements on hand to harm the doll, such as a bonfire and tongs, a large knife or sword, and a hefty rock or other crushing implement, depending on which method of damage he prefers to deal. The damage caused by doom of the doll bypasses worn armour but can be reduced by any innate damage reduction the target possesses.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A ‘voodoo doll’ of the target of the spell, crafted with the Focused Magical Link feat. The doll and all associated magical links are destroyed at the end of the spell’s duration, rather than during the casting time.</p>
<h3>Variant Spell</h3><p>Doom of the doll is a fantastic spell described in Conan The Scrolls of Skelos. The description allows for the doll to be burned, stabbed, cut, or crushed. This variant adds two new attacks to the spell description based on Robert E. Howard’s short story, Kelly the Conjure-Man, which described a voodoo witch-doctor who used voodoo dolls.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Drowning:</strong> As the doll is held underwater, so is the target. The target must make a Constitution check (DC 10) every round as he fights for breath. Each round the DC increases by one. When the character finally fails his Constitution check, he begins to drown. In the first round, he falls unconscious (zero hit points). In the following round, he drops to –1 hit points and is dying. In the third round, he drowns (dies).</li>
<li>
<strong>Dissolution:</strong> If the doll is made of something that will dissolve in water, then the doll can be held underwater and as the doll dissolves, so too does the target. The victim begins to slowly wither and fade away. He is dealt 1d10 + caster’s level in damage each round. When the victim runs out of hit points, his body cannot even be found.</li>
</ul>
<h2>Shrinking Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, (F)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/2 levels, and see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, must be a worshipper of Zath<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target's saving throw</p><p>This spell causes rapid diminution of a humanoid creature. For the duration of the spell, the target is halved in size each round. This halves its height, length, and width and divides its weight by 8. This decrease changes the creature’s size category to the next smaller one each round. Each drop in size gives the target a +2 size bonus to Dexterity, a –2 size penalty to Strength and Constitution (both to a minimum of 1), and a +1 bonus on attack rolls and AC due to its reduced size.</p><p>The target’s reach may also be altered (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 177). Its speed is also reduced by 5 feet each time it is halved in size. At the end of the
spell’s duration, the creature remains at whatever size it was reduced to by that time.</p><p>The sorcerer may as he is casting the spell elect to change the target into a minuscule spider once he has been fully reduced in size, in which case this change occurs during the final round of the spell’s effect. A creature changed in this manner will be unable to cast spells or speak, but may otherwise be treated in the same way as any other creature reduced to the appropriate size. He does not gain any new attack modes, despite his new appearance – this is more a cosmetic change than anything else.</p><p>If the target wishes, it may attempt a new saving throw after one full day at its new size – if successful, it returns to normal, both in size and form. (Most sorcerers prefer to simply squish their victims like bugs long before this point.)</p><p>All equipment worn or carried by a creature is similarly reduced by the spell.</p><p>Melee and projectile weapons deal less damage (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 170). Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. Any shrunken item that leaves the shrunken creature’s possession (including a projectile or thrown weapon) remains in its shrunken state.</p><p>A greater warding or similar effect can be used to instantly restore the target to its normal size and form.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> If desired, a cut gem valued at a minimum of 1,000 sp may be used as a focus. In this case, at any time after the expiration of the spell’s duration, the target may be physically forced into the gem by the simple expedient of touching it to him. The gem must be held in the hand when initially casting the spell. The target may escape the gem by either making a successful save after a day or more, or by having a greater warding successfully cast on him as usual.</p>
<h2>Invocation of Xuthalla</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 11/target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to 1 creature/3 levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Animate Statue</em>, <em>Awful Rite of the Were-Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell transforms its still-living targets into iron statues which can, if desired, be animated in a similar manner to the targets of an animate statue spell. It is intended primarily as a curse, but is also sometimes used by sorcerers desiring to create guardians for their treasures or traps for the unwary.</p><p>If the sorcerer has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell, assuming the target fails his save and becomes a statue. The magical energy released by this horrific transformation is at least as great as that released by killing the target outright.</p><p>The creature altered in this way is not controlled by the sorcerer in any way. However, the sorcerer can set certain conditions related to the creature as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>Choose whether or not to have it animated some of the time, similar to an animate statue spell. This is done automatically if the sorcerer so desires. Statues animated by the invocation of Xuthalla use the game statistics for iron shadows (see page 96). They retain their own Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores, though they gain Strength and Dexterity scores appropriate to animated objects for their size (like animated objects, they also have no Constitution scores). They retain any abilities except those that would logically be lost by becoming iron. Parts of their body or pieces of equipment that are separated from them do not revert to their original forms.</li>
<li>If it is animated, choose the times or other conditions that will cause it to animate and the conditions that will cause it to return to statue form. It can be animated at most 30% of the time. Common conditions include animation when the moonlight strikes it, animation only while snow is on the ground, animation only when statue is being rained on, and animation only when there are living creatures within 30 feet, but almost any condition or time could be used. The 30% limit applies over the course of a full year; if during any year the statue has been animated for 30% of the year (110 full days), it can no longer animate for the remainder of the year.</li>
<li>Define the area in which the statue can move, if it is animated. This may be at most a one square mile region centred on the place where the original creature was first affected by the spell. At the sorcerer’s discretion, it can be much less than this if desired.</li>
</ul><p>The only way to restore a statue to life is with a greater warding. However, although the statue is immune to aging, the human who was turned into the statue is not – if restored to human form, he will immediately age to reflect the amount of time he spent as a statue. This can lead to victims of this spell simply dying of old age when ‘saved’ from their curse by a helpful sorcerer.</p>
<h2>Dream Curse</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Targets:</strong> Seven People<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Visions of Torment and Enlightenment</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for targets' Will saving throws</p><p>This curse ultimately kills a victim by picking up velocity through several intermediate persons, who may very well end up mad by the time the spell has run its course. You choose seven people; you must have a Magical Link to all of them. The seventh is the victim intended to die.</p><p>The first victim must make a Will save set by your Magic Attack Roll. If that victim makes a successful save, that victim is spared and the spell passes to the second, and so on until someone fails the saving throw (if all seven successfully make their saving throw, the spell is negated). Upon a failed save, the victim will have a horrific nightmare during sleep. The nightmare ends with a vision of the next victim in the chain. The nightmare leaves the character fatigued upon waking and suffers 2 points of Wisdom damage. The character must then make another Will save or tell the next person in the chain the dream. The character will make all arrangements to reach the next victim, feeling inexplicably compelled to search out the next person in the link. The character will not willingly tell another person the dream, but if compelled, the character must first make a successful Will save to do so. If the victim cannot tell the next person in the chain, or simply does not, the dreams recur nightly with the same effect as before, with continued Wisdom damage. If a character drops to zero Wisdom, that character gains a permanent major insanity, even if the Wisdom damage is reversed (see Conan the Roleplaying Game for insanity rules). By telling the next person in the chain, the curse ends for that victim and is passed onto the next.</p><p>Once the next victim in the chain hears the nightmare, that victim must make Will save against the original value plus the magic attack bonus +1 of the first victim! As the nightmare passes along the chain of victims, it grows more and more powerful, as each person adds his or her magic attack bonus, plus 1, to the save. The nightmares change slightly with each new victim, growing longer and longer, as well as more powerful. In this manner, a sorcerer can target someone likely to resist his spells by sending the spell through weak-willed flunkies to build its power.</p><p>
 <em>For example, Achmet huios Seireim the Oneiromancer wants to kill King Conan but believes Conan will resist his spell. Achmet also does not want to actually travel to Aquilonia and put himself in harm’s way by obviously targeting Conan with a spell. Through nefarious means, Achmet acquires seven magical links from people, allowing him to create a chain of targets. His first target is a 4th level Aquilonian soldier on the Westermarck frontier. Achmet rolls a 16 on his magic attack roll and adds +4 for being 8th level and +2 for having a 15 Cha, for a score of 22. The soldier has a +2 to his Will save (+1 Will save, -1 Wis modifier, +2 code of honour modifier). He fails his saving throw and suffers nightmares. He is driven to tell the nightmare to noble liege, a noble/soldier 4th / 2nd. He travels to Poitain, against orders, to contact his liege lord and tells him the dream. The soldier’s magical attack bonus is +1, modified by a +1 for a 12 Cha. The spell adds another plus one to the attack. The liege lord must save against a 25 to avoid the dream (22 initial, +2 soldier’s magic attack, +1spell modifier). The liege lord fails the save and starts having dreams and must pass the dream onto a friend of his in Count Trocero’s court. This friend must save against a 31 (25 +1 magic attack bonus +4 Cha +1 spell modifier). By the time it reaches Conan’s ears, the save DC will be considerably higher and much more difficult for Conan to resist.</em>
</p><p>If a victim can be compelled to tell the nightmare to someone other than the person last seen in the dream, then the curse will be broken and the magic will dissipate. Also, the curse ends if the sorcerer dies before its completion.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The focus for this spell is the seven Magical Links.</p><p><strong>Adventure Hook:</strong> This spell could turn Player Characters into unwitting assassins when they feel compelled to tell the dream to some prince, princess, lord, lady, queen or king of someplace.</p>
<h2>Enslaved by the Spider-God of Yezud</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous (See text)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates, and see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6 or higher, <em>Awful Rite of the Were-Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This dire ritual permanently changes a human into a soulless half-spider monster. The target may attempt a Will-saving throw to completely negate the effects. The mental change is instantaneous, but the physical changes take hours to complete. Little black shadowy spiders are summoned and they crawl over the victim for hours, painfully pulling and tugging the victim into his new form. During the physical change, the victim is undergoing such torture that he can do nothing but writhe in pain and, sometimes, scream. If the sorcerer is killed before the physical change is complete, the changes do not continue, nor do they regress.</p>
<h3>Physical Changes</h3><p>The new slave of the Spider-God undergoes several physical changes.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Size &amp; Type:</strong> The victim becomes a spider-human hybrid, with attributes of both species. He retains his size and becomes humanoid (augmented).</li>
<li>
<strong>Speed:</strong> The victim grows two more sets of arms/ legs and his existing arms and legs take on an arachnid-humanoid hybrid shape. The victim gains a climb speed equal to his land speed.</li>
<li>
<strong>DR:</strong> The victim gains an outer carapace, giving him a +2 bonus to DR.</li>
<li>
<strong>Attacks:</strong> Despite being an eight-limbed monster, the victim does not gain extra attacks by virtue of this spell; however, it does gain a bite attack useable during grapples and is considered to have multiple legs when determining grapple attacks.</li>
<li>
<strong>Special Attacks:</strong> Poison, web (see statistics for Giant Spider in Conan the Roleplaying Game).</li>
<li>
<strong>Special Qualities:</strong> The victim gains Darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft, wide-vision (+4 racial bonus to Spot and cannot be flanked), immunity to Hypnotism spells.</li>
<li>
<strong>Abilities:</strong> +6 Dex, +2 Con, –8 Int</li>
<li>
<strong>Skills:</strong> +8 bonus to Climb (use Dex bonus for Climb, not Str; may always take 10, even when rushed or threatened), +8 bonus to Jump</li>
</ul><p>If the sorcerer has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell, assuming the target fails his save and becomes a horrible monster. The magical energy released by this horrific transformation is at least as great as that released by killing the target outright.</p><p>The creature altered in this way is at least partially under the thrall of the priests of the temple, and will attempt to remain within 500 feet of the temple or the sorcerer who casts this spell at all times. However, any time the sorcerer gives the target a direct order he must make a magic attack roll against the target’s Will save to compel him to obey. If the target succeeds in saving, he is temporarily released from the sorcerer’s command for 1d6 rounds, after which time he may attempt another Will save. Success on this save means he is permanently released, though he is still a repulsive monster; failure means he is once more under the sorcerer’s thrall. At any time, the sorcerer can elect to permanently release the creature from his thrall, though again, he cannot reverse the spell.</p><p>Most sorcerers thus use this spell to create guards or just cause mischief, rather than in the hope of creating a legion of permanent servants; the risk of losing control is just too great, and few abominations created by this spell will hold back if they get a chance to attack their erstwhile master. However, for the sorcerer who rarely calls on his creations to carry out a direct order, they can make a useful escort or guard complement, perhaps for many years.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Smoke-powders worth at least 50 sp, plus Various rare essences and herbs to a value of 100 sp.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> An idol of the Spider-god of Yezud at least 5 feet by 5 feet in size.</p>
<h2>Glimpse of a Sorcerer's Soul</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One minute<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, At least 7 points of Corruption and/or a major insanity, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Visions of Torment and Enlightenment</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will and Corruption saving throws</p><p>The caster of this spell not only has intimate knowledge of the Outer Dark, true Corruption of the soul and secrets man was not meant to know, but he also has the ability to force others, against their will, to see what he has seen, to know the unspeakable knowledge that man was not meant to know and suffer devastating effects of glimpsing the things that lurk in the Outer Dark. Those who fail their saves lose their will to fight, and lose their resistances to that which was once known to them, and often go mad (or, upon accepting these visions, become Corrupt themselves). Upon a failed save, the target suffers a –10 morale penalty to all attacks, checks and saves, a –5 penalty to Wisdom for 20 minutes, and must make a Corruption save, suffering either madness or Corruption from viewing the naked soul of the sorcerer.</p>
<h2>Perdurable Excrutiation</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 30<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent (or Mortal)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +7, Ritual Sacrifice, Tormented Sacrifice, Permanent Sorcery, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Agonizing Doom</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throws</p><p>Unless the victim succeeds at a Will save, the victim’s body is twisted and wracked forever with excruciating pain, rendering the victim helpless – but eternally alive. The spell sustains the victim so there is no need for food, drink, or air. The subject doesn’t even age, insuring an eternity of unmitigated torture. The subject takes 1 point of ability damage to each ability score each day until all scores are reduced to 0 (except Constitution, which stays at 1). The subject cannot heal or regenerate. The subject is completely unaware of its surroundings, insensate to anything but the excruciating pain.</p><p><em>Note:</em> If the scholar does not have the Permanent Sorcery feat (from Conan The Scrolls of Skelos), then the spell has a duration of Mortal.</p><p><strong>Adventure Hook:</strong> Player Characters may need information from a victim of this spell and may have to travel to distant lands to find someone capable of ending it – or will have to negotiate with the sorcerer who cursed the informant in the first place.</p>
<h2>Put Them Into the Swamp</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous (See text)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates and see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6 or higher, <em>Dance of the Changing Serpent</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This dire ritual permanently changes a human into a soulless half-alligator monster called a servant in the swamp (see page 141 for the template). The target may attempt a Will saving throw to completely negate the effects. The mental change is instantaneous, but the physical changes take hours to complete. If the sorcerer is killed before the physical change is complete, the changes do not continue, nor do they regress. The casting of the spell involves sharp knives and small fires, as well as incredible torture on the victim.</p><p>If the sorcerer has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell, assuming the target fails his save and becomes a horrible monster. The magical energy released by this horrific transformation is at least as great as that released by killing the target outright.</p><p>The creature altered in this way is at least partially under the thrall of the sorcerer, and will attempt to remain within 500 feet of the sorcerer at all times. However, any time the sorcerer gives the target a direct order he must make a magic attack roll against the target’s Will save to compel him to obey. If the target succeeds in saving, he is temporarily released from the sorcerer’s command for 1d6 rounds, after which time he may attempt another Will save. Success on this save means he is permanently released, though he is still a repulsive monster; failure means he is once more under the sorcerer’s thrall. At any time, the sorcerer can elect to permanently release the creature from his thrall, though again he cannot reverse the physical effects of the spell.</p><p>Most sorcerers thus use this spell to create guards or cause mischief, rather than in the hope of creating a legion of permanent servants; the risk of losing control is just too great, and few abominations created by this spell will hold back if they get a chance to attack their erstwhile master. However, for the sorcerer who rarely calls on his creations to carry out a direct order, they can make a useful escort or guard complement, perhaps for many years.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Smoke-powders worth at least 50 sp, plus various rare essences and herbs to a value of 100 sp.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A raging green bonfire at least 5 feet by 5 feet in size.</p>
<h2>Clouded Mind</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature of 6 HD or less<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +1, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell dazes the targeted creature so that it takes no actions. Creatures of 7 or more HD are not affected. A dazed subject is not stunned, so attackers get no special advantage against it.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A pinch of wool or similar substance.</p>
<h2>Touched by Madness</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> All creatures in a 15-ft. radius burst<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +3, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell causes the targets to become confused, making them unable to independently determine what they will do.</p><p>Roll on the following table at the beginning of each subject’s turn each round to see what the subject does.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Roll</strong></th>
<th><strong>Behavior</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>01-10</td>
<td>Attack caster with melee or ranged weapons (or close with caster if attack is not possible.)</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>11-20</td>
<td>May act as desires.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>21-50</td>
<td>Do nothing but babble incoherently.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>51-70</td>
<td>Flee away from caster at top possible speed.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>71-100</td>
<td>Attack nearest creature (for this purpose, a familiar counts as part of the subject’s self.)</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>A subject who can’t carry out the indicated action does nothing but babble incoherently unless attacked, in which case the subject will return the aggression at the next opportunity as long as the subject is still under the spell’s influence. Foes gain no special advantage when attacking a subject of this spell. Note that a subject will not make attacks of opportunity against any creature that it is not already devoted to attacking (either because of its most recent action or because it has just been attacked.)</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A set of three nut shells.</p>
<h2>Curse of the Hyena-God</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d6 + 8 days<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +1, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throw</p><p>A common legend in the Black Kingdoms is that the soul of a human devoured by a hyena is forever visible to that hyena. This curse replicates that legend. The recipient of this curse sees the ghosts of anyone they have slain, intentionally or unintentionally. The first spectres arrive in 1d2 hours after the successful casting of the spell; additional spectres arrive with alarming regularity (as the Games Master needs in order to create suspense and horror). Note that until the first ghost arrives, there is no noticeable effect on the victim of the spell. Also, this spell does not conjure actual spirits, but simply brings the guilt of the victim into visual play – so the spectres of anyone the victim believes he has killed will also show up, regardless of the truth. Thus, if a victim believes he was responsible for his grandmother’s death on some level, she will appear to the victim. These gruesome ghosts dredged from the past hover around the character, stand over him while he tries to sleep and appear to try to communicate with him their anger over being killed (however, unless the victim is prone to hear voices through insanity, the phantoms make no noise).</p><p>The result of this congregation of horrors is that, for the first seven days, the character becomes shaken. A shaken character takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Shaken is a less severe state of fear than frightened or panicked.</p><p>Also, because they lay down next to the character, lean over him, float above his body and so forth, the character will have problems sleeping. Unless the character makes another Will save (DC set by the sorcerer’s original magic attack roll), he will be unable to sleep – and suffer the effects of fatigue. A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a –2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. Doing anything that would normally cause fatigue causes the fatigued character to become exhausted. After eight hours of complete rest, fatigued characters are no longer fatigued. After becoming fatigued, if the sleeplessness persists, the character becomes exhausted. An exhausted character moves at half speed and takes a –6 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. If the character continues to suffer from sleeplessness after becoming exhausted, he remains exhausted and suffers 1d6 hit points of nonlethal damage per day until the character gets eight hours of sleep, when he moves back to being merely fatigued. Another eight hours of sleep restores the character from the fatigued state until he suffers another night of sleeplessness.</p><p>After the first week, the character must make another save or become frightened that the horrors will never cease. A frightened creature flees from the source of its fear as best it can. If unable to flee, it may fight. A frightened creature takes a –2 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks. A frightened creature can use special abilities, including spells, to flee; indeed, the creature must use such means if they are the only way to escape. Unfortunately, running does not help – as the spectral visions give chase. The character may find himself fighting monsters only he can see. Another Will save must be made whenever the character falls down from exhaustion: if failed, the character becomes helpless for 24 hours, curled into a ball, shaking with fright; if successful, the character returns to a shaken state until the next day, when the character must again make the save to avoid becoming frightened.</p><p>A helpless target is treated as having a Dexterity of zero (–5 modifier). Melee attacks against a helpless target get a +4 bonus (equivalent to attacking a prone target). Ranged attacks get no special bonus against helpless targets. Thieves, pirates, temptresses and Zingarans can sneak attack helpless targets. As a full-round action, an enemy can use a melee weapon to deliver a coup de grace to a helpless foe. An enemy can also use a bow or crossbow, provided he is adjacent to the target. The attacker automatically hits and scores a critical hit. A rogue also gets his sneak attack damage bonus against a helpless foe when delivering a coup de grace. If the defender survives, he must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + damage dealt) or die.</p><p>This curse has no effect on necromancers (sorcerers with knowledge of the Necromancy sorcery style) or a sorcerer with five or more points of Corruption. Although they see the dead people, they merely regard the spectres as a grotesque inconvenience.</p>
<h2>Curse of Broken Blood</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 Creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 6 hours/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3 or higher, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>With a few whispered words the sorcerer places a terrible curse upon the victim; he gains no sustenance at all from water, wine or any other liquid. After a number of hours equal to 24 plus the character’s Constitution score he must make a Constitution check every hour (DC 10, +1 for every previous check) or take 1d6 points of non-lethal damage. Characters that take damage from this curse are automatically staggered and cannot remove the effect until they receive a sustaining drink.</p>
<h2>Wind's Hated Son</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 5 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One month<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3 or higher, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>This curse causes all wind to die around the target character. No wind blows within a one mile radius, excepting those winds caused by magical effects or supernatural creatures. Any ship the target is on is automatically bestilled and must be rowed to whatever destination it wishes to reach. Many sailors will kill a person with this curse, believing that it is a precursor to even more dangerous effects.</p>
<h2>Blistering Squall of Evil</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius circle per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Discharge, plus 1 minute per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Warding</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell is used to guard certain artefacts or areas. If anyone sets foot inside a preordained circle or opens a cursed book or box, great winds shoot from the centre, a frigid gale of evil from the frigid gulfs of cosmic blackness between the stars. The wind blows at approximately 160 miles per hour, a hurricane force wind. Listen checks are impossible; all characters can hear is the roaring of the wind. All fires are extinguished. Characters in the wind must first make a Fort Save (DC 20) every round or be knocked prone and rolled 1d4×10 feet, taking 1d4 points of nonlethal damage per 10 feet. If that save is made, then the character can move against the wind at half speed. The wind is extremely cold, colder than the arctic gales from the north that blow into the forbidden reaches of Nordheim and it draws heat out of a person. The first round, if another Fortitude save (set by the sorcerer’s Magic Attack roll) is failed, the characters in the area of effect start to freeze stiff as ice forms around their bodies; characters take 2d6 points of cold damage per round until they leave the area or end the spell. A successful save halves the damage and permits three-quarters movement.</p>
<h2>Death Comes on Swift Wings</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)/ 100 ft.<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 tomb<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> The third Mystery if Yinepu, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This is a curse placed on Stygian tombs. Those who fall prey to it find themselves surrounded by death. The victim of this spell finds himself subject to tomb toxins, horrible diseases present in the moulds and decay of any given tomb. This is an infectious disease that can even affect the victim’s pets and mounts. The sorcerer chooses three inhaled diseases and one injury disease. When the tomb is invaded, those who fall victim to this curse also fall victim to these diseases and, within 1d20 days, are subjected to the injury disease (for example, ten months after looting the tomb of the sorcerer Anomephis, the thief was bitten by a mosquito and contracted malaria). Regular Fortitude saves are made against these diseases.</p><p>Some powerful sorcerers who know how to make their spells permanent often protect their tombs with permanent versions of this spell. The experience point cost makes only the most important of tombs worthy of this spell, although almost all tombs proclaim a curse.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The focus of this spell is a tomb; the hieroglyphs proclaiming the death of any despoilers must be carved into the doors, walls or seals of the tomb.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 1000 XP</p>
<h2>Life Leech</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, The Second Mystery of Hathor/Sukhmet, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell curses the recipient to be a bane to those around him who are dying. It does not kill the recipient, but it could kill his friends. This is especially malignant when used on a healer. Each dying or stable creature within 30 feet of the cursed victim (any creature with –1 to –9 hit points) loses an additional 1 hit point at the beginning of the cursed victim’s turn. The victim gains the same amount as temporary hit points that last for 10 minutes. He cannot control or suppress this effect, which functions on both friend and foe.</p><h2>Foxing</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/day<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +2, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Set’s target’s Will save</p><p>Most sorcerers like to claim access to supernatural powers capable of stripping a man’s fl esh from his bones. They want their lackeys to fear their power and to make strong men quake in their boots. Yet sometimes a simple bit of witchery can change the course of fate more surely than the greatest conjuration. Foxing, a curse capable of altering the process of decay, represents one such simple charm.</p><p>When the sorcerer invokes this curse, he wraps a little bit of ill fortune into the subject’s aura. This bad luck does not affect the target’s combat prowess or ability to effectively carry out his appointed tasks. Instead, it slips into any drink or foodstuff he comes into contact with, turning it from whatever dubious state it originally claimed to purely spoiled. Beer turns foul, grains rot and salted meats develop large colonies of worms seemingly overnight. In effect, any food the character touches becomes inedible.</p><p>This curse has two practical effects. First, the character cannot eat anything for as long as the sorcerer maintains the curse by spending 1 PP per day. Second, he cannot prepare food for anyone, as everything he touches turns foul.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A bit of thread dipped in honey.</p><h2>Cursed Unto the Last Generation (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> As per original spell x5 points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> As per original spell, plus F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> As per original spell + 1 full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Permanent Sorcery, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> As per original spell</p><p>This spell creates effects that travel down the family line, afflicting generation after generation with the same malady. The spell cast in conjunction with this curse is so potent its effects are passed on down from parent to child. If the duration of the original spell is still in effect when one of its targets parents a child, the child is automatically affected by the spell as though he was originally in the area of effect or targeted by the spell’s original casting. The child receives a saving throw against the original DC of the spell. This happens every time one of the original targets has a child, no matter how often they have offspring. Depending on how powerful the spell is, these offspring may also pass the spell onto their children.</p>
<h2>Curse of Solnarus (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 city-sized area<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Discharge, plus 23 days; residual curse is permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None and Fort negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Permanent Sorcery, <em>Curse of Yizil</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This is a dying curse. When the spell is cast, the sorcerer becomes the Focus of the spell. When he dies, the spell takes effect immediately – affecting the sorcerer first. The specific effect of the spell depends upon the terrain around the sorcerer. If the sorcerer is around a bog, he will turn into peat when he dies, instead of bleeding. If the sorcerer is near a volcano, he will spill lava from his innards instead of blood. If the sorcerer is in a desert, he will bleed sand. When the sorcerer falls, then the true curse happens. The area around him, the size of a metropolis, becomes consumed by the terrain. The bog will swallow the land, a volcano will instantly cover the land in a blanket of ash or lava, the desert will send waves of sand over it – in any case, a terrible storm lasting 23 days. Everyone in the area is destroyed.</p><p>The residual curse is that anyone coming to the cursed area must make a Fortitude save or pick up the curse themselves. Their innards will, over the course of the next 23 days, become whatever is appropriate for the terrain. If a bog is the terrain, the victim will slowly rot and putrefy inside, turning into peat. If in a desert, the victim will slowly turn to sand. This is a painful process, doing 1 point of permanent Con damage per day. The character dies when he reaches 0 Constitution.</p><p>The spell was first cast by Solnarus, the Priest-King of Nithia when the City of Brass fell to Acheron, after a power ritual with his lay priests. It is a Final Curse, one that begins with the death of the caster. When this spell was cast and the Priest-King killed, the city of Nithia was swallowed by the sands and all within died. Those who approach the ruins lose their flesh and their innards transform into sand.</p>
<h2>Dream Plague (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, (M)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 rounds<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch, Evil Eye or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +8, <em>Lesser Ill-Fortune</em>, <em>Black Plague</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The dreams are caused by an ill humour, an infectious vapour passing from one individual to the next. Once unleashed, the epidemic spreads of its own accord, leaving the sleeper’s minds open and vulnerable to the direst sort of spectral invasion. It is often deployed as an instrument of revenge. There is but one cure – a sleeping infusion produced from the petals of the silver lotus.</p><p>The spell first attacks a single person, who must make a Will save (DC set by sorcerer’s Magical Attack roll). The spell causes horrific nightmares. You send a hideous and unsettling phantasmal vision to a specific creature that you name or otherwise specifically designate. The dream plague prevents restful sleep and causes 1d10 points of nonlethal damage. The subject is then fatigued (see Conan the Roleplaying Game for rules on fatigue). Further, the dream plague is contagious. Each person the infected person comes into contact with must make the same saving throw. The plague can quickly get out of hand and have a serious impact on the world if care is not taken.</p><p>The difficulty of the save is modified depending how well the sorcerer knows the subject and what sort of magical link to the subject (if any) is possessed.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Knowledge</strong></th>
<th><strong>Magic Attack Roll Modifier</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>None</td>
<td>-10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Second-hand (you have heard of the subject)</td>
<td>-5</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Firsthand (you have met the subject)</td>
<td>+0</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Familiar (you know the subject well)</td>
<td>+5</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p><em>Material Component:</em> You must have some sort of magical link to a creature you have no knowledge of.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Magical Link</strong></th>
<th><strong>Magical Attack Roll Modifier</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Likeness or picture</td>
<td>+2</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Possession or garment</td>
<td>+4</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Body part, lock of hair, bit of nail, etc.</td>
<td>+10</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sorcery Style - Divination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514168" name="_Toc58514168"></a>Sorcery Style - Divination</h1><p>Almost every sorcerer can find a use for divination. Information and knowledge are crucial, whether as ends in their own right or to show a path to greater power.</p><p>Great diviners who also learn some of the arts of illusion from the Hypnotism sorcery style can send out duplicates of themselves, or weird shadowy forms, when observing another place, allowing for some limited two- way interaction with the creatures there. Other diviners learn to read the future in the entrails of animals by studying Nature Magic.</p>
<h2>Astrological Prediction (Basic Divination)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 hours<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Creature touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None (Harmless)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Skill Check:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) (DC 11)</p><p>In the Hyborian Age, little distinction is made between astrology and astronomy. If you know another character’s date and hour of birth, you can use this spell to make a somewhat cryptic prediction about his immediate future. The subject of the spell gains a special insight bonus of +1 to one die roll. An <em>astrological prediction </em>will apply to some situation within the next week; the Games Master will inform the subject of the situation when it arises. This situation will typically be an encounter. Any one time the character must make a skill check, ability check, attack roll or saving throw during that encounter, he may apply the insight bonus to the roll. A character can only ever be the subject of one <em>astrological prediction </em>at a time. If the sorcerer’s Knowledge (arcana) check is 20 or more greater than the DC (that is, if the roll is 31 or higher) the insight bonus is doubled to +2.</p>
<h2>Shamanic Ecstasy (Basic Divination)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to eight hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will save DC 10<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Must have almost died from damage (had less than 0 hit points) or must have suffered from a long, protracted illness, or must have been struck by lightning or must have spent a Fate Point to show Fate’s hand in the character’s destiny.<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Relevant Perform skill (DC 12)</p><p>Some cultures do not divine matters from the stars but from looking inward to spectrums of internal reality or casting their souls out of their bodies to consult with spirits. After strenuous training, the shaman can contact the inhabitants of the higher and lower planes, as well as talk with nature spirits in order to aid the passing of souls into the next world, cure the sick or travel the world. Tribesmen believe there is a connection between human behaviour and the rest of the natural world, so afflictions such as illness or bad luck are probably the consequence of incorrect behaviour, such as breaking a taboo and/or insulting a spirit, or perhaps a curse has been put on the tribe by another. The shaman may simply want some additional insight on a voyage or activity.</p><p>The Verbal and Somatic components are designed to put the caster into a trance known as shamanic ecstasy. Some pound a drum, others dance and others chant.</p><p>Choose a Perform skill (other than Perform (ritual)) as the means of going into the trance. Upon making the skill check, the shaman goes into an altered state of awareness, a trance. He makes a Will save or he becomes lost in this other world and another shaman must bring him back within three days or the body of the shaman dies.</p><p>This spell requires some Games Master adjudication. No matter what a shaman is trying to accomplish, be it getting permission from a mountain spirit to climb his mountain or trying to heal the sick, the shaman is dealing with spirits and demons.</p><p><em>Simple Resolution:</em> For example, a shaman may enter a trance to heal someone. Once the spirit causing or allowing the illness is found, the shaman must make a decisive choice, struggling in a physical battle with the spirits (he can add his base attack bonus to his Heal check against the Heal DC or Save DC in the case of some diseases, poisons or madness), engaging in cunning debates (he can add a Knowledge score to his Heal check) or solving a problem diplomatically, pleading supplication with the spirit causing the problem (he can add his Diplomacy score to his Heal check). The shaman prevails in the end (hopefully), sending uncooperative spirits back into the void, dismissing other spirits or even capturing them in jars or pots. Some spirits are simply forced to agree to a compromise (adding an Intimidate score to the Heal check). If the shaman is trying to use the spell to do something other than Heal, another check can be substituted; for example, if shamanic ecstasy is used to gain permission to pass over a mountain, the shaman may have to negotiate or battle the spirit of the mountain (use the Climb DC of the mountain unless the specific statistics of a spirit are known) in order to gain an insight bonus (determined by the Games Master) to his Climb checks while climbing that mountain on that one journey, or the Games Master may choose not to allow random encounters while passing over the mountain on that particular journey, or the weather might be favourable – whatever the Games Master deems appropriate.</p><p><em>Complex Resolution:</em> Alternatively, the healing process can be fully roleplayed out – described to the shaman character as a monster or demon. Combat or Diplomacy ensues as normal, but the shaman’s Heal ranks modify the other relevant rolls. For example, if the shaman fights a spirit, he adds his Heal ranks to his base attack bonus instead of Strength or Dexterity; if he engages in a dialogue with the spirit, he can add his Heal ranks to his Diplomacy or Intimidate check; if he casts spells at the spirit, he can add his Heal ranks to his magical attack bonus. Any synergy bonuses for related skills also apply here. Once in the spirit world, a shaman, with a Perform (Ritual) check of DC 10 + Animal HD, can change form to that of an animal, gaining that animal’s natural attack forms. If the spirit does damage to the shaman, he takes the damage for real and can die for real. Engaging the spirit world is potentially deadly for a shaman.</p><p>If there was some sort of negotiation, the shaman tells the tribesman or the tribe what will appease the cruel spirits and cause them to end the problem. To not meet the responsibilities required by the spirits is a sign of disrespect, shredding the balance and harmony of the spirits’ environment. This can give the Games Master a campaign hook to hang a quest upon.</p><p><strong><em>Special:</em></strong> Like astrological prediction, shamanic ecstasy is a basic spell for the Divination sorcery style; any spell with astrological prediction as a pre-requisite can also use shamanic ecstasy in its place as an alternate pre-requisite – however, all Divination spells that use this as a pre-requisite instead of astrological prediction require the caster to enter shamanic ecstasy before casting the other spell.</p>
<h2>Not this Hour (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>It is not the caster’s time to die! When this spell is cast, the caster gains 1d6 bonus hit points per Power Point expended. Any damage suffered during the round is taken from those bonus hit points first. At the end of the round, the bonus hit points vanish. Unlike most other Defensive Blasts, <em>Not This Hour </em>can be cast in response to any damage that affects the caster.</p>
<h2>Blessing of Fate</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None (Harmless)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em></p><p>As part of this spell, the sorcerer must perform various divinatory rituals, such as casting bones or drawing cards. The spell allows the caster to intuit some danger that will affect the target and gives the target the power to avoid it. The spell’s effect is that the sorcerer transfers one of his Fate Points to another creature.</p>
<h2>Dream of Wisdom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Eight hours<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, Knowledge is Power class feature, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Visions</em></p><p>The sorcerer casts this spell just before going to sleep at night. He dreams of significant events, places or people, depending on what he has decided the night before. When he wakes in the morning, he may have some sort of useful insight.</p><p>A <em>dream of wisdom </em>brings to the character’s mind legends or other information concerning an important person, place or thing. If the person or thing is at hand, or if the character is in the place in question, then only one casting is necessary. If the character has only information on the person, place or thing, then 2d6 castings will be necessary over the course of successive nights. The resulting lore is also less complete and specific, though it often provides enough information to help the character find the person, place or thing, thus allowing for a better <em>dream of wisdom </em>next time. If the character knows only rumours, at least 2d6 × 10 castings will be necessary over successive nights. The resulting lore is also vague and incomplete, though it often directs the character to more detailed information, thus allowing for a better <em>dream of wisdom</em>.</p><p>When completed, the divination brings legends (if any) about the person, place or things to the character’s mind. These may be legends that are still current, legends that have been forgotten or even information that has never been generally known. If the person, place or thing is not of legendary importance, the character gains no information. As a rule of thumb, characters of 11th level and higher are ‘legendary,’ as are the sorts of creatures they contend with, the major magic items they wield and the places where they perform their key deeds.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A feather, placed under the sorcerer’s pillow when he goes to sleep.</p>
<h2>Mind-Reading</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 1 round plus 1 round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>Unless the target succeeds at a Will saving throw, you are able to detect its emotional state and current surface thoughts, including its immediate intentions. This can only affect creatures that have an Intelligence score. Creatures of animal intelligence (Intelligence 1 or 2) will only have the simplest thoughts and most basic of emotions.</p>
<h2>Psychometry</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One object<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 10 minutes plus 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em><br/>
<strong>Skill Check:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) (DC 11)</p><p><em>Psychometry </em>allows the sorcerer to determine information about the previous owner of an object he touches. The object may be a completely lifeless inanimate object, a body part or fluid previously ‘owned’ by a still-living creature. Examples of the latter include the hair of a wolf, found caught in a thornbush or the blood of a king, spilled on the sand during a desperate fight to the death.</p><p>Each round the sorcerer concentrates on the object, he may make a Knowledge (arcana) check to learn one piece of information, as shown on the Psychometry table. If he fails, he may make another attempt to determine the same information in the following round instead of moving directly on to the next piece of information.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Round</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Information Learned</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s species (human, man-ape, jaguar and so on)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s gender</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s land of origin (Cimmeria, Hyrkania, the Vilayet Sea and so on)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s age</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s current state of health</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s current location and heading, if moving</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Last owner’s name, if any</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>How the last owner came by the object</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>How the last owner lost the object</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Whether the last owner had any Corruption</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Previous-to-last owner’s species (human, man-ape, jaguar and so on)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Previous-to-last owner’s gender</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>And so on</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>And so on</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Sorcerous News</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 2,000 miles plus 1,000 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 10 minutes plus one minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em><br/>
<strong>Skill Check:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) (See below)</p><p>Certain animals, supernatural creatures and high-level sorcerers alike are connected by a sorcerous ‘news network’ that keeps them informed of major developments around the world. <em>Sorcerous news </em>allows the sorcerer to listen in on this network and send messages out. <em>Sorcerous news </em>may only be cast during the hours of darkness.</p><p>A Knowledge (arcana) check is made. The check result indicates the type of news gained:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Check Result</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>News</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Movements of major artefacts such as the Heart of Ahriman</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The sudden appearance or re- appearance of a sorcerer of great power (level 15+)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>25</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The death of a king</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>30</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>The plundering of an ancient tomb</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The precise form and extent of the news given is always up to the Games Master but it should usually include the location and time-scale of any events covered.</p><p>Sending out a message with <em>sorcerous news </em>does not require a check. However, the news will not carry far unless the various messengers who pass it on regard it as highly interesting.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Assorted incenses and powders worth 20 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Greater Sorcerous News</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4+ points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10,000 miles plus 2,000 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 10 minutes plus one minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 16 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Sorcerous News</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw<br/>
<strong>Skill Check:</strong> Knowledge (arcana), Bluff, Intimidate, or Diplomacy (See below)</p><p>This works much like <em>sorcerous news</em>, except as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>The sorcerer gains a +2 bonus to the relevant Knowledge (arcana) check.</li>
<li>By making a magic attack roll, the sorcerer can attempt to prevent a specific other sorcerer who has the <em>sorcerous news </em>spell from hearing a particular piece of news that night or insert a piece of false news for that sorcerer’s ears only. The target may make a Will saving throw to avoid this effect, in which case he also has a chance of discovering the attempted meddling when he uses <em>sorcerous news </em>himself and makes his Knowledge (arcana) check and beats DC 30.</li>
<li>The sorcerer can extend the <em>sorcerous news </em>network to carry rumours or news to ordinary people, as well as the usual sorcerers and similar beings. For each city to which the news is to be carried, this process takes around one hour and costs an additional Power Point. The sorcerer can select specific pieces of news to deliver. This effect can be used to stir up trouble or calm it, depending on the news spread. In this case the sorcerer makes a Bluff, Diplomacy or Intimidate check, as agreed by the player and the Games Master, depending on the type of news to be spread. The DC is set by the Games Master and is usually between 15 and 35, depending on the size and nature of the city, the attitude the people may already have, any especial susceptibility or resistance they may have to sorcerous communications and any other factor determined to be relevant by the Games Master.</li>
</ul><p><em>Material Component: </em>Assorted incenses and powders worth 50 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Visions</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/minute<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S, M or F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1,000 miles plus 100 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Magical sensor (See below)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em><br/>
<strong>Skill Check:</strong> Knowledge (arcana), DC 10 + 1 per 100 miles distant the target is beyond the first 100 miles</p><p>You can see and hear events at any distance. This spell produces an invisible magical ‘sensor’ that sends a moving image back to your focus or material component, providing you with a view of the site or person upon which you wish to spy. This view can be very close up, as though through a human eye, or very far away and high up so as to see the whole of a battlefield or other wide scene, as though through a hawk’s eye.</p><p>If desired, you may instantaneously move your magical sensor to any other point within range, up to once per minute.</p><p><em>Focus/Material Component: </em>This spell requires a focus or alternatively a material component. One or the other will do; if you have a focus available, you have no need for a material component.</p><p>The focus can take the form of a crystal ball or a silvery mirror.</p><p>The material component can be either a handful of special herbs thrown onto an ordinary fire to produce green smoke in which the visions can be seen or a dose or two of a suitably hallucinogenic drug such as black lotus wine. In either case, the cost is around 100 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Visions of Torment and Enlightenment</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 for the first minute, then 1/minute thereafter<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch or Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One sentient creature (Int 3+)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points, up to a maximum of one minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Visions</em>, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell enables the sorcerer to force a number of bizarre visions upon an unsuspecting victim, propelling him through past lives and ancestral memory in a wild mental voyage of self-discovery. This can be a highly disturbing experience and is often used in an attempt to either break prisoners or test potential recruits for sorcerous societies. Those who are overwhelmed by the spell are permanently impaired by what they have learned, while those who can steel themselves to learn something from their tormented visions may achieve some form of enlightenment.</p><p>The target is highly disoriented for the duration of the spell, with a penalty of –4 to all attack rolls, skill checks and Defence. At the end of the spell, he attempts a Will saving throw. If he fails, he suffers Wisdom damage depending on how long his visions lasted:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Duration of Spell (Minutes)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Wisdom Damage</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7-11</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>12-15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d8</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>16-18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d10</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d8</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>If he succeeds and the spell lasted at least 10 minutes, he instead gains a permanent +1 bonus to Wisdom.</p><p>No character can be affected by Wisdom gains or losses from this spell more than once, though he will still be affected by the penalties to attack rolls and the like if he is targeted a second time.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A dose of a suitable hallucinogenic drug such as lotus juice, costing around 100 silver pieces. This must somehow be administered to the target before the spell can be cast.</p>
<h2>Soothsay</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per 5 targets<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Three hours<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 5 people per Power Point<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One week or until discharged<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None (harmless)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Animal Ally</em></p><p>By reading the entrails of a goat or other animal, the sorcerer can foretell the future for a group of people. The subjects of this spell each get an insight bonus to one die roll made in the next week, as long as it is related to the prophecy or warning made by the sorcerer. For example, five warriors have their fortune told using soothsay. One uses his insight bonus when making an attack roll; another uses his when making a saving throw; a third uses it when making a Jump check, and the last two die before they invoke the bonus.</p><p>The size of the bonus depends on the animal sacrificed.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><b>Sacrifice</b></th>
<th><b>Insight Bonus</b></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Animal</td>
<td>+1</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Sacred Animal</td>
<td>+2</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Ordinary Person</td>
<td>+3</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Virgin Sacrifice</td>
<td>+4</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Ritually Prepared Virgin Sacrifice</td>
<td>+5</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Perfect Offering</td>
<td>+6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Ritual Perfect Offering</td>
<td>+7</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Feats like Ritual Sacrifice and Tortured Sacrificed can be used when casting soothsay, to increase the bonus.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> The sacrifice.</p>
<h2>Projection</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/minute or 6/minute (see text)<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S, M or F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1000 miles plus 100 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One shadow duplicate or other form (see below)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Visions</em>, <em>Illusion</em></p><p>This spell can create either a quasi-real, illusory version of the sorcerer, or if he has sufficient Corruption, a warped and misshapen vision of his soul. In effect these are two distinct uses of the spell that share some common characteristics:</p><p>With the first use, the projection looks, sounds, and smells like the sorcerer but is intangible. The projected image mimics the sorcerer’s actions (including speech) unless he directs it to act differently (which is a move action).</p><p>The sorcerer can see through its eyes and hear through its ears as if he were standing where it is, and during his turn he can switch from using its senses to using his own, or back again, as a free action.</p><p>While he is using its senses, his body is considered blinded and deafened (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 224).</p><p>If the sorcerer desires, any spell of the Hypnotism sorcery style he casts can originate from the projection instead of from him. The projected image may not cast any spells on itself. The spells affect other targets normally, despite originating from the projection.</p><p>This use costs 4 PP/minute.</p><p>The second version of projection may only be used by a character of Corruption 3 or higher. It is identical to the first version except as follows.</p><p>The image is truly horrific in visage, a black roiling mass of shadow. If it interacts with a character by conversation, it forces the character to make a Corruption save after 5 minutes of such conversation.</p><p>The second version costs 6 PP/minute.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Sorcerous paraphernalia worth 100 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Far Memory</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Astrological Prediction</em> or <em>Shamanic Ecstasy</em></p><p>You go into a trance to search for answers by examining the buried memories of your previous lives. This is most appropriate when looking for answers for ancient mysteries and is of little help for anything younger than yourself. You dig through reincarnation after reincarnation, looking for a version of yourself that knows the answer. You relive the appropriate moments. Perhaps you want to know how an undead villain originally died, or what happened to an ancient ruin. You may have been involved, or witnessed the event, or heard current events concerning the mystery. Through this spell, you either relive the relevant moment or you witness the event as though through a visions spell. Either way, you have a 75% chance to gain insight into your current mystery (there is always a chance your past lives never connected to the issue at hand).</p><p>The duration of the spell depends on how long it takes for the visions to unravel and reveal themselves. This can take minutes, hours or even days. During this time, you are insensate and unable to awaken from your trance.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> This spell requires 1,000 sp value in herbs, incense and an amount of black lotus, which is burned and consumed during the casting of this spell.</p><p><em>Note:</em> There is a 5% non-cumulative chance the caster can become addicted to his past lives. He becomes obsessed, per the rules for obsession in Conan the Roleplaying Game, and suffers the negative consequences for any day that he has not travelled into his own past, but gains the positive consequences for any day that he has done so.</p>
<h2>Whispers from the Dead</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 5+ minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self and one or more dead spirits<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will may negate (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Astrological Prediction</em> or <em>Shamanic Ecstasy</em></p><p>By speaking to dead ancestors and other spirits from beyond the grave, you gain insight into the future. You to raise up a host of spirits (1d20), each of which must be individually addressed and placated before the desired shade appears to answer your questions. Summoning a dead spirit is far from a certain or trouble-free enterprise. The base chance that the particular spirit desired will answer the summons is 50% + 1% for each experience level of the caster of the spell. This chance of success also depends on several factors (see the table below).</p><p>Regardless of actual penalties or bonuses, the chance of success never drops below 5% or rises above 95%. Even if the spell fails to summon the desired spirit, almost always the summoning will attract the attention of other (potentially hostile) spirits or undead creatures, either from the netherworld or the general vicinity of the caster. The chances of summoning a malicious undead are 5%, cumulative with every failed attempt by the same caster. Note that this spell in no way protects you (or those present at the casting) from the attacks of inadvertently summoned undead.</p><p>If the summoning is successful, any spirits in the area, as well as the desired spirit, materialise before you, incorporeal but visible (at least to you; Games Masters may decide if they are visible to others or not). Once the desired spirit is located in the group, the spirit’s willingness to answer questions will first determine the effectiveness of the spell. If the spirit formerly had more hit dice than your current level of experience, the shade is entitled to a Will saving throw to resist the interrogation.</p><p>Provided that the spirit is agreeable, it can answer one question for every three levels you have (in any class). Summoned spirits tend to be evasive and cryptic. The Games Master may decide a spirit’s knowledge is limited to what the spirit knew while alive, or it may have some knowledge of future events. Regardless, a spirit usually can be called upon to answer specific questions about the near future, regarding actions undertaken before the next nightfall, but anything more than that falls under the category of Games Master’s caveat. The spirit will typically provide you with a useful piece of advice in reply to questions concerning a specific goal, event, or activity that is to occur within one week. The advice can be as simple as a short phrase, or it might take the form of a cryptic rhyme or omen. If your party doesn’t act on the information, the conditions may change so that the information is no longer useful.</p><p>The Games Master may also care to increase the chances of summoning a hostile undead (even if the spell succeeds) to reflect the caster’s location and the tone of the campaign. Obviously, calling a beneficial spirit near the burial mound of a known spirit or outsider may bring both creatures to investigate the unusual summons.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Incense worth at least 250 sp.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> This spell requires a shallow pit filled with the blood from a slaughtered ram. The pit opens a symbolic link with the netherworld, while the blood serves to lure a spirit back into the world of the living. Note that the blood may also attract hostile undead (if the summoning fails).</p><p>
  <strong>Modifier Table</strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Modifier</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Condition</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+5%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Caster is a shaman from an ancestor-worshipping culture</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+5%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Caster can cast <em>Raise Dead</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+5%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Caster has 10+ ranks in Knowledge (arcana)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+10%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Caster is a member of a sorcerous religion or prestige class</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+20%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject and Caster both members of the same sorcerous cult or prestige class</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-30%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject is an enemy of the caster, either personally or racially</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>None</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 1 week</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-5%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 1 month</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-10%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 1 year</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-15%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 10 years</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-20%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 100 years</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-30%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for up to 1000 years</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-50%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subject dead for 1000+ years</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-25%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spell cast by day</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>None</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spell cast at night</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+10%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spell cast at full moon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+25%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spell cast on a holy day associated with the dead</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>+10%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Descendant of desired spirit present at summoning</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>-10%</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Spirit previously summoned by same sorcerer within the last 30 days</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Trace of the Blood-Worm</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 3 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Astrological Prediction</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) DC 16</p><p>By mixing a small amount of one’s blood with the dust of human bones, this spell turns the pasty mixture into a small worm. If this worm is placed on the ground, it will crawl, leaving either a smeared trail or a furrow (depending on the hardness of the ground) that points in the direction of the nearest source of food and/or water. The worm coils at the end of the trail, which is only a few inches long, to indicate the head of the ‘arrow.’ Each inch of trail or furrow means one hour’s worth of travel at human walking speed.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A small amount of the sorcerer’s blood and some powdered human bone.</p>
<h2>Seek the Broken Vow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge  (arcana)  8  ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Mind Reading</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the Will save</p><p>The sorcerer peers into the heart of a sentient creature to see what vows he has broken. He touches the creature, and the creature makes a Will save (DC set by Magic Attack Roll). On a failed save, both the sorcerer and the creature immediately recognise all vows, oaths and contracts, including those made to themselves as well as with other people or to the gods, that the creature has broken. This flood of insight causes the target creature to be stunned for a number of rounds equal to the Wisdom modifier of the sorcerer.</p>
<h2>Homunculus Communication</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1,000 miles plus 500 miles/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 10 minutes plus 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 13 ranks, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Sorcerous News</em></p><p>By using a fluid-filled, glass simulation of a human womb, within which floats the misshapen body of one unborn, two sorcerers can communicate at a distance. Each sorcerer must have one of these pellucid wombs. The originator of the communication casts the spell, which attracts the attention of the other sorcerer. After casting this spell, the homunculus within twitches in agony as the pitiful jaws in its deformed face creak painfully open, echoing the voice of the distant sorcerer as he answers the ‘call’. As each sorcerer speaks, the other hears the words via the gurgling distortion of his homunculus’ voice. The homunculus must be able to hear the sounds in order to transmit them. It has a Listen modifier of +2 if a check is needed for it to hear and transmit something. The homunculus curls into a foetal position when the communication is ended, signalling to the other party that the conversation is over.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The focus of the spell is the womb simulation and its contained monstrosity. This item is crafted as a magic item (see the Conan: The Scrolls of Skelos for rules on crafting magic items) and the homunculus is an aberration created as per the rules in Conan the Roleplaying Game. The caster need not be the crafter of the focus. The Lords of the Black Ring occasionally supply one of these items for priests stationed outside of Stygia. This focus costs 50,000 sp and 5,000 XP to create each one.</p>
<h2>Shade</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 plus 1/extra 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 5 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, Hide 4 ranks, <em>Visions</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC to dispel via <em>Warding</em></p><p>The shade is an incorporeal shadow of the sorcerer’s spirit, pulled from his aura and sent out to uncover secrets and esoteric knowledge for the scholar while his mind and body rest in safety. The shade is an insubstantial projection of the scholar’s spiritual essence, through which the scholar may observe, but may not interact.</p><p>The shade is summoned through a complicated process by which the scholar attunes his mind to esoteric signs and symbols, drawn in the ether of his dreams. Once performed, the very shadow of the caster separates from his body, moving about as he would command it. The shadow can move at twice the speed of the caster and may travel any distance it can reach provided that both the start and end points of the journey are in areas of shadowy illumination. The caster can increase the duration of the spell by expending power points.</p><p>Through his shade, the sorcerer can hear normally and see as if he has darkvision for 60 feet. He may attempt Listen, Spot and Search rolls, provided he does not need to move or alter the environment to make the skill check. The shade automatically has a Hide and Move Silently skill of 10 for purposes of avoiding detection. Though it is difficult to detect, the shade appears to be a shadow of a man that moves independently.</p><p>Any sorcerer who casts a warding spell in the presence of the shade must defeat the DC set by the shade master’s magic attack roll to dispel the projection and severing its penumbral tie to its caster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sorcery Style - Fire Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perfect for Valyrian Fire Magic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514169" name="_Toc58514169"></a>Sorcery Style - Fire Magic</h1><p>Fire magic is commonly practised as a meditative technique in Hyrkania and the far East, but among western practitioners a debased form of the style is in vogue as a form of battle magic. Fire sorcerers learn to command the element of flame and spend long hours staring at candle-flames and into hot coals. The higher mysteries of this style are steeped in alchemy, and a sorcerer learns to burn away the base and the dross and purify his very mind and soul.</p>
<h2>Heart of Flames (Basic Fire Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level</p><p>This is the basic spell of fire sorcery. If this spell is not active, then (with a single exception) the fire sorcerer cannot cast any spells from this style, not even his Defensive Blast. To cast heart of flames, the sorcerer must meditate for at least one round on a tongue of flame. It can be as small as a candle-flame or as large as a burning city, but the sorcerer must be able to see a flame in order to use this spell. Once the spell is cast, the sorcerer may keep trying to attune himself to the fire by making Concentration checks as free actions, with a maximum of one try per round. He may take 10 or 20 on this check if conditions permit and may keep making checks as long as the fire is within range. Especially large or small fires affect the difficulty of attunement.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Fire Size</strong></th>
<th><strong>Examples</strong></th>
<th><strong>Concentration DC</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Tiny</td>
<td>Candle-flame, glowing ember</td>
<td>25</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Small</td>
<td>Torch-flame, campfire</td>
<td>20</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Medium</td>
<td>Hearth-fire, blazing torch</td>
<td>15</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Large</td>
<td>Bonfire, forge</td>
<td>10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Huge</td>
<td>Burning building, burning man</td>
<td>5</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Gigantic</td>
<td>Burning city</td>
<td>0</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>If the sorcerer makes a successful Concentration check, then a spark leaps from the flame and embeds itself in his eyes. The sorcerer may now use other spells that he knows from this sorcery style for the duration of the heart of flames spell. Furthermore, the sorcerer is now immune to all damage from non-magical fire.</p><p>Splashing water in the sorcerer’s face forces the sorcerer to make a Reflex save (DC 15) – if this test is failed, the spark of fire goes out.</p><p>The Flame-Marked feat makes attunement easier.</p>
<h2>Flame Burst (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> All within five ft. of the caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex half<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for opponent's Reflex save</p><p>This spell causes a pillar of fire to surround the caster, blasting everyone around him for 1d6 fire damage for every Power Point expended. A successful Reflex save reduces the damage by half. Worse yet, anyone slain (reduced to – 10 or more hit points) by the blast also explodes in a lesser explosion. These lesser explosions only deal 1d6 damage per level or HD of the victim to all within five feet of the victim, and a Reflex save (DC 10) is allowed to take half damage from these explosions. Those killed by secondary explosions will also explode. It is possible for a chain of such explosions to rocket across a battlefield, killing dozens or even hundreds. Note, however, that these blasts all have a radius of only five feet.</p>
<h2>Boiling Blood</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for opponent's Fortitude save</p><p>Boiling blood has two effects – it inflicts a great deal of damage on the creature touched, and it sets the creature’s blood aflame, greatly quickening its actions. When the sorcerer casts this spell, he may choose to inflict the damage at the start of the spell’s duration or at the end of the spell’s duration.</p><p>For example, a sorcerer is attacked by a barbarian. He casts boiling blood on the barbarian, and chooses to have the damage effect of the spell happen immediately. The barbarian explodes. If, however, the sorcerer had been an ally of the barbarian, he could have chosen to have the damage effect come at the end of the spell’s duration, so the barbarian would have had the benefits of the fiery blood effect for several rounds before exploding (or having a flame ward placed upon him).</p><p><strong>Explosion:</strong> The target must make a Fortitude save against the spell. If he fails, he suffers 1d6 damage per level of the sorcerer. If this is enough damage to kill the target, then the target explodes and deals 1d6 damage per level or HD to all within 10 feet (Reflex save DC 15 for half damage).</p><p><strong>Fiery Blood:</strong> The victim gains the benefit of the Fighting- Madness feat (see Conan, page 126) for the duration of the spell. His movement is increased by ten feet. Furthermore, whenever he is struck by a melee attack with a piercing or slashing weapon, the hot blood that spurts out inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage on the foe who struck him.</p><p>If the fiery blood effect comes before the explosion, then the victim only makes a saving throw at the end of the spell’s duration. If the spell is ended prematurely by the sorcerer’s death, then the victim explodes immediately.</p>
<h2>Flame Ward</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level (D)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em></p><p>This spell prevents the target from being damaged by any non-magical fire, and gives a +4 bonus to all saving throws against magical fire effects.</p>
<h2>Inferno Heat</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 30 ft. emanation centred on the caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/level (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude resists<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for opponent's Fortitude save</p><p>Inferno heat makes the air around the sorcerer ripple with a heat-haze; it makes each breath feel like it burns the lungs, it makes metal hot to the touch and causes water to boil. In this intolerable furnace, it is hard to tell which of these effects are real and which are just hallucinations brought on by the heat of the sorcerer’s presence. The heat saps a man’s ability to think, to act, even to breathe.</p><p>Characters within the area of effect of an inferno heat who are not protected by a heart of flames, flame ward or similar effect must make a Fortitude save when they enter and every ten minutes thereafter. A character who fails this saving throw becomes fatigued, or becomes exhausted if already fatigued.</p>
<h2>Incinerating Gaze</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, Active <em>Inferno Heat</em></p><p>The sorcerer’s gaze now crackles with magical energy, and anything he looks at bursts into flame. The sorcerer may take a number of free actions equal to his Charisma bonus each round. Each free action deals one point of fire damage to any target or object within Evil Eye range of the sorcerer’s gaze. For example, a sorcerer with a Charisma of 16 (+3) could deal three damage to one target, or one damage to three targets or any combination adding up to three. Note that this damage is in addition to any other spells or actions taken by the sorcerer.</p>
<h2>Dance of the Flames</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em></p><p>The sorcerer’s body seems to shimmer and flicker, as if he were in truth nothing but a man-shaped tongue of flame. All non-magical attacks on the sorcerer suffer an automatic 20% miss chance, and the sorcerer’s base movement is increased by 10 feet. When he moves, he seems to flicker from one spot to another without passing through the intervening space, giving him a +4 bonus to his Dodge Defence against attacks of opportunity caused by his movement.</p>
<h2>Beguiling Smoke</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Burning brazier<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will resists<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets difficulty for the target's Will saving throw</p><p>By casting certain rare incenses and herbs into a burning brazier, the sorcerer conjures up a cloud of thick and scented smoke. This dense smoke gives concealment. Anyone in the smoke feels dizzy, disorientated and intoxicated, and so suffers a –2 penalty to all saving throws and skill checks. The sorcerer is immune to this smoke.</p><p>Furthermore, the sorcerer may shape the smoke, causing images and illusions to form. These illusions can be used to disguise the sorcerer’s appearance, create fanciful or erotic images, or even appear horrific, forcing a Terror of the Unknown check (DC for the test is equal to the casting check) on those who see them. Only those who have inhaled the smoke can see the illusions. A Will save is permitted to see through the illusions. The sorcerer may change the illusion displayed each round as a free action, but only one Terror of the Unknown check per victim can be caused by this spell.</p><p>Note that the sorcerer does not need an active heart of flames to cast this spell.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Incense and herbs worth 200 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Flames of Agni</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 feet + 5 feet/ level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Wave of flame 10 feet wide<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instant or one round/ scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex half<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Inferno Heat</em>, <em>Incinerating Gaze</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victim’s Reflex save.</p><p>This potent attack spell is better known as the flames of Ahriman in the western world. When cast, a wave of flames ten feet wide and ten feet tall washes out from the sorcerer, starting at his position and rushing in a straight line out to the maximum range of the spell. Anyone caught in these onrushing fires suffers 1d6 points of fire damage per two power points invested in the spell. The one restriction on the spell is that the wall of flames must draw energy from a fire nearby – if the wall of flames does not have a flame within twenty feet of it, it vanishes.</p><p>For example, a hundred-foot long corridor is lined with five burning braziers that are spaced evenly down its length. The sorcerer stands at one end and casts this spell, and a wall of flame rushes down the corridor, sustained by the burning braziers, and so reaches a victim at the far end. If, however, the middle brazier was not alight, then the flames of Agni would vanish at the mid-point of the corridor, as there is no other fire source within twenty feet.</p><p>Alternatively, this spell can be cast as a stationary wall of fire anywhere within range. In this form, the flames of Agni last for one round per scholar level. The wall still needs a source of fire to sustain it.</p>
<h2>Ropes of Fire</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 feet + 2 feet/level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Inferno Heat</em></p><p>When this spell is cast, snaking ropes of fire appear and twine themselves around the limbs of the target. The sorcerer can control the movement of these ropes, allowing him to change the target of the ropes to any other creature within range. Commanding the ropes is a free action that can be taken once per round. A character trapped in the ropes may not move or take any actions without taking damage – moving against the ropes causes the trapped character to suffer 1d6 fire damage. A character may make an Escape Artist check (DC 30) to slide out of the ropes without taking damage.</p><p>The sorcerer may also choose to command the ropes to constrict, which deals damage equal to
1d6 + the sorcerer’s Charisma bonus.</p>
<h2>Candle of Passion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> While the candle burns<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Beguiling Smoke</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the target’s Will saving throw</p><p>To prepare the candle of passion, the sorcerer must place the magical link to the target into a candle made from human fat and certain other rare oils. Making the candle requires four hours of work. Once the candle is prepared, it can be lit as a standard action. The candle will burn for twelve hours, and can be snuffed out and reused in future spells if its full duration is not exhausted.</p><p>When the candle is lit, the target of the spell is seized with an intense emotion or obsession, chosen by the caster. The victim may make a Will save to resist the emotion for a brief time, but the fires of passion will continue to burn within him. For example, the victim might be able to make a Will save to avoid his anger driving him to start a brawl in a bar, but would have to make another Will save on the street outside when asked for alms by a beggar.</p><p>Common emotions incited by the candle of passion include:</p>
<ul>
<li>Lust (or lust for a specific person).</li>
<li>Anger (or hatred of a specific person).</li>
<li>Fear (or fear of a specific person).</li>
<li>Madness and hallucinations.</li>
</ul><p>If the candle is snuffed out, the spell ends immediately.</p><p>If the candle is lit from the other end, then the sorcerer suffers the effects of the spell as well as the original target.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Rare oils costing 500 silver pieces.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The candle itself.</p>
<h2>Purifying Flames (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 6 hours<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Turns a bonfire into the purifying flames<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 12, Craft (alchemy) 10 ranks, Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Inferno Heat</em>, <em>Flames of Agni</em>, Corruption 0</p><p>This potent spell is the height of Khitan fire magic. Preparing the purifying flames takes six hours of ritual chanting, dancing and throwing alchemical powders into the flames. When the spell is cast, the flames flare blue, green and finally burn a bright gold for the duration of the spell.</p><p>While the spell is in effect, a person who steps into the flames and remains there for one round must make a Will save. The difficulty of the Will save depends on which effect the person desires from the flames. In each case, the Will save is penalised by the person’s Corruption score. If the Will save is failed, the person suffers 8d6 points of fire damage from the intense flames. A character can remain in the flames for multiple rounds – once he makes a successful Will save, he gains the benefits of the flames for as long as he remains in the fire.</p><p>If more than one person enters the flames at the same time, then the same thing happens to all of them. For example, three people enter the purifying flames. One desires youth, and makes his DC 30 Will save. One desires to be cured of a disease, and makes his DC 20 Will save. The third desires purification, but he fails his Will save. All three grow younger, are cured of disease, and suffer 8d6 fire damage.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Burning Away Disease or Poison (DC 20):</strong> Each round spent in the flames removes one disease or poison afflicting the character.</li>
<li>
<strong>Burning Away Emotions and Memories (DC 25):</strong> Each round spent in the flames removes one emotion or group of memories. The character either forever loses the memories, or becomes unable to feel a particular emotion again. The character chooses which emotions or memories are burnt away.</li>
<li>
<strong>Burning Away Hostile Magic (DC 25):</strong> Each round spent in the flames removes either one spell affecting the character, or destroys one magical link to the character that is in the hands of another.</li>
<li>
<strong>Burning Away Age (DC 30):</strong> Each round spend in the flames reduces the character’s physical age by 1d10 years.</li>
<li>
<strong>Burning Away Corruption (DC 40):</strong> Each round spent in the flames removes one point of Corruption.</li>
</ul><p><em>Material Component:</em> Rare powders and other alchemical ingredients, costing 10,000 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Summon Elemental (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per HD of elemental<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> F or V, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One elemental, of maximum HD equal to twice the scholar’s level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One task, lasting up to one hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Perform (song or an appropriate musical instrument) 10 ranks, magic attack bonus +7, Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Inferno Heat</em>, <em>Incinerating Gaze</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>Other than the changed prerequisites, and the fact that this spell only allows the sorcerer to summon a fire elemental, this spell is identical to the version of this spell presented in the Conan rulebook, page 270.</p><p><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Here are the details from the other spell, so you don't have to look it up:</p><p>This spell calls up a single elemental to perform a specific task for the sorcerer. This could be as simple a ‘defend me for the duration of the spell’ or a good deal more complex. In most cases, though, the elemental will perform the task to the best of its ability and understanding, rather than deliberately misunderstanding as a summoned demon usually would. The elemental is summoned up anywhere within line of sight of the sorcerer.</p><p>The task must never be more than one single mission. For example, an air elemental could carry the sorcerer’s servant from Vendhya to Zembabwe but not wait around till he finishes his business there and bring him back. A water elemental could be summoned up to cause a river to flood, to destroy a specific ship (or even a whole fleet of ships) or to guard a port town and attack any black-sailed ships that come near it for the duration of the spell. However, it could not destroy a ship in the Western Ocean, rush over to the Baracha Isles to destroy another ship in the harbour at Tortage and then head to Argos to cause a storm. The elemental, as played by the Games Master, will never agree to any task that sounds like it is really two missions disguised as one. An elemental will regard any single use of one of its special attacks as a task in and of itself.</p><p>One option that always exists with elementals is to call them up on a contingency basis. In this case, the sorcerer casts the spell in advance, explains the task the elemental is to be called up for and the event that will trigger it, then dismisses the elemental again. If the triggering event occurs within the duration of the spell, the elemental will manifest automatically, perform the task and then leave. If the triggering event does not occur within the duration of the spell, the spell will be wasted and nothing will happen. When summoned up on a contingency basis in this way, the elemental will be unable to manifest unless the material component is present. The focus or verbal component, however, is only necessary when initially casting the spell.</p><p>The elemental you are attempting to summon gains a Will saving throw (with a DC set by the magic attack roll) to resist the spell and remain in its own strange home. If summoned up on a contingency basis, it may only make one Will saving throw when you call it up to begin the initial negotiations – if the contingency later occurs, it manifests without getting a saving throw to stay home.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>A musical instrument, played by the sorcerer during the spell’s casting time. This must be appropriate to the elemental called: a drum for water elementals, song or pipes for air elementals, stringed instrument for fire elementals or horn for earth elementals. A sorcerer with 10 ranks of Perform (song) does not need to use a separate instrument when calling up an air elemental (only), as his voice acts as a verbal component to replace the focus.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A small quantity of the element to be summoned up. This need only be a token amount: a breath of air for an air elemental (which is usually provided by the air that forms the sound of the song or pipe music), a cupful of water for a water elemental, a small fire (such as is caused by a handful of flame-powder) for a fire elemental and at least four cubic inches of bare earth for an earth elemental.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost: </em>50 XP/HD of elemental.</p>
<h2>Elemental Form (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 12, Active <em>Heart of Flames</em>, <em>Summon Elemental</em></p><p>This spell transforms the caster into a fire elemental. When in elemental form, the sorcerer may still cast fire spells. He may also travel to otherworldly realms of fire using the elemental’s Manifest ability.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sorcery Style - Frost Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>White walker magic, could also be used by the Free-Folk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514170" name="_Toc58514170"></a>Sorcery Style - Frost Magic</h1><p>Frost Magic is the magic of the Aesir and the Vanir of the far north, and is practised by shamans and priests of Ymir and other strange northern gods. It is the
magic of winter wind and biting cold, of tundra and mountain and storm-cloud. Frost magic is
at its strongest during the winter, and weakened severely in summer
and in hot climates.</p><p>The Power Point costs for all Frost Magic spells are reduced by two points during winter and increased by two points in summer; similarly, costs are reduced by one in cold nations, unchanged in most lands, and increased by one, two or three in warm, tropical or desert lands respective. These changes are cumulative – beware the Frost Mage in the depths of winter! The cost of a Frost Magic spell cannot be reduced to 0 by
these changes.</p>
<h2>Fell of Frost (Basic Frost Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>The fell of frost spell covers the sorcerer’s garments or skin with a shimmering rime of frost. This increases the AP of his clothing or his natural AP by 2, and he becomes immune to damage from natural cold.</p>
<h2>Icy Flames (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> All within 10 ft. of the caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex half (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Fell of Frost</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for opponent’s Reflex save</p><p>A storm of blue-white flames explodes around the caster, but these tongues of fire are incredibly cold to the touch! Icy Flames inflicts 1d6 cold damage on all creatures within 10 feet of the sorcerer for every two Power Points expended. Furthermore, any creature who fails its Reflex save is blinded for one round per Power Point expended.</p>
<h2>Chill Touch</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S , (F)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Fell of Frost</em></p><p>Chill touch wreathes the sorcerer’s hands in an aura of deathly cold. Anyone touched by the sorcerer suffers 1d4 + the sorcerer’s Charisma bonus in cold damage. If the sorcerer is wielding a weapon, then he may add his Charisma bonus to the weapon’s damage as extra cold damage. The cold from a chill touch spell only affects living creatures – it is the cold of death, not a natural cold.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Optionally, a weapon.</p>
<h2>Become Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Fell of Frost</em></p><p>Other than its changed prerequisites, this spell is identical to the Nature Magic version of become beast.</p><p><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Here are the details from the other spell, so you don't have to look it up:</p><p>
  <em>This spell allows the sorcerer to transform himself into an animal. The sorcerer must choose the type of animal when he first casts this spell, and will use the same form every time he casts this spell again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This spell enables the sorcerer to assume the form of any single non-unique animal (any creature of the animal type) from Fine to Colossal size. The assumed form cannot have more than twice his scholar level in Hit Dice (to a maximum of 40 HD).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His creature type and subtype (if any) change to match the new form. He gains the Strength, Dexterity and Constitution scores of the new form but retain his own Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores. He gains all abilities (both attacks and qualities) of the assumed form but loses his own spellcasting abilities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sorcerer may take this spell again in a different form as another Advanced Spell. If he does so, he gets a new beast form.</em>
</p><p><strong>Beleriond:</strong> I would also suggest limiting this version to animals that are at home in the cold.</p>
<h2>Winds of Madness</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 7<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One individual/two levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks, <em>Fell of Frost</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>The winds of madness are icy gusts of air that seem to howl and whisper eerie messages. All the individuals targeted by this spell must be in the same general area, so that the same wind can reach them all.</p><p>The spell can have two effects. Firstly, the spell can be used to carry a message to the targets. The same message is given to each target, as the sorcerer’s words
are carried on the howling winds.</p><p>Secondly, the spell can be used to drive its victims insane. Targets must make a Will save every hour – if the saving throw is failed, then the victim suffers a –1 penalty to further Will saves made against the sorcerer’s spells until he is able to sleep. Targets cannot rest or get to sleep in the hour after failing a Will save, and so cannot regain power points or avoid becoming fatigued. If a character’s Will save is a negative result (for example, the target has a +2 Will save, rolls a 3, and has a –6 penalty to saving throws because of six hours of winds of madness), then he goes temporarily insane.</p><p>The spell has no effect on sleeping or unconscious characters.</p>
<h2>Shape Snow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Controls snowfall<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks, <em>Fell of Frost</em></p><p>By means of this spell, the sorcerer can control the shape and course of the falling snow. He can, for example, cause the snow to pile up in front of a cave mouth and block it off, or turn a snowy tundra into a surreal labyrinth of icy walls. He can even build structures and castles out of the falling snow.</p><p>For simple projects, such as creating a huge snowdrift in front of a castle wall, the sorcerer does not need to concentrate – he simply casts the spell, gives his commands to the snow, and can carry on about his business. More complex works, such as a labyrinth or causing the snow to bury a moving target, require the sorcerer to concentrate. Major construction works, like building a snow castle, require a Knowledge (architecture and engineering) check to ensure the finished building is relatively stable. The DC varies with the complexity of the building.</p><p>The amount of snow that the sorcerer can command depends on how much snow is actually falling from the sky.</p><p>A wall made from snow has Hardness 0 and 1 hit point per inch of thickness. In the cold north, the sorcerer can pack the snow into ice, which has three hit points per inch of thickness. Snowy structures are unstable, but will last as long as the snow does not melt.</p><p>If this spell is cast on a party travelling through the snows, it slows their movement by half and gives a –6 penalty to Survival checks for finding direction.</p>
<h2>Icy Slumber</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until revived<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 5, <em>Chill touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for opponent’s Fortitude save</p><p>The victim of an icy slumber must make a successful Fortitude save or have all the life drained from their body. If the saving throw is failed, the victim falls down and appears to be dead. He will remain in this comatose state until warmed, whereupon he may make another Fortitude saving throw against DC 15. If this is successful, the victim is revived safely. If the save fails, the victim permanently loses two points of Constitution and remains comatose. This check may be repeated every round until the warmth is removed. A Healing check may be made if the victim is being cared for by a physician, wrapped in blankets and so forth – the result of this skill check may be used instead of the victim’s Fortitude saving throw if it is higher.</p><p>A comatose victim of icy slumber will be warmed naturally after a few hours in temperate climates, or a few minutes in hot lands. In the frozen north, though, the victim may slumber for many years, even centuries, before being discovered and restored. Although the victim of an icy slumber does not age while comatose, the DC of the Fortitude save to revive increases by +1 for every 10 years he remains frozen, so a character who has been buried for centuries is more likely to die than return to life.</p>
<h2>Servants of Ice</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6 for the first round, +3 for each additional round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One Small object per level; see text<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 6, Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Shape Snow</em></p><p>The servants of ice spell creates temporary creatures out of the snow to serve the caster. These behave like the animated objects created by the animate statue spell.</p><p>This spell imbues inanimate objects with limited mobility and a semblance of life. Each such animated object then immediately attacks whomever or whatever you initially designate.</p><p>No special concentration is necessary to cause the servants animated by this spell to remain animated and fulfill the sorcerer’s wishes. He may instruct them anew once each round as a free action. No skill check is needed to do this.</p><p>The sorcerer may animate one Small servant per scholar level. Alternatively he can animate larger objects as follows. A Medium object counts as two Small or smaller objects, a Large object as four, a Huge object as eight, a Gargantuan object as sixteen, and a Colossal object as thirty-two. Servants of ice cannot be animated as Tiny or smaller creatures.</p><p>The conjured servants are usually roughly humanoid, although the sorcerer may also create snow-worms, snow- mammoths or other animals. He cannot create shapes that do not echo a living creature commonly found in snowy places (so, he could make a snow-bear, but not a snow-rhino or snow-octopus). Use the animated object statistics for the servants of ice, with the following notes:</p>
<ul>
<li>Servants of Ice have hardness 0</li>
<li>Servants of Ice deal one extra point of cold damage with each attack.</li>
<li>The sorcerer can cause a Servant to reform, regaining all its hit points. This costs one Power Point for a Small Servant, two for a Medium, four for a Large and so forth. Reforming the servant requires a standard action from the caster.</li>
</ul><h2>Spirit of the Avalanche (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 feet + 10 feet/level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Up to one square/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex half<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 8, <em>Shape Snow</em>, <em>Winds of Madness</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the victim’s Reflex save and escape checks</p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer causes ice and snow and rocks around him to spontaneously rise up and then crash down upon his foes, burying them. A number of five-foot squares equal to the scholar’s level are affected. These squares must be non-diagonally contiguous (each square must be adjacent to at least one other affected
square). The spell can only be cast on rocky or snowy ground.</p><p>Those in squares affected by the spell suffer 3d6 damage, are knocked prone and buried under the snow. A successful Reflex save halves the damage and prevents the victims from being knocked down and buried. A buried character must dig himself out, which requires a Strength or Escape Artist check against the sorcerer’s magic attack roll. A buried character is considered to be drowning.</p><p>If this spell is cast in a place where an avalanche might naturally happen, the damage is doubled to 6d6.</p>
<h2>Command Weather (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 hours<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Winds of Madness</em></p><p>This spell allows the caster to control the weather in the surrounding area. He can summon up snowstorms or howling winds, quell the raging seas, or pour so much rain into a river that it bursts its banks and floods a town. The caster cannot call up any weather that is outside the possible range for a region in the current season, so he cannot create a snowstorm in the desert or at the height of summer.</p>
<h2>Ride the Storm (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 10, <em>Command Weather</em>, <em>Servants of Ice</em>, <em>Spirit of the Avalanche</em></p><p>By means of this spell, the sorcerer leaps into the sky and rides the storm winds. This gives the following benefits:</p>
<ul>
<li>The sorcerer may fly up to 300 feet per round. He may hover freely, and may travel at great speeds, covering a mile every fifteen rounds.</li>
<li>The sorcerer may direct hurricane-force winds as he wishes.</li>
<li>He may command the storm, gaining the benefits of a shape snow and command weather spell.</li>
<li>He may hurl one lightning bolt per round. The sorcerer must make a ranged attack to hit with these bolts, and the lightning bolt inflicts 6d6 damage. Lightning bolts have a maximum range of sight.</li>
<li>Once per round, he may create a thunderclap with a word or gesture as a free action. A thunderclap inflicts 1d6 damage on anyone within 30 feet of the sorcerer, and those within 120 feet of the sorcerer must make a Fortitude save (DC15) or be deafened for 2d6 rounds. Deafened characters can still hear the sorcerer’s thunderous words.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sorcery Style - Hedge Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514171" name="_Toc58514171"></a>Sorcery Style - Hedge Magic</h1><p>Hedge magic is the commonest form of magic in the Hyborian age. It is a half-understood collection of folk beliefs and charms, some of which have some little power. It is primarily intended for use by non-player characters and dabblers. A village wisewoman might have a Scholar level or three and know a few spells from this style. Hedge magic is noticeably weaker and less flashy than other sorcery styles.</p><p>A sorcerer who knows only Hedge Magic is not subject to the Rule of Obsession. A character with the Dabbler feat may choose Hedge Magic as their style of magic.</p><h2>Blessings and Curses (Basic Hedge Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Up to one day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the target’s Will save</p><p>This spell puts a minor blessing or curse on the target. The exact nature of the blessing or curse is up to the sorcerer, but the spell cannot do more than give a +1 bonus or –1 penalty to any one roll. It is up to the Games Master when exactly this spell takes hold. For example, a hedge wizard might cast blessings and curses on a player character who insulted him, and declares that animals will hate the character. For the rest of the day, dogs growl and cats hiss at the character, and he suffers a –1 penalty to one Riding check chosen by the Games Master.</p><h2>Sign Against Evil (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Blessings and Curses</em></p><p>The sorcerer gains a luck bonus to any one saving throw or to their Dodge Defence against a single attack equal to the number of power points expended.</p><h2>Cure-All</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One Heal check<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Heal 4 ranks, <em>Blessings and Curses</em></p><p>For each Power Point expended in casting this spell, the sorcerer gains a +1 insight bonus to a Heal check made at the same time, up to a maximum of the sorcerer’s Wisdom bonus. For example, a sorcerer with Wisdom 16 could spend three Power Points when casting this spell to get a +3 bonus to a Heal check.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Potions, herbs, poultices and charms worth 2 silver pieces per Power Point.</p><h2>Blight</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil eye or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature or one field of crops<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until healed or one season<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +1, <em>Blessings and Curses</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the victim’s saving throw</p><p>Blight allows the sorcerer to curse a victim. There are several manifestations of this spell, which cost a varying number of Power Points:</p><ul>
<li>
<b>Weakness:</b> The target feels weak and drained. His Strength is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character rests. A successful Fortitude save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Lameness:</b> The target twists his ankle or sprains his wrist. His Dexterity is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character receives a successful Heal check (DC 15). A successful Fortitude save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Sickness:</b> The target feels ill and dizzy. His Constitution is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character receives a successful Heal check (DC 15). A successful Fortitude save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Bad Dreams:</b> The target suffers from series of nightmares and waking hallucinations that affect his sanity. His Intelligence is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character makes a successful Concentration check (DC 20). A successful Will save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Foolish Thoughts:</b> The target’s good judgement is clouded and he becomes distracted or obsessed by foolish things. His Wisdom is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character makes a successful Concentration check (DC 20). A successful Will save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Ugliness:</b> The target suffers from boils, pock-marks and a foul body odour. His Charisma is reduced by one point per two Power Points spent until the character receives a successful Heal check at (DC 15). A successful Fortitude save negates this effect.</li>
<li>
<b>Bad Harvest:</b> When cast on a field, orchard or garden, this reduces the yield of the area by 10% per Power Point spent for one harvest. When cast on a herd of animals that produce some useful item, such as wool from sheep or milk from cows, the yield of the herd is reduced by 10% per Power Point spent until the animals are tended with a successful Handle Animal or Heal check at (DC 20).</li>
<li>
<b>Barrenness:</b> The target is unable to sire or bear children until he or she receives a successful Heal check at (DC 20). A successful Fortitude save negates this effect. This effect costs 5 Power Points.</li>
</ul><h2>Blessing of the Good God</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature or one field of crops<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous (counter-spell) or one season (other uses)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Cure-All</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Special</p><p>The blessing of the good god is known by different names in different lands. In Aquilonia, it is the blessing of Mitra; in Stygia, the spell is attributed to Derketo, while in Shem, it is Ishtar’s spell.</p><p>This spell can be cast in three ways:</p><p>Firstly, it can be used as a counter-spell against a blight spell. The caster may make a magic attack roll against the magic attack roll of the blight; if the blessing roll is higher, the blight is lifted. The PP cost of the blessing spell must be equal to or greater than that of the blight.</p><p>Secondly, when cast on a herd or field, it increases the harvest by 5% per Power Point spent.</p><p>Thirdly, when cast on an individual, it gives a +1 bonus per two Power Points spent to any Fortitude saving throw against a mundane disease or poison, or against the travails of child-birth.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Charms, sacrifices and other ritual components costing 10 silver pieces per Power Point.</p><h2>Twisting of Tongue and Eye</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One skill check<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Bluff 4 ranks, Sleight of Hand 4 ranks, <em>Blessings and Curses</em></p><p>This glamour gives a bonus of +1 per Power Point spent to any one of the caster’s skill checks using a skill from the following list: Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Hide, Intimidate, Move Silently or Sleight of Hand.</p><p>The caster cannot spend more Power Points than the relevant ability score bonus to that skill, +2. For example, Diplomacy is a Charisma-based skill, so the caster cannot spend more Power Points than his Charisma bonus +2.</p><h2>Send Dreams</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One night<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One night<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Twisting of Tongue and Eye</em></p><p>The send dreams spell allows the sorcerer to project his dreams to another living being. The sorcerer must dream these dreams too, so if the sorcerer wishes to project a specific message, he must practise lucid dreaming. This requires a Concentration check (DC varies depending on the complexity of the dream). The target knows that he is dreaming, and may not remember all of the dream upon awakening.</p><p>If the sorcerer wishes, he can project nightmares or other unusual dreams to the target. The target must make a Will save (DC equals the caster’s Concentration result) to avoid being fatigued when he awakens. The sorcerer is automatically fatigued by the shared nightmares and does not regain any Power Points for sleeping.</p><p>The projected dreams can be detected and read using the sorcerous news spell.</p><p>A character may also use send dreams to enter the Dreamlands (see page 184).</p><h2>Love Charm</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until the target sleeps<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the target’s Will save</p><p>If the target falls victim to the love charm, he is charmed and fascinated by the caster, and will normally respond favourably to him. In game terms, the target’s reaction towards the caster is shifted one step towards Helpful. Often, the target will be attracted or lustful towards the caster. This spell automatically wears off while the target sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sorcery Style - Hypnotism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514172" name="_Toc58514172"></a>Sorcery Style - Hypnotism</h1><p>Hypnotism is extremely useful both as a direct means of attack and for far more subtle purposes. Though it may not be so quick as a hurled globe of demon-fire, it can still provide fairly rapid effects that are significantly more versatile than mere flaming destruction.</p><p>Hypnotism is not inherently sorcerous. Much hypnotism is simply mesmerism, an ability to take advantage of another’s superstitious fears and unconscious willingness to be dominated. This type of hypnotism requires no expenditure of Power Points but simply takes time. It is for this reason that some scholars regard hypnotism as beneath themselves, considering it to be no true sorcery. However, many of the more advanced hypnotic spells do require sorcery, such as when it comes to forcing a victim to do one’s bidding or affecting him at distances where mere mesmerism would be quite unfeasible.</p><p>At the peak of their art, master hypnotists can enslave members of the opposite sex, create mystical barriers that keep out entire species, and intimidate or torture their enemies through mesmerism alone.</p>
<h2>Entrance (Basic Hypnotism)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S, M or F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>When you cast this spell, the target creature must make a Will saving throw or be unable to take any actions for as long as you concentrate.</p><p>If the creature is attacked or sustains damage while entranced, it may attempt a saving throw again to throw off the effects of the spell. This second saving throw gets a bonus equal to the amount of damage inflicted.</p><p>This spell can only affect a creature that has six or fewer hit dice.</p><p>It is possible to boost the power of this spell by preparation. For each full round in which you do nothing but stare at the target creature before attempting to entrance it (whether or not you have eye-to-eye contact over that time) you can affect a creature of +2 HD and you gain a circumstance bonus of +1 on your magic attack roll.</p><p>Note that an entranced creature is not stunned, so attackers gain no special advantage against it.</p><p><em>Material Component or Focus: </em>A shining object, such as a small mirror, suspended from a cord.</p>
<h2>Terrible Fascination (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius around the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throw</p><p>When this spell is cast, all creatures within 10 feet of the sorcerer must make a Will saving throw or be entranced as if by the <em>entrance </em>spell. The entrancement lasts for 1D4 rounds and cannot be maintained longer than this, although the sorcerer may use the <em>entrance </em>spell on one of his victims while he is under the effect of <em>terrible fascination</em>.</p>
<h2>Dance of the Cobras</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Perform (any musical instrument) 8 ranks, Ritual Sacrifice, must be a worshipper of Hanuman, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throws or Perform checks</p><p>The <em>dance of the cobras </em>is an extensive and elaborate but powerful ritual sacrifice that revolves around four pre- prepared, hypnotised snakes.</p><p>Four jars containing the snakes are smashed about the target. In effect, the snakes are inside the target’s five- foot square, though at the very corners of it. For the first 1d6 rounds, the target must make a Reflex saving throw each round or be bitten by one of the snakes, suffering the usual damage and poison effects for such a bite. If he chooses to spend the whole of each round just dodging snakes (similar to a Total Defence action in combat) he gains a +4 circumstance bonus to his Reflex saving throws. Note that the snakes do not make normal attack rolls against the target; they are, after all, hypnotised and even at this stage there is a strange, rhythmic quality to their rapid, darting movements. However, if the target attempts to leave the square, all four snakes immediately make attacks as normal. They are assumed to have attacks readied for just such an eventuality.</p><p>After the initial 1d6 rounds, the spell creates unearthly music sacred to the god Hanuman and the hypnotised snakes begin to dance. The target may either continue to make Reflex saving throws to avoid them, with a +2 synergy bonus if he has at least five ranks of Perform (dance) or he may instead simply make Perform (dance) checks at the same DC.</p><p>If the victim dies from being bitten by the snakes, whether from direct damage or from poison, the sorcerer who cast the spell gains a number of benefits as follows:</p>
<ul>
<li>Power points as though the target had been slain by the sorcerer. One Power Point is gained for every three of the target’s hit points, or one Power Point for every two of the target’s hit points if the target was a human female.</li>
<li>+2 morale bonus to all attack rolls and magic attack rolls for the next 24 hours.</li>
</ul><p>If the victim somehow escapes or is rescued, the sorcerer instead suffers a –1 morale penalty to Defence and all saving throws for the next day.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Four jade jars, worth at least 100 silver pieces each. With the snakes inside (see below), these must be balanced among the rafters of the room in which the spell is to be used or, if the sorcerer has <em>greater telekinesis </em>available, concealed somewhere in the room or about the person of the sorcerer.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>Four cobras, of at least Small size. These must somehow be placed in jars before the spell is cast.</p>
<h2>Domination</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid who is already affected by your <em>Entrance</em> spell<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>The sorcerer can control the actions of any humanoid that he has already <em>entranced </em>(see opposite). The sorcerer and his target must share a common language so the sorcerer can give instructions. Casting this spell ends the effects of the <em>entrance </em>spell, as <em>domination </em>immediately supersedes said spell. The target does not gain a saving throw to resist the <em>domination </em>except as follows:</p><p>This spell can only affect a creature with 8 or fewer Hit Dice.</p><p>Targets resist this control if forced to take actions against their nature. In this case they receive a Will saving throw with a bonus of +1 to +2, depending on the type of action required. Obviously self-destructive orders would be worth a +2 bonus.</p><p>Among other uses of this spell, the sorcerer can cause the target to fall asleep, as well as remove short-term memories from the target (such as the memory of having seen the sorcerer in the first place).</p><p>Once control is established, the range at which it can be exercised is unlimited but new orders can only be granted if the sorcerer is within shouting distance of the target (60 feet).</p>
<h2>Dread Serpent</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, (F)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid; usually one who is already affected by your <em>Entrance</em> spell (but see below)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell creates an illusionary snake or similarly dread, poisonous creature from another object. The illusion affects only the target, with any other observers seeing clearly that the object remains as it really is. <em>Dread serpent </em>can be used in one of two modes:</p>
<ul>
<li>Turn part of the target’s clothing into a serpent. In this case, you must <em>entrance </em>the target before the spell is cast. Casting this spell ends the effects of the e<em>ntrance </em>spell, as <em>dread serpent </em>immediately supersedes said spell; this means that if the <em>dread serpent </em>fails, the target is no longer <em>entranced </em>
</li>
<li>Turn your own sorcerer’s staff into a serpent, which you hurl at the target’s feet. In this case the target must be within 20 feet of you, though you need not make an attack roll against him. The main advantage of this mode of the spell is that you need not have <em>entranced </em>the target before casting it.</li>
</ul><p>The target receives a Will saving throw. If he fails, he perceives the serpent biting him and dies at once. If he makes his saving throw, he perceives himself slaying the serpent and the object reverts to its original state. In either case, making the saving throw (and, in the target’s perception, fighting the snake) takes one round, during which time the target may not take any other actions and is at –2 to Defence due to distraction.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>For the second mode of operation, this spell requires you to be carrying a staff worth at least 50 silver pieces, though it can functionally be quite mundane. It could be simply an ornate or decorated quarterstaff, or some kind of magical staff if you are willing to fling said staff at the feet of an enemy.</p>
<h2>Hypnotic Suggestion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes plus one minute/level, or until completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +2, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throws</p><p>The character influences the actions of the enchanted creature by suggesting a course of activity, limited to a sentence or two. The suggestion must be worded in such a manner as to make the activity sound reasonable to the person. In effect, it can remove the influence of either the person’s conscious will or his unconscious desires so that he will perform the suggested course of action that reason, or instinct might otherwise have prevented.</p><p>This spell can only affect a creature that has 12 or fewer Hit Dice.</p><p>The suggested course of activity continues for the entire duration of the spell. If the suggested activity can be completed in a shorter time, the spell ends when the subject finishes what he was asked to do. The character can instead specify conditions that will trigger a special activity during the duration of the spell. For example, the character might suggest that a noble knight give his warhorse to the first beggar he meets. If the condition is not met before the spell expires, the activity is not performed.</p><p>A very reasonable suggestion causes the saving throw to be made with a penalty (such as –1, –2 or such like) at the discretion of the Games Master.</p><p>Alternatively, the caster can suggest an illusion to the victim. This illusion cannot be damaging (<em>dread serpent </em>is required for that) but he could convince the victim that a blank scroll is actually a royal warrant or that the caster is actually dressed in rich robes, not rags. If the caster chooses to create an illusion, the victim’s will is not affected, just his senses. An unreasonable illusion (say, that a horde of barbarians has just charged into the inn) will be dismissed instantly as false by the victim – the spell is capable of only subtle illusions.</p>
<h2>Mass Hypnotic Suggestion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> All creatures in a radius of 30 ft. + 5 ft. per level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes plus one minute/level, or until completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throws</p><p>As with <em>hypnotic suggestion</em>, except that the spell affects all creatures of 8 Hit Dice or below who can hear the sorcerer’s voice.</p><p>Furthermore, the sorcerer is able to magically project his voice as though it were emanating from any point in the spell’s range. Any creature within the area is affected, unless they are deaf or have stopped their ears in advance. Stopping their ears ahead of time allows opponents to avoid having to make saving throws against sound-based spells. Stopping one’s ears is a full-round action and requires wax or other soundproof material to stuff into the ears.</p>
<h2>Ranged Hypnotism</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> +4 points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>As per original spell, plus M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> As per original spell, plus one full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per level), or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> As per original spell<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> As per original spell</p><p>A hypnotist of sufficient power can expend a vast amount of energy to hypnotise someone at a distance. The victim must either be within line of sight or connected to the sorcerer via a magical link. Any of the standard hypnotism spells can be made ranged with this spell.</p><p>The components are as for the original spell, except as follows:</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>In addition to any material components required by the original spell, ranged hypnotism requires various herbal powders to a total cost of 100 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Delayed Suggestion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard actions<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 3 days/scholar level until triggered, afterward it lasts 10 minutes plus 1 minute/scholar level or until completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +4, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Roll: Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell works identically to hypnotic suggestion except the influence over the subject’s actions does not come into affect until triggered by something defined by the sorcerer. This trigger could be as simple as the spell’s target going to a certain place, meeting a specific person or hearing a key word or phrase. The instructions on what the trigger is must be 10 words or less; if the instructions are longer, the target is allowed another Will saving throw to shake off the spell’s effects, gaining a +1 bonus to their roll per word of the instructions beyond 10.</p>
<h2>Mass Delayed Suggestion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 14<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> All creatures in a radius of 30 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 3 days/scholar level until triggered, afterward it lasts 10 minutes plus 1 minute/scholar level or until completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +8, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em>, <em>Mass Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell works in the same fashion as mass hypnotic suggestion except that it is triggered in the same way as is delayed suggestion.</p>
<h2>Savage Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throws</p><p>This spell turns an ordinary animal into a ravening and berserk monster, very difficult to kill and very dangerous to fight. The creature resembles a rabid animal when affected by the spell. This spell can only affect a creature that has 16 or fewer Hit Dice.</p><p>The target is affected as though it was in a state of fighting-madness, as if it had the Fighting-Madness feat. The target also gains the benefits of the Diehard feat.</p><p>The sorcerer can specify an enemy or group of enemies within the target’s line of sight. The creature will move as rapidly as possible towards them and attack them ferociously. If no enemy or enemies are specified, it will simply attack the closest living creature to it.</p><p>In addition, the target’s bite attack, if any, has the side effect of ‘transmitting’ the spell to any creature damaged by the bite. This acts in every way as though the creature damaged had the spell cast on it by the same sorcerer that cast it on the original target, though this creature is not affected until 2d10 rounds after being bitten.</p>
<h2>Walk Unseen</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> All living creatures within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Hide 8 ranks, Move Silently 8 ranks, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Calm of the Adept</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the targets’ Will saves</p><p>This spell permits the caster to become unseen. The spell does not grant actual invisibility, but forces those who fall victim to the spell to ignore the sorcerer. Whenever anyone sees the sorcerer, they must make a Will save. If the saving throw is failed, they do not see the sorcerer and the sorcerer gains all the benefits of invisibility. If the sorcerer casts a spell or makes an attack when under the effects of walk unseen, then all those affected by the spell may make another Will save each round to resist its effects. The sorcerer may not use this spell to fade from view – anyone who is looking at the sorcerer when the spell is cast continues to see the sorcerer.</p>
<h2>Torment</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/three levels<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +1, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>When you cast this spell, the target creature must make a Will save or be unable to take any actions for as the duration of the spell, due to the extreme pain and suffering to which this spell subjects him. He is also dealt 1d4 subdual damage per round from the pain. At the end of the spell’s duration, you gain a +4 circumstance bonus to any Intimidate checks you make concerning the target of the spell within the next hour. Creatures with 8 or more HD are unaffected.</p>
<h2>Enslave</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6+6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M or F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye, Touch, and Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature of the opposite sex to, but same species as, the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Cha 13, magic attack bonus +4 or higher, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Domination</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em>, <em>Ranged Hypnotism</em></p><p>This spell is used to totally enslave one member of the opposite sex for life, by means of sexual power.</p><p>The spell is initially cast with a one-hour ceremony incorporating a magical link to the planned target. The sorcerer then has 24 hours in which to find the target and have sex with him or her. This must be voluntary on the part of the target. This willingness on the part of the target is what gives the spell its unusual power, which is to affect the target whether or not a saving throw is successful.</p><p>The Power Point cost listed reflects an expenditure of 6 PP to initially cast the ceremony, and a further 6 PP to complete the spell when the sorcerer has sex with the target.
</p><p>The end result of the enslave spell is to produce an effect very similar to that of the domination spell, except that the duration is permanent and the target does not gain a new saving throw each time he is given an instruction. The sorcerer will need to give the target direct instructions, as for domination, but enslave may not be used to cause the target to fall asleep or remove memories, unlike domination. In addition, a target who has failed his initial Will saving throw automatically fails any future Will saving throws against spells, spell-like effects or supernatural effects cast or caused by the sorcerer.</p><p>If the target succeeds at his initial saving throw, he is still enslaved but will never act in a self-destructive manner or act completely against his nature, including against his code of honour if any. The effect of a successful saving throw must be carefully roleplayed by the target and carefully adjudicated by the Games Master – the target may find his desire to serve the sorcerer warring with his inner nature, and often he will find himself either unable to act at all or else able to choose either a compromise between his own desires and the sorcerer’s, or another course of action entirely. If the Games Master feels that a particular situation necessitates an either/or response, such as a command to slay an old comrade of the target’s when said comrade is attacking the sorcerer, he may call for a new Will saving throw and magic attack roll, but any such new Will saving throw will be at a -4 penalty and even success will not completely throw off the effects of the spell. In addition, a target who has succeeded at his initial Will saving throw automatically has the same -4 resistance penalty applied to all future Will saving throws against spells cast or caused by the sorcerer.</p><p>The only ways for a totally or partially enslaved character to become free are for the sorcerer to voluntarily end the spell, or for it to be ended by the Rule of Impermanence.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> 1 dose of black lotus blossom, used during the consummation of the spell.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> If a living black lotus plant is available within 20 feet, this can serve as a focus in place of the material component.</p>
<h2>Swell</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> All creatures within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Illusion</em>, <em>Dread Serpent</em>, <em>Conjuring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for targets’ Will saves</p><p>Swell makes the sorcerer appear to be far larger than he actually is.</p><p>For purposes of the Rule of the Sorcerer’s Soul (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 232) and for no other purposes, a sorcerer who is affected by a swell spell may double his current Power Points.</p><p>Furthermore, he gains a +2 circumstance bonus to his magic attack roll during any war of souls that occurs with one of the affected creatures.</p><p>Finally, he gains a +4 circumstance bonus to all Intimidate checks made to target the affected creatures. The creatures may attempt a Will saving throw to avoid this effect, but not the other effects.</p>
<h2>Illusion</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 9<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/three levels<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will disbelief (if interacted with)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Dread Serpent</em>, <em>Conjuring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saves</p><p>This spell creates in the target’s mind the illusion of an object, creature, or force, as visualised by the sorcerer. The illusion can include visual, auditory, olfactory, and thermal components. The illusion follows a script determined by the sorcerer. The illusion follows that script without the sorcerer having to concentrate on it. The illusion can include intelligible speech if the sorcerer wishes. He can move the illusion so long as it and the target are always within 30 feet of him.</p><p>The target receives a Will saving throw to disbelieve the illusion, if he interacts with it. Unless and until he successfully disbelieves it, the target may not take any actions other than those relating to interacting with the illusion, and is at -4 to Defence due to distraction.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> This must be something vaguely suggestive of the illusion. For example, a paper picture of a buffalo could be used as a material component for an illusion of a herd of charging buffalo, or a handful of dirt could be used as a material component for an illusion of a mountain. A player who has learned this spell should write down some specific material components he has available to use to create the illusion.</p>
<h2>Boundary</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 point/10 ft. of boundary<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One round or more (See text)<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Line:</strong> A boundary up to 100 ft. long per level, and 100 ft. high<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +7 or higher, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell causes an invisible boundary to be created. The boundary emanates magical vibrations that repel a specific kind of creature as defined by the spellcaster. The kind of creature to be affected must be named specifically. A creature type or subtype is not specific enough.</p><p>Creatures of the designated kind feel an overpowering urge to avoid crossing the boundary.</p><p>A compulsion forces the creatures to avoid crossing the boundary, shunning the region of the boundary and never willingly returning to it while the spell is in effect. A creature that makes a successful saving throw can cross the boundary but feels uncomfortable doing so. This distracting discomfort reduces the creature’s Dexterity score by 4 points until it re-crosses the boundary.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Chalk or other powder to draw the line, at a cost of 10 silver pieces per 10 feet of line.</p>
<h2>Dance of Atali</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6 for the first round, 1 for each round thereafter<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to one male human/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Cha 13, magic attack bonus +7, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em>, must be a female worshipper of the Nordheimir pantheon<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell causes males to follow the sorceress wherever she goes, so long as she continues a wild and sensual dance begun with the casting of the spell.</p><p>The sorceress must make a Perform (dance) check each round. If her check result is below 20, the spell ends. If her check result is above 20, she adds half her check result as an enhancement bonus to her movement rate that round, rounded to the nearest 10 feet.</p><p>All males affected by the spell will be filled with immediate and pressing feelings of lust for the sorceress, and will follow her wherever she goes, though they will not be completely careless of danger and will certainly stop and fight if attacked. They may attempt Will saving throws when she initially casts the spell. Even a successful Will save does not entirely negate the effects of dance of Atali, and a character who successfully saves will still regard the sorceress as devastatingly attractive – he may well follow her anyway.</p><p>As a side benefit of the dance of Atali, the sorceress is entirely immune to the effects of non-magical cold for the duration of the spell.</p><p>If the sorceress has the Ritual Sacrifice feat, she gains Power Points as though she had sacrificed any of the targets who die as a direct result of following her, whether she is able to lead them to a cold death at the bottom of a crevasse somewhere, or into an ambush.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A scanty garment of high quality, which is the sorcerer’s only item of clothing.</p>
<h2>Voice of Power</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Steely Gaze, Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Greater Demonic Pact</em></p><p>You utter words of enormous magical power that instantly cause one creature of your choice to become either stunned (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 225) or frightened (Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 225), your choice as to which, whether the creature can hear the words or not. As a standard action, you may change the state of the affected creature from stunned to frightened or vice versa, at any time during the spell’s duration, without affecting that duration.</p><p>The duration of the spell depends on the target’s current hit point total. Any creature that currently has 151 or more hit points is unaffected by voice of power.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><b>Hit Points</b></th>
<th><b>Duration</b></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>50 or less</td>
<td>4d4 rounds</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>51-100</td>
<td>2d4 rounds</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>101-150</td>
<td>1d4 rounds</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Greater Voice of Power</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 40<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to one living creature/two levels<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Menacing Aura, magic attack bonus +8 or higher, <em>Voice of Power</em></p><p>As voice of power, except as noted above.</p>
<h2>Reverse Loyalties</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> All living creatures in a radius of 30 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day plus 1 day per level, or until a certain task is completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Mass Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throws</p><p>This spell causes those who fail the Will save (DC set by your Magic Attack Roll) to regard you as the object of their loyalties; they automatically have their Allegiance changed from a particular Allegiance to you. They accept logical military orders from you. For instance, they will break formations and turn on their former leader. They do nothing obviously fatal to themselves. Their loyalties have been magically switched, but are not magically maintained; if you take actions that make you less worthy of these newfound loyalties, they may desert (make a new save). When individuals within the subject group make their saves, they desert, but cannot convince others still under the spell to desert. Each subject has full memory of actions taken under this spell.</p><p><strong>Adventure Hook:</strong> This spell is a good way to bring about a plot twist.</p>
<h2>Binding of the Will</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 point/level or HD of the target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Domination</em>, <em>Demonic Pact</em> or <em>Greater Demonic Pact</em>, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, Intimidate 10 ranks, Magic attack bonus +5<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell is properly known as Ubbu-Zorath’s Binding of the Will, according to the book of unholy Acheronian sorcery where it was first discovered. To cast this spell on a foe, the sorcerer must be touching or grappling the target. If successfully cast and the correct number of Power Points are expended, then the victim is bound to the caster forever. This has the following effects:</p>
<ul>
<li>The caster’s personal sigil or rune is branded onto the target’s flesh, inflicting 1d6 damage and forever marking the target as a possession of the caster.</li>
<li>The mark counts as a magical link for the purposes of spellcasting.</li>
<li>The target now counts as the caster’s thrall for the purposes of The Rule of the Master.</li>
<li>The caster has a +10 morale bonus to all Diplomacy, Intimidate or Sense Motive checks made against the target.</li>
<li>The target suffers a -4 penalty to all saving throws against the master’s spells.</li>
<li>If the caster is reduced to -1 Hit Points, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds.</li>
<li>If the caster dies, then the target also dies.</li>
</ul><p>Furthermore, the caster may make a Concentration check (DC20) to attune himself to the target. This takes one full round at least, more if the target is very distant or if the target resists. While attuned, the caster has the following added abilities:</p>
<ul>
<li>The caster possesses the target’s body and may dictate the target’s actions.</li>
<li>The caster may cast spells through the target, as long as the spells are Verbal or Somatic only. Spells with a Material component or a Focus can be cast if the target has the relevant items on his person. If the caster casts a spell through the target, then each spell costs the target one Power Point (or inflicts 1d4 points of Wisdom damage, if the target has no Power Points remaining). Use the target’s Spell Failure chance if the target is wearing armour.</li>
</ul><p>Yoking the will of another to your own is a vile deed; casting the spell garners one Corruption Point.</p><p><em>Experience Cost:</em> 250 XP.</p>
<h2>Call of Damballah</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6+6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S or F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye and Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature of the same species as the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4 or higher, Cha 13, <em>Domination</em>, <em>Enslave</em>, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Hypnotic Suggestion</em>, <em>Ranged Hypnotism</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell is used to totally enslave a person and force them to come forward and be sacrificed at the appropriate time required by the caster. The spell is initially cast with a one-hour ceremony incorporating a Magical Link to the planned target. The sorcerer then has 24 hours in which to find the target and complete the spell.</p><p>The Power Point cost listed reflects an expenditure of 6 PP to initially cast the ceremony, and a further 6 PP to complete the spell when the sorcerer speaks with the target.</p><p> The end result of the call of Damballah spell is to produce an effect very similar to that of the domination spell, except that the duration is permanent and the target does not gain a new saving throw each time he is given an instruction. The sorcerer will need to give the target direct instructions, as for domination, but call of Damballah may not be used to cause the target to fall asleep or remove memories, unlike domination. In addition, a target who has failed his initial Will saving throw automatically fails any future Will saving throws against spells, spell-like effects or supernatural effects cast or caused by the sorcerer. The only ways for an affected character to become free are for the sorcerer to voluntarily end the spell, or for it to be ended by the Rule of Impermanence (see Conan the Roleplaying Game).</p><p>The actual name of the spell varies with each shaman. A shaman dedicated to Jhebbal Sag would call this spell call of Jhebbal Sag.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Magical link.</p>
<h2>Crimson Portents</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> All Picts or Ligureans in a radius of 30 ft. +5 ft. per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until the conclusion of the event ‘foretold’<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saves</p><p>This spell is used by the shamans of the Picts as a form of self-fulfilling prophecy to meet the ends of the shaman. If a war-chief has decided to wage war against an enemy he may ask the shaman to predict success to hearten the people. This is not a true divination, but a hypnotism, a means to take advantage of
the Pict’s inherent superstitions.</p><p>The shaman takes a captive and sacrifices him to the dark spirits (he may gain Power Points for this as normal), then cuts out the captive’s heart and glares at the throbbing mass to read the omens within. If the shaman wants success, that is what he announces when the sacrifice is dead, and if the Picts believe him, by failing their saving throw (which they can do willingly), then each of them receives a +1 bonus to all attack, damage and skill rolls when engaged in the event in question. If the shaman feels strongly against the event in question, the can announce failure or a costly victory, and the members of the tribe who believe him receive a -1 penalty to all attack, damage and skill check rolls when engaging in the event. Often a prediction of failure will lead to the abandonment of the engagement and has been known to upset the plans of many a would-be war-chief.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Sacrificial victim.</p>
<h2>Purify Soul</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points per point of Corruption to be removed<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 6 hours per point of Corruption to be removed<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +4, Knowledge (nature) 14 ranks, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for saving throw to purify oneself</p><p>By entering a deep state of self-hypnosis, the caster attempts to removes his burden of Corruption The caster must be truly repentant and desirous of setting right his misdeeds and wickedness. Before beginning the process, the sorcerer must declare how many Corruption points he seeks to remove. The caster then enters the trance, which must go entirely undisturbed or the process ends and the Power Points wasted without benefit.</p><p>When the trance ends successfully, the caster makes a Will saving throw against his own magic attack roll, adding the number of Corruption points he wishes to remove as a bonus to the latter. A successful saving throw means the desired number of Corruption points are removed from the caster’s total, but failure requires an immediate saving throw against Corruption, the DC of which is the character’s scholar level plus the number of Corruption points the caster tried to rid himself of.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 500 xp per point of Corruption removed.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Burning 100 sp worth of incense.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A set of prayer beads (or other prayer device, such
as a prayer wheel or prayer book) worth at least 500 sp.</p>
<h2>Dream Dance</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> All creatures in a radius of 30 ft.<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Duration of dance + 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Perform  (dance)  10  ranks, <em>Entrance</em>,  <em>Mass Hypnotic Suggestion</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the Will save</p><p>After a full round of dancing, the subjects must make a Will save against the sorcerer’s Magic Attack Bonus plus her Perform (dance) check. Those that fail succumb to the lure of the dance. They see their wildest fantasies and deepest desires played out in front of them. The victims stand helpless for 1d6 rounds after the dance ends. If attacked, they snap out of the fantasy but are stunned for 1d4 rounds as they attempt to return to reality.</p>
<h2>Inviolate Oath</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> All creatures in a radius of 30 ft.<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (see text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge  (arcana)  8  ranks, <em>Entrance</em>,  <em>Mass  Hypnotic  Suggestion</em>,  <em>Greater  Ill-Fortune</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the Will save</p><p>The sorcerer creates a mystical bond that requires various targets within 30 feet of the sorcerer to keep their word or suffer serious consequences. Everyone who makes a vow, an oath of Allegiance or a contract must keep to their word. Once the vow or ritual is complete, the subjects must make a Will save against the sorcerer’s Magic Attack Roll. If the save fails, the subject is bound to his word. If one of the contractors who failed the save ever willingly breaks the rules outlined, he is subject to greater ill-fortune until they return back to the prescribed behaviour. The effect also ends if the contract is fulfilled or reaches a given period outlined in the contract or vow.</p>
<h2>Peacock's Beauty</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal or Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (Harmless)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the Will save</p><p>The sorcerer transmutes herself or another to become more attractive. The spell grants a +4 enhancement bonus to all Charisma-based skill checks where appearance plays a role when used against anyone who has failed their Will save. The spell also adds a +2 to a sorcerer’s Magic Attack Roll for further hypnotism spells cast while this spell is in effect against anyone who fails their Will save.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A wisp of feather from a peacock.</p>
<h2>Seduction</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/2 scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the Will save</p><p>The sorcerer incites a sudden, overwhelming lust in the target creature, focused on the caster. If the target fails its save, its attitude shifts to ‘helpful’ tempered by the fact that it strives (short of attacking or using magic) to have sex with the caster. If the target’s sexual orientation conflicts with the caster’s gender, the target gains a +4 bonus on his save. The actual method of seduction employed by the creature varies by individual. Normally violent creatures show displays of their physical prowess, including attacking others, while more eloquent beings use words and body language to woo their new love.</p><p>During this time, the target does not willingly attack, use spells or spell-like abilities on, or even take a negative verbal tone with the object of its desire. The effect ends as soon as the caster attacks or makes a violent gesture (such as casting a spell) on the target creature.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The magical link with the target.</p>
<h2>Walk of Shadows</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, <em>Entrance</em></p><p>The casting of this spell requires the tracing in the air of a key symbol akin to the Stygian hieroglyph for ‘seeing’, a stylized eye with a long, curling, lash. A warm tingling runs out from the air-traced sigil and up the fingertips of the sorcerer; the air will ripple and bend where the fingertips trace. The Walk of Shadows as not an invisibility spell, but it does grant the user the ability to travel unnoticed. The spell will not protect a sorcerer from his own clumsiness. One trip, one dropped object and he could be revealed to anyone nearby. The spell gives a character a +20 competence bonus to Hide checks for the duration of the spell. It is generally disregarded in Stygia as costing too much for a limited effect.</p>
<h2>Dreams of Ecstasy</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3/target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile per scholar level radius emanating from the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 male character/3 PP expended<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets targets’ Will save</p><p>Every man knows his dreams can lead him into temptation. In dreams a man can do and say things he would never dare in the waking world, experience forbidden pleasures and unleash the bounds of behaviour separating him from the beasts. A sorcerer can use this spell to link these dreams to events about to occur in the waking world. When he does so he strengthens those who willingly give in to the evil they carry in their own hearts.</p><p>When the sorcerer casts this spell, he must torture, then kill, a virgin female in an hour-long ritual. At the end of the ritual, he may name any number of male human targets within the area of effect. Each target requires the sorcerer to spend 3 PP. Those targets may, if they wish, make a Will save to resist the vision of debauchery sent to them. If they decide not to, or fail the Will save, they gain the following ability for one day:</p><p><em>Vision of Ecstasy (Su):</em> Each time you activate this ability you gain one point of Corruption. For a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier you may ignore any conditions applied to you and, temporarily, the effects of damage. When the character comes out of this vision they are immediately dealt all damage taken during this vision from their current total hit points. Reduction of hit points to 0 or lower is handled in the usual way as described in Conan the Roleplaying Game. You may activate this ability as a free action and may use it to respond to a condition’s application.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One adult human female virgin for sacrifice.</p><h2>Dreams of Horror</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3/target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile per scholar level radius emanating from the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 male character/3 PP expended<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Entrance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets targets’ Will save</p><p>Just as dreams can lead a man into temptation, they can also show him the depths of human suffering and terror. In dreams a man can survive horrible things, things capable of breaking his body and spirit. Occasionally someone will naturally suffer such a horrific dream without being able to wake up from it. When one man experiences such a dream it seems like a natural phenomenon. When a dozen, or a hundred, find themselves trapped in the same dream, hearing one another’s screams, then they know it for the work of a sorcerer.</p><p>When the sorcerer casts this spell, he must torture, then kill, a virgin male in an hour long ritual. At the end of the hour, he may name any number of male human targets within the area of effect. Each target requires the sorcerer to spend 3 PP. They targets may make a Will save to resist the spell. Each target that succeeds has a troubled night’s sleep but can shake off the dream as nothing more than an evil omen. Those that fail this saving throw suffer from a –4 penalty to attack rolls and skill checks for a 24-hour period.</p><p>The horrific dream lasts for two hours. A target that fails his saving throw will not awake unless he suffers physical damage.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One adult human male virgin for sacrifice.</p><h2>Dreams of Victory</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile per scholar level radius emanating from the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 male character/4 PP expended<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Entrance</em>, <em>Dreams of Ecstasy</em>, <em>Dreams of Horror</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets targets’ Will save</p><p>Dreams of ecstasy and horror are simple to craft, especially for those whose depraved desires far exceed the bounds of sane mortal minds. Creating a vision of victory tailored for each recipient, a dream in which the dreamer lives out his personal fantasies of prosperity and the good life, takes a bit more care and craft. However, such a vision can inspire a man to greatness where others simply call forth a man’s basest elements.</p><p>When the sorcerer casts this spell, he must ritually torture, then kill, two virgins: one male, one female. At the end of an hour-long ritual, he may target any number of male characters within range. Each target requires the sorcerer to spend 4 PP. The target may make a Will save to resist the enchantment.</p><p>Those that fail, or who do not wish to make the save, spend an eight-hour period dreaming of how the sorcerer’s dominion will further their personal goals. In the privacy of their dreams, they see how, by betraying their comrades and swearing to the sorcerer’s side, they can achieve their deepest desires. By the end of the eight-hour period the target becomes a conditioned ally of the sorcerers, automatically moving to a helpful disposition.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Two adult human virgins (one male, one female) for sacrifice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sorcery Style - Immortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514173" name="_Toc58514173"></a>Sorcery Style - Immortality</h1><p>Many of the more powerful sorcerers learn to become quite formidable hand-to-hand combatants through learning the Immortality sorcery style. The most powerful of all can even become virtually eternal, by one foul means or another. Most Immortality spells require the payment of a most dreadful price – the sacrifice of another human being. It seems there is only so much life to go around during the Hyborian Age, and if a sorcerer is to be restored to youth or granted supernatural vitality, he must take that life-force from another.</p><p>Unlike the spells of most other sorcery styles, Immortality spells tend to be elaborate one-off or periodically renewed rituals. Note that for those Immortality spells that require human sacrifices as part of their material component, the sorcerer gains the usual Power Point benefits from performing the sacrifice in addition to being able to use it as a material component. Some or all of the Power Points gained may be used immediately to cast the spell if desired.</p><p>Unlike other sorcery styles, Immortality has no Defensive Blast.</p>
<h2>Witch’s Vigour (Basic Immortality &amp; Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One day/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Magic attack bonus +4, 3 or more sorcery styles</p><p>Casting this spell requires the caster to make a DC 20 Perform (ritual) check or the spell fails and the sacrifice is wasted.</p><p>Witch’s vigour renders the sorcerer significantly more difficult to kill than most humans. If he is reduced to 0 hit points, so long as he still has Power Points remaining, he can continue to act, but may only take either one standard action or one move action per round (his choice). Rather than being reduced to negative hit points when he would usually be reduced below 0 hit points, any additional damage comes directly off his current Power Points on a one-for-one basis.</p><p>This even applies if he is Left For Dead (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 190), though in this case his Power Points will be immediately reduced to 1 and his hit points to 0 instead of -1 (thus making him enormously vulnerable if attacked in that state, but still allowing him to act).</p><p>For example, Salome has 6 hit points and 15 Power Points remaining. She is struck by an attacker wielding a broadsword for 9 points of damage. She is reduced to 0 hit points and 12 Power Points, and is still able to act, though she may only take either one standard action or one move action per round.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One human, who is sacrificed during the casting of the spell. The human’s blood is splashed all over the sorcerer. Also, various incenses, oils, and candles to a total value of 200 silver pieces are consumed when casting the spell.</p>
<h2>Life Drain</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Living creature touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, Permanent Sorcery, Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Witch’s Vigour</em>, <em>Eternal Youth</em>, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em></p><p>This spell allows a sorcerer to heal and revivify himself by draining the life energy from others with a mere touch.</p><p>To activate life drain, the sorcerer must succeed on a melee touch attack. His touch deals 1d6 points of damage per two scholar levels (maximum 10d6). He heals hit points equal to the damage he deals. However, he may not heal more than the subject’s current hit points +10, which is enough to kill the subject. If he does kill the subject in this way, he gains Power Points as though he had sacrificed the target of the spell.</p><p>A target killed by this spell appears to be a shrivelled, dried-out husk.</p>
<h2>Unholy Revitalization</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Witch’s Vigour</em></p><p>Unholy revitalisation allows the sorcerer to swiftly heal wounds and injuries by tapping the energies of the dark dimensions. For each round that this spell is maintained, the sorcerer gains 1d4 hit points, heals one point of ability damage or drain, or is permitted another Fortitude save against a poison or disease that is currently afflicting him. The sorcerer must make a Corruption save each round; the DC begins at DC 12 and increases by +2 each round.</p>
<h2>Glance of Eternity</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Witch’s Vigour</em>, sorcerer must be at least 100 years old<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>Those who have outlived their natural lifespan are divorced from their base humanity by a vast gulf – they have denied death, the great leveller, and so are utterly different from mere mortals. The glance of eternity spell conveys the knowledge of this essential difference to the victim. For an instant, the target feels all the long years of the sorcerer’s unnatural lifespan. The shock of revelation is vertiginous and disorientating.</p><p>In game terms, the victim of this spell must make a Will save against a DC of the sorcerer’s magic attack roll, plus the sorcerer’s Corruption, plus +1 per full hundred years lived by the sorcerer. If the victim fails his save, then he is dazed for 1d4 rounds.</p><h2>The Picture of Corruption</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10+ minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self and one Portrait of Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until the portrait is intentionally damaged with intent to destroy<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Witch’s Vigour</em>, Cha 15+</p><p>You cause an image of yourself to bear the burden of your years and your Corruption. You will no longer age or suffer the physical effects of Corruption; instead, the portrait will age and become Corrupt. The painting does not have to be a recent one – you immediately take on the physical appearance of the painting (if you use a painting of you made as a child, you will forever appear as a child). Once this is done, however, you will never be able to atone for your Corruption or lose Corruption. On the other hand, each point of Corruption earned hereafter grants you 1 bonus spell point. The portrait also becomes a Magical Link and it becomes an Obsession of the most powerful sort (see Conan the Roleplaying Game for rules on Magical Links and Obsessions). You may also take the Debaucher feat (from Conan The Scrolls of Skelos) without meeting the usual prerequisites once this spell is cast.</p><p>Serious wounds and scars will seemingly heal overnight, appearing on the picture instead. The burdens of your sins will appear on the picture. The effects of drugs, alcohol and disease appear only on the portrait. If Left for Dead, you will successfully stabilise yourself. You cannot die of age, drug overdose or disease.</p><p>If you die, or the picture is completely destroyed, or even if the portrait is damaged with the intent to destroy it (such as stabbing it with a weapon), then the picture will return to normal, and all the consequences of your life will overtake your physical body. Depending on how bad those consequences are, you could die if the picture is destroyed.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A picture (either a painting or tapestry), image or statue of you (you cannot use the portrait of another).</p><h2>Eternal Youth (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Witch’s Vigour</em></p><p>This spell reduces the sorcerer’s current age by a number of years equal to the class level of the sacrificed human (see below). Casting this spell requires the caster to make a DC 25 Perform (ritual) check or the spell fails and the sacrifice is wasted.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One human aged 30 or less, who is sacrificed by being tortured to death during the casting of the spell. The human’s blood is splashed all over the sorcerer. Also, various incenses, oils, and candles to a total value of 3,000 sp are consumed when casting the spell.</p>
<h2>Unnatural Strength (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 14<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One month/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, Permanent Sorcery, Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Witch’s Vigour</em>, <em>Eternal Youth</em></p><p>For every 14 Power Points expended, you gain a +2 enhancement bonus to your Strength. You may expend up to 14 Power Points per four scholar levels. A second casting of unnatural strength before the duration of the first casting is up has no effect.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One human, who is sacrificed by being tortured to death during the casting of the spell. The human’s blood is splashed all over the sorcerer. Also, various incenses, oils, and candles to a total value of 3,400 sp are consumed when casting the spell.</p>
<h2>Vampire Transformation (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, Permanent Sorcery, magic attack bonus +7, <em>Witch’s Vigour</em>, <em>Demonic Pact</em><br/>
<strong>Perform (ritual) check:</strong> DC 30</p><p>This spell transforms the sorcerer into a vampire (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 389) if he makes a successful Perform (ritual) check at DC 30. If the check fails, so does the spell; the sacrifice is wasted. If the check succeeds he must immediately make a Corruption save (DC 30) or gain 1 point of Corruption. A sorcerer transformed into a vampire by this spell must drink human blood at least once per week, or become fatigued (-2 to Strength and Dexterity, may not run) and unable to be healed by any means (including the use of his fast healing special quality) until he drinks human blood once more.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One human, who is sacrificed by being tortured to death during the casting of the spell. The sorcerer drinks the human’s blood. Also, various incenses, oils, and candles to a total value of 6,000 silver pieces are consumed when casting the spell.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 75,000 XP. For the purpose of vampire transformation a sorcerer can sacrifice enough XP to lose levels. The transition to undead status will strip him of a lot of the power he is used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sorcery Style - Nature Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Style is used for controlling animals, plants, and natural forces. It even allows the Sorcerer to project their mind into the surrounding environment. It is perfect for Skinchangers and Greenseers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514174" name="_Toc58514174"></a>Sorcery Style - Nature Magic</h1><p>Nature magic affects or summons plants and animals. It is commonly found among witches, wise women and shamans, since it is relatively simple to learn and highly effective in the wilderness or rural environments favoured by such scholars.</p><p>The greatest of the shamans, witches and other nature magicians can restore the bones of ancient dragons to full and unnatural life, as well as training creatures such as man- apes to obey their every whim. The following additional spells are available in the Nature Magic sorcery style.</p>
<h2>Summon Beast (Basic Nature Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One animal that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial (see below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell summons a creature of the animal subtype, up to Medium size, to serve the sorcerer. The Power Point cost is one for an animal of Small size or smaller and two for a Medium size animal.</p><p>The sorcerer may specify the animal he wishes to summon. If that animal is not found within one mile, he may specify an alternate animal, but this will take another action and require a different focus (see below). He may keep specifying alternate animals until he finds one that is within a mile. The Power Point cost is always paid for the animal that is actually summoned, regardless of whether that animal is the sorcerer’s first choice.</p><p>The animal will serve the sorcerer without question, including by attacking his enemies. However, summoned creatures may become uncontrolled if they sustain damage.</p><p>At the end of any round during which a summoned creature is dealt damage, it must make a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + damage sustained that round). Failure indicates that the creature’s pain overcomes its desire to serve the sorcerer and it flees from the damage-dealing source as rapidly as possible.</p><p>For some reason, any animal summoned by a Pictish sorcerer has a pale, almost ghostly appearance. This has no particular game effect but simply appears to be a peculiarity of the Pictish style of sorcery.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>A small image or carving of the animal to be summoned. This can be re-used on a later occasion.</p><p><em>Experience Point cost: </em>25 XP (50 XP for a Medium-size creature).</p>
<h2>Animal Intercessor (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One animal that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>This spell summons an animal from nearby, which arrives instantly to defend the caster from an attacker. The animal immediately makes a Reflex save against the attacker’s Attack Roll. If the saving throw is successful, the animal places itself between the blow and the sorcerer and takes the damage instead. Regardless of whether or not the animal is struck, it makes one charge attack against the attacker before leaving.</p><p>If the caster expends fewer than four Power Points, he summons a Medium creature. If the caster expends between four and eight Power Points, he summons a Large creature. If the caster expends more than eight Power Points, he summons a Huge creature. The animal will make one attack on the caster’s foe, then leave unless it is attacked again. The animal comes thundering out of the jungle or swooping out of the sky to protect the sorcerer for an instant; then it leaves.</p><p>If the animal is large enough to carry or be ridden by the sorcerer, he may make a Reflex save (DC 15) to mount the animal as it leaves.</p>
<h2>Greater Summon Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4+<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One animal that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>As for <em>summon beast</em>, except that an animal of up to Huge size can be summoned. The Power Point cost is four points for a Large creature, or eight points for a Huge creature.</p><p><em>Experience point cost: </em>100 XP (200 XP for a Huge creature)</p>
<h2>Animal Ally</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One animal that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>The sorcerer gains an animal ally selected from the following list: badger, camel, dog, war dog, eagle, hawk, horse (any), owl, scorpion, snake (any of Medium size or smaller) or wolf. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the sorcerer on his adventures as appropriate for its kind.</p><p>A 1st level caster’s ally is completely typical for its kind except as noted below. As a scholar advances in level, the animal’s power increases as shown on the table.</p><p>If this spell is cast while the sorcerer already has an animal ally acquired by use of <em>animal ally</em>, the previous ally, if still alive, is released from service.</p><p>A sorcerer of 6th level or higher may select from alternative lists of animals (see below). Should he select an animal ally from one of these alternative lists, the creature gains abilities as if the character’s level were lower than it actually is. Subtract the value indicated in the appropriate list from the character’s level and compare the result with the level entry on the table to determine the animal ally’s powers. If this adjustment would reduce the scholar’s effective level to zero or lower, he cannot have that animal as an ally.</p><p>An animal ally is different from a normal animal of its kind in many ways. The ally is treated as a magical beast, not an animal, though it retains an animal’s HD, base attack bonus, saving throws, Skill Points and feats. It is superior to a normal animal of its kind and has special powers, as described below:</p><p><strong>Animal Ally Basics: </strong>Use the base statistics for a creature of the ally’s kind but make the following changes:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Class Level: </em>The character’s level.</li>
<li>
<em>Bonus HD: </em>Extra eight-sided (d8) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Constitution modifier as normal. Remember that extra Hit Dice improve the animal ally’s base attack, dodge and saving throw bonuses. An animal ally has good Fortitude, Will and Reflex saving throws; treat it as a character whose level equals the animal’s HD. It gains +1 base attack bonus per Hit Die and +1 base dodge bonus for every two Hit Dice. An animal ally gains additional Skill Points and feats for bonus HD as normal for advancing a monster’s Hit Dice.</li>
<li>
<em>Natural DR Adj.: </em>The number noted here is an improvement to the animal ally’s existing natural damage reduction.</li>
<li>
<em>Str/Dex Adj.: </em>Add this value to the animal ally’s Strength and Dexterity scores.</li>
<li>
<em>Bonus Tricks: </em>The value given in this column is the total number of ‘bonus’ tricks that the animal knows in addition to any that the sorcerer might choose to teach it. These bonus tricks do not require any training time or Handle Animal checks and they do not count against the normal number of tricks known by the animal. The sorcerer selects these bonus tricks; once selected, they cannot be changed.</li>
<li>
<em>Link: </em>A sorcerer can handle his animal ally as a free action or push it as a move action, even if he does not have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The sorcerer gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all Ride and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal ally.</li>
<li>
<em>Evasion: </em>If an animal ally is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw.</li>
<li>
<em>Devotion: </em>An animal ally gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saving throws against hypnotism spells and effects.</li>
<li>
<em>Multiattack: </em>An animal ally gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has three or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite three or more natural attacks, the animal ally instead gains a second attack with its primary natural weapon, albeit at a –5 penalty.</li>
<li>
<em>Improved Evasion: </em>When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an animal ally takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails.</li>
</ul><p><strong>Alternative Animal Allies: </strong>A scholar of sufficiently high level can select his animal ally from one of the following lists, applying the indicated adjustment to his level (in parentheses) for purposes of determining the ally’s characteristics and special abilities.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>6<sup>th</sup> Level or Higher (Level-3)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>9<sup>th</sup> Level or Higher (Level-6)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>12<sup>th</sup> Level or Higher (Level-9)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>15<sup>th</sup> Level or Higher (Level-12)</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Aurochs</p>

<p>Ape</p>

<p>Boar</p>

<p>Panther</p>

<p>Monitor Lizard</p>

<p>Snake, Large Viper</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Bear</p>

<p>Lion</p>

<p>Rhinoceros</p>

<p>Sabre-Tooth</p>

<p>Snake, Huge Viper</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Ghost Snake</p>

<p>Lesser Son of Set</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Elephant</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <strong>Animal Allies</strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Sorcerer Level</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Bonus HD</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Natural DR Adj.</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Str/Dex Adj.</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Bonus Tricks</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Special</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3<sup>rd</sup>-5<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Link</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6<sup>th</sup>-8<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Evasion</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9<sup>th</sup>-11<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>3</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Devotion</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>12<sup>th</sup>-14<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Multiattack</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>15<sup>th</sup>-17<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5</p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>18<sup>th</sup>-20<sup>th</sup></p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Improved Evasion</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p><em>Material Component: </em>A small image or carving of the animal to be allied with, plus 100 silver pieces worth of incense and herbs.</p><p><em>Experience Point cost: </em>150 XP</p>
<h2>Children of the Night</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/raven<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature whose name or description is known to you, or to whom you have a Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em></p><p><em>Children of the night </em>is designed as a tracking spell. It conjures up a semi-corporeal, supernatural raven to hover directly above the target’s location, loudly squawking and drawing attention to him.</p><p>If the target is more than a mile away from the sorcerer, further raven-things appear and hover in the air directly between the sorcerer and the first raven at intervals of one mile. Each raven beyond the first costs an additional Power Point but appears automatically without the sorcerer needing to recast the spell or take any other action. The sorcerer can end the spell at any time rather than spend the extra Power Point needed to produce another raven.</p><p>The ravens always hover some 500 feet up, so as to be highly visible to the sorcerer but difficult to shoot down with ranged weapons; assume range increments for all weapons are halved when shooting directly upwards. The ravens have a Dodge Defence of 14 and have one hit point each but any raven that is slain is immediately replaced, at a cost of one Power Point as usual. It is possible for a target to end this spell by shooting down ravens but only by causing the sorcerer to run out of Power Points or by shooting down so many ravens that he chooses to end the spell anyway.</p><p>The target must be known to the sorcerer either by name or description, so there is some way for the magic of the spell to find him. Alternatively, a magical link to the target will do just as well.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>A small image or carving of a raven. This can be re- used on a later occasion.</p>
<h2>Sorcerous Garden</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Craft (herbalism) 12 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em></p><p>This spell enables the sorcerer to cultivate magical plant creatures or to grow a number of more ordinary plants rapidly. It has different effects depending on the version chosen.</p><p><em>Overgrowth: </em>This effect causes normal vegetation (grasses, briars, bushes, creepers, thistles, trees, vines) within long range (400 feet + 40 feet per level) to become thick and overgrown. The plants entwine to form a thicket or jungle that creatures must hack or force a way through. Speed drops to 5 feet, or 10 feet for Large or larger creatures. The area must have brush and trees in it for this spell to take effect.</p><p>You may designate places within the area that are not affected.</p><p><em>Enrichment: </em>This effect targets plants within a range of one-half mile, raising their potential productivity over the course of the next year to one-third above normal.</p><p><em>Magical Plant: </em>This effect allows you to grow one or more plant creatures from seed or seedlings to full adult size rapidly. You can cause them to grow to a total size of up to one Hit Die per caster level. For example, a 15th level scholar could grow a single 15 HD yothga, or fifteen 1 HD black lotus blossoms. Each plant grows at a speed of one HD per round. Thus, in the above example the yothga would take fifteen rounds to reach its full 15 HD size but the black lotus blossoms would all grow to full one HD size within one round.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Various special fertilisers and plant foods costing at least 40 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Great Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points per animal<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to one animal (Gargantuan or smaller) per two levels, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 min./level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The animals grow to twice their normal size and eight times their normal weight. This alteration changes each animal’s size category to the next largest, grants it a +8 size bonus to Strength and a +4 size bonus to Constitution (and thus an extra 2 hit points per HD), and imposes a –2 size penalty to Dexterity. The size change also affects the animal’s modifier to DV and attack rolls, and its base damage. The animal’s space and reach change as appropriate to the new size, but its speed remains the same.</p><p>The spell also grants each subject damage reduction 10 and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, the creature attains the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using its increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process. If it fails, it is constrained without harm by the materials enclosing it— the spell cannot be used to crush a creature by increasing its size.</p><p>All equipment worn or carried by an animal is similarly enlarged by the spell, although this change has no affect on the magical properties of any such equipment.</p><p>Any enlarged item that leaves the enlarged creature’s possession instantly returns to its normal size.</p><p>The spell gives no means of command or influence over the enlarged animals.</p><p>Multiple magical effects that increase size do not stack.</p>
<h2>Spirit of the Land</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em></p><p>By means of this spell, the caster projects his mind into the land around him. If in a forest, he becomes the trees and the small animals and the vermin. If in a desert, he becomes the sandstorm and the circling vultures. The caster can perceive what animals are within the area of effect; he can also dimly sense the presence of men but cannot see who they are or learn much more than their race and rough numbers. The caster also becomes aware of large-scale events, changes or unusual things like a forest fire, a raging battle or the location of a large structure like a castle in the depths of the forest.</p><p>While this spell is in effect the sorcerer’s body is comatose and helpless as his mind wanders the land all around. He is aware of its location and if it suffers harm, but no more. He may return his mind to his body as an immediate action at any time.</p>
<h2>One with the Land</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (geography) 8 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Astrological Prediction</em></p><p>The caster becomes one with the land, attaining knowledge of the surrounding territory. He instantly gains knowledge of as many as three facts from among the following subjects: the ground or terrain, plants, minerals, bodies of water, people, general animal population, presence of woodland creatures, presence of powerful unnatural creatures, or even the general state of the natural setting.</p><p>In outdoor settings, the spell operates in a radius of 1 mile per scholar level. In natural underground settings— caves, caverns, and the like—the radius is limited to 100 feet per scholar level. The spell does not function where nature has been replaced by construction or settlement, such as in dungeons and towns.</p>
<h2>Bones of Life</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per HD of target creature<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> The bones of one creature, which in life had a maximum of 1 HD/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Heal 15 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 15 ranks, Permanent Sorcery, <em>SummonBeast</em>, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This spell enables you to restore a form of life to the bones of any creature. However, it cannot be used to resurrect a specific individual; rather, it creates entirely new flesh and blood on the creature’s bones, so that the resulting creature is also entirely new. It will be a typical example of its race, considering the age of the creature when it died, except that its Strength, Dexterity and Constitution scores will all be identical to those of the original creature.</p><p>You gain no special power over the creature you restore to life in this way; if you are its natural prey, it will attack you immediately, as though you had nothing to do with restoring it to life.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Assorted healing herbs, incenses and oils to a total value of 20 silver pieces per HD of the target creature.</p>
<h2>Become Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level (D)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Animal Ally</em></p><p>This spell allows the sorcerer to transform himself into an animal. The sorcerer must choose the type of animal when he first casts this spell, and will use the same form every time he casts this spell again.</p><p>This spell enables the sorcerer to assume the form of any single non-unique animal (any creature of the animal type) from Fine to Colossal size. The assumed form cannot have more than twice his scholar level in Hit Dice (to a maximum of 40 HD).</p><p>His creature type and subtype (if any) change to match the new form. He gains the Strength, Dexterity and Constitution scores of the new form but retain his own Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores. He gains all abilities (both attacks and qualities) of the assumed form but loses his own spellcasting abilities.</p><p>A sorcerer may take this spell again in a different form as another Advanced Spell. If he does so, he gets a new beast form.</p>
<h2>Control Magical Beast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 9<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One magical beast<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Handle Animal 10 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Animal Ally</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>The sorcerer wins the loyalty of a magical beast through an initial rapport and a continued regimen of training. A magical beast’s loyalty, once gained, is natural (not magical) and lasting. It may be lost and the beast may leave or even attack the sorcerer if the sorcerer ill-treats the magical beast.</p><p>The sorcerer can teach the magical beast three specific tricks or tasks for each point of Intelligence it possesses. Typical tasks are those given under the Handle Animal skill (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 104). The sorcerer may use Handle Animal with regard to the magical beast without penalty.</p><p>A magical beast with an Intelligence score of 3 or higher could be trained more in the manner of a human servant, if desired.</p><p>At any one time, the sorcerer can have only a certain number of magical beasts under his control. The sorcerer can have under his control magical beasts whose Hit Dice total no more than his level. The sorcerer may dismiss magical beasts to enable the character to control new ones.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A masterwork whip or crop worth 100 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Control Monstrous Humanoid</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One monstrous humanoid<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Handle Animal 12 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 12 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Control Magical Beast</em>, <em>Animal Ally</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>As control magical beast, except that this spell allows the sorcerer to take control of a monstrous humanoid instead of a magical beast. The HD limit of the sorcerer’s level in HD applies separately to the magical beasts and monstrous humanoids under the sorcerer’s control, so that a 15th level scholar who knows both spells could command up to15 HD worth of magical beasts in addition to 15 HD worth of monstrous humanoids.</p>
<h2>Fruit of Air</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One 10-foot by 10-foot area of ground or other surface<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Craft (herbalism) 20 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 20 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Sorcerous Garden</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>This spell creates simple foodstuffs such as fruit and vegetables. The crops created by it grow astonishingly rapidly with no more nutrients required than simple air. One day after the spell has been cast, the food will have grown sufficiently to be ready to eat.</p><p>The sorcerer makes a Craft (herbalism) check to determine how much food he can create. For every full 5 points of the check result, he has created sufficient food to keep one human or other Medium creature well fed for 24 hours. The food created decays as usual, so after between a day and a week it will begin to become over-ripe or even rotten, depending on the conditions in which it is stored.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A handful of seeds.</p>
<h2>Sending of Serpents</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One room or chamber<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration plus one minute per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Greater Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>You fill an area with deadly snakes. Vipers appear in bedding, asps in clothing, mambas from the beams overhead and so on. In a short amount of time, form a nauseating carpet of looping and wriggling life. The sheer number of snakes appearing from hidden places is disturbing, to say the least. Any living creature that begins its turn with a swarm in its square must succeed on a DC 12 Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round. The serpent swarm almost always has surprise over its victims. A viper swarm has the following statistics:</p><p><strong>Viper Swarm, Tiny Snakes:</strong> Huge Animal <strong>Hit Dice:</strong> 4d8 (25 hp); <strong>Initiative:</strong> +5 (+2 Dex, +3 Reflex); <strong>Speed:</strong> 15 ft., climb 15 ft., swim 15 ft.; <strong>Dodge Defence:</strong> 18 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +3 natural); <strong>Damage Reduction:</strong> 1; <strong>BAB/Grapple:</strong> +0/–11; <strong>Attacks:</strong> Swarm (1d4 plus poison); <strong>Full Attack:</strong> Swarm (1d4 plus poison); <strong>Space/Reach:</strong> 10 ft./0 ft.; <strong>Special Attacks:</strong> Poison, distraction; <strong>Special Qualities:</strong> Scent, swarm traits; <strong>Saves:</strong> Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +1; ; <strong>Abilities:</strong> Str 6, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 2; <strong>Skills:</strong> Balance +11, Climb +12, Hide +18, Listen +8, Spot +8</p><p>Viper poison causes internal haemorrhaging. Those struck by the vipers must make a Fortitude save (DC 11 for all sizes) or suffer immediate initial 1d2 Constitution damage each. A total of four saves will be required, once every two rounds (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 278). Envenomed characters will feel weak and faint, and will suffer from nausea and vomiting. The victim will perspire with cold sweat. Urine will become bloody and tissues around the wounds will die. Internal bleeding will increase. Some victims will drop into a coma. Breathing will become shallow until the internal organs break down, then breathing simply stops and the victim dies. Those who live through the bite of a viper generally require several days to recover.</p>
<h2>Summon Swarm</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One animal swarm that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level, plus see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will save</p><p>This spell summons a swarm of the animal subtype to serve the sorcerer. The PP cost is 5 for a swarm of Small size or smaller animals, and 10 for a herd of Medium-size animals. Summoned swarms are causes for horror checks.</p><p>The sorcerer may specify the animal swarm he wishes to summon. If that animal is not found within one mile, he may specify an alternate animal swarm, but this will take another action and require a different focus (see below). He may keep specifying alternate animal swarms until he finds one that is within a mile. The PP cost is always paid for the animal that is actually summoned, not necessarily the first choice of animal.</p><p>The animal swarm will serve the sorcerer without question, including attacking his enemies. However, summoned creatures may become uncontrollable if they sustain damage. At the end of any round during which a summoned swarm is dealt damage, it must make a Will save (DC = 10 + damage sustained that round). Failure indicates that the creature’s pain overcomes its desire to serve the sorcerer, and it flees away from the damage-dealing source as rapidly as possible.</p><p>For some reason, any animal summoned by a Pictish scholar has a pale, almost ghostly appearance. This has no particular game effect, but simply appears to be a peculiarity of the Pictish style of sorcery.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A small image or carving of the animal type to be summoned. This can be re-used on a later occasion.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 25 XP (50 XP for a Medium- size creature horde)</p>
<h2>Plague of One Hundred Legs</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3 points per swarm<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)/ 100 ft.; see text<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One swarm of centipedes per two levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 min./level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will to negate<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (Nature) 14 ranks, Scholar level 10, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell calls forth a mass of centipede swarms (up to one per two scholar levels, to a maximum of ten swarms at 20th level), which need not appear adjacent to one another.</p><p>The sorcerer may summon the centipede swarms so that they share the area of other creatures. The swarms remain stationary, attacking any creatures in their area, unless the caster commands them to move (a standard action.) As a standard action, the sorcerer can command any number of the swarms to move toward any prey within 100 feet of him. He cannot command any swarm to move more than 100 feet away from him, and if he moves more than 100 feet from any swarm, that swarm remains stationary, attacking any creatures in its area (but it can be commanded again if the caster moves within 100 feet.)</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> The carapace of a dead centipede.</p>
<h2>Snake Arrow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 + (See below)<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 viper/casting<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until touched by someone other than the caster<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fort negates poison damage<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Fort save DC</p><p>With a twisting motion, a living viper is stretched into a scale-covered arrow. The envenomed arrow is then shot toward a foe, dealing poison as well as appropriate damage for the type of bow used if it strikes (regular attack roll for the character). The poison requires a Fortitude save (DC set by Magic Attack roll). Initial and secondary damage is 1d6 temporary Constitution. The poison damage can be made more potent with the expenditure of additional Power Points, with each point spent adding 1 point of Constitution damage. The extra expenditure must be made at the casting before the saving throw is rolled by the victim. The arrow will return to being a mere viper if withdrawn from the wound. The focus item is a small viper. The viper still needs to eat and drink, so making a multitude of these with the Permanent Sorcery feat will be difficult.</p>
<h2>Choke Harbour</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 16 + 8/day<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level radius<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day, continuous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 7 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>By invoking the powers of the sea the sorcerer calls up a vast mass of quickly growing kelp. The entire area under effect becomes choked with algae, kelp and strange, twisted plants from the depths of the sea. This effect radiates outward from a point selected by the caster and affects the coast as well as all coastal features including swamps and local rivers.</p><p>The waters become impassable to ships with medium or large hulls.  Even small-hulled ships reduce their speed by half. Furthermore the waters, regardless of their original abundance, become barren of fish or other wildlife. Settlements that rely on the local fishing for a significant portion of their food will begin to starve in 2d4 days.</p><p>Once cast, the sorcerer may maintain the spell by spending 10 minutes repeating the original incantations. He must do this at the same place, and using the same focus, that he originally cast the spell from. If he fails to do so the magic ends.</p><p>When the magic ends the choking mass vanishes within 1d4 hours and fish return to the area in 1d6 days.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A large altar made of fragments of driftwood and weed. The altar is hollow and contains water from the deepest depths of the sea and sargassum.</p>
<h2>Child of the Waves</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/hour<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One ship whose name and description is known to the caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>Child of the waves calls forth a dolphin or whale from the surrounding seas and binds it to the caster's will. This creature takes an image of a ship from the caster's mind, and then uses its knowledge of the sea to find the caster's target. It tries to lead the caster to it, swimming in a relatively straight line.</p><p>The caster must concentrate to maintain their control over the sea creature. Each hour that the caster concentrates they must invest 2 PP to maintain the spell.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A small carving of a dolphin.</p>
<h2>Wrath of the Deep</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 animal that can be found in the local environment<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Greater Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>This spell acts as the summon beast spell, but can summon Huge or larger aquatic creatures. Huge creatures cost 8PP, Gargantuan cost 16 PP and Colossal creatures cost 32 PP.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A small carving of the animal you wish to summon. This carving can be reused.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 200 XP for Huge creatures, 400 XP for Gargantuan creatures and 800 XP for Colossal creatures.</p>
<h2>Creeping Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/swarm<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)/100 ft.; see text<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One swarm of insects per two levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 12 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>When you utter the spell of creeping doom, you call forth a mass of scarab or locust swarms (one per two caster levels, to a maximum of ten swarms at 20th level), which appear from your mouth or from the ground around you if the ground is soft enough (such as sand).</p><p>You may summon the scarab or locust swarms so that they share the area of other creatures. The swarms remain stationary, attacking any creatures in their area, unless you command the creeping doom to move (a standard action). As a standard action, you can command any number of the swarms to move toward any prey within 100 feet of you. You cannot command any swarm to move more than 100 feet away from you, and if you move more than 100 feet from any swarm, that swarm remains stationary, attacking any creatures in its area (but it can be commanded again if you move within 100 feet).</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The character should have an effigy of a scarab or locust.</p><h2>Blood of Beasts</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/animal affected<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 animal/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 7 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Set’s targets’ Will save DC</p><p>The state of war, though natural to humans, does not suit the animals they enslave to their service. Men alone find the pursuit of hot blood and the screams of the dying pleasurable; other creatures would rather kill on the hunt than stand toe to toe with their opponents trading blood and insults. A sorcerer who knows the right charms can take advantage of this predisposition, turning formerly stable animals against their handlers.</p><p>When a sorcerer casts this spell he may select a number of creatures within range equal to his scholar level. Each creature may make a Will save to negate the effect. If the creature required a Handle Animal or Ride skill check in the last round, or was struck by an attack, it becomes panicked.</p><p>The handler or rider must make an appropriate skill check (DC 30) to maintain his control over the animal. If this skill check fails the animal bolts, running at top speed for the duration of the spell. At high levels this spell can cause a creature to run itself to death.</p><h2>Rage from Before Time</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 animal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 14 ranks, <em>Summon Beast</em>, <em>Greater Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Set’s target’s Will save DC</p><p>The Hyborian Age is an age of men, of steel and stone and wheels that harness the flood. Its animals’ slave under similar shackles, bound to men’s will by harness and whip. However, in an age not long past great beasts stalked the land. A sorcerer who knows the right charms can awaken the whispers of those great beasts’ blood held in the lesser animals inhabiting the land.</p><p>By whispering the right incantations and placing his hand on the shoulder of any animal the sorcerer can grant that animal a measure of its ancestor’s power. The animal doubles in Hit Dice and increases its size by one category. It also becomes berserk, attacking any human near it other than the sorcerer who awoke it.</p><h2>Command Weather (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 hours<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Spirit of the Land</em></p><p>This spell allows the caster to control the weather in the surrounding area. He can summon up snowstorms or howling winds, quell the raging seas or pour so much rain into a river that it bursts its banks and floods a town. The caster cannot call up any weather that is outside the possible range for a region in the current season; for example, he cannot create a snowstorm in the desert or at the height of summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sorcery Style - Necromancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>White Walkers would have access to these, as would any other necromancers. Necromancy used to be quite common throughout Westeros.</p><p>The Dead Speak actually reminds me of a legend about House Crabb from Crackclaw Point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514175" name="_Toc58514175"></a>Sorcery Style - Necromancy</h1><p>The scholar who learns necromancy achieves limited mastery over the very mysteries of life and death. This is especially popular for those who wish to slay their enemies outright, rather than merely harming or inconveniencing them.</p><p>Master necromancers learn to raise vast armies of the dead. Undead monsters can be made permanent using the rules for permanent sorcery.</p>
<h2>Raise Corpse (Basic Necromancy)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/corpse<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to one corpse per level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +2</p><p>This spell turns the bodies of dead creatures into undead zombies that follow the sorcerer’s spoken commands. The zombies can follow the sorcerer, remain in an area and attack any creature (or just a specific type of creature) that enters the place or perform simple actions according to the sorcerer’s commands. The zombies remain animated until they are destroyed. A destroyed zombie may not be animated again.</p><p>The zombies the sorcerer creates remain under his control for the duration of the spell. At the expiry of the spell, they become simple corpses once more, falling in lifeless heaps wherever they stand.</p><p>A zombie can be created only from the mostly intact corpse of a humanoid or animal and its statistics depend more upon the corpse it was created from than any abilities it had in life.</p>
<h2>Chill of the Grave (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V</p><p><strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal</p><p><strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius around the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude half<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throw</p><p>All those within 10 feet of the sorcerer take 1d6 cold damage for every Power Point expended in the casting of this spell. A successful Fortitude save (DC = the result of the sorcerer’s magic attack roll) means the victim takes half damage. The sorcerer himself is immune to the defensive blast, as are zombies and other undead creatures.</p>
<h2>The Dead Speak</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/corpse<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One corpse<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>The necromancer forces a semblance of life back into a corpse or at least a head. The animated horror can speak and think and see as it did in life, assuming it still has the necessary body parts to do so (a severed head can still speak if it has a tongue and jaw and see if it has eyes). The spark of life lasts only a few moments, but this may be long enough to interrogate a fallen guard or mock a defeated foe one last time.</p>
<h2>Agonising Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/target<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more creatures, up to a maximum of one creature/two levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates and see below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the targets’ saving throws</p><p>Black tendrils of power shoot out from the sorcerer’s hands, slaying his enemies agonisingly and rapidly. This spell only affects creatures with fewer than 8 HD.</p><p>The targets must all make Fortitude saving throws, with success completely negating the effects of the spell. A character who fails his saving throw begins to lose 4d6 hit points per round. Furthermore, he is in such extreme pain that he must make a Will saving throw on any round in which he wishes to act. Success means he may take either a move action or a standard action but not both; failure means he may not do anything that round other than lie prone in agony.</p>
<h3>Variant Spell</h3><p>Agonising doom is a spell ripe for alteration. This version changes the Range to Touch, and Targets at most two creatures (one per hand). Instead of black tendrils of power, a mouth opens in the palm of each hand. This mouth is attached to the victim and it draws out the victim’s blood, drinking it.</p>
<h2>Death Touch</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/touch<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more creatures touched, up to a maximum of one creature/level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the targets’ saving throws</p><p>Any creature touched by a sorcerer’s unarmed touch attack while <em>death touch </em>is active die instantly. A target is entitled to attempt a Fortitude saving throw to resist the effect. If successful, he is instead stunned for one round. A stunned character may not act, nor may he use Dodge Defence or Parry Defence. Attackers get a +2 bonus on attack rolls against a stunned opponent.</p><p>Each sorcerer or sect has its own variant of this spell, differing only in the details. For example, the version used by the Priests of Set causes the sorcerer’s hand to turn completely black and is known as the Black Hand of Set. Anyone slain with it has a black handprint burned on to his body with a cold, deathly fire. By contrast, Khitan sorcerers (who often wield a Staff of Death to deliver their death touches) turn the whole of an enemy corpse completely black when using this spell. The Games Master and players are encouraged to devise their own ‘signature’ effects when casting <em>death touch.</em></p>
<h2>Draw Forth the Heart</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 7<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Opportunistic Sacrifice, Tormented Sacrifice, Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em>, <em>Agonising Doom</em>, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p>This powerful spell can both dispose of an enemy and allow the sorcerer to recoup some or all of the Power Points used to cast it, with perhaps a few more besides if the victim was sufficiently tough.</p><p>If the target fails his saving throw, he dies, his heart pulled out of his body and into your hands by a magical force. The process is so painful to him that although he dies within moments, you immediately gain Power Points as though you had sacrificed him with the Tormented Sacrifice feat after torturing him for fifteen minutes.</p><p>A target who makes his saving throw suffers an effect similar to a mild heart attack and is dealt 4d6 damage. He may only perform either a move action or standard action on his next turn.</p>
<h2>Create Horror</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6 + 1 per hit dice of the creation<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10+ minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Equal to your Magic Attack Roll in minutes<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) +20 (not ranks, just overall modifier), Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em>, <em>Raise Dead</em>, <em>Bind Demon</em></p><p>This spell shows your complete mastery of life and death, for it creates the worst form of life, summoning it out of the things around you and forcing it to serve your whims. The body congeals from shadows and dust, sand, debris or bric- a-brac, or otherwise assembles from non-living materials around you into a horrific form. You then provide it with the spark of life by binding a spirit, life force or demon into it, creating something fundamentally wrong. The resulting aberration (see Conan The Scrolls of Skelos for a complete description of the aberration type) has a maximum hit dice equal to half of your magic attack roll; use the Created Horror table to determine the size and statistics of the creature (necromancers can create less powerful ones if desired). It will obey your verbal commands. Even though it is an aberration, it has no particular special powers although it does provoke a Terror of the Unknown check (see Conan the Roleplaying Game). The creature will fall apart into its base components at the end of the duration.</p><p>
  <strong>Created Horror Table</strong>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Hit Dice (d8)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Size</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Str</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Dex</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Con</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Slam</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Bite</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1-6</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Medium</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7-12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Large</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6+4</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d8+2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>13-18</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Huge</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>26</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d8+8</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4d6+4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>19-24</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Gargantuan</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>34</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>24</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d6+12</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>4d8+6</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>25+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Colossal</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>42</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>10</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>28</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>2d8+16</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>6d6+8</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The created horror has a base attack bonus equal to 3/4 of its hit dice and the saving throw progression of a scholar. It does not have skills and has Damage Reduction equal to the Hardness of the materials that created it (if any, or if known) plus 2d4–5 (minimum 0). It is not immune to any particular attack form, and gets two slams and a bite attack if it takes a full attack action. It has base Defence progressions as a scholar.</p>
<h2>Make Ghost Trap</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Creates a ghost trap<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 3d6 months<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>The Dead Speak</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell turns a simple braid of leather and hair into a ghost trap. The trap lasts for 3d6 months before losing its power.</p><p>Each day, there is a base 1% chance that a ghost wanders into the ghost trap (this chance can be increased by ghost lure or by clever positioning of the trap). Most of the ghosts that wander into the trap are just animal spirits, which are useless for most purposes, although a sorcerer who also knows Nature Magic can use these spirits as part of a Summon Beast or Animal Ally spell. Other ghosts are the ghosts of recently deceased mortals, which are of more use to the sorcerer.</p><p>A sorcerer may speak to trapped ghosts, although the spirits are not compelled to respond in any way. Ghosts retain most of their memories but are usually confused by their deaths and tend to repeat themselves a great deal. Ghosts also slowly decay along with the trap, so a trap has only a month of useful power left to it will hold a ghost that is very disorganised and forgetful. Destroying a trap frees a ghost and it is impossible to reuse traps.</p><p>If the ghost is that of a powerful entity (5 or more HD/Levels), then the ghost tends to be stronger and more assertive. Such trapped ghosts can sometimes manifest for a few seconds after the trap is destroyed.</p><p>The ghosts of sorcerers retain some spellcasting ability and have 2+Wisdom Modifier Power Points remaining to them. They can only cast spells with Verbal or Somatic components. Ghostly sorcerers can be induced to teach their spells to others.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Twigs, leather strips, strings and feathers.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The completed trap itself.</p>
<h2>Ghost Lure</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per round of concentration<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Medium (100 feet + 10 feet/level)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Attracts all ghosts and free-willed undead within range<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>The Dead Speak</em>, Magic attack bonus +2<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer scatters a few droplets of blood around. Any ghosts or other undead creatures within range of the spell scent this sweet blood and are drawn to the location where the spell is cast. Undead creatures must make a Will save each round that the spell is maintained to resist this compulsion.</p><p>Undead creatures that have prior commandments have a +5 bonus to their Will saving throws to resist this spell. Undead creatures that sight living foes clearly or are commanded by their master have a +10 bonus to their Will saving throws to resist.</p><p>Undead creatures that are attacked or in combat may ignore the spell completely.</p><p>The primary use of ghost lure is in concert with a ghost trap – it increases the chance that a ghost is caught that day by 5% per round of concentration. It can also be used to distract undead guards or horrors.</p>
<h2>Make Greater Undead</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP (It says F in the original text, but I assume that is a typo)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Creates an undead monster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 rounds or permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Raise Corpse</em>, Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks, Heal 6 ranks, Magic attack bonus +3</p><p>This spell is a more powerful and complex form of the raise corpse spell. It can be used to create ordinary zombies or more powerful undead creatures. Each form of undead requires its own particular magical incantations and spell components and each recipe must be researched or discovered individually.</p><p>If the sorcerer spends the listed experience cost, the undead creature is animated permanently, lasting as long as the sorcerer’s magic endures. Otherwise, the creature lasts for as long as the sorcerer concentrates +1d6 rounds. The casting time for the spell varies depending on the type of creature being created.</p><p>The table below is not an exhaustive list of the monsters that can be created with this spell but it covers all the undead monsters conjured up by Logri.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Undead</strong></th>
<th><strong>Notes</strong></th>
<th><strong>Power Point Cost</strong></th>
<th><strong>Experience Point Cost</strong></th>
<th><strong>Component Cost</strong></th>
<th><strong>Creation Time</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Lesser Walking Dead</td>
<td>Creates a 1HD Zombie</td>
<td>1 per 5 corpses</td>
<td>10 XP per corpse</td>
<td>0</td>
<td>1 standard action</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Walking Dead</td>
<td>Creates a 3HD Zombie</td>
<td>1 per corpse</td>
<td>50 XP per corpse</td>
<td>0</td>
<td>1 standard action</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Greater Walking Dead</td>
<td>Creates a Zombie with HD equal to its HD in life</td>
<td>3 per corpse</td>
<td>100 XP per corpse</td>
<td>50 silver</td>
<td>1 standard action</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Skull-Face</td>
<td>Conjures a Skull-Face</td>
<td>4</td>
<td>50 XP</td>
<td>100 silver</td>
<td>10 minutes</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h2>The Circle of Midnight</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Area designated by caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 2 minutes per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>The sorcerer creates an area of utter darkness. Normal light has no effect within the enchanted area although spells such as Eyes of the Tiger and Eyes of Truth allow normal vision. Magical light sources have their range of illumination reduced by 50%. The size of the Midnight Circle is 5 yards per Level of the caster from the target point designated.</p>
<h2>Verdant Mastery</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 yard per level of caster<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Plantlife only<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Must beat DC of 20 with Magic Attack Bonus</p><p>The sorcerer can control plant life within the range of the spell, which is 1 yard for every level of the sorcerer. To successfully cast the spell, the sorcerer must beat a DC of 20 with his Magic Attack.</p><p>Successfully casting the Spell allows the sorcerer to give any of the following commands, to be obeyed by the local plants:</p>
<ul>
<li>Plants die. All plant life within the target area shrivels and dies.</li>
<li>Plants grow. Plants undergo a spurt of rapids growth, doubling their size and volume for every 2 Power Points invested in the spell. The plants remain at this size for a number of days equal the caster’s level x10 before shrinking back to normal size.</li>
<li>Whispers of the Green: the sorcerer can perceive things, which happened in the plant’s vicinity for a period in hours equal to his level. Since there may be much trivia and confusing data in such impressions, the spell allows him to determine if some activity of interest to him occurred in the area by making a Will Saving Throw against DC of 18.</li>
</ul><p>
  <em><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Personally I think this should be a Nature Spell</em>
</p>
<h2>Underworld's Stairway</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 minutes per Power Point<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>The companion spell to Heaven’s Stairway but allowing the caster to descend into the underworld. The caster always arrives in the hall of Ch’eng-huang, who judges the soul of all humans upon death. The sorcerer must convince Ch’eng-huang of his intention to return to the mortal world and seek permission from the god to remain in the underworld temporarily. This is abstracted through a Will Saving Throw against Ch’eng-huang’s DC of 25. If the roll fails, then the sorcerer is commanded to return to his body and must comply or be locked in the underworld forever, his po becoming prey to the kuei who crave trapped souls.</p><p>As with Heaven’s Stairway the sorcerer may travel around the underworld and commune with its inhabitants. However, no po or kuei will compel a sorcerer to leave; rather they will do everything they can to cause the sorcerer to remain. Souls can only attempt to persuade but the spirits, the kuei, can trap and coerce, especially if they are malevolent. A sorcerer can use his own magic to counter such attacks but if he is trapped beyond the spell’s duration, he remains in the underworld forever and is at risk of becoming corrupted by predatory kuei (which may even be desirable for some sorcerers).</p>
<h2>Eternal Warrior</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10 per Warrior<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 day per warrior<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Preprepared figure<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent, but number of animations limited to sorcerer’s level divided by 5<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks</p><p>This spell specifically animates warriors cast from terracotta or similar materials to guard a tomb or grave. Its primary use is by Emperors where entire terracotta armies are prepared but others have called upon a necromancer to animate one or two guardians and some jungle temples have Eternal Warriors as part of the general temple defences but a similar spell also creates the bone and bamboo guardians of the Great Wall.</p><p>The spell relies heavily on its material component, which is the statue to be animated. The figure needs to be specially cast, carved or moulded, and a pint of its blood mixed with the material somehow. The figure can be of any type: the spell’s matrix animates it appropriately – see the Bestiary chapter for some examples of different Eternal Warrior Guardians.</p><p>The spell is a powerful, permanent enchantment but it has limitations. The number of times an Eternal Warrior can animate is dependent on the level of the caster at the time he works the spell. An Eternal Guardian will animate, under strict conditions, once for every five levels of the caster (so a terracotta warrior created by a necromancer of level 20 will animate 4 times); however, once the figure comes to life, it remains active until either destroyed or commanded to halt by its creator.</p><p>At the point of creation the necromancer must also specify the conditions that cause the figure to animate and what it must do when animated. ‘Come to life when the Emperor’s tomb is breached by robbers’ is a good example of when to animate and; ‘Slaughter all who try to escape’ a good example of what the Eternal Warrior is to do. Note, however, that if someone accidentally came across the tomb and entered it simply out of curiosity, leaving without taking anything, the Eternal Warrior would remain inert.</p><p>A single spell matrix can be used to create as many Eternal Warriors as the sorcerer has Power Points available. The spell will not animate skeletons or corpses to become Eternal Warriors: for that, the sorcerer must use Raise Corpse (page 258 of the Conan Rules).</p>
<h2>Wounds of Cheng Wu</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per 2HP<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Wounded Opponent<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> To mitigate damage, Fortitude Saving Throw DC equal to caster’s level +10</p><p>When a sorcerer suffers physical wound damage, this spell causes similar wounds to appear on an opponent, causing the same Hit Point damage the caster has suffered. The spell need not direct the damage at the person who has inflicted the wounds.</p><p>The target is allowed a Fortitude Saving Throw against the sorcerer’s level +10 as the DC; if successful then the damage from the spell is halved. Damage Reduction has no effect on the damage sustained by the target.</p>
<h2>Skin of the Grave</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Breathing Opponent<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 2 minutes per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> To reject the spell, Fortitude Saving Throw DC equal to caster’s level +10</p><p>The spell causes the target to appear to be an animated corpse: the skin takes on the cyanotic pallor of the grave and the target’s motions become sluggish and jerky for the duration of the spell. To all observers the target is an undead creature although the target himself, although being unable to act quickly, feels no ill effects other than all skill tests suffering an automatic increase in the DC equal to the caster’s level, +1 for each additional Power Point invested in the spell. His movement rate is also halved for the spell’s duration.</p><p>If the target succeeds in a Fortitude Saving Throw then the spell has no effect.</p><p>The spell’s material component is a handful of dirt taken from a graveyard.</p>
<h2>Blessing of Ch'eng-huang</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Corpse<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 month per level of caster, plus 1 month per Power Point</p><p>The spell protects a corpse from decomposing for a number of months equal to the Power Points invested in the spell, plus the caster’s level. The caster can voluntarily reduce the spell’s duration but he cannot extend it above these limits (for example a level 5 sorcerer could choose to preserve a corpses for only 1 month instead of 5 if he wished).</p><p>The spell does not bring the corpse back to life and nor does it heal any damage it has suffered; however it does prevent putrefaction. However once the spell ends, time catches-up with the corpse and the natural process of decay is accelerated with the events that would have occurred as a natural part of the process occurring simultaneously once the enchantment expires.</p>
<h2>Resting of Ch'eng-huang</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Corpse<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 month per level of caster</p><p>This spell allows the caster to create a safe place to lay fallen comrades or family without fear of grave robbers, scavengers or rival necromancers. The structure built can be as simple as a fence with a gate or as elaborate as a mausoleum but it must have four walls and a lockable entrance. The spell creates a place that will protect up to one corpse laid within the structure per Power Point of the spell, for one month per level of the caster. Anyone or anything trying to enter the structure by any means in order to interact disrespectfully with the protected corpse(s) will need to make a Will Saving Throw against a DC equal to 10 + the caster’s level + the Power Points invested in the spell. Those who fail the saving throw are prevented from entering the resting place, suffering an uncontrollable sense of dread as they try to cross the threshold.</p>
<h2>Call of the Dead</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per undead called<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Caster’s level in miles<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Undead<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This spell allows the caster to call an undead being to come to his area from within a range equal to the caster’s level in miles. The undead creature will be naturally drawn to the place where the spell is cast; assuming nothing interferes with their movement. If the undead being can circumvent the barrier without bringing harm to itself, it will do so. The spell does nothing to dissuade the wants or needs of the creature summoned if it is an intelligent undead but will place any mindless undead in the thrall of the caster when they arrive. As a note, this spell does not create undead, it merely calls existing undead to the caster. Once the undead arrive they remain under the caster’s control for 10 minutes per his level; at the end of the spell the creatures become inert unless the caster invests a further Power Point for every 10 minutes he wishes to maintain control over the creatures.</p>
<h2>Curse of the Wood</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 20 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Any wooden object<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature or wood) 10 ranks</p><p>This spell enchants any wooden object to become a manifestation of rot and decay, turning a simple piece of wood or bamboo into a deadly weapon capable of leeching the life from whatever it touches. Once enchanted, the object will drain 1 level from any living thing it comes into contact with that fails a Fortitude Saving Throw against a DC equal to the caster’s level +10. This drained life is transferred to the wielder of the enchanted object directly as regained Hit Points equal to the levels drained multiplied by 3. The enchanted object can do this once per contact, up to a number of times equal to the Power Points invested in the object, at which point the item crumbles to dust.</p>
<h2>Language of the Judged</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Sentient creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This spell allows the target to speak to mindless undead (zombies, skeletons, etc.). Although it does not instantly give the target the ability to command or lead these creatures, it does allow him to communicate normally with them and perhaps to get them to do his bidding. Most mindless undead have no reason to lie or hold back information as they have no concept of what they are saying but they also do not have to stop attacking to answer the target’s questions...</p>
<h2>Ch’eng-huang’s Blessing</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per level of the target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Sentient creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks</p><p>With this spell the target cannot normally die for the duration of the spell. The target can still be maimed, knocked unconscious, dismembered and so forth but he cannot die by mundane means. He may even be reduced to any number of negative Hit Points but will not die. If the target is restored to health before the spell’s duration ends, then all is well. If Suspend Death expires while the target is still mortally wounded, then he will likely succumb to his wounds and die.</p><p>
  <em>Beleriond: I know it's basically the same name as the other spell, but I didn't write it. You also don't have to use the same names.</em>
</p>
<h2>Life Feast</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Living creature touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous/10 minutes per HD of subject; see text<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +2, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The caster draws forth the ebbing life force of a creature and uses it to fuel his own power. Upon casting this spell, the sorcerer touches a living creature that has –1 or fewer hit points. If the subject fails a Will saving throw, it dies, and the caster gains 1d8 temporary hit points and a +2 bonus to Strength. Additionally, the sorcerer’s effective caster level goes up by +1, improving spell effects dependent on caster level. (This increase in effective caster level does not grant access to more PP or class abilities.) These effects last for 10 minutes per HD of the subject creature.</p>
<h2>Unclean Touch</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies by Illness<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Living creature touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +5, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The subject contracts a disease selected from the table below, which strikes immediately (no incubation period.) The Fortitude save DC noted is for the subsequent saves (use the spell’s normal save DC for the initial saving throw.)</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Disease</strong></th>
<th><strong>DC</strong></th>
<th><strong>Damage</strong></th>
<th><strong>PP Cost</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Blinding sickness</td>
<td>16</td>
<td>1d4 Str *</td>
<td>6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Cackle fever</td>
<td>16</td>
<td>1d6 Wis</td>
<td>6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Filth fever</td>
<td>12</td>
<td>1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con</td>
<td>6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Mindfire</td>
<td>12</td>
<td>1d4 Int</td>
<td>4</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Red ache</td>
<td>15</td>
<td>1d6 Str</td>
<td>6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Shakes</td>
<td>13</td>
<td>1d8 Dex</td>
<td>4</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Slimy doom</td>
<td>14</td>
<td>1d4 Con</td>
<td>8</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>* Each time a victim takes 2 or more points of Strength damage from blinding sickness, he or she must make another Fortitude save (using the disease’s save DC) or be permanently blinded.</p>
<h2>Undying Sentinel</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 points per corpse or sense<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 30 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 feet + 40 feet per caster level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One corpse or sense per every two caster levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic  Attack  Bonus  +4, Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks,  <em>Raise  Corpse</em>, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Psychometry</em></p><p>When this spell is cast upon a corpse (not an undead), the  sorcerer  chooses  one  of  the  target’s  senses.  This  sense  will  then  be  available  to  the  sorcerer  for  as  long  as he stays within 100 miles/scholar level of the corpse; leaving that range dismisses the spell. This sense cannot be  changed  once  the  spell  is  cast,  nor  can  the  sorcerer  cast this spell more than once on the same corpse while a previous casting’s duration remains in effect.</p><p>Accessing the corpse’s sense requires a DC 15 Concentration check as a free action, after which they can use any skill through that sense that they would use through their own. For example, if the spell were affecting the corpse’s eyes, the caster could use Spot checks. The range of the accessed sense is limited to the corpse’s location – the caster can only see what is in the corpse’s line of sight, for instance, and would be useless if the corpse’s eyelids were closed. Deterioration is also a problem – a penalty of –1 is applied to any skill check using the sense if the corpse is freshly dead, to a maximum penalty of –8 if the eye, ear, etc. has entirely rotted away to the bone. While accessing the corpse’s sense, all other die rolls (combat, skill checks, etc.) for the sorcerer’s own body suffer a –2 penalty because of the distraction of simultaneous sensory input.</p><p>For every two scholar levels, the sorcerer can choose to add another corpse to the spell’s influence or an additional sense may be added to a corpse that has already been selected. Only one corpse may be accessed at a time, but all that corpse’s senses affected by the spell are simultaneously available. For every sense beyond the first that is active in the corpse being contacted, increase the Concentration check’s DC by 2 and increase the penalty for using one’s own skills, combat abilities, etc. by a further –2 penalty.</p><p>Sight and hearing are the senses most often chosen to  operate  with  this  spell,  as  being  able  to  taste,  touch  or  feel  what  the  corpse  can  usually  has  very  limited  use  (not  to  mention  the  likely  discomfort  of  tasting  or  smelling the corpse’s own rotting fl esh.)</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Flesh, hair or a fingernail from the targeted corpse(s)</p>
<h2>Desiccation</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)/ 100 ft.<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> the fifth mystery of Set (Knowledge (Mystery: Set) 15 ranks, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throws</p><p>By chanting the formula, ‘Yotha-hie, eyes to black, Xet’ta, steel to rust, Hie-Yotha, bones to crack, Ta’xet, blood to dust,’ a sorcerer causes an opponent’s eyes to bulge outward, then vanish inside the skull during the round of utterance (Fort save negates; otherwise the character is blind); after that his weapons and armour crumble away in a shower of corroded flakes in the second round (Will save negates). Then, in the third round, every bone in the victim’s body pops and twists as if a dozen heavy mallets struck him at once (Fort save negates; character drops to 1d10 hit points; may have to make a save against massive damage). Finally, during the fourth round, the victim collapses as his blood turns to crimson dust (Fort save negates, otherwise character is dead).</p>
<h2>Summon Essence</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5/jar of blood<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 full round/jar of blood<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Up to 1 jar of blood/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Magic Attack roll sets the duration in hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See Below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magical Attack Bonus +2, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the duration in hours</p><p>Jars of blood are placed within a circle. With a piece of blue chalk, the sorcerer marks ancient Khitan ideograms for the four seasons equidistantly about the circle. Then the sorcerer draws the ideograms for the four humours, then the four elements, all without breaking the ancient chant. Finally, the symbol for life is drawn and the symbol of death is drawn over the symbol of life. A chill will rise in the air as the sorcerer chants this spell until his breath comes out in puffs of white and his voice takes on a hollow timbre. Mist will roll over the circle and in the centre of the mist argent and azure lightning will flash. The stone jars will disintegrate into sand and the earth will drink the blood. The sorcerer must then, with every fibre of his being, use the power of his will to complete the summoning, making a Will save (DC 12), otherwise the essences resist the summoning. If successful, the earth will crack and break and hands, withered and mottled, will claw at the surface. Drawn by the sorcerer’s chant, horrible entities will dig their way from the bowels of the earth. These things are stumpy and misshapen, their skin a mottled mouldy grey-green colour. These are the summoned corporeal manifestations of the essences of murdered men and women. There is no distinction between male and female. They are hairless with opalescent eyes that have seen the grave from inside. Their lipless mouths emit a cacophony of howls and lamentations. The sorcerer may end the chant once they are all summoned, one essence per stone jar, and when the chanting stops, they will await orders from the sorcerer. They have statistics as ghouls except that they can turn incorporeal and can function as spies or guards.</p>
<h2>Usurpation of the Soul</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/HD of victim<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 rounds<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch or Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/level or until you return to your body<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates; see text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magical Attack Bonus +6, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>By casting usurpation of the soul, you place your soul in a nearby body, forcing its soul into submission. You may move back to your own body (thereby returning the trapped soul to its body), which ends the spell. When you transfer your soul upon casting your body is, as near as anyone can tell, dead.</p><p>Attempting to possess a body is a full-round action. It is blocked by warding or similar protective spells. You possess the body and force the creature’s soul into submission unless the subject succeeds on a Will save. Failure to take over the host leaves your life force in your own body, and the target automatically succeeds on further saving throws if you attempt to possess its body again.</p><p>If you are successful, your life force occupies the host body and the host’s life force is suppressed. You keep your Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma, level, class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, defence, and mental abilities. The body retains its Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, hit points, natural abilities and automatic abilities. A body with extra limbs does not allow you to make more attacks (or more advantageous two-weapon attacks) than normal. You cannot choose to activate the body’s extraordinary or supernatural abilities. The creature’s spells and spell-like abilities do not stay with the body.</p><p>As a standard action, you can shift freely from a host to another host if within range, returning any usurped souls back in control of their bodies. The spell ends when you shift from a host to your own body. If the host body is slain, you return to your body, if within range, and the life force of the host departs (it is dead). If the host body is slain beyond the range of the spell, both you and the host die.</p><p>If the spell ends while you are in a host, you return to your body (or die, if it is out of range of your current position) and the usurped soul takes control of its own body, remembering only nightmarish images of the experience. Destroying either body ends the spell.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A magical link to the prospective hosts</p>
<h2>Amenkuhn's Golem</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10 plus 1/extra HD/see below<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 week<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 5, Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, Decipher Script 8 ranks, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>Whispered into the ears of Zuthelia by Amenkuhn’s foul spirit, this ancient spell may well have been created in the decadent, forgotten of the Acheronians. It is just as likely that Amenkuhn himself culled the spell from the forbidden knowledge made available to his ethereal spirit, while trapped in the nameless limbo beyond.</p><p>To cast this spell, a sorcerer must gather a dozen or more corpses inside a magic circle that must be drawn from ancient arcane script derived from the Acheronian language. The corpses must have been the victims, directly or indirectly or sorcery. If the sorcerer intends for the golem to be possessed, then he must have possession of the possessing spirit’s soul, either in the form of a body part or a magical device which contains the soul.</p><p>The spell takes one week to prepare, during which the bodies must be ritually sewn together inside the circle of magic, with a lengthy litany of enchantments spoken during this period. At the end of the week, the sorcerer must spend one hour investing his power points into the golem, bringing it to life. The creature (page 28) will complete its sorcerous animation as the desiccated flesh takes on a strange unlife and the golem’s various components coagulate into a terrible whole. The creature will function as an automaton, albeit one with a strange thirst for destruction.</p><p>The golem is controllable by its creator, who must invest one power point per day in the creature to keep control of it in a ritual that takes 10 minutes, during which the golem must remain within the circle of power in which it was created. Should the sorcerer fail to make this offering, the golem will become autonomous, killing at random. The sorcerer may re-establish control by offering a sacrifice of four power points and making a Will save (DC 20) to bring the golem back under his control.</p><p>Should the sorcerer wish to provide a possessing spirit to bring sentience to the golem, he must offer up the artefact or object containing the soul of the possessor. It must be placed on or in the body of the golem and allowed six days to bond with the creature, during which time the spirit must make a Will save (DC 20) to take control of the body. The spirit will have a Will save equal to that which it had in life. If the spirit fails, then the golem rejects the possessor, ripping the object from its body and losing control, becoming violent to all around it, including its creator. The sorcerer may not regain control of the raging construct as what little mind it had is now completely unhinged. If the possessing spirit succeeds, then the golem becomes, effectively, a new body for the wayward soul and the golem is now under control of this spirit, rather than its creator.</p>
<h2>Blackblood Plague</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 18/vial<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 evening (8 hours)<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 8, Craft (alchemy) 12 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 12 ranks, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target's saving throws</p><p>The Blackblood plague was a terrifying disease unleashed upon Messantia and was responsible for the death of thousands.</p><p>Behind this terrible spell was the Stygian, Amenkuhn, whose quest for ancient power and revenge nearly laid the city low before his death. The Blackblood plague spreads through fi lth, vermin and human contact. It is extremely contagious and once someone is within 30 feet of an infected subject, they are immediately subject to the Fortitude saving throw to stave of the disease. Likewise, moving through fi lth in a plague-ridden area or being bitten or touched by diseased animals is sufficient for exposure.</p><p>The Blackblood plague begins with a small vial of blackish, sanguine liquid distilled from a mixture of ancient mummies and the blood of a suitable human sacrifice. The sorcerer must perform the ritual over a day, after grinding the flesh of a desiccated mummy into powder with a pestle made of human bone. The sacrificial victim must be virginal, pure of spirit and deed. The ritual must be performed on the night of a new moon. If all requirements are met, then the spell maybe cast. The sorcerer must have a special vial, a reliquary in which to store the tainted blood, which is mixed with the powdered mummy flesh. The end product is about two ounces of deadly liquid, a pure form of the Blackblood plague that will infect on contact.</p><p>Victims of Blackblood suffer initially from trembling limbs and black, bloody welts that begin to spread across their bodies. For each day of infection, the victim may make a Fortitude save against the DC, which is based on the sorcerer’s magical attack bonus. Because of the nature of the contagion, the DC is calculated once as a value equal to 10 + the magical attack bonus and Charisma modifier of the sorcerer. This applies to those who are subjected to the pure form of Blackblood. The DC is –4 for saving throws of those who are exposed indirectly through infected people or areas.</p><p>For each daily Fortitude save failed on the daily checks, a target suffers the permanent loss of 1d3 points of Constitution, Strength and Charisma. If the victim’s Charisma eventually reaches 0 first, then the disease goes into remission and the victim falls into a coma. The character may make a Fortitude save once a week to see if he recovers; success means he regains one point of Charisma and the disease ceases its continued ravaging of the victim’s body. However, the effects already inflicted on the victim remain. If the victim’s Strength of Constitution reach 0 first, then the character dies. Death by Blackblood is a terrible sight and victims are rarely recognisable towards the final stages of the disease as they are covered in welts, cough blackened blood from their rotting lungs and bleed from every orifice.</p>
<h2>Derketa's Dhow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15 + 5/hour<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 100 miles<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 sunken ship<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>This horrific spell wrenches a sunken boat from its watery grave, drags echoes of the sailors’ spirits from whatever awaited them beyond the veil, and then forces them to crew the ship until the sorcerer chooses to release them.</p><p>Regardless of the ship’s original crew or cargo it is populated by 40 of the risen dead. It moves on the winds of the sorcerer’s will, travelling at 10 knots across any body of water regardless of the weather or water conditions. The ship does not take damage from natural weapons, but the crew can be slain. If the sorcerer is onboard the ship when he ceases concentration or can no longer pay the power point cost he is immediately attacked by the crew. The ship has 10 movement points for determining closing.</p><p>Once the spell ends the Derketa’s Dhow sinks back beneath the waves, never to be seen or heard from again.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A fragment from a ship lost at sea.</p>
<h2>Drums of the Dead</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 sunken ship<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of the Will save</p><p>This spell targets a victim who must make a Will save while being ritually sacrificed by the sorcerer. If the target fails the save, his tortured death not only provides power but also becomes a part of the larger spell being cast. He picks up a properly prepared ox-hide drum and beats it until his body finally fails. His spirit continues to sound the drum until the duration elapses, or the spell is somehow lifted.</p><p>The drum increases the overland movement speed of any ship with oars by +2 and gives the ship +2 movement points during a closing turn.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> An elaborately made ox-hide drum costing no less than 50 gl.</p>
<h2>Crawlers from the Mouth</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more creatures, up to a maximum of one creature/two scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Summon Beast</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The spell summons serpents, bees, flies, mice, scorpions, spiders or other vermin from the interior of enemies, as a Summon Beast spell. The vermin of choice comes from the victim’s mouth. A target is entitled to attempt a Fortitude saving throw to resist the effect based on the sorcerer’s Magic Attack Roll. A failed saving throw indicates the character begins choking to death on the vermin slithering out of his mouth. A character who begins choking can hold his breath for 1 round per point of Constitution, coughing up vermin the entire while. After this period of time, the character must make a DC 10 Constitution check in order to continue holding his breath. The save must be repeated each round, with the DC increasing by +1 for each previous success. When the character fails one of these Constitution checks, he begins to suffocate. In the first round, he falls unconscious (0 hit points). In the following round, he drops to –1 hit points and is dying. In the third round, he suffocates and dies. The process of being choked by a stream of vermin is painful. The pain imposes a –4 penalty on attack rolls, defence, movement, skill checks and ability checks the first round of contact (a second Fortitude save DC 18 may be made to halve the penalties). If the first save is successful, he is instead stunned for 1 round. A stunned character may not act, nor may he use Dodge Defence or Parry Defence. Attackers get a +2 bonus on attack rolls against a stunned opponent.</p>
<h2>Taper of Death</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 days + 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See below (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>Created by the Seers of Yimsha, this death spell takes three days to prepare. Once prepared, it takes but one further action, taken anytime thereafter, to cast the spell. It creates a phantom image of a white candle with a black flame on the wick. This image represents the melting of the subject’s soul. The sorcerer sets the duration, which cannot be less than 1 day or more than a fortnight. When the mystic candle burns down and extinguishes itself, the subject dies and his soul is forced to flee the mortal realms forever. It is used by the Seers of Yimsha and by Thoth-Amon to force subjects to do their bidding within a certain time frame.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> The sorcerer must first fashion a soul candle in his mind. The ghostly, mental conception melts to nothingness during the course of the spell.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> This mental construct costs 50 XP/HD of the subject.</p>
<h2>Transference</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, F, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature and 1 magic item<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 2d6 hours (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6</p><p>This spell’s purpose is to drain all the power from a mystical object and temporarily transfer it to a sorcerer’s body. Once this spell is cast, all the properties of a magic item are now personal properties of the caster; the caster functions exactly as the magic item in question. Any divinations regarding the magic item now target the caster. At the end of the duration, the magic bleeds from the sorcerer back to the original vessel.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The magic item is the focus.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> Half of what it would take to create the magic item (100 XP minimum).</p>
<h2>Corrupted Touch</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 + (See below)<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature, contagious<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Death Touch</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets targets’ Fortitude save DC</p><p>Raising an army of the undead requires quite a bit of time, effort and energy. However, raising an army of the mostly undead, of men who should have died, but did not due to the sorcerer’s timely intervention, mostly requires a bit of patience and a fairly large battle.</p><p>A sorcerer who knows this spell can weave a charm about his hand. When he touches a target the charm passes to him, nestling down into his heart if the target fails his Fortitude saving throw. For the next 2d4 days every creature the target comes into contact with must make a Fortitude save or pick up a bit of the residual taint. This taint lasts until the initial charm fades at the end of the spell’s duration.</p><p>If a creature affected by the taint goes below 0 hit points it automatically stabilises at –9 hit points. It does not respond to healing or to magical healing if that healing is available. The near-corpse does not rot or suffer from the effects of hunger or thirst.</p><p>Once enough bodies accumulate the sorcerer may invoke the second part of this charm. He must spend 1 PP for each near-corpse he wishes to affect. All affected corpses must be within a one-mile radius of his position. The corpses rise within 1d4 rounds as risen dead. Once risen the corpses remain under the necromancer’s control until they are destroyed.</p><p>The scholar does not regain the PP invested in the raising the corpses until something destroys them.</p>
<h2>Memories of the Dead</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 40 + 3/ghost raised<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 100 ft. per scholar level radius emanating from the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>Those who fall in battle sleep restlessly as long as the ravens consume their flesh and the worms gnaw at their bones. An unscrupulous sorcerer might use this brief time between the flesh’s failing and the spirit’s passing on to raise for himself an unconquerable army of the dead with which to inflict his will on the world.</p><p>The sorcerer must find a place where one or more individuals have died within the last day. He can then speak words so fell even the darkest demons would not dare to utter them save in the most extreme of situations. By doing so he binds the spirits of the dead to his service, creating an army of ghosts. Unlike natural ghosts these creatures remain active for one hour per level of the scholar who cast the spell. They will act and fight as the sorcerer demands, though they will not bring harm to those they held dear in life.</p>
<h2>Plague of Flies</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 100 ft. radius per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Fortitude save DC in area of effect</p><p>Soldiers must, perforce, become nearly immune to the horrors encountered on a field of battle after the warring ceases. They must deal with the hideous visages of corpses mangled by war, the buzzing of flies and the stench only slaughterhouses and battlefields can produce. However, a talented sorcerer can weave a simple charm capable of amplifying these terrors to the point where even a hardened man of war might blanch.</p><p>This charm only works on battlefields less than a day old. By weaving it, the sorcerer speeds the natural rate of reproduction in those creatures (flies and maggots especially) who feed off of the carrion left by battle. Within an hour the battlefield swarms with thick clouds of biting flies, flies willing to feast on living as well as dying flesh.</p><p>Any creature entering into the area of effect must make a Fortitude saving throw each round. If he fails, then he takes one point of damage. Animals will immediately attempt to leave the area of effect, while humans may exercise their own will to remain in place until the maggots and flies strip their flesh from their bones if they wish.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A handful of maggots.</p>
<h2>Scent of Rot and Fear</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 100 ft. + 10 ft. per scholar level radius emanating from the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +3, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the Will save DC of animals in the area of effect</p><p>Few things spook animals quite like the sharp coppery-sweet smell of blood, entrails and offal wafting up from a disembowelled body. A sorcerer skilled in the arts of necromancy can easily cause this scent to permeate an area, causing domesticated and wild animals to flee in panic.</p><p>When the sorcerer invokes this spell, the area begins to stink like a charnel house. All animals within the area of effect must make a Will save or become difficult to handle. Any human wishing to them to engage in work will have to make a Handle Animal or Ride skill check (for tricks or riding the mount respectively) in order to force the animal to co-operate. If he fails, then the animal’s fear prevents it from responding in accordance with its training.</p><p>Any creature capable of using its sense of smell can detect the presence of a sorcerer using this spell without making a Wisdom check. Tracking the sorcerer by smell still requires the Scent ability.</p>
<h2>Black Plague (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile per level<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> One mile radius per level, or 10 ft. radius per level; see below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One week/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +7, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This is a dreadful spell capable of driving hundreds or even thousands of victims to horrible, tormented deaths. It creates a great wind propelling a foul, stinking miasma which can strike down all within its path. The effects of this spell closely resemble a disease, though in fact sorcery is responsible for the victims’ demise.</p><p>The black plague has two different forms: one is designed to strike terror into a population, the other is designed to wipe out the sorcerer’s enemies wholesale.</p><p>In either case, once the plague strikes, it is rapid and lethal from its onset to the victims’ death a few minutes later. A Fortitude saving throw (DC 17) must be made. Failure causes the targets 1d4 Constitution damage and turns their bodies purple. After 3d6 minutes they take another 1d4 Con damage and their bodies turn black. From that point onwards, they are dealt a further 1d4 Con damage per minute until they are dead.</p><p>The first form of <em>black plague </em>affects a random scattering of individual humans throughout the area of its effect (which is one mile radius per level) at a rate of one per the sorcerer’s level per day. The sorcerer may not specify which individuals are affected in this way. This form of <em>black plague </em>tends to significantly demoralise the population through which it is sweeping, for they can see no comprehensible reason for its spread. This is likely to have a number of effects at the Games Master’s discretion, including disruption to the area’s economy, widespread looting or other lawlessness and an unwillingness among the population to become involved with other issues (such as fighting a war) until the problem of the plague is resolved.</p><p>A further side-effect of this form is that it gives the sorcerer a +4 bonus on any Bluff, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks he makes to deliver news by the <em>greater sorcerous news </em>spell, so long as he can plausibly tie in the effects of the plague with the message he is attempting to communicate. This will usually be most effective if he is able to present the plague as a divine punishment or warning of some kind.</p><p>The devastation that this form of <em>black plague </em>inflicts on the community is further heightened by the scorching, blasting effects of the wind that drives the disease-ridden miasma. This wind blasts corn in the fields and fruit in the trees alike, withering plants and slaying animals. The precise effects of this on crop plants are up to the Games Master but if nothing else all creatures of the animal subtype within the area of effect must make Fortitude saving throws just as the small number of humans did, or die themselves. In the often shaky economies of many Hyborian nations, such loss of food crops and animals can weaken or destroy entire communities even more effectively than the direct effects of the plague.</p><p>The second form of the spell is much more extreme in its devastation of humans but affects only a small area and has no effect on animals or plants. All humans within the specified area (a 10 ft. radius per level of the sorcerer) must make Fortitude saving throws (DC 17) or die as above. A successful saving throw protects them for a week, but if they re-enter the area after that they must save again.</p><p>Furthermore, with this version of the spell, the sorcerer may concentrate to move the area of effect at a speed of up to four miles per hour. This requires almost all the sorcerer’s attention, as is usual for a concentration type effect; also, Concentration checks may need to be made if he is attacked or otherwise distracted while moving the area of effect.</p><p>Note that the plague is not actually contagious in either version.</p><p>The plague will last for the entire duration of the spell. The only way for the sorcerer or anyone else to end it prematurely is by somehow taking control of the weather in the area and sweeping away the miasma with a great storm. Unlike with true diseases, conventional physicians using the Heal skill cannot alleviate the plague, though certain spells and magical objects may be useful for this.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Essences collected from certain tombs in Stygia, to a value of 1,500 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Greater Black Plague (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to one creature per three levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +8, <em>Black Plague</em>, <em>Raise corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the targets’ saving throws</p><p>This enhancement to <em>black plague </em>allows the sorcerer to target specific individuals, making it an ideal tool for magical assassination. It can only be cast while a standard <em>black plague </em>cast by the sorcerer is already in operation and can only affect targets within that spell’s area of effect. Those targets must immediately make Fortitude saving throws as usual for <em>black plague</em>, except that the DC is set by the sorcerer’s magic attack roll. These saving throws are in addition to any saving throws the victims may have already had to make for the <em>black plague </em>spell.</p>
<h2>Essential Salts (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per level of the target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, (M)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living being or bottle of essential salts<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Craft (alchemy) 10 ranks, Heal 10 ranks, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This spell is a method for a sorcerer to preserve his soul while long centuries pass. By reducing himself to a small pile of dust – his essential salts – the sorcerer can wait out an eternity, and be resurrected good as new in centuries to come. The spell can be cast in one of three ways.</p><p>First, the sorcerer can cast the spell on himself. This causes the sorcerer to crumble into his essential salts, effectively killing himself. This version of the spell requires no material components.</p><p>Secondly, the spell can be cast on a pile of essential salts, bringing them back to life. The caster must make a Craft (alchemy) check at DC 20 when casting the spell. Increase the DC if the salts were not stored properly or were mixed with common dust or ash. If this check is failed, then the target comes back only as ‘ye liveliest awfulness’, suffering 1d6 Points of Wisdom and Charisma damage and gaining one point of Corruption for every point of difference between the DC and the caster’s skill check result. The essential salts spring back to life. The resurrected character has only 1d6 Power Points and is fatigued. The material component for this spell is the pile of essential salts itself.</p><p>Finally, the spell may be cast offensively, on a character who has already been brought back by the second variant of this spell. When the spell is cast, the target crumbles back into essential salts. The third variant of the spell has no effect on those who have not already benefited from the second variant. This version of the spell requires no material components.</p>
<h2>Legions of the Dead (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2/5 corpses<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Up to 5 corpses/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magical  Attack  Bonus +4, <em>Raise Corpse</em></p><p>This spell works as a more powerful version of raise corpse (Conan the Roleplaying Game), allowing a veritable army of undead to rise and work for the sorcerer. The undead follow the sorcerer’s verbal commands until the spell expires, when the undead become lifeless corpses again.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The focus for this spell is a ceremonial tool of command worth at least 200 silver pieces – a crown, a whip of golden thread, a bejewelled sceptre or some other item.</p>
<h2>Simulacrum (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F, Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 5 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> 1 slightly larger than life-size clay statue (unfired)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Permanent Sorcery, Magical Attack Bonus +8, <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Animate Statue</em></p><p>To begin this spell, the sorcerer must either construct or have constructed a clay replica of the person to be duplicated, built slightly larger than the person and its mouth must be open. This clay replica must have magical links, including hair, fingernail pairings, sweat, blood and seed (or menses), worked arduously into the clay. When the effigy is ready, but before it is fired, three vials, a strip of parchment and a quill pen must be used to prepare the next item. The first vial must contain the blood of the person to be duplicated, mixed with various tinctures to keep it liquid. The pen is dipped into the blood and the person’s name is written across the parchment. A sprinkling of powder from the second vial dries the blood on the parchment instantly. The third vial has the sorcerer’s blood. The pen is dipped into this and the sorcerer’s name is written on the parchment in larger script, overlaying that of the victim’s name. A sprinkling again from the second vial dries the blood. Now the verbal component begins as the parchment is folded into a precise pattern and placed into the open mouth of the clay statue. Then, using chalks from Stygia (these usually have to be smuggled as Stygians do not use these as trade items or sell them on any sort of market), the sorcerer scribes an incomplete pentagram around the feet of the statue, drawing a star within a pentagon within a circle. Foul black candles are then placed on the points where the shapes touch. Each candle is lit, and the pentagram is completed. The final words of power are spoken. The flames from the candles grow and eventually bend inward, arcing over the statue. When the tongues of flame touch, lighting strikes down and hits the clay. If the construct proves not to be a masterwork construct, it will burst into flames and be destroyed. Otherwise, at the end of the incantation, the candles are consumed, and the statue is but dry and cracked. The statue will then tremble and crumble. The clay will fall away, leaving a living, breathing duplicate of the person targeted. It will know its name and it will obey the sorcerer’s commands, having the same Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma as the duplicated character. The simulacrum will be inhumanly fast (+10 to the original’s Dexterity and speed) and superhumanly strong (+20 to the original’s Strength). Its skin will be tough (natural DR 16). The duplicate will be half the level of the original (minimum 1st level). However, fire will destroy it in an instant; its oils are extremely flammable, so the duplicate will fear fi re and stay away from it. The subject who was copied must remain alive. If the copied subject dies, the simulacrum loses its levels, mental abilities (Int, Wis and Cha) and all skills and feats.</p>
<h2>Zukala's Jest (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Power Points gained from draw forth the Soul plus 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 rounds<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Raise Corpse</em>, <em>Draw Forth the Soul</em></p><p>After drawing forth a soul from a victim using the draw forth the soul spell, the sorcerer can then mould the soul into a female child so beautiful that men will sell their own souls to possess her. She will cause problems wherever she goes as men fight for her or do whatever she asks. Unless magically aged, she will grow at a human rate and die a natural death between 40 and 60 years old (unless her creator dies first) but will never physically age beyond 16 to 18 in appearance. Her Charisma will begin at 30, although her other attributes are determined normally. The girl also gains the Smouldering Glance supernatural ability.</p><p><strong>Smouldering Glance (Su):</strong> She can cause an irrational lust in another being just by looking at it. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to her Charisma modifier. She makes a ranged touch attack against a living creature within 30 feet. The creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + her Hit Dice + her Charisma modifier) or find itself utterly captivated. This is a mind-affecting charm.</p><p>The material component is not really a material, but the bodiless soul drawn from another victim. She generally has no residual memories of the soul’s former life but, at the Games Master’s discretion, may recover those memories or may experience them as dreams.</p><p><em>Note:</em> The girl created from this spell can be made permanent as per the rules in Conan: The Scrolls of Skelos, otherwise she dies 1d10 minutes after the sorcerer who created her dies.</p>
<h2>Opening of the Mouth and Eyes (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6 + 2 from each participant<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One mummy or statue<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Mortal<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> The Fourth Mystery of Yinepu, At least ten participants, <em>Raise Corpse</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>The Opening of the Mouth and Eyes ceremony is cast so the dead can partake of nourishment in the afterlife and be able to see. It restores all the senses of a mummy or ghost, including movement. The ka gains control of speech thought and motion. The ka can then move back and forth from the tomb as it wills. The spell is cast while touching an adze to the mouth of a mummy or statue of the deceased. Most forms of this ritual are simply ritual, with no sorcerous element. By expending true sorcerous power on the ritual, the spell takes on a much more real and terrible aspect. It creates a true ghostly ka.</p><p>The spell begins with at least ten people involved. The Kher-heb priest, who actually casts the spell, the Sem priest, a friend of the deceased (a stand-in is acceptable), the son of the deceased (or a representative), a priestess who represents Isis, a priestess who represents Nephthys, a Menhu priest, an Am-asi priest, an Am-khent priest and someone to represent the armed guard of Harakht. The spell begins by sprinkling water around the mummy or statue from four vessels, one for each direction, accompanied with prayers to Set, Harakht, Thoth and Sept. This symbolically gives the dead the use of his head. Four vases of incense are brought forth to purify the body and strengthen the heart. The Sem priest, at this point, dresses in the skin of a cow and pretends to be asleep at the foot of the statue or mummy. The Am-asi ritually awakens the Sem priest and takes him to his seat. The four priests take the heads of a hawk, an ape, a jackal and a man to transform themselves into the children of Harakht. They give a ritual prayer to return the deceased’s shadow. The priest representing the honour guard of Harakht touches the lips of the mummy or statue.</p><p>Once this is done, the Menhu priest sacrifices a bull, two gazelles and several ducks. The heart is taken out of the bull and offered to the mummy or statue. The foreleg of the bull is cut off and touched to the lips and eyes of the mummy or statue four times as the Sem priest recites a formula. The other sacrifices are offered to the mummy or statue. The Sem priest takes two instruments and touches the mouth of the statue or mummy with them as the Kher-heb priest says another ritual formula. The Sem priest then takes a curious, sinuous wand with a ram’s head on one end and touches the wand to the statue or mummy four times while the Kher-heb priest tells the mummy or statue the ‘words of power’. The representatives of the deceased’s friends and children then perform similar touching rituals with their own instruments, a chisel and a bag of red carnelians. The Sem priest then touches the mouth and eyes four times with a Y-shaped instrument. Food is offered to the mummy and an ostrich feather is waved four times in front of the mummy or statue. The mummy is then presented with scents, perfumes and clothing.</p><p>The ka is now free to wander and do the bidding of the lead sorcerer (see page 136 for the statistics of the ka).</p><p>Note: Keep in mind the rules of mortality in regard to spell casting. Unless steps are taken to make this spell permanent as detailed in Conan: The Scrolls of Skelos, then as soon as the sorcerer dies, the spell ends.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The spell requires a mummy or statue of the deceased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sorcery Style - Oriental Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I apologize for the name, I didn't pick it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514176" name="_Toc58514176"></a>Sorcery Style - Oriental Magic</h1><p> </p><p>Oriental magic is most commonly found in Khitai, Vendhya and the Himelias, though oriental sorcerers do travel the world like all their kind.</p><p>Generally, the Games Master should not overly restrict characters from non-oriental cultures from selecting Oriental Magic as a sorcery style, though in most cases they will need to learn it from another adept or demon or be a member of one of the oriental religions such as Asura, rather than research it independently. A character who does research it independently will likely need to travel to Khitai or similarly far afield to do so.</p><p>The higher mysteries of Oriental Magic are almost unknown outside the far East, where secret masters dwell in hidden valleys and temples.</p>
<h2>Calm of the Adept (Basic Oriental Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Three hours<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 24 hours<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Wis 13</p><p>By spending much of each morning in meditation, you are able to significantly enhance your mind, body and spirit for the remainder of the day. You gain a +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, Wisdom and Charisma for the duration of the spell. Furthermore, you gain a +2 bonus on any Will saves made to resist spells of the Hypnotism school or similar mesmeric effects.</p>
<h2>Vanish (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>Roll 1d6 for every Power Point expended when this spell is cast. If the total is greater than the damage inflicted by the attack which provoked the defensive blast, the sorcerer takes no damage. Instead, the sorcerer vanishes from the scene, leaving only his outer robes behind, which crumple to a heap where he was standing. The sorcerer reappears in a place chosen by the Games Master – normally a nearby sanctum, temple or garden or other tranquil, safe place. The sorcerer has no control over where he reappears.</p>
<h2>Darting Serpent</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, <em>Calm of the Adept</em></p><p>For every two Power Points expended, you gain a +2 bonus to your Dexterity and an additional +1 enhancement bonus to all Initiative checks. You may expend up to two Power Points per level. If you use this spell during combat, your initiative score is adjusted by +1 per two Power Points you expended from the next round onwards. When the spell expires your initiative returns to its previous score.</p>
<h2>Willow Dance</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, <em>Calm of the Adept</em></p><p>For every two Power Points expended, you may increase your base movement by five feet and gain a +2 bonus to Balance and Jump checks. You may expend up to two Power Point per level.</p>
<h2>Shape-Shifter</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 12, <em>Calm of the Adept</em></p><p>This spell enables you to assume the form of any single non-unique animal (any creature of the animal type) from Fine to Colossal size. The assumed form cannot have more than twice your scholar level in Hit Dice (to a maximum of 40 HD).</p><p>Your creature type and subtype (if any) change to match the new form. You gain the Strength, Dexterity and Constitution scores of the new form but retain your own Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores. You gain all the non-supernatural abilities (both attacks and qualities) of the assumed form but lose your own ability to cast spells. The new form does not disorient you. Parts of your body or pieces of equipment that are separated from you do not revert to their original forms.</p><p>While you are in your new form, you can heal up to one hit point of damage per scholar level by spending one-minute resting.</p><p>You can become just about anything you are familiar with. You can change form a number of times equal to your scholar level during the spell’s duration, with each change of form being a full-round action.</p><p>If slain, you revert to your original form, though you remain dead.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Assorted gems worth at least 500 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Warrior Trance</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, <em>Calm of the Adept</em></p><p><em>Warrior trance </em>gives one of the sorcerer’s natural weapons a +2 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls and gives the caster a +2 dodge bonus to Dodge Defence. The spell can affect a slam attack, fist, bite or other natural weapon. This spell does not change an unarmed strike’s damage from nonlethal damage to normal damage. The dodge bonus and enhancement bonus are increased to +3 if the sorcerer is 6th level or higher and by another +1 each three levels thereafter.</p>
<h2>Yimsha’s Carpet</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Up to one ft. radius per level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level (D)<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 14, <em>Calm of the Adept</em>, <em>Summon Elemental</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throw</p><p><em>Yimsha’s carpet </em>is a supernatural cloud of gold-veined crimson that can transport, conceal and protect its occupants. It may also be used as an offensive weapon against the sorcerer’s enemies. Powered by elemental energies, it extends outwards from the sorcerer like a vast crimson aura.</p><p>The cloud has four effects: concealment, protection, transport and stunning.</p><p><em>Concealment </em>– the cloud grants concealment. The sorcerer who created the cloud can see through this concealment normally, but any other occupants of the cloud cannot. If there are more than five feet of cloud between two occupants, the concealment is total.</p><p><em>Protection </em>– solid objects such as weapons have difficulty penetrating the cloud from without, giving the occupants an effective damage reduction of 4 against any attack that originates outside the cloud. This stacks with other forms of damage reduction normally. Attacks may be made out of or within the cloud without hindrance.</p><p><em>Transport </em>– by concentrating, the sorcerer who cast the spell can make <em>Yimsha’s carpet </em>fly with perfect manoeuvrability at the stately speed of 20 feet per round. The sorcerer is automatically carried by the carpet, and he may bring along any number of passengers that fit entirely within its boundaries. If the sorcerer ceases concentrating the cloud continues to hover in place and support passengers but moves no further.</p><p><em>Stunning </em>– living things that enter the cloud must make a Fortitude saving throw or be dealt 1d6 nonlethal damage per two levels of the casting sorcerer and be stunned for 1d6 rounds. A stunned character may not act and cannot use Dodge Defence or Parry Defence; attackers get a +2 bonus on attack rolls against a stunned opponent. A success on the saving throw halves the damage and means the creature is only dazed, not stunned. A character may only be affected once by each casting of <em>Yimsha’s carpet</em>.</p><p>The sorcerer who created the cloud may freely choose which creatures within the area of effect are friends and which are foes. Friends are protected, concealed and transported by the cloud and are immune to its stunning and damaging effects. Foes gain the effects of protection from outside attacks and benefit from concealment while within the cloud but are not transported by it and must content with its stunning and damaging effects.</p><p>The sorcerer can ‘switch on’ and ‘switch off ’ the cloud as a free action up to once per round during its duration. While switched off the cloud has no effects at all but any rounds it is switched off still count towards the duration.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Gold dust and herbal smoke-powders to a total value of 850 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Harmony of Mind and Body</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 7<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living being<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Heal 10 ranks, <em>Calm of the Adept</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>This potent healing spell allows the sorcerer to cure injuries and poisons that would otherwise be incurable. Harmony of mind and body allows the sorcerer to make a Heal check on the patient with a +10 bonus. The patient also recovers lost hit points or ability scores as if he had rested for one full week under the sorcerer’s care. This spell can cure magical diseases and poisons.</p>
<h2>Harmony of Earth and Sky</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One demon, undead, or other unnatural creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instant<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Calm of the Adept</em>, <em>Warrior's Trance</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Fortitude save (See below)</p><p>Harmony of earth and sky is an offensive spell that only works on beings that are outside the natural order – demons from hell or the Outer Darkness, undead, aberrations, sorcerers with a Corruption score of 10 or more and so forth. The caster must make a successful melee attack as part of casting this spell. This melee attack inflicts normal damage, and may also banish the creature. If the attack hits, then the victim must make a Fortitude save against a DC of 10 + half the caster’s magic attack roll. If the save fails undead crumble to dust, demons are banished, and mortal sorcerers and corrupt creatures are reduced to –1d10 hit points.</p>
<h2>Walk on Clouds</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 5, <em>Calm of the Adept</em>, <em>Willow Dance</em></p><p>For the duration of this spell, the caster may tread on water, clouds, mist or any other surface as if it were solid ground. As long as there is something there, the sorcerer can walk on it. This spell also gives a +5 bonus to Acrobatics, Balance and Jump checks.</p><p><strong>Beleriond:</strong> Considering the obvious connection to water, this could be combined with Sea Witchery to give the Rhoynar another spell.</p>
<h2>Heaven's Stairway</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 minutes per Power Point<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>This spell temporarily transfers the sorcerer’s consciousness to the realm of heaven. The usual point of arrival is the Jade Palace of Yu Huang. The sorcerer remains in heaven for 1d4 minutes per Power Point invested in the spell. Whilst in heaven he is able to wander it and commune with its inhabitants, which are treated like any other encounters. He cannot harm the inhabitants of heaven and, if commanded to leave, he must do so immediately or his mortal body starts to sustain 1d6 Hit Points of damage for every minute he chooses to defy the command.</p><p>Travel around heaven is the same as travelling on the mortal plane: he cannot teleport from place to place and must walk at his Movement rate like everyone else. He can use magic but must also expect it to be used against him – or he can expect to be commanded to leave, with the results described earlier.</p><p>Whilst in heaven, the sorcerer can commune with any of the residents – gods and ancestors – to receive knowledge. The gods and ancestors see much that is denied to mortal eyes and, if treated with courtesy and respect, will be willing to share some of that knowledge. Treat the DC for gaining knowledge as 15 for a minor ancestor, 25 for a major ancestor and 30 for a god (such as Yu Huang, for example). None of the residents of heaven will teach magic through such a communion and nor will they reveal any information that would harm the structure of the universe but they can perceive future events, have knowledge of past events, and understand hidden motives and intent.</p>
<h2>Eyes of Truth</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One object or person<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration, up to 10 minutes, plus 1 minute per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Skill Checks:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) DC 11</p><p>The spell allows the sorcerer to see through any illusion to the truth within. It does not dispel the illusion and nor does it reveal its source (unless its source is evident when the illusion’s nature is penetrated).</p>
<h2>Shield of the Ancestors</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10, +1 per additional person included in the spell<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal but extendable to a group<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 5 minutes<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>This spell protects the caster and those travelling close to him from one specific element. There are therefore five versions of this spell – one for the elements of Air, Earth, Fire and Water, plus a fifth for Wood, which covers forests and jungles. The spell creates a direct channel of prayer to the ancestors who have some governance of the element concerned; their power forms a protective bubble, visible as a whirling miasma of supernatural energy, about the caster and any others included in the spell. For the spell’s duration, attacks from that element, including magical ones, are ineffective, bouncing off the supernatural shield sent by the ancestors. However the shield works both ways and magical or physical attacks launched from those inside it cannot penetrate the barrier and are rendered inert.</p><p>The bubble of protection moves with the caster and movement rates are unhindered whilst the spell is active.</p><p>The material component of the spell is a small amount of the element concerned which the caster must clasp in his palm.</p>
<h2>Castle of Bamboo</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2 Standard Actions<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Skill Checks:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) DC 11</p><p>This spell must be cast in a place where bamboo grows naturally. A magical castle of bamboo forms around the caster providing a natural DR of 2 for every 5 Power Points invested in the spell. The interior of the castle includes scaffolding-like floors, linked by ladders and terraces, with one floor, 8 feet above the previous floor, forming for each 5 Power Points invested in the spell. The spell accelerates the natural growth of bamboo to an alarming rate and controls the shape of the overall structure. The structure, once complete, is permanent although it cannot be moved and any attempt to do so results in its disintegration.</p><p>The material component is healthy, naturally occurring bamboo.</p>
<h2>Bamboo Storm</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more creatures or objects<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflexes – halve damage<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +5<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Saving Throw</p><p>With this spell the sorcerer creates a storm of razor-sharp bamboo shards that can be directed against a particular target or group of targets. The storm inflicts 1d4 points of damage for each 2 Power Points invested in it. It is effective up to Close range (25 feet) and can be concentrated at either an individual target, which sustains the full-force of the damage or are a group of targets, in which the rolled damage is divided by the number in the group (rounding fractions down). The target(s) of the spell are permitted a Reflexes Saving Throw to attempt to duck or avoid the storm, reducing the damage sustained by half if successful.</p><p>The sorcerer must be surrounded by bamboo or have at least three naturally growing bamboo plants within 25 feet for this spell to be effective. The spell consumes three bamboo plants (which need not be mature) as its material component.</p>
<h2>Eyes of the Tiger</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes</p><p>The sorcerer imbues his eyes with mystic light. He always has daylight-level vision available, to a distance of 25’, no matter what the actual conditions are. This does not reduce the effects of thick smoke, fog, blinding spells or attacks. It only permits the sorcerer to see in the dark.</p>
<h2>Smoke of Paradise</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5 base, Additional Power Points increase DC for resisting smoke effects<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 standard actions<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Sentient Creatures within 25 ft.<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 Hour + 30 minutes per additional Power Point<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflexes and Fortitude (See spell description)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) 5 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for avoiding inhalation</p><p>This spell creates a thick, sweet-smelling cloud of smoke that, if inhaled by anyone except the caster, induces one of several effects determined randomly. The cloud fills a 25ft diameter area taking 3 Standard Actions to do so. Those caught in the smoke must first make a Reflexes Saving Throw against a base DC of 15, plus the caster’s Magical Attack bonus, to avoid inhaling the cloud. If the smoke is inhaled, they must make a Fortitude ST against a DC of 20 + the number of Power Points the sorcerer has invested in the spell to avoid one of the random effects.</p><p>The material component of this spell is a burning brazier and one handful of ground white lotus petals (found in the northern jungles of Khitai) for the basic spell, plus an additional handful for every Power Point invested.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>1D6</strong></th>
<th><strong></strong></th>
<th><strong></strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>1</td>
<td>Sleep</td>
<td>Victim falls asleep for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2</td>
<td>Hallucinations</td>
<td>Victim hallucinates vividly for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell. The hallucinations always present the caster in an extremely powerful, terrifying fashion.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>3</td>
<td>Helplessness</td>
<td>Victim is filled with a sense of complete helplessness for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell. In this time he cannot act but is neither unconscious nor immobilised. He behaves compliantly with anything the caster commands or suggests.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>4</td>
<td>Enraged</td>
<td>Victim is filled with hatred for anyone standing near him, with the exception of the caster. He launches an attack against the subject of his rage and only ceases the attack if he himself suffers a wound that draws blood. The rage lasts for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell otherwise.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>5</td>
<td>Joyous</td>
<td>Victim is filled with joy, hope and optimism for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell. He cannot act aggressively but neither can he be commanded.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>6</td>
<td>Paranoia</td>
<td>Victim is filled with deep paranoia: everything around him is a threat. The feelings lasts for 1 hour, plus an additional 30 minutes for each extra Power Point invested in the spell. During this time the victim feels compelled to flee as far away from the caster as possible but is still filled with paranoia until the end of the spell’s duration.</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Bamboo Doom</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 standard actions<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One sentient creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude: DC equals Power Points + Sorcerer’s Level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcane) 10 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>This spell turns the victim into bamboo. To resist its effects the victim is allowed a Fortitude Saving Throw against a DC equal to the Power Points invested in the spell, plus the caster’s level. Thus, low level necromancers must invest more Power Points in the spell if they want to be certain of success. If the Fortitude Saving Throw is successful, then the spell has failed. If it succeeds, the victim begins his transformation, becoming first rooted to the ground and then turning into a length of stout bamboo from the feet upwards over the course of 1d6 hours. If the sorcerer is killed during this period of growth then the spell is broken and the victim is released without harm.</p><p>If the spell completely succeeds then the victim is a length of sentient bamboo, aware of all that passes before it. If questioned by the sorcerer it is compelled to answer truthfully and completely, as though the sorcerer had used the Verdant Mastery spell. The victim can only communicate in woody, reedy whispers and only a blessing or counterspell from the ancestors or a powerful kuei can reverse the effect of the enchantment.</p><p>The material component is a patch of existing bamboo within 25 feet of the sorcerer’s casting point.</p>
<h2>Conquering Gaze (Summoning)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Victim’s Wisdom + Level<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Sorcerer must have eye contact with intended victim<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Human<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Number of days equal to caster’s level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> DC equal to Victim’s Wisdom ability + their level</p><p>This spell ensorcels a victim, making him a slave to the sorcerer’s will. The sorcerer must have eye contact with the victim and beat a DC of the victim’s Wisdom plus his level. The number of Power Points is equal to the DC.</p><p>If the spell fails, then sorcerer may not attempt it again on the same victim. If it succeeds, then the victim is a slave to the sorcerer for a number of days equal to the sorcerer’s level; in this time the sorcerer can attempt to extend the control by recasting the spell exactly as before.</p><p>The victim must obey the caster’s commands but will not attempt any action that would be normally contrary to his nature and nor will he take his own life: any command of that nature automatically breaks the spell. Nor can the victim be compelled to reveal secrets of provide information – other spells are needed for the sorcerer to accomplish that aim.</p><p>Enchanted victims do not act unless instructed by the sorcerer and they cannot question their commands (save in the case of self-harm, in which case the spell is broken). When released from the charm they have no recollection of their actions although their dreams may sometimes include hazy memories of their time under the sorcerer’s power.</p><p>A sorcerer may have multiple victims enchanted at once but never more than half his level.</p>
<h2>Ground Rot</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 3 standard actions<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 yard per 3 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Specific patch of solid ground<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Days equal to sorcerer’s level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflexes, DC equals Sorcerer’s Level + Power Points of the spell<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks</p><p>With this spell the sorcerer rots the ground beneath the feet of an opponent, creating a fetid, muddy pit filled with insects, maggots and putrescent larvae. When cast, the victim sinks into the pit of rotten material at a rate of 1 foot per Combat Round unless he can extricate himself with a Reflexes saving throw. The DC for the Reflexes ST is the sorcerer’s level plus the number of Power Points invested in the spell; every time the saving throw is failed, the next saving throw is made at a DC of one higher than the last. Whilst fighting the rotting ground the victim can make no other actions. Alternatively he may take another action but is unable to fight the pit’s pull, sinking at one foot per Combat Round.</p><p>When the victim has been swallowed (usually after five or six Combat Rounds, depending on his height) he is starts to suffocate as per the rules on page 221 of the Conan Core Rulebook.</p><p>The rotten ground has a radius of one yard for every 3 Power Points invested in the spell. Multiple targets can therefore be affected by one casting.</p><p>The material component for the spell is a bag of earth taken from a grave. One bag is enough to affect one yard of unsullied ground.</p>
<h2>Wandering Soul</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 18 points + 6 points per additional creature<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> The sorcerer plus one additional willing creature touched per two scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 18 <em>Calm of the Adept</em></p><p>By freeing his spirit from his physical body, this spell allows the sorcerer to release his soul to wander another plane of existence.</p><p>The sorcerer can bring the astral forms of other willing creatures with him, provided that these subjects are linked in a circle with him at the time of the casting. These fellow travelers are dependent upon the sorcerer and must accompany him at all times. If something happens to him during the journey, the companions are stranded wherever the sorcerer left them.</p><p>The sorcerer projects his astral self onto the Astral Plane, leaving his physical body behind upon the world of mortals in a state of suspended animation. The spell projects the sorcerer’s soul and all he wears or carries onto the Astral Plane. Since the Astral Plane touches upon other planes, he can travel astrally to any of these other planes as he wills. To enter one, the sorcerer leaves the Astral Plane, forming a new physical body (and equipment) on the plane of existence he has chosen to enter.</p><p>While the sorcerer is on the Astral Plane, his soul is connected at all times to his physical body by a silvery cord. The sorcerer is killed, body and soul, if the cord is broken. Luckily, very few things can destroy a silver cord. When a second body is formed on a different plane, the incorporeal silvery cord remains invisibly attached to the new body. If the second body or the astral form is slain, the cord simply returns to the sorcerer’s body where it rests on the world of men, thereby reviving it from its state of suspended animation. Although wandering souls are able to function on the Astral Plane, their actions affect only creatures existing on the Astral Plane; a physical body must be materialized on other planes.</p><p>The sorcerer and his companions may travel through the Astral Plane indefinitely. Their bodies simply wait behind in a state of suspended animation until they choose to return to them. The spell lasts until the sorcerer desire to end it, or until it is terminated by some outside means, such as greater warding being cast upon either the physical body or the astral form, the breaking of the silver cord, or the destruction of the sorcerer’s body (which kills him.)</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A jacinth worth at least 1,000 sp, plus a silver bar worth 5 sp for each person to be affected.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 90 XP plus 30 XP per additional creature.</p>
<h2>Mirror of the Tactical Mind</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 minute<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Calm of the Adept</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the result of the stored tactical roll</p><p>The disciplines required of a master sorcerer can make him a deadly tactician if he wishes to bend his skills in that direction. By using specific chants and mental exercises a sorcerer can heighten his tactical awareness to supernatural levels, granting him an edge even a highly trained soldier might not have the cunning to overcome.</p><p>When the sorcerer casts this spell, he makes a magical attack roll, adding his base attack bonus to the result. This result becomes a stored Knowledge (warfare) check result he may use in place of any battle related skill check he must make during the spell’s duration.</p><p>An adept may cast this spell on himself as many times as he wishes. Each time he does so he must make a new magic attack roll. He may draw the stored checks in any order.</p><h2>Mirror of the Strategic Mind</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 minute<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Astrological Prediction</em>, <em>Calm of the Adept</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Determines the total bonus to tactical checks available to the sorcerer</p><p>The disciplines of a master sorcerer allow him to stand head and shoulders above the common lot, deducing patterns and intuiting motivations unfathomable to lesser minds. This perspective gives him insight into his opponents’ strategic goals and reserves, an invaluable tool on the field of battle. When the sorcerer casts this spell, he automatically wins any opposed Knowledge (warfare) check.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sorcery Style - Prestidigitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514177" name="_Toc58514177"></a>Sorcery Style - Prestidigitation</h1><p>Prestidigitation is often one of the first sorcerous paths a scholar learns, since it allows the production of more or less immediate magical effects with which to impress or terrify ordinary folk.</p><p>The most powerful masters of the Prestidigitation sorcery style learn to give a weird, false life to otherwise inanimate objects such as swords and statues.</p>
<h2>Conjuring (Basic Prestidigitation)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Sleight of Hand 4 ranks</p><p>This spell allows the sorcerer to do minor acts of prestidigitation or illusion at a cost of one Power Point for each effect. Examples include suspending objects in mid- air or causing his eyes to glow red. The following effects are all possible uses of this sorcery style:</p>
<ul>
<li>Telekinetically move a small, unattended object (weighing up to five pounds), so long as it remains within the spell’s range. The object can be moved at up to 20 feet per round.</li>
<li>Place a small object (weighing up to 10 pounds) from your hands into midair and have it remain there suspended, so long as you remain within the spell’s range. Note that in this case you cannot move the object. If you deliberately end the spell, you may spend one round concentrating on lowering the object gently to the ground. If your concentration is broken, the object simply falls to the ground with a crash.</li>
<li>Telekinetically guide a cloud of smoke or gas up to 5 feet by 5 feet by 5 feet in size. This could include a venomous gas cloud or similar herbal or alchemical product. The smoke can be moved at up to 10 feet per round.</li>
<li>Control a normal shadow up to 5 feet by 5 feet in size as though it were a puppet, potentially altering its shape and size as well as causing it to perform certain actions.</li>
<li>Alter your appearance in one minor way. This is not sufficient to provide an effective disguise but if desired you could use it to gain a +4 circumstance bonus to Intimidate checks. Examples include growing horns, causing your eyes to appear reptilian and similar effects. This cannot grant you any bonuses to combat – horns or claws, for example, do not allow you to make any special attacks.</li>
<li>Open or close a container or door at a distance. The object to be opened or closed must not be locked, barred, jammed or any larger or heavier than a standard, human-built door or chest.</li>
<li>Colour, clean or soil objects (but not creatures) in a one-foot cube each round. For example, the sorcerer could turn a rose from white to red, or make a little whirlwind to sweep dust under a rug.</li>
<li>Chill, warm or flavour one pound of nonliving material. This could be used to make a cheap meal more palatable or chill an expensive wine before serving.</li>
</ul><h2>Blast Wave (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius around the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex half<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throws</p><p>When this spell is cast, all characters within 10 feet of the caster are struck by an invisible wave of force. The characters are hurled back 1d6 feet for every Power Point expended when the spell is cast and take normal falling damage (1d6 point of damage per 10 feet fallen). This damage is doubled if the victims hit a wall or other barrier. Victims are hurled straight back away from the caster. A successful Reflex save (DC equals the caster’s magic attack roll) means that the victims are only thrown half as far.</p>
<h2>Burst Barrier</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One door, portcullis, wall, chest, or other barrier<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, <em>Conjuring</em></p><p>The sorcerer creates a surge of magical force, as though a giant had shoulder-charged some barrier or other object that for some reason merits the sorcerer’s displeasure. He makes a Strength check as though the object had been hit by a Huge creature (+8 size bonus to Strength checks) with a Strength equal to the sorcerer’s level × 5.</p><p>Note that unlike a more physical attempt to break or burst an object, the magical force created by this spell is entirely silent. As a useful side effect, the spell also silences any noises that would usually be caused by its action. Even if the door falls to the ground, completely torn asunder from its hinges, no noise will be created.</p>
<h2>Conjure Item</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d6 hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Conjuring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Appraise DC</p><p>By means of this spell, the sorcerer can conjure up any simple, common item that he could fit in his pocket or bag, up to a maximum size of a one-handed weapon. The spell costs one Power Point for tiny items like daggers or keys; larger items like swords or helmets cost more points. He cannot create true gold or other precious metals or gemstones with the spell but he can make false valuables. An Appraise roll against a DC equal to the sorcerer’s magic attack roll can be made to identify such conjured items. The sorcerer must be able to precisely visualise the item he desires. When the spell expires, the item is revealed to be what it truly is – twigs, folded paper, rusted scraps of metal or a handful of dust given shape by sorcery.</p>
<h2>Telekinesis</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 120 ft.<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One object touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, Sleight of Hand 5 ranks, <em>Conjuring</em></p><p>The sorcerer can hurl an object from his hand at an opponent, expending personal sorcerous power to do so. Objects which can be thrown in this manner include all the herbal and alchemical items marked by an asterisk (*) later in this chapter, as well as such items as rocks, weapons and so on.</p><p>The sorcerer must make a ranged attack roll as normal to hit his target. The main advantage of telekinesis over simply throwing the object by hand is its increased accuracy, particularly at range. An object can be hurled up to 120 feet and is never affected by range penalties. Most objects will deal either their standard weapon damage or improvised weapon damage appropriate to their size and composition. Herbal or alchemical items will have their standard effects and may or may not require saving throws depending on the item.</p>
<h2>Greater Telekinesis</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1/object<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 120 ft.<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Up to one object/level within Close range (25 ft. 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, Bluff 6 ranks, Sleight of Hand 6 ranks, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em></p><p>This works like <em>telekinesis</em>, except as indicated above. Most notably the sorcerer may throw more than one object and he need not be touching the objects he hurls. Each object may have a separate target if the sorcerer so wishes. The sorcerer may also use <em>greater telekinesis </em>in a manner known as ‘hidden death’.</p><p>When using hidden death, the sorcerer can affect a maximum of two objects which must both be on the sorcerer’s person. He may draw and throw them both as part of the standard action taken to cast the spell, hurling one from each hand (and at separate targets if he wishes). If he succeeds in a Bluff check opposed by his target’s Sense Motive check, the target loses any dodge or Dexterity bonuses to his Dodge Defence. Otherwise, hidden death follows all the normal rules for <em>telekinesis </em>attacks.</p>
<h2>Deflection</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate or one standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One attack<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 3, <em>Conjuring</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Becomes Parry Defence</p><p>By means of this spell, the sorcerer can deflect incoming blows. The spell can be cast in two ways: as an immediate action to deflect a blow aimed at the sorcerer; or as a standard action (normally a readied action), in which case it can be used against any blow that falls within range regardless of target.</p><p>In either form the spell is cast after the attack roll is compared to the target’s chosen Defence. The sorcerer’s magic attack roll for this spell effectively functions as an extra Parry, deflecting the blow if the magic attack roll is higher than the attack roll.</p><p>This spell can be used to parry ranged attacks.</p>
<h2>Animate Swords</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 for the first round, +2 for each additional round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One Small object or two Tiny objects per level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, Base attack bonus +3, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em>, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em></p><p>This spell imbues inanimate objects with limited mobility and a semblance of life. Each such animated object then immediately attacks whomever or whatever you initially designate.</p><p>An animated object can be of any material. The sorcerer may animate one Small object per scholar level, two Tiny objects per scholar level, or any combination.</p><p>Statistics for swords and other objects animated by this spell can be found on page 92, in Creatures of Sorcery.</p><p>Animate swords cannot allow an object to bend or flex in any way it could not otherwise do. This is why it is most commonly used for animating objects to use as weapons, in a similar manner to the greater telekinesis spell, though it allows for a great deal of control over the objects animated – rather than simply flying at an enemy, for example, a sword could be swung to cut and hack just as though it were wielded by a warrior. An animated statue, though, could only be used in a manner similar to an improvised thrown weapon of the appropriate size – it could not pick up objects to use as weapons, open doors, or move in any way like the creature of which it is a statue.</p><p>This spell cannot animate objects carried or worn by a creature.</p><p>No especial concentration is necessary to cause the objects animated by this spell to remain animated and fulfill the sorcerer’s wishes. He may instruct them anew once each round as a free action. No skill check is needed to do this.</p><p>Animate swords can be made permanent using the Permanent Sorcery rules.</p>
<h2>Animate Statue</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6 for the first round, +3 for each additional round<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 6, Base attack bonus +4, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em>, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em>, <em>Animate Swords</em></p><p>This spell works as animate swords, except as follows:</p><p>The sorcerer may animate one Small object per scholar level, two Tiny objects per scholar level, or any combination, just as for animate swords. Alternatively he can animate larger objects as follows. A Medium object counts as two Small or smaller objects, a Large object as four, a Huge object as eight, a Gargantuan object as sixteen, and a Colossal object as thirty-two.</p><p>The animated objects can bend and move in any way the sorcerer wishes, though they must roughly retain their original shapes if made from rigid material. For example, a stone statue of a man could walk, manipulate objects, wield weapons and grapple enemies. It could not fold itself around an opponent and re-form itself into a stone tomb for him.</p><p>However, this spell works best of all when animating objects which resemble living things and can be made to move in a reasonably natural manner, such as statues. A sorcerer who wishes to cause an object to move in what would seem to be an illogical or counter-intuitive manner – for example, a stone statue that bends at the shin, rather than at the knee or ankle – must actively concentrate on ordering it to do so. This requires either a free action and a Concentration check (DC 20 to 30 at the Games Master’s discretion, depending on how unnatural-looking a contortion is required of the object), or a standard action to be taken.</p>
<h2>Magic Builder</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10 for the first hour, +5 for each additional hour<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 10, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em>, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em></p><p>This spell enables the sorcerer to rapidly erect structures, starting from having almost no raw materials. By simple magical power, he can draw stone from deep within the earth and wood from forests many miles away to assemble into towers, houses, castles or other structures.</p><p>In effect, magic builder allows the sorcerer to create structures to a value equal to (scholar level x 10) golden lunas per hour. Fine detail can be achieved by the spell, including the creation of doors, windows, crenellations, bars and simple locks. If more complex detail still is required, such as masterwork components or high-DC locks, the sorcerer will need to have at least 10 ranks in an appropriate craft, though otherwise these items can be created along with the rest of the structure.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> One fifth of the golden luna value of the finished structure.</p>
<h2>Shake Earth</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instant<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 10, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Telekinesis</em>, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for Balance checks</p><p>This spell causes the earth around the sorcerer to quake violently. All those within range of the spell except the sorcerer himself must make Balance checks (DC equals the sorcerer’s magic attack roll) or be knocked to the ground. Large creatures have a +4 bonus to their Balance checks to resist; Huge and bigger creatures are immune. The spell can also shatter nearby objects – compare the sorcerer’s magic attack roll to the Break DC (see page 217 of Conan the Roleplaying Game) for any nearby doors or walls.</p>
<h2>Blindness</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude partial<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Sleight of Hand 9 ranks, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell blinds a victim by yanking his eyeballs out of his skull in a terrific display of telekinetic power; on a failed Fort save, the victim’s bloody eyeballs fly from the skull into your waiting hands. The victim takes 2d12 points of damage and is permanently blinded. A target who makes his saving throw suffers severe eye strain and probably some burst blood vessels, taking 2d6 points of damage.</p>
<h2>Loft to the Sky</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 touched object<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Move up to 20 lb. per scholar level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, Sleight of Hand 6 ranks, Bluff 6 ranks, <em>Conjuring</em>, <em>Greater Telekinesis</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Against target’s Dodge Defence</p><p>As sorcerers developed larger and ever more dangerous forms of alchemical weapons, they also developed the means to hurl them at their foes. This spell represents one such magic; others certainly exist for the purpose of moving extremely large objects even further distances.</p><p>In order to activate this spell, the sorcerer must place his hand on a single inanimate object and utter a single profane word. If that object weighs less than 20 lb. per scholar level the sorcerer touching it instantly flings the object in the direction he wills, out to the maximum spell range.</p><p>If the sorcerer targets a living creature with this object, he must make a ranged attack against the target’s Dodge Defence. The target takes 1d4 damage for each 20 lb. of the object’s weight in addition to any effect the object may invoke of its own accord.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sorcery Style - Sea Witchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514183" name="_Toc58514183"></a>Sorcery Style - Sea Witchery</h1><p>The restless churning of the sea represents a dark mystery that many cannot resist. To become master of that which cannot be mastered, some will risk any degree of corruption; the sea is both a symbol of that mastery and the ultimate target. Whole nations depend upon it for their livelihood; whole stretches of history are defined by its boundaries; and those who master its boundaries could be said to have mastered life itself.</p>
<h2>Sense Currents (Basic Sea Witchery)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 miles/scholar level radius<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>When you cast this spell, you gain a clear picture of the water’s movement within range of the spell. If you wish you may use this knowledge to assist a ship’s captain, increasing the ship’s base speed by +1 knot for the rest of the day.</p>
<h2>Blood and Water</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 pint of liquid<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude resists<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of the Fortitude save</p><p>With a touch and a muttered word, the sorcerer transforms a goblet of ordinary liquid into deadly poison. This poison does 1d6 Constitution primary damage and 2d6 Constitution secondary damage one minute later to the individual who ingests it.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A fine black powder ground from the burned bones of a poison victim.</p>
<h2>Grip of the Deep</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 ship/5 scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 7 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of the Will save</p><p>With a broad gesture of his hand the sorcerer causes one or more fleeing ships to stop dead in the water. For the duration of this spell the target ships freeze in place, unable to move regardless of the efforts of wind or oar. The targets have 0 movement points, and the captains cannot make Profession (sailor) skill checks to avoid closing. After the duration elapses the ships begin moving as normal.</p><p>The captain of a targeted ship may make a Will save to resist the effect. If the ship is moving at more than four knots it takes 2d10 structural damage and everyone on board must make a Reflex save (DC 14) or be thrown to the deck, becoming prone and taking 1d4 non-lethal bludgeoning damage.</p><p>All of the target ships must be within range, but they do not have to be close to one another.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A stone from the bottom of a still harbour. The stone may be reused.</p>
<h2>Jaws of Atlantis</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 ship<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em>, <em>Grip of the Deep</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Set the DC of the Will save</p><p>By clenching his hand into a claw and invoking the proper mystical phrases the sorcerer causes the water under a target ship to become like a steel trap. The target ship suddenly stops dead in the water, regardless of its original speed. The ship takes 3d10 structural damage per round as the water outside tries to crush it into splinters. It has effectively 0 movement points and the captain cannot make Profession (sailor) skill checks to avoid closing. After the duration elapses the ships begins moving as normal.</p><p>The captain of the targeted ship may make a Will save to resist the effect. If the ship is moving at more than four knots it takes 2d10 structural damage and everyone on board must make a Reflex save (DC 14) or be thrown to the deck, becoming prone and taking 1d4 non-lethal bludgeoning damage.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A stone from the bottom of a still sea. The stone may be reused.</p>
<h2>Rolling Waves</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4/ship<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 ship/5 scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>This spell calls up a vast arcane tide, deep but very narrowly focused. It rises up under an individual ship (one per 5 levels of the scholar class the caster has) and allows that ship to travel inland as if it were on the sea. This spell lasts for one minute per scholar level, and so is primarily used for sudden attacks or to quickly reach a specific point close to water.</p><p>The spell does not do appreciable damage to the environment, although the water called up leaves a strong stench of decaying fish when it recedes.</p>
<h2>Set's Blessing</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 18 + 6/hour<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 ship<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, <em>Sense Currents</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>This horrific spell is well known in the unhallowed halls of Set’s Temple, but rarely used in public. When preparing the spell, the sorcerer must carefully torture a sacrifice, then lash him to the prow of the ship to be blessed. After speaking the dreaded words, the ship is lifted up by a blood-red wave and carried forward at enormous speed. As long as the sorcerer can maintain his chant and the power expenditure required the ship gains enhanced movement and manoeuvrability.</p><p>A ship affected by Set’s blessing moves at 12 knots per hour, regardless of sea or weather conditions. It also leaves a trail of blood that stains the sea’s surface for at least 24 hours after the ship passes. Unlike a normal ship it can change facing without moving and gains a +4 bonus to any boarding manoeuvre.</p><p>The ship has 12 movement points.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> The iron nails used to attach the sacrifice to the prow must be blessed and properly enchanted in the temple of Set. They may be reused.</p>
<h2>Storm of Waves</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 mile<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 hour/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 100 yards of beach/2 scholar levels<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em>, <em>Rolling Waves</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>After a lengthy ritual you cause the sea to roll in, inflicting 8d10 structural damage on every building within range. Any cargo stored within the area is also instantly destroyed.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 100 XP</p>
<h2>Tentacles of the Deep</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target per round<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, <em>Sense Currents</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Once per attack, sets the DC of the Reflex save</p><p>This mighty spell causes the water around the target vessel to roil and bubble. Each round, the sorcerer may target one person on the vessel. The ocean water lashes upward at that person, attempting to grasp them and pull them under water.</p><p>The target may make a Reflex save with a DC set by the sorcerer’s magical attack roll to resist. If he fails, then he takes 1d6 non-lethal damage and is taken off of the ship and into the roiling water. There he must swim normally or sink into the fathomless sea.</p>
<h2>Whirlpool</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Area<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex negates (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, Perform (drum), <em>Sense Currents</em>, <em>Rolling Waves</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for Swim checks, Profession (sailor) checks and Reflex saves</p><p>The sorcerer creates a powerful vortex of spinning water moving through the water just under the surface at 60 feet per round. The sorcerer can control the whirlpool’s movement or change its programmed movement as a standard action, moving during the character’s turn in Initiative order. If the whirlpool moves beyond the spell’s range, it moves in a random, uncontrolled fashion for 1d3 rounds – possibly endangering the sorcerer or his allies – and then dissipates. The sorcerer cannot regain control of the whirlpool once it is lost, even if it comes back within range.</p><p>Any Large or smaller creature that comes into contact with the whirlpool must succeed at a Reflex save or take 3d6 points of damage. Medium or smaller creatures that fail the fi rst save must succeed at a second one or be sucked into the whirlpool and held suspended in its powerful currents, taking 1d8 points of damage each round with no saving throw. The sorcerer may direct the whirlpool to eject any creatures suspended within it at any time, depositing the hapless victims wherever the whirlpool happens to be at when they are released. The sorcerer may also cause the whirlpool to suck in swimmers.</p><p>Swimmers sucked into the whirlpool take damage as noted above. If they are not capable of water breathing, they will begin to drown. The DC of the Swim checks to avoid drowning is set by the sorcerer’s Magic Attack Roll. Once the whirlpool dissipates or has ejected them, they will be as much as 30 feet below the surface of the water and must make Swim checks as appropriate to return to the surface. These checks are at the normal DC for swimming in the current conditions.</p><p>If the whirlpool is created under or touches a ship, the ship begins to be pulled into or around the vortex. If the ship is Tiny or Small, such as a lifeboat or rowboat, it will simply be sucked in unless the crew of the ship can succeed at a Profession (sailor) check (DC set by Magic Attack Roll). This check must be made for each round the ship is in contact with the whirlpool. If a boat is sucked in, all of the crewmembers must make Reflex saves as above, but suffer a circumstantial penalty of –2. The boat itself takes 5d10 points of damage per round to its hull. Compare the damage with the total number of hit points the ship possesses, using the Damage to the Ship table found in Conan: Pirate Isles.</p><p>Larger vessels cannot be sucked down, but they can be spun around, inflicting significant damage to the ship as it is twisted and turned. If the pilot of the ship fails a Profession (sailor) check (DC set by sorcerer’s Magic Attack Roll), the ship is spun on its axis in the direction of the spin of the whirlpool, taking 3d10 points of damage to its hull as long as it is in contact with the whirlpool. Compare the damage with the total number of hit points the ship possesses, using the Damage to the Ship table found in Conan: Pirate Isles.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> A drum, which must be rhythmically played during the casting time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sorcery Style - Serpent Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514183" name="_Toc58514183"></a>Sorcery Style - Serpent Magic</h1><p>This style of magic is primarily associated with the sorcerers of Stygia, although the powerful lords of the Black Ring disdain it, claiming that it is a foolish waste of power that would be better spent on the higher arts of necromancy and demonology. The style is said to be derived from the workings of the primordial serpent-folk, but these are likely just tales to frighten apprentices.</p><h2>Blessing of Yig (Basic Serpent Magic)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 4 ranks</p><p>The blessing of Yig (also known as the Blessing of Set in some lands) causes the sorcerer’s skin to appear scaled in some lights. The sorcerer gains a +1 bonus to his natural Damage Reduction, and a +4 bonus to all saving throws against poison. Furthermore, for the duration of the spell, he gains the Loathsome Weapons feat (see page 55).</p><h2>Unseen Serpents (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> All within ten ft. of the caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Blessing of Yig</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the victim’s Fortitude saving throws</p><p>When this spell is cast, one serpent per enemy within ten feet of the caster appears. The serpents slither out of the folds of the caster’s robes, out of cracks in the floor and so forth, and immediately each serpent attacks one victim. The serpents have an attack bonus of +10, +1 per Power Point expended in casting this spell. If a victim is hit, then he must immediately make a Fortitude saving throw against the serpent’s poison (DC equals the sorcerer’s Magic Attack roll). If this saving throw is failed, then the victim is stunned for one round and loses 1d4 Strength. He must make another four saving throws against the poison at one-round increments. As per the usual rules for poison, the die type used increases by one step for each failed saving throw (so, on the first failed save, the victim loses 1d4 Strength, and will make his second saving throw to avoid losing 1d6 Strength).</p><p>The serpents crawl away after making one attack on each enemy within range of the spell.</p><h2>Hypnotic Gaze</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration + 1d6 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Concentration 4 ranks, <em>Blessing of Yig</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throw</p><p>This Serpent Magic spell works just like the entrance spell from the Hypnotism style, except that it costs one Power Point and requires no components other than the sorcerer’s own eyes, which become serpentine slits when the spell is cast. The effect of the spell also lasts an extra 1d6 rounds.</p><h2>Animal Ally</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> One mile/level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One snake<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, <em>Blessing of Yig</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throw</p><p>This spell works just like the Nature Magic spell of the same name, with one exception – the spell can only be used to call a snake or other serpentine creature.</p><h2>Snakeshift</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4, <em>Animal Ally</em></p><p>Other than its changed prerequisites, this spell is identical to the Nature Magic spell become beast with one exception – the only form that the spellcaster can take is that of a serpent.</p><h2>Slither</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 minutes/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 5, Sleight of Hand 4 ranks, <em>Snakeshift</em></p><p>When the sorcerer casts slither, his limbs distend and elongate disturbingly. His fingers lengthen until they resemble pale, eyeless worms that wriggle and poke. He gains the following benefits from the spell:</p><ul>
<li>His weird limbs increase his reach by 10 feet and his movement by 10 feet.</li>
<li>He gains a +8 bonus to Climb, Escape Artist and Sleight of Hand checks.</li>
<li>He gains a +8 bonus to Grapple checks.</li>
<li>He gains a +4 bonus to his Dodge Defence.</li>
<li>He may squeeze through spaces as small as two inches wide.</li>
</ul><p>The sorcerer may control the elongation and warping of his limbs, so he could appear completely normal until he stretches one arm out ten feet to steal a coin-purse.</p><h2>Dread Serpent</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 3<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, (F)<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid; usually one who is already affected by your <em>Hypnotic Gaze</em> spell (but see below)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Hypnotic Gaze</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throws</p><p>Other than the changed prerequisites, this spell works just like the Hypnotism spell of the same name.</p><h2>Curse of Yig</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One humanoid<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude resists<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Hexer, Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Snakeshift</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for the victim’s Fortitude saving throw</p><p>Casting curse of Yig conjures a handful of sweet-smelling dust, which lasts for one round per level of the scholar. Normally, this dust is hurled into the face of a foe, but it can also be sprinkled on a sleeping victim, mixed into food or drink like a poison, or scattered on the winds. If the dust is thrown, it counts as a splash weapon (see Conan, page 211). One casting of the spell conjures enough dust for a single thrown attack or to poison six victims if the dust can be applied covertly.</p><p>Anyone who inhales or otherwise consumes the dust must make a Fortitude save (DC equals the sorcerer’s Magic Attack roll +5). If this saving throw is failed, then the victim is nauseated for 1d6 rounds. At the end of this time, the victim must make another Fortitude save. If this second saving throw is failed, then the victim transforms permanently into a small viper snake.</p><p>The sorcerer is unaffected by his own dust.</p><h2>Hands of Death</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Touch of Power, Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Slither</em></p><p>The hands of death spell warps either or both of the sorcerer’s forearms into venomous serpents. He can see through the eyes of the snakes and bite with their vicious fangs, making him a dangerous combatant. The snakes count as weapons being wielded by the sorcerer, but he cannot be disarmed. The sorcerer may add his magic attack bonus to his base attack bonus when fighting with the hands of death. If he turned both hands into serpents, then he gains the feats of Two-Weapon Combat and Improved Two-Weapon Combat for the duration of the spell.</p><p>The snakes deal 1d6-1 damage on a successful hit, plus the sorcerer’s Strength modifier as normal, and anyone injured by a hand of death must make saving throws against poison as follows:</p><p><strong>Fortitude Saving Throw DC:</strong> 10 + the sorcerer’s Constitution modifier</p><p><strong>Damage:</strong> 1d2 damage to Dexterity and 1d2 damage to Constitution</p><p><strong>Saves (9):</strong> Immediate/1 round/1 round/1 minute/1 minute/10 minutes/30 minutes/1 hour/1 hour</p><p>The sorcerer may not wear any garments or armour on his arms when casting this spell, and he may not pick up any items or perform any action that requires the use of his hands (including casting spells with somatic or material components) if he has transformed both arms. If the sorcerer’s hands are sundered (they have hardness equal to the sorcerer’s DR + 2 and hit points equal to the sorcerer’s total level) then the snake-head is cut away and the sorcerer finds himself missing a hand when the spell ends.</p><h2>Shed the Skin (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10+<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 10, <em>Slither</em></p><p>This spell of rebirth allows the sorcerer to shed his skin and be transformed. When the ritual begins, the sorcerer’s body begins to warp and swell, and his skin begins to slough away. At the end, he bursts out of his own flesh in a new form.</p><p>The spell completely transforms the sorcerer’s body. He is cured of any diseases or poisons afflicting him, and may change his appearance. He must remain humanoid, but can switch race and even gender during the ritual. He may also remove the physical signs of aging. He is cured of all damage suffered.</p><p>The sorcerer’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity and Charisma) are set to 8 after this spell is cast. If the sorcerer spent extra power points when casting the spell above the minimum of ten, then he may buy better physical ability scores using these extra points. For example, a sorcerer who spends 20 Power Points on a casting of shed the skin has ten points with which to buy ability scores. See page 9 of the Conan rulebook for rules on buying ability scores using points. A sorcerer can buy physical ability scores above 18, but each ability point about 18 costs 4 Power Points.</p><p>If the sorcerer wishes, his new appearance can mimic that of another person with whom he is familiar. The sorcerer must buy exactly the same ability scores as the target and must have a magical link to that target. For example, if a sorcerer wishes to copy the appearance of a princess who has Strength 6, Dexterity 14 and Charisma 18, then he must spend at least 28 power points when casting the spell (10 points to cast the spell itself, minus two points for dropping his Strength from its base of 8 to 6, six points for raising his Dexterity from 8 to 14, and 14 points for raising his Charisma from 8 to 18).</p><p>The sorcerer is exhausted and ravenous after casting this spell, and must feast on the flesh of one human victim per sorcerer level within an hour the ritual being completed. If the sorcerer does not have sufficient food available, then he permanently loses 1d6 hit points per missing victim.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Rare oils and venoms, costing 5,000 silver pieces.</p><h2>Call the Great Snake (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./two levels)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Conjures one Man-Serpent<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One task, lasting up to one hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Shed the Skin</em></p><p>This spell conjures a Man-Serpent (see Bestiary of the Hyborian Age, page 73) who immediately appears to aid the sorcerer. The Man-Serpent is not under the caster’s command, but will be favourably disposed towards him.</p><h2>Curse of Ten Thousand Serpents (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 feet + 40 feet/scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Either one building or district, or a circular area 30 ft. in radius per level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 15, Hexer, <em>Unseen Serpents</em>, <em>Animal Ally</em></p><p>The curse of ten thousand serpents is an understatement – the curse of uncounted serpents might be a better title for the spell. When the curse is thrown at the target area, the spell causes a great many venomous serpents (mostly Tiny, Small or Medium vipers and cobras) to crawl out of cracks and shadows and attack all living things. Anyone in the area of effect is attacked by 1d6 serpents each round while they remain within the area of effect. The serpents emerge full of wrath and venom and will attack on sight, but after a few minutes this initial burst of anger fades and the snakes become mundane serpents, attacking only when threatened. The snakes do regard the area of the spell’s effect as their natural lair and will feel threatened by any trespassers. They regard the sorcerer who cast this spell as friendly and will not attack him.</p><p>The duration of the spell varies depending on the conditions. Once summoned the snakes are just normal serpents and will die off or thrive depending on normal circumstances. If the spell is cast on a place inimical to serpents (such as an icy castle in Hyperborea), for example, then the snakes will die off in a few days. If cast in a tropical climate, the place may remain infested for centuries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Sorcery Style - Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514180" name="_Toc58514180"></a>Sorcery Style - Summoning</h1><p>Perhaps the gateway to the greatest magical power is through summoning otherworldly entities to do one’s bidding. Demonic pacts in particular can offer the sorcerer almost unlimited power but only at the most dreadful price: the corruption of his very soul.</p><p>The Summoning sorcery style is unusual in that it offers a choice of two basic spells: <em>master words and signs </em>and <em>demonic pact</em>. Put simply, the essential difference between these two spells is that <em>master-words and signs </em>compels a demon to work for you and <em>demonic pact </em>involves making a deal with a demon whereby you will work for it in return for certain assistance.</p><p>The greatest summoners learn not merely to call up demons, but to put them down, banish them, bind them and form them into human shapes.</p>
<h2>Master-Words and Signs (Basic Summoning)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One week<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One demon lord<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, Magic attack bonus +6, must know at least 4 sorcery styles, must never have cast the <em>demonic pact</em> spell<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the target’s saving throw</p><p><em>Master-words and signs </em>summons up a demon lord and forces it to instruct the sorcerer in the <em>master-words and signs </em>by which almost any entity ranked below it can be compelled. The sorcerer is able to compel the demon lord by demonstrating his superior magical prowess over it.</p><p>Only fairly high-powered sorcerers can learn this spell and so most prefer the quick and easy path of a <em>demonic pact</em>. Though the demon lord will not serve the sorcerer directly, the knowledge of the <em>master-words and signs </em>can be used to force other demons and similar entities to work for the sorcerer, which is often more useful in any case. The sorcerer gains a permanent +2 circumstance bonus to any magic attack rolls made in connection with <em>summon demon</em>, <em>summon elemental </em>or any other Summoning spells or when targeting summoned creatures with other spells.</p><p>Furthermore, he may, up to once per round, use his knowledge of <em>master-words and signs </em>to formulate a simple spell based on either a single Verbal or a single Somatic component (his choice). This is cast as a free action, costs two Power Points and affects a single summoned creature within Evil Eye range. The summoned creature must immediately make a Will saving throw (DC set by the sorcerer’s magic attack roll) or be instantly dismissed back to its home.</p><p>Essentially, this spell opens the door to (and enhances) other summoning spells and assists with dismissing creatures summoned by other scholars; it has no special effects other than that.</p><p>The demon lord gains a Will saving throw to resist the sorcerer’s summoning and remain in its hellish home. For this purpose, its total Will saving throw bonus is assumed to be +12. If it succeeds, the sorcerer may not cast the spell again until his magic attack bonus has increased, which may be by a simple level increase or some other means such as a Charisma bonus increase.</p><p>Once you have successfully cast this spell once, you no longer have any particular need to cast it again.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Powders, potions, incenses and other trappings to a total cost of 2,000 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Demonic Pact (Basic Summoning)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Effectively unlimited<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One demon<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level or until task is fulfilled, but see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks</p><p>The first time a sorcerer casts this spell, he voluntarily enters into a long-term pact with a demonic entity of medium power. The Games Master determines the precise nature of the demon, possibly in consultation with the player of the sorcerer character. The demon is usually chosen from among the types listed in Chapter 13: A Hyborian Bestiary.</p><p>Usually, the demon will know all the spells from 1d4+1 sorcery styles (not including Summoning) in addition to <em>greater demonic pact</em>, <em>summon elemental </em>and <em>summon demon </em>from the Summoning style, though the precise number of styles known will be dependent on the type of demon with whom the pact is made. The demon will teach the sorcerer one of these spells or styles (of the sorcerer’s choice) whenever he would normally be eligible to learn a new spell or sorcery style; however, the sorcerer will need to summon the demon by casting this spell once more. If the sorcerer waits until he is eligible for a new spell before casting <em>demonic pact </em>for the first time, he can learn the new spell when he summons the demon; he does not have to re-cast <em>demonic pact</em>. The duration of <em>demonic pact </em>will always be sufficient for the sorcerer to learn a new spell from the demon.</p><p>Instead of learning a new spell, the sorcerer can call up the demon by casting <em>demonic pact </em>and make a deal that involves the demon performing a specific task for the sorcerer, such as attacking an enemy or scaring a rival. Such a task is always at the demon’s discretion; it will not necessarily agree to the task sorcerer’s asks for, or it may suggest an alternate task. Furthermore, it will always demand a price of some kind, usually a human sacrifice, for performing the task. Finally, because it is a demon, it may well attempt to twist the sorcerer’s words so that it performs the letter but not the spirit of the task.</p><p>The demon will also help the sorcerer in a more direct manner, by granting him a small talisman, tattoo or brand which he can touch as a free action up to once per week in order to gain a +4 luck bonus on any skill check, ability check, attack roll or magic attack roll or to gain a +4 insight bonus to his Defence for one round. This talisman, tattoo or brand retains its power even when the demon is not present but it only works for the sorcerer himself. If ever a month goes by when the sorcerer does not either call up the demon or sacrifice a creature to it, the power of the talisman, tattoo or brand is lost until the next time he performs one of those actions. Worse, the demon will consider this a breach of contract; sooner or later, he will come for the sorcerer, to carry him off to hell...</p><p>Each time a sorcerer casts this spell, he must make a Corruption saving throw or gain one point of Corruption. The first time he casts the spell, he automatically fails this saving throw.</p><p>A character who has already cast this spell on his own behalf can also cast it for the benefit of another willing character. In that case the other character gains all the benefits and drawbacks of the spell, including the Corruption, although the casting sorcerer also has to make a Corruption save for casting the spell as usual.</p><p>As well as the usual effects of Corruption, the sorcerer applies his Corruption as a circumstance penalty to any Will saving throws, he makes against the sorcery or supernatural abilities of the demonic entity with whom he has the pact. In addition, he applies his Corruption as a circumstance penalty to all magic attack rolls, he makes against the demon with whom he has the pact.</p><p>Furthermore, if a sorcerer ever casts this spell for the benefit of another willing character the demon may use either character’s Corruption against them in this way. Thus many sorcerers are reluctant to cast this spell on another’s behalf, since the more people a sorcerer assists to make their own <em>demonic pacts</em>, the more demons there will be against whom his powers are weak.</p><p>No character can have a pact with more than one demon at any one time. If ever a sorcerer with a <em>demonic pact </em>should cast a <em>greater demonic pact </em>spell, the more powerful spell replaces the effects of the other.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Powders, potions, incenses and other trappings to a total cost of 50 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Master Aid Me! (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 10 ft.<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One or more demons (See below)<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per Power Point expended<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None</p><p>This spell can only be cast if the sorcerer has already entered into a <em>demonic pact. </em>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer’s demonic master appears instantly to defend its pawn. The demon appears anywhere within 10 feet of the sorcerer and acts immediately. The demon may choose to block the attack that provoked the casting of this defensive blast – if the demon chooses this option, it must make a Reflex saving throw against a DC equal to the attacker’s attack roll. If the Reflex save is successful, the demon takes the damage from the attack instead of the sorcerer.</p><p>The demon remains for one round per Power Point expended or until it is slain or banished, using its powers as it sees fit.</p><p>The sorcerer automatically gains one Corruption Point when this spell is cast.</p><p>If the sorcerer is subject to a greater demonic pact when this spell is cast, he may use it to summon more than one demonic minion to his side. Each Power Point that powers the spell summons a single demon for a single round.</p>
<h2>Greater Demonic Pact</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Three hours<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Effectively unlimited<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One demon lord<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour/level, or until task is fulfilled, but see below<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, Ritual Sacrifice, Tortured Sacrifice, Magic attack bonus +6, <em>demonic pact</em>, must know at least four sorcery styles, must be subject to a <em>demonic pact</em></p><p>This spell works as for <em>demonic pact</em>, except as noted above and below.</p><p>The demon summoned is a demon lord, rather than a demon of medium power as for <em>demonic pact. </em>No game statistics are provided for demon lords in Chapter 12: A Hyborian Bestiary; in effect, they are more like minor demonic gods than mere monsters.</p><p>A demon lord knows all spells and all sorcery styles.</p><p>Rather than intervening personally on behalf of the sorcerer the demon lord summoned with <em>greater demonic pact </em>will send one or more minions, which can be any of the entities that could normally be summoned with the <em>summon demon </em>spell, up to a total maximum HD equal to twice the sorcerer’s level. It is these minions that will respond to any casting of the spell <em>master, aid me! </em>as well.</p><p>The insight or luck bonus granted by its brand, tattoo or talisman is doubled to +8.</p><p>Each time a sorcerer casts this spell, he must make a Corruption saving throw or gain one point of Corruption, as for <em>demonic pact</em>. However, he does not he automatically fail this saving throw the first time he casts <em>greater demonic pact</em>.</p><p>It is impossible for one sorcerer to have a pact with more than one demon or demon lord at a time. The <em>greater demonic pact </em>replaces the <em>demonic pact </em>that is the prerequisite for the spell.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>Powders, potions, incenses and other trappings to a total cost of 500 silver pieces plus a virgin human female who is sacrificed to the demon lord during the casting of the spell.</p>
<h2>Channel Demon</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One round per caster level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Demonic Pact</p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer’s face contorts as his body is temporarily infused with demonic energies! He gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution and his damage reduction increases by +2. Furthermore, he can use his hands as claws that deal 1d6 damage on a successful hit; these count as weapons for the purposes of attacks. The sorcerer automatically gains one Corruption point when he casts this spell.</p>
<h2>Banish Outsider</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per HD of outsider<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round + 10 minutes (see text)<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One outsider that has the Manifest special quality<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One day/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throw</p><p>This spell attempts to temporarily force a creature of the outsider type, which has the Manifest special quality, to return from whence it came and to remain there for several days. Banish outsider is unusual in that it is cast in two parts, one to initially banish the outsider, the second to force it to remain banished.</p><p>The sorcerer selects one outsider within range. If the outsider fails its Will saving throw, it is instantly banished to the Outer Dark or to hell, depending on its own place of origin. The sorcerer must then continue casting the spell to force the outsider to stay banished. The initial banishing takes only one round, but to force the outsider to remain there, the spell must be continued and strengthened for another ten minutes thereafter.</p><p>If the spell is finished properly, taking a full ten minutes, the outsider may not use its Manifest special quality for the full duration of the spell, though it might be possible for it to return by other means. If the spell is not finished, the outsider may manifest once more as soon as the sorcerer stops casting the spell.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> First part – a pinch of silver dust worth 1 silver piece. Second part – assorted paraphernalia to a total value of 50 silver pieces per HD of the outsider banished.</p>
<h2>Bind Demon</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4 per HD of demon<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One demon that does not have the Manifest special quality<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) 18 ranks, Magic attack bonus +6, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Greater Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em>, <em>Banish Outsider</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>This spell attempts to transport a creature of the demon subtype, and which does not have the Manifest special quality, to hell or a similar place of torment and captivity.</p><p>The sorcerer selects one demon within range. The demon is sent to hell and bound there if it fails its Will saving throw. However, it may attempt a further Will saving throw to wrench its way back to Earth after a number of months equal to the level of the sorcerer who banished it. It may make another attempt after the same interval and keep making the attempt until it frees itself. A demon which has freed itself in this manner may never again be bound by the same sorcerer.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A knotted cord.</p>
<h2>Form Demon</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per HD of demon<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One willing demon of maximum HD = level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Permanent Sorcery, Magic attack bonus +4, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em><br/>
<strong>Perform (ritual) check:</strong> DC 10 + (1⁄2 x demon’s HD) + demon’s Constitution modifier</p><p>Some sorcerers, or their clients, prefer to clothe their demonic allies and servitors in the form of men, so as to more easily allow them to carry out their work on Earth. This also has the advantage that the demon need not be summoned up on a regular basis, which would risk the consequence of runaway magic.</p><p>Form demon can only be cast on a willing demon, who must be prepared to give up its power to flit from the Outer Dark or hell to Earth and back in exchange for more-or-less permanent residency on Earth. The sorcerer must make a Perform (ritual) check with a DC of 10 + (1⁄2 x demon’s HD) + demon’s Constitution modifier, or the spell fails.</p><p>If the check is successful the demon loses the Manifest power but becomes immune to the effects of the banish outsider spell as a result. Furthermore, a demon affected by form demon may not be dismissed by means of one of the instant spells that can be formulated by a sorcerer who knows the master-words and signs spell (see Conan the Roleplaying Game, page 266). Any hostile sorcerer wishing to banish a demon affected by form demon must use a bind demon spell instead, which is both more difficult to learn and far more costly to cast.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A handful of earth, plus assorted sorcerous paraphernalia costing 100 silver pieces per HD of the demon.</p>
<h2>Ritual Execution by Demons</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10+ minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close or Magical Link<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None if the sun sets or eclipses during the casting of the spell; otherwise Will negates (see text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throws</p><p>This spell requires certain mystical herbs that emit a colourful smoke when burned. You must kill a goat by bleeding it. After the goat expires, the sky will take on a crimson hue. If performed correctly and the sun has set during the performance, the moon will also take on a crimson colour. Name your demon lord three times and an inhuman crackle of speech will be heard by all, yet nothing seen yet. The beatings of leathery wings will be heard and the coals will glow weirdly. Around the helpless victim a pool of blood will gather. Ghastly wounds will appear all over the victim, but nothing that could cause such wounds will be seen; at this point the victim is losing 1d3 Con per round. As the victim writhes in agony, when his Con reaches below 10, his skin will flay off and his muscle tissue will start to melt, turning into a black mass of tissue and blood; white splotches will appear and observers will realise these white things are the victim’s bones becoming exposed. When the victim dies, the colour of the sky and moon will return to normal and all that will be left is a skeleton lying amid a pool of liquefied tissue and bone. The victim is considered ritually sacrificed.</p><p>If this spell is timed so that the sun goes down during the casting, the victim receives no saving throw, otherwise the victim may make a Will save; if the Will save is made, the tormenting demons will not come and the spell will fail. If the spell takes effect, then the spell ends when either the victim dies or the sorcerer casting the spell dies, whichever happens first.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> One goat (or other animal holy to the demon); certain mystical herbs found in the jungles of the Black Kingdoms. These herbs usually cost around 100 silver coins per dose in the Hyborian kingdoms, a little less in Turan or Iranistan, a little more in Vendhya, and substantially less in Zamboula or Tombalku.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> One cauldron or brazier to burn coals and herbs.</p>
<h2>Identify Kuei</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Kuei<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will ST at a DC equal to 10 + Caster’s level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Demonic Pact</em></p><p>This spell allows a sorcerer to identify the name and nature of any demon or kuei that has already been summoned to the mortal world. He cannot control it, nore can he determine the creature’s magic but he can determine:</p>
<ul>
<li>Who summoned the kuei</li>
<li>The reasons behind the summoning</li>
<li>The kuei’s agenda, if it has one</li>
<li>The essence of the pact the summoned creature has with its summoner</li>
</ul><p>The kuei is permitted a Will Saving Throw to reject the caster’s attempts to gain information. The DC for the Saving Throw is the caster’s level +10. If the kuei succeeds, then the caster cannot attempt to use this spell against this particular kuei again. If the summoner of the kuei is also present and aware of the attempt to gain knowledge, he may reduce the DC of the Saving Throw by half his level (rounded down).</p>
<h2>Servitude</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 8<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Sentient creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day per level of the caster<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will ST at a DC equal to 10 + Caster’s level + kuei’s Will ST modifier<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Demonic Pact</em></p><p>This spell compels the target to become a follower or worshipper of the caster’s summoned kuei. It must be cast in the kuei’s presence.</p><p>The target is allowed to make a Will Saving Throw to resist the effects of the spell against a DC equal to the caster’s level, plus the kuei’s Will ST modifier, +10. If the saving throw is successful, then the compulsion fails.</p><p>If the spell succeeds then the target is brought under the kuei’s influence and can be commanded by either the kuei or the caster for the spell’s duration. Whilst enchanted the target acts normally but always in the kuei’s interests; he cannot follow any other allegiances whilst under the spell’s influence.</p><p>A sorcerer can direct the spell at multiple targets at a cost of 8 Power Points per target.</p>
<h2>Heaven's August Light</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Dependent on caster's level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Sentient creatures<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 round for every 5 Power Points invested in the spell<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Caster must be an active priest of a god or kuei</p><p>This spell summons forth the radiance of heaven to beam down, bathing an area of radius equal to the caster’s level in feet. The effect of the spell depends on the will of the sorcerer: the sorcerer can either enhance all Saving Throws modifiers by his level or reduce them by the same amount. The former is used to augment the sorcerer and those faithful to him and the latter to smite his enemies. Everyone caught in the beam of heavenly radiance is affected and is not allowed any Saving Throw to negate the energies of heaven.</p>
<h2>Summon Ancestor</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Ancestors<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Days equal to the caster's level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Caster must be an active priest of a Khitan religion.</p><p>The spell summons a named ancestor from heaven and locks the ancestor’s spirit back into the mortal world for a number of days equal to the caster’s level. The summoned ancestor is then compelled to provide advice and guidance to the sorcerer and to use its magic in his favour, much as any other summoned entity must. Ancestors are resistant to this form of magic; they are content in heaven and so, the ancestor receives a Will Saving Throw to resist the spell, breaking it completely if it succeeds. The ancestor is allowed a further Saving Throw to resist the sorcerer’s requests or commands each time one is made.</p><p>The material component is something linking the ancestor to the mortal realm, such as an heirloom or a revered statue from an ancestral shrine.</p>
<h2>Summon Dragon</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 20<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 day<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Dragons<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One specified task<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> A suitable offering, Knowledge (arcane) 10 ranks</p><p>The dragons of Khitai are ethereal beings that traverse the realms of heaven, the mortal world and the underworld. They are magically very powerful and whilst usually benign, capable of great wrathfulness if angered.</p><p>Summoning a dragon cannot compel it to act in a particular way. The sorcerer must, instead, persuade the dragon that it must do something: if the dragon refuses, no force on earth can command it. Furthermore, dragons are capricious and the dragon’s reaction to be summoned by a mere mortal can never be predicted. Roll on the below table to determine the dragon’s reaction to the summoning:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>1D10</strong></th>
<th><strong>Attitude</strong></th>
<th><strong>Game Effects</strong></th>
<th><strong>DC Modification</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>1</td>
<td>Argumentative</td>
<td>The kuei delights in contradictions and argument. It does not become physically aggressive but may be verbally abusive. It certainly sticks to its own point of view, rejecting out of hand the most reasoned cases put to it.</td>
<td>+7</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2-3</td>
<td>Arrogant</td>
<td>The kuei treats those who interact with it as worthless scum, unfit to occupy the same physical space as itself. If the character might be useful in some capacity, then kuei might deign to engage but is otherwise contemptuous of such an inferior, mortal being.</td>
<td>+10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>4</td>
<td>Dismissive</td>
<td>The kuei dismisses, without any discussion, anyone who tries to engage with it.</td>
<td>+12</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>5</td>
<td>Domineering</td>
<td>The kuei seeks to use intimidation or threats of violence to browbeat anyone it meets into some form of service.</td>
<td>+10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>6</td>
<td>Hostile</td>
<td>The kuei is hostile to all mortals. It attacks immediately.</td>
<td>+12</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>7</td>
<td>Intrigued</td>
<td>The kuei expresses a huge degree of interest in the character’s motives. It spends 1D3 hours engaged in deep and detailed questions. At the end of this period, roll again on this table to determine the kuei’s final reaction.</td>
<td>-6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>8</td>
<td>Neutral</td>
<td>The kuei has no strong opinions one way or another. It simply goes about its business.</td>
<td>0</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>9</td>
<td>Oblivious</td>
<td>The kuei is oblivious to mortal life. It exists in its own existential bubble.</td>
<td>+10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>10</td>
<td>Welcoming</td>
<td>The kuei is open, friendly and willing to engage in conversation. Friendship may result.</td>
<td>-10</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The DC modification is applied to the base DC for the persuasion attempt, which is always 25. Further modifiers can be applied according to the circumstances.</p><p>Once summoned the dragon, if persuaded, performs only one action. It also requires a sacrifice. This may be a life of some form but it may equally be riches or jade. The higher the quantity or quality of the offering, lower the DC by 1 or 2 points – but never by more than 5. Dragons, whilst vain, cannot be swayed by offerings alone; the sorcerer must have a compelling reason for the summoning.</p>
<h2>Healing of the Spirits</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1.5 points (rounded down) per level/HD of the subject<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 20 + 4d10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One living creature touched<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 day/level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic Attack Bonus +3, Heal 6 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, <em>Master–Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em></p><p>When a person is Left For Dead, sorcery may be attempted to fully bring him back to the realm of the living without him spending a Fate Point. As the spell is being cast, the sorcerer inscribes the wounded from head to toe with the script necessary to summon the spirits that shall work the healing, careful to mark the wounds properly.</p><p>Once the spell is complete, the subject creature’s death is staved off for the duration of the spell and he remains stalled at -10 hit points; he does not get worse but he does not heal, either. Every night, between midnight and dawn, there is a 25% + (5% x [sorcerer’s Cha modifier + sorcerer’s Magic Attack Bonus]) chance that the spirits will come to take away the wounded creature’s soul. If the spirits do not come by the spell’s expiration, the subject succumbs to his wounds and no manner of mundane or arcane healing will prevent that, nor can such additional healing be attempted during the spell’s duration without disrupting the spell. If the spirits come before the spell’s full duration expires, the spell ends after that night regardless of the results.</p><p>The subject should be secured to something or the spirits will carry off his soul, requiring the spirits make a Strength test against whatever bindings are in place in an attempt to snap them and make off with their prize. Consider the spirits to have 22 Strength (+6) for the sake of this check, with the DC needed depending upon what is holding the subject down.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th><strong>Binding</strong></th>
<th><strong>Break DC</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Weak or thin ropes</td>
<td>18 or less</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Strong or thick ropes</td>
<td>23</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Strong and thick ropes</td>
<td>25</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Chains</td>
<td>26</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Iron or steel bands</td>
<td>32</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>The Break DC can be modified by using an excessive amount of binding, as well as through the efforts of anyone who wishes to hold the subject’s body in place. Brute strength is not enough, however, and only those with an emotional investment in the wounded will actually end up lending assistance; an acquaintance increases the break DC by (1 + Cha bonus), a close friend or family member by (2 + Cha bonus), and a lover or the like by (4 + Cha bonus)4. A Charisma penalty has no effect on the DC. No matter how many people lend their assistance or how many bindings are used, the original break DC cannot be increased by more than 50% of its base.</p><p>If the bindings are broken (or did not exist to begin with), one round of effort is needed to make off with the soul and return to Hell with it, leaving an empty husk behind. During this round anyone who meets the previously outlined criteria of attachment to the subject may enter into an opposed grapple with the spirits to prevent this from happening. The spirits have a grappling bonus of +10, and a qualified person opposing the spirits with grappling checks of their own must gain the previously outlined bonus to their roll, depending upon the type of relationship they shared with the subject. The spirits make off with the soul if they win grapple checks in two succeeding rounds.</p><p>All told, between trying to break the bindings and grappling, the spirits will maintain their efforts for 2d20+4 rounds before giving up and returning to Hell. Failing to take the soul with them means the subject will immediately return to 0 hit points (disabled) but will not begin healing naturally until another full day of rest has passed.</p><p>The spirits do not perform this healing without payment, however, and they will demand a blood price for their services and for being cheated of their soul. Just what this price is should be determined by the Gamemaster and is not for the sorcerer to decide, although the subject’s loved ones may make offers (such as their own souls) and it is possible the spirits may listen. One way or the other, though, the spirits will get what is owed them.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Arcane writing on the subject’s body</p>
<h2>White Darkness</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1d20 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal or Touch<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One creature<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d6 hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (arcana) six ranks, Perform (dance) two ranks, Magic Attack Bonus +1, <em>Demonic Pact</em> or <em>Master-Words and Signs</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s Will saving throw</p><p>The character becomes possessed by a god or Inquice. The character must dance in an orgiastic manner in order to cast this spell on himself, a tribesman dancing with him or a helpless creature in the centre of his dance. As the character dances, he feels a strange numbness that is glorious in its whiteness and horrifying in its darkness. An unearthly chorus will identify the god or Inquice entering the character and power will flood the body, threatening to burst out and explode through the chest and head of the character. The character must choose to accept the possession or may touch another to pass the power into the other creature. The possessing outsider seizes control of the character (usually the caster) and the character acts as though he is the god, demon or Inquice. A character may volunteer to fail the saving throw.</p><p>The character gains the Possessed template for the duration of the spell. Once a character takes this template, he forever runs the risk of being possessed again in stressful situations. The Will save against this eventuality is 10 + the number of times the character has been possessed by that entity. Thus, a Black Coast native who has been possessed by the Inquice of War might find himself possessed by the spirit again whenever combat starts to go against him – and he could end up slaughtering friend as well as foe. If cast on a Player Character, the Games Master may take control of the character for the duration of the spell. The subject of the spell is completely unaware of his surroundings for the entire duration and will remember nothing of his actions later.</p>
<h3>Possessed Template</h3><p>Once a possessing outsider takes control of a character, this template determines the character’s statistics during the possession. The possessed character is the base creature, and the possessor is the possessing outsider. Unless otherwise noted, use the base creature’s statistics. This is a generic template; some entities may have their own particular templates. For example, a character possessed by Jhebbal Sag may take the Child of Jhebbal Sag template in Conan: The Scrolls of Skelos at the Games Master’s option.</p><p><strong>Hit Dice:</strong> The possessing creature cares little for the character’s body. The base creature’s Hit Die type becomes a d12 (if the character has more than ten levels, the additional hit points are +4 per level over tenth), as the possessor ignores the pain and other damage inflicted upon it.</p><p><strong>Attacks:</strong> The base creature gains a slam attack that deals damage according to its size (1d6 plus size modifier, minimum of one). This slam may be used in place of the base creature’s natural attacks.</p><p><strong>Special Attacks:</strong> The base creature gains the possessor’s supernatural or spell-like special attacks. In addition, it gains the following special attack:</p><p><em>Hideous Spew (Su):</em> The possessed creature may generate a massive flow of stomach acid, showering its enemies in a blast of acidic spray that can strip away their flesh. This is a line up to 20 feet in length that can target one creature as a ranged attack. Those hit by the line of spew may make a Reflex save for half-damage (DC 15+ possessed’s Dexterity modifier). The possessed may use this ability three times per day.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th>Creature Size</th>
<th>Spew Damage</th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Tiny</td>
<td>1d6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Small</td>
<td>1d8</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Medium</td>
<td>2d6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Large</td>
<td>2d8</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Huge</td>
<td>4d6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Gargantuan</td>
<td>4d8</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Colossal</td>
<td>6d8</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p><strong>Abilities:</strong> Replace the base creature’s Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma with the possessing creature’s scores (assume Int 18, Wis 20 and Cha 20 if specific stats are not known). The base creature gains a +4 bonus to Strength, +2 bonus to Dexterity and a +4 bonus to Constitution. The possessor can manipulate its victim’s body to draw improved physical power from it.</p><p><strong>Skills:</strong> Use the possessing creature’s skills (assume Balance +23, Climb +23, Craft (alchemy) +23, Craft (herbalism) +23, Intimidate +23, Jump +23, Knowledge (arcana) +23, Knowledge (religion) +23, Listen +23, Perform (ritual) +23 and Spot +23 if specific skills are not known). In addition, the possessing creature may choose up to 1 + its Intelligence modifier of the base creature’s skills it may use.</p><p><strong>Feats:</strong> Use the possessing creature’s feats (assume Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (slam), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Overrun if specific feats are not known).</p><p><strong>Corruption:</strong> Anyone willingly undergoing possession must make a Corruption save. Assume the possessor has a +10 magical attack bonus if a specific one is not known.</p><h2>Lesser Possession</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 6<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 minute<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 25 feet + 5 ft./level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 3 rounds plus 1 round per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magical attack bonus +4, Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks, <em>Demonic Pact</em> or <em>Master-Words and Signs</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throws</p><p>It is possible to summon entities that can be offered a human vessel for possession. Such beings may act for a short period in the mortal realm, usually at the behest of the summoner. The exact nature of the possessing being is variable, depending upon the intention and interest of the sorcerer or his sect. Some entities may come from the outer darkness, while others may be disembodied spirits, souls of the dead or occasionally even the strong dominant mental presence of some dark, demonic god.</p><p>The target of a lesser possession will usually be in the presence of the caster. The caster must activate the spell by mentally contacting the presence of an entity, which he then directs at the target. The entity will immediately attempt to invade the target’s mind, provoking a Will saving throw. The DC for this save is based on the scholar’s magic attack roll, as this reflects the strongest entity he can summon. If the target fails, he becomes dominated by the entity. Depending upon the nature of the entity, it may have a fairly varied agenda, and will obey the sorcerer only to the limits of its own discretion. The sorcerer should make a Will save (DC 20), to see if the entity will comply with his commands. If the save fails, then the entity will ignore or attack the caster instead of obey him.</p><p>At the end of the spell duration, the possessed victim is released and regains control of his own self. He will have full clarity of the possession, as if he were watching himself from behind his own shoulder.</p><h2>Greater Possession</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 100 miles plus 50 miles per level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 hour per level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magical attack bonus +6, Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, <em>Demonic Pact</em> or <em>Master-Words and Signs</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for target’s saving throws</p><p>Like lesser possession, greater possession allows the caster to make mental contact with entities from beyond and offer them a moment’s freedom in the mortal shells of unwitting humans. The entity is usually a being that either is unable to become corporeal or that roams the many dimensions of reality seeking a means of release onto the physical plane. These beings are often demonic gods, dark and powerful beings that could be very dangerous to the summoner without precautions.</p><p>This spell works as lesser possession in all respects except those noted above.</p><h2>Spawn of the Black Heart</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 15<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Permanent<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates (See below)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Scholar level 4+, Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks, Craft (alchemy) 6 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>The Acheronians created a mechanism by which a heart could be extracted and magically treated to turn it into a leathery, slowly beating necrotic egg. The heart can later be used as the focal point used to summon forth the terrible spawn of the black heart (page 29) from the outer darkness.</p><p>The sorcerer who casts this spell must prepare a heart using the ancient Acheronian techniques, diluting the mortal blood of the fresh organ and then preserving it in the necrotic fluids extracted from the brain matter of ghouls. The heart is hardened and reanimated through a series of incantations, at which time the demonic being is summoned, its essence trapped within the organ. The spawn of the black heart, thus created, is a permanent entity until destroyed. The spell is disrupted should the heart ever be destroyed.</p><p>The spawn of the black heart, once summoned, will obey one command from its summoner, after which it leaves to perform its task, becoming an independent entity. The summoner must attempt a pact with it to gain further access to the creature. The one command the spawn of the black heart receives must be succinct and stated on one sentence, such as ‘Kill my husband’ or ‘Guard this tomb.’ The spawn will not obey commands of a sweeping or broadly interpreted nature, such as ‘Destroy the kingdom’ or ‘Hunt down all my enemies’.</p><h2>Summon Demon (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per HD of demon<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One demon, of maximum HD equal to the caster’s level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One task, lasting up to one hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +4, <em>master-words and signs</em> or <em>demonic pact</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the demon’s saving throw</p><p>This spell calls up a single demon to perform a specific task for the sorcerer. This could be as simple as ‘defend me for the duration of the spell’ or a good deal more complex. However, if the wording of the sorcerer’s instructions allows for misunderstanding or wilful misinterpretation, it is likely that the demon will follow the letter of the agreement rather than the spirit.</p><p>As the sorcerer who casts this spell is instructing and ordering the demon in question, he need not make a Corruption saving throw. In effect, this does not count as ‘making peaceful contact’ with the demon – the sorcerer is using his own authority or that of the demon with whom he has a pact to force the summoned demon to co-operate, which is hardly either peaceful or in the demon’s best interests.</p><p>The demon you are attempting to summon gains a Will saving throw (with a DC set by the magic attack roll) to resist the spell and remain in its own hell, or in the Outer Dark or wherever it abides.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A pinch of powdered sulphur, cast into the air or onto the floor. The demon arises from the sulphur.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost: </em>50 XP/HD of demon.</p>
<h2>Summon Elemental (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per HD of elemental<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>F or V, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> One elemental, of maximum HD equal to twice the caster’s level<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One task, lasting up to one hour/level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See below<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Perform (song or an appropriate musical instrument) 10 ranks, Magic attack bonus +7, <em>master-words and signs</em> or <em>demonic pact</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the elemental’s saving throw</p><p>This spell calls up a single elemental to perform a specific task for the sorcerer. This could be as simple a ‘defend me for the duration of the spell’ or a good deal more complex. In most cases, though, the elemental will perform the task to the best of its ability and understanding, rather than deliberately misunderstanding as a summoned demon usually would. The elemental is summoned up anywhere within line of sight of the sorcerer.</p><p>The task must never be more than one single mission. For example, an air elemental could carry the sorcerer’s servant from Vendhya to Zembabwe but not wait around till he finishes his business there and bring him back. A water elemental could be summoned up to cause a river to flood, to destroy a specific ship (or even a whole fleet of ships) or to guard a port town and attack any black-sailed ships that come near it for the duration of the spell. However, it could not destroy a ship in the Western Ocean, rush over to the Baracha Isles to destroy another ship in the harbour at Tortage and then head to Argos to cause a storm. The elemental, as played by the Games Master, will never agree to any task that sounds like it is really two missions disguised as one. An elemental will regard any single use of one of its special attacks as a task in and of itself.</p><p>One option that always exists with elementals is to call them up on a contingency basis. In this case, the sorcerer casts the spell in advance, explains the task the elemental is to be called up for and the event that will trigger it, then dismisses the elemental again. If the triggering event occurs within the duration of the spell, the elemental will manifest automatically, perform the task and then leave. If the triggering event does not occur within the duration of the spell, the spell will be wasted and nothing will happen. When summoned up on a contingency basis in this way, the elemental will be unable to manifest unless the material component is present. The focus or verbal component, however, is only necessary when initially casting the spell.</p><p>The elemental you are attempting to summon gains a Will saving throw (with a DC set by the magic attack roll) to resist the spell and remain in its own strange home. If summoned up on a contingency basis, it may only make one Will saving throw when you call it up to begin the initial negotiations – if the contingency later occurs, it manifests without getting a saving throw to stay home.</p><p><em>Focus: </em>A musical instrument, played by the sorcerer during the spell’s casting time. This must be appropriate to the elemental called: a drum for water elementals, song or pipes for air elementals, stringed instrument for fire elementals or horn for earth elementals. A sorcerer with 10 ranks of Perform (song) does not need to use a separate instrument when calling up an air elemental (only), as his voice acts as a verbal component to replace the focus.</p><p><em>Material Component: </em>A small quantity of the element to be summoned up. This need only be a token amount: a breath of air for an air elemental (which is usually provided by the air that forms the sound of the song or pipe music), a cupful of water for a water elemental, a small fire (such as is caused by a handful of flame-powder) for a fire elemental and at least four cubic inches of bare earth for an earth elemental.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost: </em>50 XP/HD of elemental.</p>
<h2>Travel Beyond (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 12<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Transports the caster and/or up to five willing participants to another dimension<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +5, <em>Dream of Wisdom</em>, <em>Master-Words and Signs</em></p><p>This spell transports the caster and up to five others to another dimension, such as Yag or the Dreamlands (see page 184). The travellers vanish from this world and appear in the otherworld. The caster of the spell can draw the travellers back by casting the spell again, but the reverse casting only costs 6 Power Points and does not require the costly material component. The spell calls upon certain demon lords to open the paths beyond this world, and travellers may be forced to serve or give offerings to these cryptic entities in order to win safe passage.</p><p>The spell uses a crystal or other token as an anchor – the travellers must be touching this token when the sorcerer reverses the spell to bring them back to where they began. The spell sends the targets to the general vicinity of the target location in the otherworld, but makes no other guarantees about their safety or sanity.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> An anchor, usually a crystal, which must be made wholly of terrestrial metal or stone.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Meteoric iron and dust from space costing 5,000 silver pieces.</p>
<h2>Vomit Horror (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1d4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Touch<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Creates a vile monster from the sorcerer’s own soul<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Special<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Concentration 8 ranks, <em>Summon Demon</em>, <em>Channel Demon</em>, <em>Conjure Item</em></p><p>When this spell is cast, the sorcerer vomits up a pool of vile, writhing inky horror, a demon-like entity that is formed from the taint in the caster’s own soul. The strength of the monster depends on the caster’s Corruption level. The monster counts as a demon with Hit Dice equal to the caster’s Corruption, up to a maximum of 15. The caster has Monster Points equal to his Corruption x 5 to spend on buying monster traits (see page 109).</p><p>The monster will obey the caster’s psychic commands, and the caster may see through the creature’s eyes at will. However, while the monster is manifest, the caster cannot spend or regain Power Points. If the monster is slain or banished, the caster must make a Fortitude save (DC 25) or die instantly. The caster must physically touch the monster to reabsorb his blackened soul.</p>
<h2>Cosmic Sacrifice (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One minute to begin ritual<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> Conjures a demonic storm<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Concentration<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Ritual Sacrifice, Knowledge (arcana) 15 ranks, Perform (ritual) 15 ranks, Corruption 7+, <em>Greater Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em></p><p>This spell opens up a rift in the heavens, calling upon demonic entities from beyond this world. The Power Point cost is just enough to open the rift – after that, the spell starts consuming living beings to fuel its own fury.</p><p>To cast the spell, the sorcerer must sacrifice an innocent mortal as well as calling on his demonic patrons for aid.</p><p>The spell has the following effects:</p>
<ul>
<li>One Minute After Casting: A storm of terrible power forms above the caster. This storm is a Windstorm. The storm expands to cover a large area (1/3 mile per level of the caster).</li>
<li>Three Minutes After Casting: Bolts of lightning lash the land below the storm.</li>
<li>Ten Minutes After Casting: All sorts of unnatural effects manifest; the dead rise, minor demons are conjured, the spells of other sorcerers go awry and so on.</li>
<li>Thirteen Minutes After Casting: Random people within the area of effect are dragged into the sky and consumed by flames. This counts as sacrificing the victims of the spell; most of the Power Points generated are used to fuel the spell or are taken by the otherworldly entities but the sorcerer gets a cut of the power.</li>
<li>Every minute after the thirteenth minute, the sorcerer may make a Perform (ritual) check to determine how many Power Points he gains.</li>
</ul><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th></th>
<th><strong>Perform Check result</strong></th>
<th></th>
<th></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<th><strong>Spell Cast In</strong></th>
<th><strong>Less than 20</strong></th>
<th><strong>21-25</strong></th>
<th><strong>26-30</strong></th>
<th><strong>30+</strong></th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Lightly populated area</td>
<td>0</td>
<td>1d4</td>
<td>1d6</td>
<td>1d10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Densely populated area</td>
<td>1d6</td>
<td>1d10</td>
<td>1d12</td>
<td>3d6</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Casting this spell increases the caster’s Corruption total by 1d6.</p>
<h2>Bag of Demons (Mighty Spell)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2 per 100 demons (1 minimum)<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Targets:</strong> All demons within two square miles<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until released from sack<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Master-Words and Signs</em> or <em>Demonic Pact</em>, <em>Summon Demon</em>, Craft Major Magic Item<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>This devastating spell summons all the demons in a given area of a specific type, such as swamp-demons (see The Scrolls of Skelos), and stuffs them into a large sack. The upper limit is around 500 demons. When released, they slay everything standing. Those who lay down are not harmed. Anytime a sorcerer casts this spell, he must make a Corruption save or gain one point of Corruption, as for demonic pact, however, he does not automatically fail this save the first time he casts bag of demons.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A magical sack prepared before hand by the scholar (see The Scrolls of Skelos for magic item creation rules). The sack is destroyed when the demons are released.</p>
<h2>More to Come</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> 0<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> 0, <em>0</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>Description</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sorcery Style - Umbra Sorcery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would suit the Warlocks of Qarth and Shadowbinders from Asshai very well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514181" name="_Toc58514181"></a>Sorcery Style - Umbra Sorcery</h1><p>Tapping into the energies opposing light and fire, umbra sorcery grants the user control over shadows, darkness and cold. This grants enormous benefits to those who thrive in darker places or need the warping of shadows to help hide their activities. Dabblers that wield umbra magic may or may not know that they play with the Outer Darkness whenever they bring some of it to the world, staining them forever with its dangerous taint.</p><p>Any time a natural ‘1’ is rolled on a magic attack roll with an umbra sorcery spell, the caster is flooded with too much Darkness and gains a point of Corruption.</p><h2>Abyssal Shroud of Midnight</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One minute per two levels<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the bonus to hide skill checks</p><p>This spell wraps a cloak of impenetrable darkness around the caster that reaches out and blends in with the natural shadows of the surroundings. This spell cannot be performed successfully in direct sunlight or any light bright enough to leave no immediate shadows. Depending on the magic attack roll, the caster receives a supernatural bonus to his Hide skill checks, as shown on the following table.</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Magic Attack Result</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Bonus to Hide skill checks</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10 or less</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+0</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11 – 14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+2</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>15 – 19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+4</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20 or higher</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>+6</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Blacken the Sky</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One minute<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour per two levels<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of any Counterspells trying to undo the effects</p><p>This spell is an augmentation to further any umbra sorcery the caster may wish to cast later. For all purposes during the spell’s duration, the caster has a large area of dim shadowy pallor all around him. Natural shadows are deeper, lit areas seem darker and the caster is nestled in its centre. While this spell is in effect, the caster has a +1 bonus to all Hide skill checks and is always considered to be ‘in shadow’ for other spell requisites.</p><h2>Coldest Night (Defensive Blast)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> All remaining points<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> Immediate<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. radius around the sorcerer<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d4 rounds<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude halves damage<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throw</p><p>When this spell is called upon, the cold of midnight erupts out from under the sorcerer, seeping into the armour and clothing of everyone around him. This cold is penetrating and painful, inflicting an amount of cold-based damage on all targets in the area equal to twice the number of power points spent in its casting, allowing a Fortitude save for half damage.</p><h2>Darkness Simulacrum</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 2d6 Days<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until next sunrise<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Shadow’s Embrace</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the Hit Points of the Simulacrum</p><p>This ritualistic spell allows the caster to create an exact duplicate of his physical self, made of solidified darkness. The duplicate is simple and responds only to the caster’s commands but looks exactly like the sorcerer and is equipped identically. The simulacrum does not think autonomously but will defend itself or its actions if disturbed. The darkness duplicate has all of the same physical characteristics and skill ranks as the sorcerer but only has a Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma of 5.</p><h2>Eyes Umbral</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> One hour per two levels<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of any Counterspells trying to undo the effects</p><p>This eerie spell infuses the sorcerer’s eyes with pure darkness from beyond, turning them pitch black from lid to lid and giving the caster supernatural sight. While the spell is in effect the caster gains the <em>Darkvision </em>and <em>Blindsight </em>special abilities and a +1 circumstance bonus on all Intimidate checks against those who can see his eyes.</p><h2>From Shadow to Shadow</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 5<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Varies<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Eyes Umbral</em>, <em>Shadow’s Embrace</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the maximum time available for travel</p><p>This spell opens a brief portal to the Outer Darkness and allows the sorcerer to traverse through the void, moving from one place to the next without heed to obstacles or terrain. The caster must be immersed in shadow for this spell to work, as the darkness opens up to him and swallows his body. For the next few moments, the sorcerer is placed in a shadowy realm of darkness that flows and swirls around him, revealing the lighted world’s shadows as windows to look out and choose where to exit the shadow realm. No amount of terrain, obstacles or mundane defences can stop the travel created by <em>From Shadow to Shadow</em>, the sorcerer simply disappears within one shadow and emerges from another one seconds later. Only arcane wards and well-lit areas can protect from the effects of this spell.</p><p>The sorcerer must compare his magic attack roll on the following table, as this shows how long he is allowed to stay inside the shadow realm before the supernatural cold begins to kill them. The caster can move normally during this time but ignores all mundane objects and beings in the real world, exiting into any shadow large enough to create a five ft. square before the duration lapses. For every round the character remains in the shadow realm after his time is up, he loses 1d2 temporary Constitution, dying when he reaches zero.</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Magic Attack Result</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>From Shadow to Shadow Time Limit</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10 or less</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>No Access; Spell Fails</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>11 – 15</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d3 Combat Rounds</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>16 – 20</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d4+1 Combat Rounds</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>21 – 25</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d6+1 Combat Rounds</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>26 – 30</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>1d8+1 Combat Rounds</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>31+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>One minute</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><h2>Shadow’s Embrace</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Personal<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Self<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Power Points<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Abyssal Shroud of Midnight</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC of any Counterspells trying to undo the effects</p><p>Used to hide from pursuers or lurk in perfect ambush, this spell opens the shadow realm for the sorcerer; allowing them to leave the physical world for a few moments. <em>Shadow’s Embrace </em>require the character to be immersed in shadows to work but will pull the caster into a pocket of the shadow realm for as long as the sorcerer wishes to continue to spend power points. If the sorcerer runs out of power points but wishes to remain in the shadow realm, he may do so at a cost of 1d2 temporary points of Constitution per Combat Round. While in the <em>Shadow’s Embrace </em>the caster may not move or perform other actions but he can see magically into the physical world through the shadow he was enveloped by. If that shadow is dispelled by a light source or other effect while the caster is still held within, he is hurled out of the shadow violently – suffering 2d6 temporary Constitution damage as the spell fails around him.</p><h2>Smoke and Fog</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One full round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 10 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels radius<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 2d6 minutes<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the victims’ saving throw</p><p>This spell calls forth a clinging, cold smoke- like fog from the shadow realm that chills those within it while somewhat obscuring vision. Anyone caught in the area of the spell must pass a Fortitude save in order to brace against the chilling fog. Failing this save inflicts 1 point of cold-based nonlethal damage, ignoring all forms of mundane protection. No matter the result of the saving throw, anyone in or looking through the fog-covered area consider all things Concealment (20% miss chance) unless they can see through darkness.</p><h2>Snuff the Blinding Flame</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 2<br/>
<strong>Components: </strong>S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> One natural light source<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Rolls against the area of the light source</p><p>This spell is a simple enough application of the shadow sorcerer’s dislike of light. By reaching out and grabbing the air symbolically, the sorcerer fills the area around a single light source (torch, campfire, lantern and so on) with the cold of darkness – snuffing it out completely. This does not make the light source unable to be relit; it merely extinguishes it for the moment. The sorcerer’s magic attack roll must meet a certain level before the spell will be able to put out larger lights. This is calculated on the following table.</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Magic Attack Result</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Maximum Light Source Extinguishable</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5 – 9</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Candle, Wick, Cigar or Pipe</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>10 – 14</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Torch, Lantern</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>15 – 19</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Candelabra, Flaming Brand</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>20 – 24</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Campfire, Chandelier</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>25 – 29</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Bonfire</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>30+</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>House Fire</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sorcery Style - Weather Witching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could work for Stormsingers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514183" name="_Toc58514183"></a>Sorcery Style - Weather Witching</h1><p>Just as the sea is one of the basic boundaries of human life, so too the weather forms a constant reminder of man’s subservience to nature itself. Crops only grow where the whim of the wind allows it; cities come and go with the sudden clap of thunder and unending rain. An individual who masters the weather can shape or destroy nations on a whim.</p>
<h2>Knot Wind (Basic Weather Witching)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. plus 40 ft. per scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 4 ranks<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Reflex save DC, determines strength of the wind</p><p>Using this spell, the caster creates a knot that holds within it a single wind. When released, this wind runs out to the extent of the range, blowing for the duration of the spell before vanishing.</p><p>When the caster releases the wind, they may choose one target within range that must make a Reflex save or be knocked down. Otherwise, the caster may select on ship within range and either increase or decrease its sailing speed by one knot.</p><p>When closing this spell gives the target vessel one extra movement point for one closing turn.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> Knot</p>
<h2>Bottle Storms</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 25<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Area<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Until the bottle is broken<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>After an hour-long ritual you bind the normal weather for an area into a bottle. It cannot rain again until something breaks the bottle. This causes an intense, crop-killing drought. Rivers dry up, animals die and eventually the area will transform into a desert. Sorcerers who know this spell can hold entire nations hostage to their depraved whims.</p><p>Wind does not move within the area of effect. Ships are considered bestilled and must use oars to move. Ships without oars cannot move within the area of effect unless towed.</p><p>If something breaks the bottle or if the bottle moves out of the area of effect the weather returns to normal. If the drought lasts for more than two months, it can take years to repair the damage to the lands.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A glass bottle chased with gold wire costing at least 100 gl.</p>
<h2>Bottle Thunder</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 scholar levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Reflex negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> None</p><p>This spell prepares a glowing bottle filled with lightning for your use. It takes one hour to prepare the bottle; the preparation ritual must be cast during a thunderstorm. At the end of the ritual, you expend the experience and power points to complete the enchantment.</p><p>Releasing the lightning is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. You may target one person within close range who must then make a Reflex saving throw. If the target fails, he takes 4d6 damage and is thrown backwards a number of five feet squares equal to your Charisma modifier.</p><p>If someone breaks the bottle, he automatically suffers the effects of the spell without recourse to a saving throw. If the sorcerer breaks the bottle (e.g., by falling on it) he suffers the same fate.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> A glass bottle chased with gold wire costing at least 100 gl. The spell must be performed during a thunderstorm.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 50 XP</p>
<h2>Call the Northern Wind</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level radius around caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates (every minute)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Fortitude save DC</p><p>By invoking this magic, the sorcerer reaches up into the furthest lands of the north, pulling down a storm of cold, bone chilling winds. All living creatures caught within the area of effect take 1 point of cold damage every minute. Each target may make a Fortitude saving throw to resist this damage, but must make the save each round.</p><p>This spell freezes rivers and kills crops in addition to damaging living creatures.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 50 XP per mile radius affected.</p>
<h2>Call the Southern Wind</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level radius around caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 minute/scholar level<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude negates (every minute)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets Fortitude save DC</p><p>This spell reaches into the heart of the Mountains of Fire, drawing forth writhing winds so hot that they scorch the ground they pass over. All living creatures within the area of effect must make a Fortitude save or become exhausted. Those that make this saving throw must make it again one minute later for the entire duration of the spell.</p><p>Crops caught within the area of effect wither into nothing. Furthermore, there is a 20% chance that any stretch of grassland or forest will catch on fire, sparking a natural disaster of incredible proportions.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 50 XP per mile radius affected.</p>
<h2>Wind's Wrath</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 4<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 round<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Close (25 ft. plus 5 ft./2 levels)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> 1 target<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> Instantaneous<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the Will save DC</p><p>This brief incantation twists the wind surrounding a target into a momentary maelstrom, gibbering elemental insanities into the target’s ear. In that moment the target receives a momentary glimpse into the harsh truths of reality. Civilised men must make a Will save or become flat-footed. Characters from races with the barbarian favoured class, who have already faced the worst the world has to offer, are immune to this effect.</p>
<h2>Waterspout</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 10<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./scholar level)<br/>
<strong>Target:</strong> Area<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1d6×10 minutes<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Fortitude (See text)<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Perform (pipe or song), <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets the DC for all checks, Profession (sailor) checks</p><p>The sorcerer commands the wind to form a funnel on the water. During the first few minutes of casting, black clouds gather overhead, and a dark spot is formed on the water. This is usually invisible to those on the surface, but easily seen from the air or a high crow’s nest (Spot DC 25 for people on shore or a boat to see; DC 15 for someone in the crow’s nest). Any smoke in the area will show the air moving upward in a spiral. The dark spot begins to spiral, mixing dark with lighter water. After five minutes of casting, even people on boats will feel the wind shifting and increasing. If characters look upward at this point, they will see a funnel descending from the clouds above. During the 8th minute of casting, the winds will reach about 40 miles per hour and the funnel will approach the water, sending spray out in a circular pattern. During the final moments of casting, the funnel will touch the water and the waterspout will be clearly visible. The waterspout’s diameter is equal to 5 feet per scholar level of the casting sorcerer.</p><p>All flames in the vicinity are extinguished. All ranged attacks are impossible (even with siege weapons), as are Listen checks. All flight is impossible. Characters in close proximity to a waterspout who fail their Fortitude saves (DC 30) are sucked toward the waterspout. Those who come in contact with the actual funnel cloud are picked up and whirled around for 1d10 rounds, taking 1d6 points of damage per round, before being violently expelled (falling damage may apply). While a waterspout’s rotational speed can be as great as 200 mph, the funnel itself moves forward at an average of 30 mph (roughly 250 feet per round). Ships struck by the waterspout take 6d6 points of damage. Compare the damage with the total number of hit points the ship possesses, using the Damage to the Ship table found in Conan: Pirate Isles.</p><p>The sorcerer can control the waterspout’s movement or change its programmed movement as a standard action, moving during the character’s turn in the initiative order. If the waterspout moves beyond the spell’s range, it moves in a random, uncontrolled fashion for 1d3 rounds – possibly endangering the sorcerer or his allies – and then dissipates. The sorcerer cannot regain control of the waterspout once it is lost, even if it comes back within range.</p><p><em>Focus:</em> Either a song or a set of pipes. A sorcerer with 10 ranks of Perform (song) does not need to use pipes when summoning the waterspout.</p>
<h2>Kujila Mbula (Summon Rain)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 25<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, F<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Two mile-radius circle, centred on caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 4d12 hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> None<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Knot Wind</em></p><p>The ngemi wa mbula (Rain Maker) changes the weather and causes it to rain within an hour of the spell’s completion. The type of rain is typical for the season or just slightly more intense. Ngemi wa mbula who can cast bottle storms (see Pirate Isles) and summon elemental can combine the three spells to capture this rain in a fetish and send the fetish to a foreign land via the elemental, who unleashes the rain at the destination. In this way, a powerful ngemi wa mbula can summon rain even in distant locations. If this spell is cast during a rain storm, it either ends the rain for the duration or magnifies it, whichever the caster desires.</p>
<h2>The Gods' Breath</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Varies by strength<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> 40 ft./level<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 40 ft./level radius cylinder 40 ft. high<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 10 min./level<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em><br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> 0</p><p>The sorcerer alters the wind’s force in the area surrounding him – he can make the wind blow in a certain direction or manner, or increase or decrease its strength. The new wind direction and strength persist until the spell ends or until the sorcerer chooses to alter his handiwork, which requires concentration. The sorcerer may create an “eye” of calm air up to 80 feet in diameter at the center of the area if he so desires, and he may choose to limit the area to any cylindrical area less than his full limit.</p><p><strong>Wind Direction:</strong> The sorcerer may choose one of four basic wind patterns to function over the spell’s area.</p>
<ul>
<li>A downdraft blows from the center outward in equal strength in all directions.</li>
<li>An updraft blows from the outer edges in toward the center in equal strength from all directions, veering upward before impinging on the eye in the center.</li>
<li>A rotation causes the winds to circle the center in clockwise or counter-clockwise fashion.</li>
<li>A blast simply causes the winds to blow in one direction across the entire area from one side to the other.</li>
</ul><p><strong>Wind Strength:</strong> For every three scholar levels, the sorcerer can increase or decrease wind strength by one level. Each round on the sorcerer’s turn, a creature in the wind must make a Fortitude save or suffer the effect of being in the windy area.</p>
<ul>
<li>Strong winds (21+ mph) make sailing difficult. PP Cost: 3 points</li>
<li>A severe wind (31+ mph) causes minor ship and building damage. PP Cost: 6 points</li>
<li>A windstorm (51+ mph) drives most flying creatures from the skies, uproots small trees, knocks down light wooden structures, tears off roofs, and endangers ships. PP Cost: 10 points</li>
<li>Hurricane force winds (75+ mph) destroy wooden buildings, sometimes uproot even large trees, and cause most ships to founder. PP Cost: 12 points</li>
<li>A tornado (175+ mph) destroys all non-fortified buildings and often uproots large trees. PP Cost: 16 points</li>
</ul><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 50 XP</p>
<h2>Sandstorm</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> Power points gained from draw forth the soul + 2<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S , M, XP<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> 1 hour<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> 1 mile/scholar level radius around caster<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 2d4-1 hours<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> See text<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, <em>Knot Wind</em></p><p>Wind speeds are severe (30 to 50 mph) and visibility is cut by three-quarters. The combined effects of sand and wind that accompany this sandstorm reduce visibility ranges by three quarters, imposing a –8 penalty on Spot, Search and Listen checks. Sandstorms make ranged weapon attacks impossible, except for those using siege weapons, which have a –4 penalty on attack rolls. This storm automatically extinguishes candles, torches and similar unprotected flames. They cause protected flames, such as those of lanterns, to dance wildly and have a 50% chance to extinguish these lights. The wind causes characters who fail a Fortitude save (DC 15) to be checked. Checked creatures are unable to move forward against the force of the wind. Flying creatures are blown back 1d6×5 feet. In addition to the wind, sandstorms leave 1d6 inches of sand on the ground afterward.</p><p><em>Material Component:</em> There must be a reasonable amount sand in the area for this spell to work. The sand is not consumed.</p><p><em>Experience Point Cost:</em> 50 XP per mile radius affected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sorcery Style - Unspecified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This spell was not explicitly stated to belong to any particular style in the original texts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc58514183" name="_Toc58514183"></a>Sorcery Style - Unspecified</h1>
<h2>Bound to the Course (Probably a Curse or Cosmic Sorcery)</h2><p><strong>PP Cost:</strong> 1 per target<br/>
<strong>Components:</strong> V, S<br/>
<strong>Casting Time:</strong> One standard action<br/>
<strong>Range:</strong> Evil Eye<br/>
<strong>Area:</strong> Targeted creatures must be within 30 feet of one another<br/>
<strong>Duration:</strong> 1 year plus 1 month/level or until completed<br/>
<strong>Saving Throw:</strong> Will negates<br/>
<strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Magic attack bonus +1, Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, can only be learned through a <em>Greater Demonic Pact </em>(or by someone involved in one)<br/>
<strong>Magic Attack Roll:</strong> Sets DC for the targets’ saving throws</p><p>This spell allows the caster to link a number of targets to a set pattern of events. These events may or may not be known to the target(s) or fully understood by the caster, but by naming the particular event or moment (see the birth of a child, the death of a friend and so on) when the spell is cast, the spell binds them to fulfil it.</p><p>The targets may not realise that they are fulfilling the event as detailed, but their actions are being twisted and manipulated by the greater scheme of fate. It is up to the Games Master to decide if a named event or action is too specific or too broad, and how that will unfold over the course of the spell’s duration. The spell has no effect other than making sure that the target(s) are placed in the ‘course of action’ they must take in order to fulfil the caster’s cursing command.</p><p>This is a very effective tool for Games Masters to blame fate and destiny for strange and unlikely coincidences but can be misused by careless casters. If a Games Master believes that a character is misusing the spell, they will begin to suffer horrible ‘luck’ as the power of fate turns away from them forever eliminating their ability to ever use Fate Points.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Sorcery Style (Sort of) - Monastic Meditations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>A Martial Alternative to Sorcery – Monastic Scholars</h1><p>This section is devoted to the rare Scholar that has foregone some or all of his sorcerous ways to learn instead how to channel his internal power for physical prowess and ability. It is a difficult and demanding path to walk but it can be tremendously rewarding.</p><p>Instead of using arcane energies to wield spells and cast rituals that bend or break reality to a sorcerer’s will, the monastic Scholar turns his learning into a new school of physical discipline and magical might. Where a sorcerous Scholar pores over tomes and scripts to unlock new spells and rituals for their potential use, the monastic Scholar reads philosophical texts, litanies and poetry to find key fragments of wisdom that will allow them to search their own inner self for the power to do great things.</p><p>Rare in the Hyborian age, monastic temples and teachers are only known to be found in Khitai, Vendhya, Stygia and a few scattered places in the Black Kingdoms. Wandering teachers on lifelong vision quests may surface on occasion (perhaps at the expense of a character’s Fate Points), but typically it requires long journeys and arduous hardships to find these centres of monastic learning. Those who do however, rarely feel the time was ill spent.</p>
<h2>Becoming a Monastic Scholar</h2><p>Learning how to harness one’s inner energies to augment martial abilities is a process that requires patience, endurance and time. In game mechanic terms, any Scholar character can choose the Monastic Wisdoms feat (as long as they meet the prerequisites) to wield the Meditations listed in this section.</p><p>It should be noted that the prerequisites for Monastic Wisdoms are relatively low and easily met, especially for a Scholar character. This is to make it feasible for starting characters to create a Monastic Scholar warrior at character creation. This allows the Player the freedom of creating a tailored character background instead of forcing the Games Master to bend their story around several gruelling months of monastic learning.</p>
<h2>New Sorcery Feat - Monastic Wisdom</h2><p>You have learned how to focus your inner arcane abilities in ways that are not spells or rituals, instead spending time in deep meditation to unlock your power and manifest it in ways that help define you as a warrior within as well as without. Trading in the ability to cast spells like a common sorcerer, you are instead a physical temple of martial and mystical skills.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Concentration 4 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, Scholar class feature.<br/>
<strong>Corruption:</strong> Must have less than 3 Corruption points to select this feat (but you may gain more afterwards).<br/>
<strong>Special Prerequisite:</strong> Must be taken at Character Generation or after the character spends 2d6 months training with a Monastic Scholar Guru (requiring a lengthy quest or Fate Point to discover).<br/>
<strong>Benefit:</strong> The character can now learn Meditations instead of Spells from his Scholar class levels. Whenever the Scholar class level table shows that the character would gain an Advanced Spell or Bonus Spell, he can gain a Meditation instead (see relevant section below). Whenever the Scholar gains a ‘New Sorcery Style’ he may choose to either branch out in a traditional Sorcery style normally, or increase his maximum Power Points by +1 (after any class feature multiplications).</p><p>
  <em>For example, Ahvram has been a Monastic Scholar since character generation and has just risen from 6th to 7th level. He sees on the Scholar class table that he receives an Advanced Spell and a Bonus Spell. He chooses to add two new Meditations: Focal Strike and Focal Weapon. His next level, from 7th to 8th, will give him the choice of adding a new Meditation, learning a traditional school of Sorcery, or increasing his Power Point Maximum by +1 instead.</em>
</p>
<h2>How to Use Monastic Meditations</h2><p>A Monastic Scholar that learns to use Meditations can call upon these ‘spells’ to augment their physical abilities or perform special effects. They are not cast or performed in the normal manner like spells or rituals; instead they require the Scholar to spend time in self- reflective thought. The time spent in a Meditation varies for each one, from a single moment’s thought to upwards of an hour in a deep trance-like state.</p><p>Each Meditation has two main parts – the Reflection and the Effect.</p><p>The Reflection is the amount of actions or time the Scholar must spend doing nothing but readying himself for the Meditation’s use and the Power Points associated with activating it. There is also a Concentration check difficulty listed; this is rolled at the end of the Reflection time to activate the Meditation. If successful, the Scholar must spend the listed Power Points to activate the Meditation. If the test is failed the time is wasted and half (round up) the listed Power Points are used up. When a character is in Reflection, he is considered to be flat-footed.</p><p>The Effect of the Meditation is what happens to the Scholar when he is successful in his reflections. Whether it is some kind of augmentation to his body, skills, abilities or a special action or attack that he can perform in a limited capacity; this is the Meditation’s ‘power’. Each Meditation will have one or more Effects to call upon after the Reflection is successfully carried out, with specific rules and game mechanics to utilise them.</p><p>Unless noted otherwise, a Monastic Scholar may have as many Meditations in effect at one time as he has spent Reflecting on.</p>
<h2>The Monastic Meditations</h2><p>The following are the known Meditations that Scholars with the Monastic Wisdoms feat can choose in lieu of their Spells, as explained above. They must also meet the listed prerequisites, if any.</p>
<h3>All-Seeing Eye</h3><p>Darkness and light are nothing more than physical hindrances, but you know how to shut your physical eyes and see the world through the all-seeing and all-knowing inner eyes of the mind.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Wisdom 13+<br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 minute; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar sees the world for one hour in the nimbus and haze of magical auras and mystic emanations, gaining the use of the Blind-Fight and Eyes of the Cat feats for the duration of that time.</p>
<h3>Greater All-Seeing Eye</h3><p>When you close your eyes and look upon the world through the open window of your own mind, you see all that is hidden from you. No physical thing can hope to hide from your honed spirit-vision, and the world appears to you clearly through even the thickest of shades.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Wisdom 15+, <em>All-Seeing Eye</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 minute; 10 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 20<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar cannot be blinded in any way for one hour. Nothing can rob the Scholar of perfect visual acuity (blindfolds, ink, wounds, etc.). If the Scholar is truly blind (physical deformity, permanent wound, curse, etc) this Meditation lasts the remainder of the day when performed successfully.</p>
<h3>Animalist Peace</h3><p>There is a pattern to the natural world, and you know how to silence your own spiritual emanations to become part of the pattern. Once you are a piece of the natural pattern of the world, its animal members will see you as their equal.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 10 minutes; 4 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 12<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar gains a +5 bonus to all Handle Animal and Ride skill checks for the rest of the day, or until he attacks anything with the ‘animal’ creature type.</p>
<h3>Culmination of Force</h3><p>You discover the perfect relation between your position in the universe and that of your enemy. Seeing the perfect path to bring your two points together, you can pour all of yourself into a single decisive blow that defies common logic in terms of strength and speed.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Greater Focal Strike</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 2 full-rounds; 10 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 20<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar ends the Reflection with a single Unarmed attack that takes place between the combat rounds and is made with a +10 bonus to hit and damage, ignoring all forms of mundane Damage Reduction and inflicting lethal damage (whether or not he possesses the proper feats to do so).</p>
<h3>Endless Breath</h3><p>Finding your connection to elemental air and the primal winds, you take a deep breath that will last an unbelievably long time.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 3 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 14<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar takes a single deep breath during Reflection, and it is enough to keep him from drowning, suffocating or inhaling toxins for up to one hour. If the Scholar speaks or willingly takes a breath before the end of the duration, this Meditation ends instantly.</p>
<h3>Feat of Strength</h3><p>Searching the void inside for the framework of your spiritual strength, you build a framework in your mind’s eye to reinforce and enhance your bodily vigour. When you find it, you can exhibit tremendously powerful physical might.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 minute; 2 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 10<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar is considered to have a Strength score 10 points higher than normal for the duration of one Skill or Strength check. This does not affect combat attacks or damage in any way.</p>
<h3>Focal Strike</h3><p>You find a specific truth in the mysteries of your inner self, holding onto it as a focal point for new clarity in your actions. Eliminating outside distraction, your next attack is quick and powerful.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Base attack bonus +1<br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 standard action; 1 Power Point<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 8<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes an Unarmed attack in the round following the Reflection at +2 to hit and damage.</p>
<h3>Greater Focal Strike</h3><p>Your ability to seek inner peace and tranquillity has reached a point that allows you to shut out the entire universe before making your strike.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Base attack bonus +3, <em>Focal Strike</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 standard action; 3 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 14<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes an Unarmed attack in the round following the Reflection at +5 to hit and damage, ignoring the target’s Parry Defence (the attack must be dodged if it is to be avoided).</p>
<h3>Focal Weapon</h3><p>Your thoughts turn your weapon into an extension of yourself, allowing your inner power to flow through it.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Focal Strike</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 2 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 10<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes a standard attack action with any light weapon in the round following the Reflection at +2 to hit and damage on all attacks.</p>
<h3>Focussed Aim</h3><p>Shutting out the outside world you place a tunnel of clarity between you and your target, you bring it into perfect focus.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Base attack bonus +1<br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 standard action; 2 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 12<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes a ranged attack at a selected target on the round following the Reflection, gaining +2 to hit and damage. The attack is considered to be at Point Blank Range (for all other purposes).</p>
<h3>Greater Focussed Aim</h3><p>Your inner eye is far superior to your physical ones, allowing you to close the physical world out for a moment to connect the mystical points between you and your target. This perfect harmony makes it nearly impossible for you to miss.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> Base attack bonus +4, <em>Focussed Aim</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 standard action; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes a ranged attack at a selected target on the round following the Reflection, gaining +5 to hit and damage. The attack is considered to be at Point Blank Range (for all other purposes) and ignores Cover and Concealment.</p>
<h3>Healing Trance</h3><p>You lose yourself in a deep inner search for pure and healing energies that will mend your wounds. While in your healing fugue nothing can stir you, making you vulnerable as you repair your physical body.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Painlessness</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 8 hours; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar falls into a deep slumber for the duration of the Reflection time that he cannot be awakened from except by suffering damage (nonlethal or otherwise). The Reflection is considered as sleep for all purposes, but if the check is passed all of the Scholar’s hit points are healed upon waking (but only if the sleep was uninterrupted).</p>
<h3>Hide in Plain Sight</h3><p>You are able to cloud he minds of your opponents, and disappear from sight.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>All-Seeing Eye</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar gains a mystical ability to cloud his presence in the minds of onlookers. He chooses a number of targets each round, up to or equal to his Wisdom bonus. His Hide and Move Silently skill checks against these targets are considered to be 5 higher for all purposes. Other viewers are unaffected.</p>
<h3>Imperviousness</h3><p>Your body becomes as hard as iron, deflecting lesser wounds as if they were nothing more than an inconvenience.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Painlessness</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 hour; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 18<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar is considered to have a natural Damage Reduction of 5 in any combat round in which he has yet to take action. This lasts for the remainder of the day or until the Scholar is rendered unconscious.</p>
<h3>Greater Imperviousness</h3><p>You are so in touch with your inner strength that is makes you a veritable fortress of the flesh.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Imperviousness</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 hour; 10 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 22<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar reduces all mundane damage by half (round up) that he suffers in any combat round in which he has yet to take action. This halving takes place after all other Damage Reductions. This Effect lasts for the remainder of the day or until the Scholar is rendered unconscious.</p>
<h3>Painlessness</h3><p>You pull all of your physical pains and ailments into yourself, a dissipating them harmlessly.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 3 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 10 or DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> If passed using the DC 10 Reflection test, the Scholar may instantly heal half of his current nonlethal damage. If the Scholar used the DC 15 version, this Meditation will heal all nonlethal damage instead.</p>
<h3>Sanctify Body</h3><p>In a deep trance you find the impurities in your physical body and force them out from your temple, sweating them away in cold beads and rivulets.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Healing Trance</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 4 hours; 10 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 20 or DC 25<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar falls into a deep trance for the duration of the Reflection time that he cannot be awakened from except by suffering damage (nonlethal or otherwise). The Reflection is considered sleep for all purposes, but if the DC 20 check is passed, any poisons currently in the Scholar’s body are rendered inert (but only if the sleep was uninterrupted). The DC 25 version of the check removes any diseases as well as poisons.</p>
<h3>Shatter Strike</h3><p>You are able to break objects with the slightest pressure.</p><p><strong>Prerequisites:</strong> <em>Focal Strike</em><br/>
<strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 4 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 15<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar makes an Unarmed attack in the round following the Reflection at +2 to hit and damage that is automatically considered a Sunder attack (see page 211 of Conan the Roleplaying Game: Second Edition) that ignores a weapon’s Hardness.</p>
<h3>Steadying Grace</h3><p>Finding the centre of your inner self allows you to create a metaphysical anchor that you can use to root your body, giving you a preternaturally strong centre of balance.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 10 minutes; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 14<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar is granted a +5 bonus to all Balance, Jump and Tumble skill checks for the rest of the day, or until he is rendered unconscious.</p>
<h3>Tirelessness</h3><p>You are able to mediate and replenish energy at a preternatural rate.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 hour; 2 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 12<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar is considered to have slept a full night’s rest during the one hour of Reflection, but can only use this Meditation a number of consecutive days equal to the Scholar’s Constitution bonus before he must take a real night’s sleep.</p>
<h3>Wind Runner</h3><p>Your step is light as feather, allowing you to leap great distances in a single bound.</p><p><strong>Reflection Time:</strong> 1 full-round; 5 Power Points<br/>
<strong>Concentration:</strong> DC 12<br/>
<strong>Effect:</strong> The Scholar finds a special weightlessness in his step and gait that increases his base Speed by 10 feet and doubles all jumping distances for the following minute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>